


Para recordar algo que ahora no puedo (To memory now I can't recall)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Technology, Identity Porn, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Loop, Time Travel, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 114,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una misión de asalto a una de las bases de HYDRA, James Buchanan Barnes toca uno de los muy extraños aparatos alienígenas recuperados por Cráneo Rojo. Él lo hace, de hecho, dos veces: en el pasado y en el futuro.</p><p>Lo siguiente que Bucky Barnes sabe, es que abre los ojos en el siglo 21, que está lleno de aparatos grandiosos y café y además, incluye a su viejo amigo Steve. (E inexplicablemente, a un Stark distinto). Por otro lado, el Soldado Invernal se encuentra en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ayudando al Capitán América a vencer a HYDRA (lo cual le resulta familiar), fingiendo ser Bucky Barnes (que por supuesto, no lo es), y lidiando con el muy ruidoso grupo de soldados que se llaman a sí mismos los Comandos Aulladores.</p><p>Traducción del fic To memory now I can't recall, de Etharei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo y Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts).
  * A translation of [to memory now I can't recall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



**PRÓLOGO**  

— _Es el rostro más triste que he visto en mi vida_ —dice la anciana en voz baja—. Hola, viejo soldado. ¿Me recuerdas?

Niega con un gesto de su cabeza como respuesta. _No_.

Les han dejado solos, por solicitud de ella. Se le dio el consentimiento de mala gana, acompañado de rumores de que este ha sido un buen día. La ceja levantada de ella había dejado en claro que ambos piensan de la misma forma. No está claro quién de los dos es el sujeto de discusión. Tal vez lo son ambos.

 _Son tan distintas y tan similares_ , piensa él; una es vieja y la otra anciana, casi como fantasmas a su muy particular manera.        

Él la ayuda a beber del vaso que hay en la mesa de noche. El agua se escucha en su garganta. _Slosh, slosh, plink_. Él piensa en el tiempo como un río: las muchas corrientes que se cruzan entre sí, la atracción y el golpeteo, la violencia inherente. Él ha sido marcado de manera diferente a ella; sin embargo, son como todos los cuerpos arrastrados por el furor y las caídas del agua y la espuma que se forma en ella; son como la madera a la deriva, tan cerca ahora de ser arrastrada hacia el mar.

Ella acaricia su mano de metal. No le ha mostrado temor alguno, ni una sola vez. Sus huesos y la piel y la respiración son frágiles, incluso en aquellas partes en que aún se ve un poco de músculo. Su intrepidez no exige respeto, pero lo espera.

Se pregunta si esto es por haber visto lo suficiente de la vida para no tener miedo. Tal vez es porque las horas y los días y los años le han sido arrebatados, una y otra vez.

Un recuerdo repentino:

_Una bala lo alcanza en un costado, y él se vuelve para encontrarse con una abuela con gesto severo en el otro extremo del cañón del arma._

Lo poco de su pasado que ha vuelto en fragmentos, ha sido hasta ahora demasiado tiempo de dolor y muerte. Todo lo demás sigue siendo una bonita historia en boca de otros.

Como si fuese capaz de seguir la dirección de sus pensamientos, ella murmura:— _mantengo el arma a la mano, ya ves._ _Es bastante apropiado._

Sospecha que es más capaz de lastimarse a sí misma intentando dispararle a un intruso, pero aprecia la necesidad de tener esa habilidad.

Durante todo el tiempo en que ella pidió que los dejaran solos, parece sentirse cómoda con el silencio, y él encuentra su compañía inesperadamente reconfortante. La habitación huele a polvo y algo añejo, como cosas viejas intercaladas con nuevas. La muerte no es extraña en esta casa, sin embargo, es la sensación de una muerte más amable que las formas a las que está acostumbrado. Parece un milagro, de repente, que ella haya llegado hasta aquí.

Cuando ella empieza a dormitar, la escucha decir: — _si alguna vez me encuentro sosteniendo un arma hacia tu cabeza, pídeme que te cuente acerca del cisne de mi abuela_.

Él frunce el ceño. No tiene ninguna expectativa de venir a visitarla otra vez. No sabe si está hablando con él o con algún otro fantasma que sólo ella conoce. Aún así, asiente, incluso si sus ojos se han cerrado. La escucha por un rato más, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo está asegurándose de que ella está, en efecto, durmiendo.

No le queda mucho tiempo, su respiración es frágil, emitida por un cuerpo frágil.

Tal vez ni siquiera tenga el tiempo suficiente para que Rogers le pida que lo acompañe una segunda vez.

La saluda como se saluda a un soldado como él y se retira, dejándola soñar dentro de ese bien merecido descanso.

 - * - 

Un par de ojos azules lo reciben con gentileza cuando llega a la sala de estar. La televisión está encendida, aunque silenciada; todas las luces están apagadas.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Sacude la cabeza. Se sienta en el desocupado extremo del sillón.

—¿Terminaste el libro?

Asiente y deja el libro sobre la mesita de café. Hay dos más que no ha leído y que ha dejado en el librero cercano a la ventana. Cuando los termine, habrá nuevos libros esperando por él.

Ambos permanecen sentados en silencio por un rato.

—Sabes que no tienes que regresarlos, ¿verdad? Si hay alguno en particular que te agrade, puedes quedártelo, dejarlo en tu habitación.

Observa la silenciosa televisión, sin molestarse en responder. No sabe por qué la ubicación física de los libros importa tanto.

Sabe que habrá una misión esta semana. El día exacto no se ha decidido, y hasta el momento no lo han invitado formalmente a ella. Pero se ha integrado muy bien en la última misión, y los tres especialistas con los que se reúne cada semana le han confirmado que está listo para ir al campo de acción, si es en donde quiere estar.

Y así es.

—El cerebro es un órgano increíblemente complejo —había dicho el doctor Banner al principio, antes de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a pensar que era el menos indestructible de los civiles del lugar—. Aun no hemos entendido por completo los procesos y factores involucrados en la creación de la memoria. Entre la necesidad de mantener tu memoria semántica intacta y el riesgo de destruir tu habilidad de conectar recuerdos, HYDRA probablemente interfirió con tu habilidad de acceder a los recuerdos a largo plazo y posiblemente también los destruyeron.

—Las oportunidades existen, pues los recuerdos se encuentran ahí. Y tal vez un día, ahora que no hay riesgo alguno de que vuelvan a borrarte la memoria una y otra vez... lo siento. Estoy bien. Vi la silla en la que te hacían sentar. Eso es... Nadie debería ser puesto ahí. Y el pensar que algunos podrían llamar a eso “ciencia”... El hecho es: el que tu cerebro sea completamente funcional, es un milagro en sí mismo. Existen muchas posibilidades de que tu cerebro encuentre la manera de tener todos esos recuerdos otra vez. Pero, ya sabes... si eso no ocurre, no hay problema.

De vuelta en la confortable oscuridad, se recuesta, conscientemente relajando su postura. Le gusta este sillón.

Los sillones son cómodos.

Algunas noches, tiene voz para preguntar: —¿tienes otra historia para mi, Rogers?

Otras noches, como esta, pone su mano sobre su regazo y tamborilea sus dedos un par de veces. Esta es la señal que dice: _dame algo más_.

—El cumpleaños de Gabe en el ’44 —fluyen las palabras tras una larga pausa—. Estábamos en Landolfy, esa pequeña villa en Italia. Jones y Monty se pusieron tan ebrios que no podían caminar, Dum Dum había perdido un zapato y no sabía ni cómo ni en dónde y Dernier estaba gritando maldiciones a la nada. Tú terminaste ayudando a Monty mientras yo sostenía a Gabe. Dum Dum no quería callarse con lo de su zapato y Gabe terminó aventándole uno. Ya era de noche, así que nunca más volvimos a encontrarlo; entonces ya eran dos tipos sin un zapato los que teníamos. De pronto,  Monty empezó a cantar “ _Dios salve al Rey_ ” y por supuesto, Dernier empezó con “ _La Marseillaise_ ”. Yo estaba tratando de que se callaran para no despertar a los pobladores, y de pronto se te ocurre quitarte los zapatos y darle uno a Dum Dum y otro a Monty, diciéndoles que se los pusieran, uno cada uno, así ya tendrían zapatos en sus dos pies, y continuaste caminando descalzo. Entonces Morita fue y vomitó sobre el jardín de flores de alguien; siempre insistió, después de eso, que fue por causa del olor de tus calcetines. –Terminan riéndose a carcajadas.  

Se reacomoda.  Es incómodo para la gente cuando se queda quieto por mucho rato, así que hace pequeños y visibles movimientos, aproximadamente tres por hora. Su cuerpo ha aprendido ya ese hábito.

El cuerpo en el otro extreme del sillón se reacomoda un poco. Es un eco de su propio movimiento.

—No recuerdo —dice.

—Está bien.

Se pregunta cómo se supone que se sienten los milagros.

Tamborilea sus dedos dos veces.

 

 

Él le ha preguntado alguna vez: —¿Fuimos amantes?

Rogers ha dicho _no_ , su tono de voz definitivamente no concuerda con esa extraña sombra de ansiedad que muestra su mirada.

Considera preguntarle: _entonces, ¿por qué reconozco la forma en que sabes?_ Hay muchas formas de recordar ciertas cosas, y su cuerpo reconoce al de Rogers de manera consistente con una intimidad física, como el contacto sexual.

Pero sus recuerdos son sospechosos, y Rogers ha dicho _no_.

Piensa que presionar en este punto podría causarle dolor a Rogers. Y él ya ha hecho suficiente en ese aspecto.

 

Gran Estación Central. Avenida del Parque. Camiones del servicio postal de los Estados Unidos. Torre Stark de los Avengers. Las calles están llenas de gente y de mucho ruido, invasivamente real, de forma que se siente cómodo, un caos de teléfonos celulares y papel grasoso y pichones de ojos pequeños y redondos. La familiaridad casi se siente como un peso físico, llenando y vaciando sus pulmones.

Entonces, alguien choca contra él. En su lado izquierdo.

Algo no está bien. Lo sabe porque siente el toque. Siente el roce del cárdigan y un rastro claro de calor corporal; siente los finos detalles que recorren su piel, el gentil impacto de la carne y el hueso.

Su brazo. _Su brazo_. Su mano izquierda; pálida, ligeramente rosada, de un tono idéntico a la otra mano. La palma tiene líneas que se desvanecen cuando abre su mano y se acentúan cuando cierra sus dedos sobre ella. Sus uñas están brillantes, limpias. Algo en todo esto es inusual. Los músculos de su espalda se contraen y se relajan de forma confusa, porque la distribución del peso ya no es la misma; Ya no se siente pesado, como antes.

Los ruidos a su alrededor son... distantes. Camina hasta que ve un lugar oculto, algún tipo de entrada fuera de servicio; se afirma entre las sombras y cierra fuerte los ojos. Respira en forma lenta y deliberada: inhala, exhala. Siente que su cabeza se vuelve líquida; casi espera que el cerebro empiece a salírsele por los oídos.

No pierde el sentido por completo, sabe cómo se siente después de esos episodios, pero le toma un tiempo abrir los ojos otra vez. El área inmediata permanece vacía de gente y empieza a llenarse de sombras, mientras la tarde se desenvuelve sobre él, por lo que se siente agradecido (aunque la luz, por sí misma, es algo que nunca lo ha molestado realmente). La oscuridad es... reconfortante.

Voltea hacia abajo y ve su brazo izquierdo normal otra vez. Metal y placas. Se percata que se ha recargado contra la sucia pared. Imagina a Rogers haciendo una cara al ver la suciedad en su ropa.

Aunque en realidad Rogers se contiene de hacer comentarios del estado de su ropa. Las únicas veces que ha reaccionado con molestia son cuando el daño se extiende a la carne.

— _Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_ —recita casi silenciosamente. Y continúa con— _Steve Rogers es mi amigo_.

Eso último es enteramente de su iniciativa, aunque está consciente de que las palabras son meramente lo mismo que Rogers le ha dicho. Pero “ _Steve Rogers es mi amigo_ ” se siente más verdadero que la primera oración y por consiguiente, es más útil.

Para él, no tiene sentido el decir: “ _Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_ ”.

De cualquier forma, lo repite. Porque no tiene nada más que eso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO UNO

 

_Esto empieza y termina con un toque._

**BUCKY BARNES**

 

Emerge desde la oscuridad.

Debajo de los escombros de la mitad del maldito edificio, o al menos es lo que siente. Tristemente, esta no es la primera vez que ha sucedido en meses recientes; se queja y toma un largo respiro y tiene que contener un gemido de dolor.  Le duele la cabeza entera, y qué decir de su torso, el cual se siente como si un puñado de tipos de HYDRA estuvieron usándolo como saco de boxeo. Aunque así ha ocurrido, de hecho. Desde que escapó, _antes_ de que el edificio decidiera hacer un repentino y amigable acercamiento a su cuerpo, ha tenido mucho cuidado de no hacer un solo ruido. Los soldados de HYDRA que estaban cerca de él tal vez se encuentren bajo los escombros también, aunque es posible que alguno se ha librado del desastre; no tiene idea de qué tan grande fue la explosión...

Porque _hubo_ una explosión, ¿cierto? Eso explicaría el derrumbe. Ni siquiera recuerda haberla provocado, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de huir  —y eso trae más detalles a su memoria: de alguna forma se liberó de sus captores mientras lo llevaban hacia algún lugar en dónde encerrarlo, entonces corrió a ciegas a través de desconocidos pasillos, sin tener un plan más allá que sólo pensar:  ‘ _lárgate de aquí '_.

Se encontró de pronto en un callejón cerrado con sólo una puerta y claro que fue hacia ahí, y los soldados lo siguieron. Le habían quitado todas sus armas y su uniforme cuando lo capturaron, por supuesto, así que esperaba encontrar armas, aunque todo lo que halló ahí fueron... cajas. Cajas y más cajas, llenas con extraños artefactos. Rebuscó en las que pudo, echándolas al piso y tirando un estante sobre ellas.

Eso debió haber sucedido. Un explosivo que todavía funcionaba en una de las cajas, tal vez había explotado cuando lo tiró al piso. Tuvo suerte de no terminar destripado, porque debió haber estado parado muy cerca del lugar.

No hay sonido alguno desde el exterior, aunque no está enteramente seguro de que sus oídos estén funcionando bien. Voltea a su alrededor, mordiendo su labio por el dolor que siente en todo su torso, aún sorprendido de saber que puede moverse sin mucho problema. Empuja unas planchas de concreto hasta que puede apartarlas de encima. Sigue empujando, esperanzado en que el techo sobre él no colapse. Y ahí... siente una ráfaga de aire fresco. No hay mucha luz, tal vez porque la explosión arrasó con todas las instalaciones.

Escucha con mucho cuidado. Cuando está bastante seguro de que no se oye ningún movimiento, revisa de lado a lado todo el camino que debe seguir para salir de la montaña de escombros. _Le duele_ el cuerpo, y siente la cabeza demasiado ligera, pero no quiere quedarse atrapado ahí, así que no pierde tiempo. Probablemente quedarse debajo de los escombros no sea la opción más segura. Hay polvo y concreto por todos lados, dificultándole sus movimientos mientras se arrastra. El ardor de la piel raspada está empezando a volverse insoportable. De todas formas, sale en una sola pieza.

Se queda ahí tirado por un momento, sobre uno de sus costados y resistiéndose a la urgencia de hacerse 'bolita'. Hay algo de sangre en su camisa —aún está fresca—, aunque no sabe de dónde viene. Al parecer ya no está sangrando. Y su preocupación más grave es el profundo dolor en sus costillas, en su estómago.

Posiblemente algún órgano importante está dañando. Porque le duele demasiado al respirar, y es suficiente para que sospeche que tiene también alguna costilla fracturada.

Aprieta los dientes y se esfuerza para ponerse de pie. Las náuseas casi lo tiran al piso, así que  se aferra a un montón de escombros, buscando apoyo.

Apenas hay luz suficiente para poder ver algo. Como había pensado, una buena parte de la pared y el techo han desaparecido. Y contrario al espacio abierto que esperaba, parece que hay un muro como de roca al otro lado del concreto, lo cual significa que está en alguna parte subterránea de la base, o tal vez dentro de una montaña. Hay una solitaria hebra de luz cerca de la puerta. Entonces parpadea y frunce el ceño.

La habitación parece... diferente. No es como si antes hubiese tenido mucha oportunidad de verla,  mientras intentaba defenderse de una docena de matones de HYDRA que querían agarrarlo y someterlo. Tiene el fuerte sentimiento de que la puerta no está en donde se suponía que estaba, a menos que de alguna manera se hubiese volteado sin sentir... pero no; está bastante seguro de que la habitación es distinta.  

Vacilante, sigue su camino a través del lío de concreto y cajas desparramadas y objetos de metal no identificables. Intenta poner atención de hacia dónde va, así que naturalmente termina tropezándose con un cuerpo.

Muerto. Y sólidamente aplastado bajo un enorme fragmento de techo. Vuelve su vista hacia el montón de escombros.

No tiene idea de cómo es que sigue vivo, si había estado muy cerca del centro de todo. Alcanza el arma que el soldado aún tiene en la mano. No reconoce el modelo, aunque eso no es inusual cuando se enfrentan a HYDRA.

Alcanza a ver una oscura forma cerca, justo en el límite del radio del concreto explotado. Al principio piensa que es otro cuerpo, pero un vistazo más de cerca le revela que es una chaqueta. Gruesa y negra, adecuada para el invierno. No sabe qué hace esa cosa ahí —¿acaso uno de los soldados, inexplicablemente decidió quitarse su chaqueta en el medio de una pelea? Incluso, parece de su talla. El aire se siente mucho más frío que antes, cuando estaba corriendo por su vida, aunque posiblemente se deba a que ahora tiene algunas heridas internas de consideración.

Así que agarra la chaqueta.

Está considerando la gran extensión de suelo que hay entre él y la puerta, cuando oye movimiento detrás de él. El instinto le hace voltear con brusquedad y su cuerpo experimenta una brillante explosión de dolor, al tiempo que oye que un arma se dispara y siente el roce de la bala en la parte superior de su hombro. El arma desconocida en sus manos es grande y difícil de manejar, pero él remueve el seguro con bastante facilidad y dispara.

Desafortunadamente, había sujetado el arma contra su cuerpo y la repercusión es mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado; la culata del rifle lo golpea justo en donde más le duele.

—¡Mierda!

Trastabilla hacia atrás, jadeando ruidosamente mientras intenta respirar. Se las arregla para verificar que su tiro ha dado cuenta del soldado de HYDRA —lo hizo, a pesar de que había sido más por instinto que por otra cosa; sin embargo, el tipo le había disparado de entre los escombros, medio atrapado por ellos—; entonces escucha un ruido sordo y apenas es consciente de que golpea algo y se encuentra tirado en el piso, viendo hacia el techo.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa ahí tirado, tratando de mantener su respiración uniforme y evitando mover su pecho. Hay un zumbido en sus oídos y una lenta idea se arrastra en su mente de que tal vez se ha golpeado la cabeza al caer, lo cual no le ayuda para nada.

Le toma demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que el zumbido y las quejas que está escuchando también contienen palabras.

_—Soldado, dime que sigues de una pieza —está bien, dos piezas—pero si sólo me voltee un maldito minuto! —sigue vivo —la siguiente vez que Iron Man sugiera hacer una distracción —esto no era un maldito concurso!_

Se tensa, preparado para pelear. Una cabeza desconocida se aparece justo delante de su vista.

—Tranquilo —dice el hombre—. ¿Qué tan mal herido estás? Porque no creo que las explosiones sólo te hagan encogerte de hombros—. Bucky suele escuchar muchísimos tipos de acentos en las líneas del frente, sin mencionar algunos lenguajes, pero el dulce eco del idioma de casa en la voz del hombre lo hace sentir cómodo, aunque no quiera.

Bucky se esfuerza en sonreír. —Nada que pueda detenerme.  Sólo necesito un minuto.

Eso provoca un bufido del otro. —Como si no hubiese escuchado eso antes.

Probablemente no pertenece a HYDRA. Porque a fin de cuentas, no ha tratado de dispararle aún, y eso es suficiente para él.

Sus agudos ojos observan a Bucky cuidadosamente. —No tienes tu audífono, ¿eh? Yo perdí el mío mientras corría hacia aquí abajo. Porque _alguien_ no podía esperarse cinco segundos extra para aclarar la pasarela superior.

Bucky espera no verse tan confundido como realmente se siente. El hombre le está hablando como si se conocieran. ¿Acaso es un prisionero? Inteligencia dijo que la instalación era sólo un punto de investigación, no una fábrica en la que puedan usar prisioneros de guerra como obreros, aunque también sabe que cualquiera que sea tomado como prisionero puede ser una buena rata de laboratorio. El tipo no está actuando como un prisionero. Las únicas personas alrededor podrían ser de HYDRA. Pero si este tipo lo es, ¿por qué no ha sometido a Bucky? Existe la probabilidad de que no se haya dado cuenta de quién es, tal vez asume que es uno de sus colegas. Aunque todos los operativos de HYDRA que ha conocido siempre reconocen a los Comandos en cuanto los ven. No le sorprendería encontrar que Cráneo Rojo ha estado repartiendo sus fotografías por todos lados.

—¿Listo para subir? —pregunta el hombre.

Bucky respira con sumo cuidado, aún temblando y asiente con la cabeza, apretando con fuerza la mano ofrecida. Su ayudador es inesperadamente fuerte; tira de Bucky con relativa facilidad y luego lo estabiliza, mientras que este consigue mantener su respiración.

Tal vez HYDRA está tratando de engañarlo. Hundirlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad. Porque recuerda algunas de las alucinaciones que tuvo mientras estuvo en la mesa de laboratorio: las manos de su madre tocando su cara, el reflejo del cabello dorado bajo un foco de luz parpadeante, el tranquilo arañazo de un lápiz 2B trabajando sobre el papel fuera de su vista.

El golpeteo en su cabeza disminuye, aunque mantiene un constante ritmo. Y culpa a todos los golpes recibidos porque apenas acaba de darse cuenta del arma atada a la espalda del hombre. ¿ _Un arco_? Y un carcaj de flechas que va con el mismo.

 _Gracias_ , quiere decir, pero termina quejándose. —Las costillas —porque está bastante seguro de que esto es algo peor que una fractura.

—¿Duelen como la chingada? —el Tipo del Arco sacude la cabeza en un gesto de simpatía—. Tal vez para la próxima puedas quedarte lejos del sitio de la explosión. Tú tienes más sentido común que el Capi.

Su rostro se ilumina. —¿Qué hay con el Capi?

El Tipo del Arco voltea con él, frunciendo el ceño, irritado. —¿Qué dices? No tengo mi comunicador, ¿recuerdas? Está unido a mis audífonos—. Ve que Bucky sigue mirándolo sin comprender, aunque suaviza su gesto cuando ve que un repentino golpe de dolor en la región del estómago de Bucky lo hace sudar profusamente. —Soy _sordo_ en este momento. No puedo escuchar la mierda que dices, a no ser que te esté mirando la boca.

Oh. —Lo lamento —dice Bucky, lo que parece sorprender al Tipo del Arco—. ¿Qué dijiste acerca del Capi?

—Cierto, se adelantó a Widow dos niveles atrás; ella dijo que tal vez estaba limpiando la última habitación. El lugar dejó de cimbrarse hace cinco minutos, así que estoy casi seguro que ya terminaron con eso. Y me temo que no hay rastro de esos submarinos —el Tipo del Arco jala el brazo derecho de Bucky por sobre su hombro. Parece que evita su lado izquierdo a toda costa. El rozón de la bala está en su hombro derecho, pero Bucky no le dice nada. El brazo izquierdo del otro lo sujeta por la espalda, a la altura de la cadera y con su mano derecha sujeta su arma. —Entonces tendremos que encontrar a los demás afuera, dado que ninguno de nosotros tiene su comunicador.

El Tipo del Arco se dirige hacia la puerta con él. No se le escapa a Bucky que el otro tiene bastante cuidado de no oprimir sus costillas más de lo necesario. No es un soldado común, a menos que América de pronto haya dejado de lado las pistolas. ¿O será otro de los agentes especiales de la SSR? A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, los brazos del Tipo del Arco están desnudos.

Y de pronto, una parte de la mente de Bucky se percata de que esos bazos son en serio, bastante agradables.

Bucky se alegra de que probablemente el tipo no sea de HYDRA; porque lamentaría mucho tener que matarlo.

 

 

La base está llena de humo, dificultando la vista. Y también hay cadáveres. Un gran montón de cadáveres. Bucky está acostumbrado a verlos, desde que está en la guerra, en el frente, pero no significa que eso sea agradable a sus ojos.

El Tipo del Arco no parece perturbado. Hay muchos más cadáveres de lo que recuerda. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado debajo de los escombros? Lo suficiente como para que el Capi lo rescate, eso es obvio. Y a los otros Comandos también, como puede ver por los daños.

No es hasta que salen al exterior que las pequeñas sospechas que tenía creciendo en su mente, llegan a ser bastante serias como para ignorarlas.

Porque los árboles se ven raros. Él es un chico de ciudad de todo a todo, pero incluso alguien de la ciudad puede darse cuenta de cuántos árboles de distintas variedades puede haber; conocerlos por sus hojas y por el tipo de sombra que proyectan. Estos no son los árboles que en algún momento vieron mientras se aproximaban a la base. Ni siquiera está seguro de encontrarse en la misma parte del mundo.

En lugar de entrar en pánico trata de calmarse, haciéndole plausibles preguntas al Tipo del Arco que no le den alguna idea distinta de él. Tal vez ya piensa que Bucky es alguien más. Tal vez el Tipo del Arco sí es de HYDRA y cree que Bucky es otro agente de un área distinta; a ellos les encanta usar esas máscaras, cubriéndose para que la gente no sepa quiénes son en realidad.

Sus pensamientos se desbocan debido a la amenaza que siempre ha temido; son ineludibles, sin importar cuán ilógicos parezcan: _me han convertido en alguien de HYDRA... he pertenecido a HYDRA desde hace mucho... oh Dios oh Dios... me convirtieron en alguien de HYDRA, tal como él prometió... oh Dios, qué he hecho..._

Aprieta los puños cuando siente que sus manos están temblando. Enfocándose. El Tipo del Arco probablemente piensa que es por el dolor. Pero no es por eso. La herida en su hombro le duele. De pronto se alegra de que la chaqueta que encontró sea negra, así no tiene que ver cuánto la ha empapado con su sangre.

El mundo es confuso, pero si enfoca su mente en lo exterior, en lugar de darle vueltas a esos temores en su propia cabeza, podrá estar lúcido. Aunque sea por un poco más de tiempo.

Árboles. Tierra. Nubes. La base de HYDRA.

Bueno, lo que solía ser una base de HYDRA.

Aparentemente Bucky no ha sido el único que quedó atrapado por una explosión. La mayoría de la base está bajo tierra, construida dentro de una montaña (y sí, esa no se ve como la misma montaña, así que, ¿ _qué demonios está sucediendo_?), pero las estructuras que estaban en la superficie ahora son sólo escombros. Hay algunas partes del lado de la montaña que han explotado, y el piso muestra agujeros en donde las estructuras que lo sostenían por debajo han colapsado. Bucky se contiene de lanzar un apreciativo silbido, imaginando la magnitud del poder explosivo que pudo haber golpeado el lugar, causando ese tipo de daño.

Alguien aún está peleando del lado de los buenos. Tal vez la SSR ha enviado a una segunda unidad, mientras que los Comandos estaban ocupados dejándose capturar.

Los dos siguen su camino a través del destrozado piso de concreto. Bucky está feliz de tener apoyo; sus piernas no se sienten tan firmes debajo de él, y el mundo no parece ser muy cooperativo; el piso se mueve de forma inesperada. Nota como el Tipo del Arco no parece enfadado o molesto con la destrucción de la base, lo cual es otro punto a favor, puesto que es probable que no pertenezca a HYDRA.

A menos que a los agentes de HYDRA no les importe en realidad ninguna de sus bases. Ellos se suicidan cuando son capturados; entonces, ¿por qué podrían mostrar alguna preocupación por una base perdida?

Entonces el Tipo del Arco agita su mano libre y grita: —¡Por aquí! —y Bucky ve a un grupo de gente que está reunida en lo alto de una colina. Estrecha un poco sus ojos hasta que puede ver a una persona, la más importante en realidad; su alivio es tan fuerte y repentino, que casi jadea por ello.

Incapaz de detenerse, Bucky trata de apresurarse hacia la familiar figura vestida en rojo, blanco y azul.

—¿Steve?

Steve voltea su cabeza hacia él, a pesar de que está en plena conversación con —¿ _eso es un robot_? Sólo deja de hablar, posiblemente a la mitad de una frase, lo cual es bastante grosero, pero a Bucky no le importa, porque _Steve está aquí_. Ahora puede soportar un mundo lleno de cosas extrañas, mientras esté con él. Y por otra parte, es una buena señal encontrar a Steve, porque el ejército de tambores dentro de su cabeza ha aumentado, alcanzando la parte trasera de sus ojos.

La amigable expresión del rostro de Steve se congela en un gesto extraño. Está viéndolo como si... como si no lo reconociera. El corazón de Bucky se acelera, cerrándole la garganta y golpeándole el pecho.

 ( _¿Y si Steve no sabe quién es él? ¿Y si HYDRA capturó a Steve? —Se va a volver loco— ¿y si Bucky nunca salió? ¿Y si ellos lo hicieron que olvidara a Bucky? ¿Y si Bucky sólo soñó que conocía a Steve?_ _¿Y si....? Y si..._ )

Una mujer con brillante cabello rojo se detiene entre él y Steve. —¿Quién eres?

—¿Bucky? —los ojos de Steve, por fin, se ven familiares. Su cuerpo aún es algo a lo que Bucky todavía no se ha acostumbrado, pero sus ojos no han cambiado del todo. Bucky vuelve a respirar, ignorando la nueva ola de protestas de sus costillas; Steve sabe quién es, Steve hará que el mundo deje de moverse tanto—. Bucky, ¿en dónde estás, justo ahora?  ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

¿Cómo sabía que está perdido? Aunque bueno, siempre es Steve quien los pierde a ellos todo el tiempo. Si se enfoca sólo en Steve, tal vez no vomite. Su voz tiene ese tono de _Oficial al Mando_ , y Bucky ha sido soldado el suficiente tiempo para responder de forma automática.

—Fuimos capturados por HYDRA —reporta—. Escapé y corrí sin saber a dónde iba. Ellos me persiguieron. Encontré una habitación que parecía ser un almacén. Estaba buscando ahí algún arma o algo que pudiese usar como una. Había mucho ruido. Tiré uno de los estantes, creo. Y entonces ocurrió la explosión. No recuerdo esa parte, solo que me levanté con fragmentos de la pared y una gran parte del techo sobre mí.

—Claro, todos sentimos la explosión —dice el robot. Tiene una expresión extrañamente crítica en su cara, o tal vez sea por la forma como brillan sus ojos—. Todo el edificio se sacudió; lo más probable es que la montaña completa también.

—Oh, amigo —dice el Tipo del Arco—. Uh, _Bucky_ , ¿podrías quitarte esa chaqueta? —se hace a un lado, dándole espacio para que lo haga. Las piernas de Bucky tiemblan al volver a sostener todo su peso.

—¿Por qué? Hace frío —no que las bajas temperaturas realmente lo incomoden. Y aquí es en donde todo en verdad, empieza—. Steve, no me siento bien.

—Lo lamento, Buck —dice Steve. Maldita sea, le está poniendo esos ojos de cachorro—. Será solo por un minuto.

Steve se acerca, por fin, ignorando la aguda mirada de la mujer.

Bucky sacude la cabeza —y auch, eso fue una _mala idea_ — y se desabotona la chaqueta. Extraña su abrigo azul; será mejor que esos bastardos de HYDRA no lo hayan dañado. Se sacude la pesada tela negra, quitándosela parcialmente, sólo el brazo derecho. Todos ellos, incluso Steve, lo observan como si nunca antes hubiesen visto a un tipo golpeado usando una sucia y rota camisa. —¿Qué?

—Lamento hacerte esto —dice el Tipo del Arco, justo antes de arrancarle por completo la chaqueta.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?! —reclama Bucky.

El silencio se incrementa, volviéndose espeso. Los ojos de Steve casi parecen salírsele de las órbitas.

Bucky voltea a verse, tratando de encontrar qué es lo que están viendo en él. Su brazo izquierdo parece estar bien, un poquito golpeado y erizado por el frío. Su camisa está oscurecida por la sangre. Bucky siente que se atraganta.

—Oh, creo que eso es mucha sangre.

—Cierto —dice la mujer—. Trata de no matarme por esto— ella está a su lado antes de que siquiera se de cuenta de sus movimientos. Hay un brevísimo dolor, y de pronto tiene una enorme cortada que atraviesa su bíceps izquierdo.

—Oh, por Dios —dice Steve, reconociendo que Bucky _es real_ —. ¡ _Jesús, María y José! ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes, gente?_

Un hilillo de sangre corre por la orilla del corte. Y todos siguen observándolo.

La visión de Bucky se vuelve borrosa y gris. La familiar Estrella Brillante al frente del uniforme de Steve se acerca demasiado a él y una desconocida voz electrónica dice: —Bueno, creo que esa no fue una explosión de tu variado repertorio.

Entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

 

 

Despierta con la preocupada y ansiosa expresión de Steve casi encima de él.  

—Tuve un sueño muy loco —dice con voz débil y observa que el gesto de Steve no lo abandona un segundo—; pero por la cara que tienes, empiezo a creer que no fue un sueño—. Sus ojos quieren cerrarse otra vez, pero es demasiado terco, así que los mantiene abiertos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Steve se lo dice.

Quince minutos más tarde, está sentado y sosteniendo un vaso medio vacío de agua en una mano. No se había dado cuenta de qué tan mal se sentía, hasta ahora, después de estar bien hidratado y haberse comido una bolsa entera de bananas. Antes de eso, le habían suministrado suero por IV, aunque ya se lo habían retirado. Su pecho y su hombro están cubiertos con algunos vendajes.

Steve se inclina un poco hacia adelante, recargando sus codos en los brazos del sillón en el que está sentado. En una de sus manos sostiene una pequeña esfera que al parecer, localizaron en el almacén en donde fue la explosión.

—Déjame entender esto. ¿Dices que toqué algún tipo de aparato alienígena en esa base de HYDRA, y eso me envió temporalmente al futuro?

Bucky le da a Steve su mejor mirada de _será_ _mejor que no estés jodiendo conmigo, amigo_. Le duelen muchas partes de su cuerpo y no está seguro de que todas sus palabras sean muy claras. Pero, tiene que admitirlo, el ostentoso interior del avión y los elegantes aparatos médicos que se escuchan a un lado de su cama-convertible-en-silla-reclinable, le indican con suma claridad que esa es la verdad.

—Ese es el meollo del asunto —dice Steve, antes de hacer una seña a la mujer pelirroja. Ella, naturalmente, le sonríe a Steve, pero ni siquiera le dirige una mirada a Bucky. Alcanza la esfera y se retira hacia el frente del avión.

Bucky observa el vendaje de su brazo. —¿Esto lo causó la explosión?

Steve lo ve un momento. —No, eso fue en el exterior. Después de que te pedimos que te quitaras la chaqueta. Uhm, Natasha —voltea en dirección de la mujer—, ella se disculpa por haberte causado ese corte, de hecho...

—¡No, ella no se disculpa! —dice Natasha.

—Pero teníamos que cerciorarnos de que eras... uh... real.

—¿Eso es un problema común? —pregunta Bucky desconcertado. Levanta una orilla del vendaje. Tal vez el corte no fue muy profundo, porque apenas hay una línea enrojecida. Se quita el vendaje.

—Debes estar sorprendido. En estos días es sumamente fácil robar la identidad de otros. Y yo he visto robots que se ven exactamente como la gente.

—Robots —repite Bucky, sacudiendo la cabeza. El incómodo dolor hace que sus ojos se nublen—. Ow, joder. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

Steve le dirige una mirada comprensiva y le reacomoda la cobija. —te ofrecería una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, pero Bruce dice que es mejor no meter algo en tu sistema hasta que estemos seguros que nada de esto pueda interactuar con esas energías del... uhm... viaje en el tiempo. Bueno, él dijo “magia”, pero Tony ha impuesto una censura a esa palabra, y este es su avión.

—¡Y con los mil diablos que lo es!  —dice una voz masculina desde el frente.

—‘Stá bien —dice Bucky.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Desde que despertaste por primera vez.

—Un tipo con un arco. Te vi a ti —Bucky frunce el ceño—. Uh... ¿Un robot? Recuerdo que estaba hablando, pero no sé que dije.

(Todo es muy confuso dentro de su cabeza, como en esos días, justo después de que Steve los rescatara de la fábrica).

Se desmayó encima de Steve, está seguro de eso. Piensa que ha estado perdiendo y recuperando la conciencia por un rato, porque hay partes de conversaciones de otra gente que habla de él con Steve.

Piensa que se debe al pánico, aunque sea un poco.

Sólo que si es honesto consigo mismo, está _exhausto_. Ha estado cansado por lo que podría ser toda una vida, yendo de una misión a otra. Justo ahora está calientito y cómodo y Steve está ahí también, así que está feliz de eso, de estar ahí, quieto, hasta que le den una buena razón para volver a ponerse en acción otra vez.

—En realidad, el robot es... uhm, Stark. Tony. Es el hijo de Howard. Y el tipo con el arco es Clint.

La idea de que Howard tuvo un hijo lo hace pensar en eso con algo de interés, pero hay algo más inmediato que lo intriga. Observa intensamente el rostro de Steve por un minuto completo antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué está mal aquí?

Se incorpora un poco, o lo intenta —la enorme manota de Steve está en su hombro, anticipando eso. Es difícil de creer que hubo un tiempo,cuando Steve se sentaba a su lado y no había manera de que hubiese podido evitar que Bucky se moviera.

—No pasa nada malo —dice Steve con una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno, nada aparte de que has viajado en el tiempo.

Pero Bucky ha visto todos los estados de ánimo de Steve: lo ha visto silenciosamente orgulloso, así como exhausto por la enfermedad, y sarcástico y estoico y escupiendo sangre en algún callejón. Conoce cada una de las iteraciones del rostro de Steve.

Y sabe que solo sonríe de esta forma cuando su corazón está roto.

Algunas neuronas se activan débilmente en el cerebro de Bucky. Quiere darse de topes por no haberlo pensado antes, pero todavía está sorprendido por haber sido capaz de encadenar frases completas hace un momento. De verdad que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había estado. —Así que, ¿el aparatito alienígena también te atrapó? ¿Lo tocaste?

Teniendo en cuenta la gran locura de algunos de sus planes, en los que utilizaron tecnología alienígena extraña y desconocida para escapar de HYDRA, esto se siente como una progresión natural, de verdad. Pero...  hasta ahora no ha visto a los otros Comandos, sabe que ninguno de ellos se perdería la oportunidad de codearlo en las costillas por haberse desmayado en los brazos del Capitán América, y Steve se ve bastante sociable con estos otros camaradas...

—No, Bucky —Steve baja su mano, así como su mirada hacia la ventana más cercana. La luz del sol es casi dolorosamente brillante entre el mar de nubes esponjosas y densas. Sin embargo, el cielo no es rival para sus ojos azules.

Bucky mira la mano de Steve, que ahora descansa sobre la blanca y limpia manta. Todavía tiene marcas de raspones en sus dedos y nudillos. De todas las cosas que permanecen en su aún dudosa memoria, tiene un repentino recuerdo del dorso de las manos de Steve mientras lo sujetaba: todo un repertorio de cortes y quemaduras, sangrando todo el tiempo. Ahora, todo lo que puede ver son algunas partes en donde la piel es rosa y nueva.

Steve posee un cuerpo milagroso; posee un cuerpo que nadie había puesto a prueba, ni conocían siquiera los efectos completos del suero antes de enviarlo al frente. Tuvo que averiguarlo por su cuenta. No parece ser mucho mayor, excepto en los ojos. Pero eso no significa nada.

Sujeta la mano de Steve, ignorando la forma en que éste prácticamente brinca al sentirlo. —Dime.

Steve suspira. Su postura se relaja en el toque de Bucky, como si hubiese olvidado lo que era tener sus dedos enredados entre los suyos. Si sus amigos no estuviesen sentados en el frente del bonito avión, permitiéndoles tener toda la privacidad que se puede dentro de una lata metálica voladora, haría que Steve se acostara a su lado.

Recuerda de pronto la conversación que había tenido con Steve hace solo dos misiones —¿sería una semana?— atrás. Trata de olvidarlo. Trata de estar en paz con... eso. Nada ha cambiado entre ellos y nada cambiará. Nada puede ser diferente, porque ninguno de ellos lo permitirá. Parece como si Steve ha estado callado por horas, pensando, cuando en verdad no han sido más que algunos minutos. Bucky no lo presiona. Dibuja círculos con sus dedos sobre los nudillos cicatrizados de Steve, aliviando con eso su propio dolor de cabeza.

—Schmidt tenía un plan maestro —dice Steve. Bucky bufa, porque _por supuesto_ —. Una flota de aviones llenos de bombas dirigidas a las grandes ciudades. Él mismo iba a pilotear la que destruiría Nueva York. Así que fui tras él. Peleamos, y gané, pero el avión se dañó. Estaba en piloto automático, volando a toda velocidad y si lograba alcanzar Nueva York, mucha gente moriría. Asi que... Lo estrellé.

—¿Lo estrellaste? —repite Bucky. El dolor de cabeza de pronto se incrementa—. _Lo estrellaste_. Steve. Dime que lo re dirigiste hacia tierra y saltaste en paracaídas.  

Steve agacha la cabeza, totalmente sonrojado. —No podía arriesgarme a que esa cosa volviera a ponerse en piloto automático. El avión tenía que caer, Buck.

—No —Bucky se cubre los ojos con la mano libre—. Es que... _Steve_ —se obliga a respirar sin jadear, profunda y pausadamente.

—Funcionó —dice Steve, como si eso es lo que debe importarle a Bucky. Deja que el resto de sus palabras salgan apresuradas, como si al decirlas lo suficientemente rápido, Bucky podría perderse de lo que está realmente diciendo—. Así que, uh, me estrellé en el Ártico y el avión se hundió en el hielo. Quedé congelado junto con él. No pudieron encontrar los restos del naufragio por un largo tiempo. Setenta años. Cuando lo hicieron, me descongelaron; de alguna manera sobreviví. Esto fue, eh, hace unos tres años. Así que... por eso es que estoy en el futuro.

—Todavía estoy en la parte en donde _estrellaste un maldito avión_ —dice Bucky—. ¿Dónde diablos estaba yo mientras llevabas a cabo este absolutamente _genial_ plan? —Por supuesto, él tiene el mal hábito de dejar que Steve tenga ideas descabelladas, pero hasta eso tiene un límite.

¿Acaso Bucky ahora es un anciano? ¿Es por eso que Steve lo ve como si le doliera, al grado de desviar su vista de él? Bueno, eso lo entiende; pero también cree que si puede mantener este conocimiento cuando vuelva al pasado, de tener la certeza de que Steve estará bien, entonces puede envidiar los años que han pasado.

Los dedos de Steve se crispan con fuerza contra su palma. Su rostro ocasionalmente puede llegar a permanecer impasible cuando está mintiendo; es una verdadera lástima, porque tiene cerca de dos docenas de cosas que le dicen lo contrario.

Bucky lo observa. Steve prácticamente se estremece, al mismo tiempo que la mano que sostiene la suya le aprieta hasta el punto de dolor. Bucky siente como si un pedazo de sus entrañas le fuese arrancado.

—Fallecí —dice casi en un susurro—. Oh, Stevie. Fallecí antes que tú, ¿es eso? ¿Fue en la guerra?

Ahora sabe por qué Steve lo ve en la forma como lo hace; sabe por qué Steve difícilmente puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

Steve traga con dificultad el nudo en su garganta; un músculo se marca en su quijada. —Bucky. _Bucky_ —Bucky siente que le está remoliendo los huesos de sus dedos, pero eso no puede importarle ahora, y el dolor físico es casi un alivio al lado del enorme hoyo que siente abrirse en su pecho—. Lo siento tanto. Fue mi culpa, debí haberte salvado. Lo intenté, pero todo pasó muy rápido...

—Steve —su voz siempre se escucha como la de su Pá cuando está tratando de ser severo.

—Y la situación es... Debí decirte...

—Detente. Sólo... dame un segundo, ¿está bien?

Voltea hacia el brillante techo curvo sobre su cabeza. Los motores del avión son un tranquilo murmullo en el fondo, tan diferentes de las bestias rugientes que los escupen de su interior en lugares remotos de toda Europa occidental. Cree que puede ver a las otras personas, a los amigos de Steve en el futuro, viendo la televisión. ¿Y no es eso una ventaja, el ver la televisión en un avión?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar por aquí? —pregunta al fin.

Steve respinga. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste que la cosa esa que me trajo aquí es algo temporal. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Thor, el que usa la capa, no está seguro. Sólo sabe que la, uh, energía es estable y no parece permanente. Lo sabrá cuando estemos en casa y revise con más cuidado —Steve se muerde el labio inferior—. Al parecer, será por algunos días. Él dijo... hay tiempo; no vas a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Al parecer, Steve ha hecho preguntas específicas. Está consciente de que está mirándolo fijamente, con ojos muy abiertos y desesperados. Antes de esto, había pensado en advertir a Steve de que tal vez le está dando a sus amigos del futuro una impresión equivocada. Pero bueno, si ellos saben que Steve se ha reunido con su largamente perdido mejor amigo, entonces es muy probable que piensen que su forma de actuar es comprensible.

Debería sentirse asustado, piensa. Pero en realidad está aturdido.

Aunque también está muy seguro de que todo esto le caerá de peso más tarde.

Actualmente, debería sentirse un poco aliviado. Hace su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en lo que ahora sabe, pero una parte de él siempre estuvo consciente, tal vez, de que no saldría vivo de la guerra.

—No me digas cómo sucede —se obliga a exigírselo, antes de pensarlo dos veces.

Steve lo ve con sorpresa. —¿De verdad? Quiero decir, Thor va a descubrir cuáles son las reglas, así que tal vez esté bien que sepas...

—Pero yo no quiero —dice Bucky con determinación—. Mira, hay muchas formas en que esto pueda pasar. ¿Recuerdas todas esas historias de ciencia ficción que leí? Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de estos momentos? Es decir, ¿alguna vez me escuchaste hablar de un repentino viaje al futuro?

Steve le dirige una mirada de exasperación. —Por supuesto que no.

—Lo supuse. Porque podrías manejar esto mucho mejor si los tuvieras —Bucky se acomoda un poco en la cama, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión sarcástica de Steve—. Así que no sabías sobre esto  hasta ahora, obviamente. Lo que significa que nunca te lo dije o yo no recordé nada de esto cuando volví. Así que tal vez perdí la memoria.

Una pequeña mueca de dolor se refleja en la cara de Steve, por alguna razón. Bucky sigue su teoría, con las manos haciendo gestos en el aire mientras habla. —De cualquier forma, no importa si me entero, aunque todavía no quiero saber. Pero hasta que tu amigo nos diga algo más de este asunto, tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de que voy a recordar. Y si yo sé lo que me pasa, tal vez podría terminar cambiando las cosas, incluso si no lo hago a propósito. Por lo tanto... Oh, de acuerdo. Este asunto me está dando un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que lo que ese edificio derrumbándose sobre mi me causó, pero no voy a ir a cambiar el pasado, menos aún sin una buena razón. Así que tenemos que mantener el pasado que tú recuerdas, ¿está bien? Puesto que eres el ancla, es decir, eres el punto común en ambos extremos del tiempo.

Steve frunce el ceño y otra voz interviene. —Nunca dijiste que era un pastelito inteligente, Rogers. No te cansabas de hablar de su sentido del humor y esos grandes ojos azules y la capacidad de dispararle a un hombre a más de trescientos pasos, seguro, pero nada acerca de su cerebro.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro sale a la vista y se para a un lado de la silla donde está Steve. Le hace un pequeño saludo con la mano.

—Tony. Stark. Bienvenido al siglo veintiuno, osito Bucky.

—Gracias —responde Bucky secamente—. Encantado de conocerte, señor Stark. Probablemente deba decirte que te pareces a tu papá, pero en realidad, con excepción del cabello, no te ves mucho como él.

Por alguna razón, esto parece alegrar mucho a Stark. —¡Gracias! Eres la primera persona en años que me dice esto. Mira, te dejo una paletita.

Bucky no espera que le lance una piruleta real, la cual aterriza en su pecho. Está muy sorprendido de que Steve no le haya soltado la mano, a pesar de la llegada de su amigo —¿compañero de equipo? —, pero él no está dispuesto a soltarlo primero, sobre todo porque el agarre de Steve es  cálido (un poco aplastante) y es lo único que puede convencerlo de que está despierto. Abre la envoltura de la piruleta con una sola mano y se la mete en la boca.

Stark parpadea con expresión curiosa, y continúa diciendo: —sí, los viajes en el tiempo siempre son algo traicioneros, porque incluso las más pequeñas diferencias pueden tener consecuencias imprevistas. Claro que podría ser, si asumimos que el pasado puede ser cambiado. Hasta que sepamos más de este asunto, secundo la decisión del buen Sargento de no darle cualquier información crítica que pueda alterar el flujo temporal. Thor va a intentar comunicarse con el... uh... aparatito alienígena, cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

—Así que siempre es Nueva York, oh —dice Bucky. La piruleta es de cereza, familiar de alguna manera que no había esperado. El azúcar le ayuda un poquito con su dolor de cabeza.

—¿El artefacto es sintiente? —pregunta Steve.

—No digo esto a menudo, pero voy a hacerle esa pregunta a la forma de vida multidimensional muy avanzada que está en esa cubierta —dice Stark.

Bucky se distrae un poco viendo hacia el exterior de la ventana redonda, mientras chupa suavemente la paletita regalada. Stark y Steve hablan acerca de retirarle los dispositivos médicos, una torre y algo o alguien llamado Fury.

Stark ha vuelto hacia la parte delantera del avión, Steve permanece callado, sosteniendo la mano de Bucky entre las suyas, cuando éste recuerda algo importante que ya debería haberle dicho.

—No terminé de hablar, hace un rato —murmura adormecido otra vez, ahora que su cabeza no está siendo apuñalada por fragmentos de vidrio—. Quiero decir... lo que me pasó, Steve, no fue tu culpa.

Steve se ríe de forma tensa y miserable. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque justo anoche, estaba sentado bajo la lluvia, congelándome el trasero y escuchando cómo mi estómago gruñía al ritmo de los relámpagos. La guerra es atroz y horrorosa, la peor cosa que he pasado desde el momento en que me embarqué. Nunca te he culpado por nada de esto. Lo único que evitó que me volviese loco fue el tenerte ahí conmigo. Así que deja de auto flagelarte, porque sé que lo haces.

—Si alguien más te hubiese pedido que regresaras a pelear después de todo lo que habías pasado, hubieses dicho que no —señala Steve.

Bucky suspira con cansancio. —Amigo, para empezar: si tú no hubieses ido a ese lugar, todos  estaríamos demasiado muertos como para que alguien nos hubiese podido preguntar algo —y se percata que Steve todavía no se da cuenta de su hazaña—. _Nadie_ iba a ir por nosotros, Steve. Al menos no hasta que la Guerra terminara, y la mayoría de nosotros no hubiésemos resistido tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de lo que me pasó —digo, lo que me va a pasar—, no tengo ninguna duda de que hiciste todo lo posible para salvarme.   

—No fue suficiente —susurra Steve. Su rostro muestra una terrible inexpresividad que Bucky nunca había visto antes.  Sube su otra mano y sujeta la de Steve, colocándola entre sus palmas.

—Bueno. Esa es tu guerra personal —le dice sin alterarse.

—Sí —responde Steve, agachando su cabeza—. Cierto, eso es lo que es.

 

 

El Tipo del Arco se levanta de su asiento y se acerca cuando Bucky, aburrido, le pregunta a Steve si tiene algún mazo de cartas. El paquete que produce entre sus manos se ve un poco maltratado, pero las cartas están en buen estado. Bucky lo sabe porque las revisa con mucho cuidado; no siente alguna diferencia ni nada distintivo entre las cartas. Pero eso no significa que no tengan marcas, por supuesto. 

Steve accede a tomar un poco de ginebra y el Tipo del Arco se pasea alrededor para observar.

—¿Sabes? Estás tomando todo este asunto con mucha calma —dice el Tipo del Arco—. A propósito, llámame Clint. El TipodelArco se oye como si usara un arco de corbata.

Bucky se encoge de hombros y golpea sus cartas. —Estamos peleando contra armas que vaporizan gente, convirtiéndolas en nada. Cuando me embarqué, mi mejor amigo era un tipejo que pesaba casi cien libras si llegaba a mojarse, y la siguiente vez que lo vi medía seis pies de alto y tenía los bíceps más grandes que mi cabeza. En este punto,  creo que no puedo pasar nada por alto.

Steve le echa una mirada divertida y deja ver sus cartas. —Es gracioso cuando lo pones de ese modo.

 

 

Se duerme de nuevo en algún momento y se despierta cuando Steve eslinga uno de los brazos de Bucky sobre sus enormes hombros y medio lo obliga a caminar, medio lo arrastra, llevándolo fuera del avión, dirigiéndose a un auto. Protesta un poco, pero ya que todo lo que sale de su boca son pequeños gruñidos molestos en lugar de palabras, no le sorprende que Steve no le haga caso. Trata de echarle un buen vistazo al avión y al verlo, tiene la impresión de que es algo grande y liso y brillante. De las Industrias Stark.

El auto es negro y sencillo, de una forma en que se sabe de inmediato que es de alguien muy importante, pero finge no serlo. Bucky se sorprende al descubrir que él y Steve tienen su propio auto.

Seguramente el equipo —porque está bastante convencido de que los amigos de Steve son, de hecho, su equipo, puesto que ha reconocido el tipo de camaradería que tienen— se divide para viajar en dos autos, pero esta vez, los demás se apilan en el otro auto.  

Steve saluda al conductor por nombre  —Bucky espera que el hombre, en verdad, se llame “Happy”— y le confirma que irán a “La Torre”.

Se retuerce un poco, soltándose del abrazo de Steve, para hundirse en el asiento junto a la ventana. Steve no dice nada, sólo se recorre más cerca y apoya una mano en la espalda de Bucky. El interior del coche es agradable, aunque un poco pesado por el cuero de los asientos, pero Bucky está más interesado en todo lo que hay _afuera_.

El área que rodea el aeropuerto está llena de árboles, el asfalto de la carretera se siente limpio y suavizado. Steve le dice que es un aeropuerto privado, usado principalmente por las Industrias Stark, y que los aeropuertos comerciales son de una escala enormemente distinta. El auto se desliza sobre vías anchas, carreteras construidas sobre otros caminos; encuentran poco tráfico un par de veces y pasan por unas cuantas vueltas peligrosas, como si estuviesen determinados a mantener elevada la adrenalina por la emoción de conducir por ellas.  

Bucky dormita durante el trayecto. Su cuerpo le urge descansar, pero él se aferra a la vigilia a través de la suave barrera de algodón que hay entre él y el resto del mundo. Así transcurre su primera vista de la ciudad de Nueva York en el futuro: una visión a medias de los gigantes de metal que emergen de entre la niebla gris; fuegos fatuos salidos de los faros montados en caballos de fuerza que marcan misteriosas y fugaces rutas; imágenes capturadas en la luz y palabras parpadeantes en el aire; un zumbido penetrante, profundo, como de una máquina durmiente, debajo y dentro de la multitud de pieles de hormigón. Luego está el calor de su lujoso y acolchado asiento y la presión de la mano de Steve, aliviando lentamente el dolor en su cuerpo.

La calidad de ensueño de este mundo se le hace extrañamente fácil de asimilar. Hay una parte de él que recuerda, o más bien que nunca olvida, las cosas que ha visto cuando fue objeto de experimentos científicos de HYDRA; a pesar de sus esfuerzos para ignorarlas, alberga un muy profundo temor, tal vez permanente, de que le han atrapado de nuevo y está cautivo dentro de un sueño. Piensa que es prisionero en uno de esos sueños que nunca se sienten como tales porque, por supuesto, ellos desean que piense que son reales; sólo que siempre se equivocan. Así que es lógico pensar que esto es algo que se siente como un sueño, o es en realidad un sueño o al menos HYDRA no se lo ha provocado, que es igual de bueno.

A ratos cree que debería decírselo a Steve. Hubo un tiempo en que no habría dudado en hacerlo, cuando Steve conocía los pormenores de sus pesadillas y de cada sombra que Bucky veía en la noche.

Sin embargo... Steve tiene más cosas de qué preocuparse. Y siempre existe la posibilidad de que pueda creer que Bucky está demasiado dañado, y lo enviará a casa para mantener a los demás a salvo de él o, más probablemente, por su propio bien. Pero Bucky no va a renunciar a la guerra hasta que Steve lo haga. _Jamás_ va a renunciar.

Por otra parte, todavía existe esa sombra de duda: lo peor que HYDRA le hizo y que siempre lo deja preguntándose si todavía se encuentra ahí, atado a la mesa, creyendo que todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces no es más que una muy buena y real alucinación. Se pregunta si ellos están escuchando todo lo que sale de su boca, porque en realidad no es Steve con quien está hablando, sino con alguno de los científicos de HYDRA. Ya les había dado munición suficiente contra él antes de descubrir lo buenos que son en jugar con la cabeza de las personas. Cuando está ocupado y activo y hablando con la gente, se siente menos de esta manera, atragantado y enredado en sus dudas. Pero las otras veces, odia tanto silencio y de igual forma lo anhela, como ahora.  

Por eso él pelea contra HYDRA _a pesar_ de lo que son: el enemigo que nunca desaparece. Dicen de sí mismos que siempre surgirá otra cabeza. Él no cree que Steve se haya dado cuenta de esto todavía. Bueno, _su_ Steve. Tal vez éste Steve mayor ya lo ha hecho. Tiene esa mirada.

Bucky no puede olvidar lo que le hicieron, y no puede dejar de pelear, porque siente que pelear es algo que tiene que hacer.

No puede contarle a Steve las cosas que tiene en su cabeza, _por si acaso, solo por si acaso._ HYDRA en verdad le plantó algo peligroso, pero puede pelear a su lado; puede pelear y esperar con ahínco el poder llevarse sus demonios con él cuando muera.

Bueno, si esto realmente es el futuro, parece que eso ya ha sucedido.

—Hemos llegado, Buck —dice Steve con calma. Bucky se esfuerza en abrir los ojos, porque no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado. Hace una advertencia a Steve con la mirada, en caso de que éste intente cargarlo otra vez, y trastabilla al salir del auto por sí mismo.

—¡Whoa! —jadea, mirando hacia arriba. Y más arriba.

La ‘Torre’ es justo eso, piensa aturdido. Ha visto surgir los rascacielos cada vez que ha ido a la ciudad, como dedos de acero y concreto buscando darle al Cielo un buen golpe terrenal, así que no se sorprende al ver que hay muchos más de ellos ahora. Aún así, no deja de ser todo un espectáculo.

Da toda una vuelta complete alrededor. Steve no lo apresura, silenciosamente agradeciendo a su chofer, despidiéndolo en seguida.

No hay mucha gente en el exterior. Voltea hacia el cielo y se percata de que apenas está amaneciendo. A pesar de eso, hay muchos autos. Demasiados. Y motocicletas. Y autobuses. No está seguro de cómo es que todos ellos pueden caber en las calles, y ni pensar en dónde pueden estacionarse. Nadie les está prestando atención.

Olfatea. —El aire huele a humo.

—Así es —dice Steve—. Y hoy no hay mucho tráfico.

Bucky vuelve a mirar hacia la Torre. Frunce el ceño un poquito. —¿Por qué tiene esa gran ‘A’?

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo a veces te dan un apodo y éste se te queda —Steve muestra su más cursi sonrisa, marca Capitán América—. Han pasado algunas cosas —es una larga historia, te la diré más tarde, la vas a disfrutar— y nosotros, es decir, mi equipo, a quienes ya conociste, somos llamados los Avengers, o Vengadores. Esta es la Torre de los Vengadores. Aunque oficialmente todavía es la Torre Stark.

—Stark, ¿eh? —dice Bucky—. Veo que Howard hizo muy buenas cosas.

—Así fue. Pero esto es más por Tony. Howard inició el juego pero Tony... Tal vez no ganó la temporada, pero consiguió hacerse cargo de la liga entera.

Bucky le lanza una mirada divertida. —Punto escabroso, ¿eh? Has puesto esa mirada de cuando has dicho algo estúpido y realmente estás lamentando haberlo hecho.

—Cierto. Tony y yo no nos llevamos muy bien al principio, pero estamos bien ahora —Steve señala hacia la Torre—. ¿Qué piensas?

—No está mal. Estaba reservando mi opinión hasta que lo vi a lo lejos, en medio de los demás edificios —mira de reojo a Steve—. Aunque creo que lo odias.

Steve hace una mueca, enredando una sonrisa en ella. —Ya empieza a gustarme.

—No necesitas fingir, Rogers. No olvides quién tuvo que escucharte por horas cuando hablabas del edificio Empire State, justo cuando lo estaban construyendo.

El aire fresco —bueno, el aire que fluye entre ellos, da igual— lo reanima un poco, pero su cuerpo le recuerda que ha viajado a través de setenta años y que una losa de concreto terminó encima de él en las últimas doce horas. Respira profundo una vez más, desproporcionalmente enamorado de cada partícula de humo y basura y polvo, después de haber pasado meses en los bosques europeos, y le dice a Steve: —Estoy listo para entrar.

Después del avión, no le sorprende que el vestíbulo también se vea tal como un hotel de lujo. Los ahora entrenados ojos de Bucky localizan a cada guardia de seguridad, discretamente posicionados en puntos estratégicos.

El entrenamiento básico no le ha enseñado eso; salir a limpiar bases de HYDRA con el Capitán América lo ha hecho.

Hay una hermosa joven vistiendo un traje, sentada detrás de un enorme escritorio. Ella sonríe cuando Steve la saluda —lo hace por su nombre, naturalmente—, y ella le responde con amabilidad. Sus ojos se enfocan en Bucky, ensanchándose visiblemente cuando él le dice sus “Buenos días”, obviando decirle _señora_ porque Steve no lo dice, y le sonríe.  

—Buenos días, señor Barnes —responde. Por supuesto, Stark debe haber llegado antes que ellos—. Por favor, suban.

—Gracias. —Steve se dirige hacia los elevadores—. Hay una entrada privada que te evita por completo el tener que pasar por la recepción, si tienes la autorización, claro; por lo general nosotros usamos esa. Pero quería que vieras el interior del edificio. —Le señala la primera media docena de puertas cerradas de los elevadores. Una de ellas se abre con un alegre tintineo y deja salir una gran cantidad de personas. Algunos le dirigen una mirada a Steve y a Bucky, pero la mayoría los ignora. —Oh, debí haberme explicado. La mayor parte de la Torre es un complejo de oficinas y laboratorios de las Industrias Stark. La residencia y las cosas relacionadas con los Avengers están hasta la cima. Sólo los últimos dos elevadores nos llevan a los pisos privados.

—Buenos días, Capitán Rogers, Sargento Barnes —dice una voz fresca, con sonido electrónico, cuando entran a uno de los elevadores.

—Hey, JARVIS —dice Steve—. A mi piso, por favor.

—Por supuesto, Capitán —las puertas se cierran y hay un zumbido tenue, incluso más silencioso que los motores del lujoso avión. Bucky apenas se percata de que se están moviendo—. El señor me ha pedido informarle que el equipo se ha reunido en el salón comunal. Su presencia será bienvenida una vez que haya acomodado al Sargento Barnes.

—Claro —Steve ve a Bucky con mirada de disculpa.

—Está bien —dice Bucky—. Tu mejor amigo sólo ha viajado en el tiempo desde el pasado, y por supuesto que necesitan tener una reunión. Supongo que esto no es una orquestación militar, a menos que la milicia se haya vuelto mucho más superficial desde nuestros tiempos—. Al parecer, mira fascinado los números de los pisos mientras van subiendo.

Son dobles dígitos ahora. Sólo ha estado en un rascacielos dos veces antes de esta, y está seguro de que en ese entonces, le tomó el doble de tiempo subir un piso. —Sé que me dirás lo que yo necesite saber más adelante. Deja de preocuparte, te van a salir arrugas. Me sentaré tranquilo en tu apartamento hasta que vuelvas. Tal vez puedas dejarme un libro o la radio o algo, si vas a estar allá un buen tiempo.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Steve, éste le está sonriendo en esa dulce y vulnerable forma con la que indefectiblemente, se empieza a levantar una tormenta de insectos en el estómago de Bucky. —Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, Buck.

El elevador repiquetea apenas, antes de abrir la puerta. Bucky sale, esperando ver un largo corredor lleno de puertas alineadas, y de pronto se encuentra caminando a través de... ¿un enorme salón de estar?

—No es exactamente un apartamento —dice Steve—. Es más como si cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestro propio piso.

—Oh, maldición —dice Bucky con un silbido—. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste algo así?

—Stark —responde Steve, como si eso explicara todo—. Traté de convencerlo de que me dejara pagar una renta, pero dijo que él es dueño del edificio, así que él decide quién puede vivir en él, además de que no gastó nada extra cuando construyó este piso específicamente para que yo viviera aquí —lo cual, um, aparentemente sí hizo—, pero lo convencí de que al menos me dejara pagar los servicios públicos que utilizo.

Para este momento, Bucky ha alcanzado el sofá y lo observa porque, entre el avión y toda esa gente en trajes y la vista de la recepción del edificio, como que medio esperaba algo similar, elegante y lujoso, algo tapizado en cuero o terciopelo, o tal vez con reposabrazos de oro sólido. Pero el sofá es... Bien, no es exactamente como el viejo sofá que tenían en _su_ departamento. Es grande y tiene bonitos cojines y probablemente no corra el riesgo de desbaratarse si alguien se despatarra en él con fuerza. Aun así, puede decir con plena seguridad, que Steve ha sido quien lo ha elegido, ya que ese es su estilo. Se encoge de hombros y se quita los zapatos, echándose encima del mueble, apenas recordando la una vez adquirida costumbre de casa.

Dios, no puede recordar la última vez que se sentó en ese viejo sofá. No puede recordar incluso, la última vez que se sentó en _algún_ sofá, si se pone a pensar en eso. Probablemente fue en una de las casas abandonadas que los Comandos habían requisitado temporalmente como base durante la guerra, y en las que no llegaban a pasar más que una noche o dos.

No tiene resortes que le magullen el trasero, no cruje en forma ominosa bajo su cabeza. Pero su espalda agradece la gentil bienvenida que le ofrecen los cojines; el recubrimiento es suave al toque y lo mejor de todo, huele a Steve, cómodamente estable, proporcionándole calor hasta en los huesos.

—Bucky —hay un rastro trémulo en la voz de Steve. Gentilmente aparta las piernas de Bucky para poder sentarse, y como siempre, éste mete los pies debajo de los muslos de su amigo. Tal vez Bucky tiene que hacer un poco más de fuerza y hay muchos músculos en sus muslos que no lo dejan hacer eso bien, pero está bien. Esto también es un trozo de _hogar_.

Dios. Extraña su casa. Extraña un maldito montón de cosas de su tiempo.

—Olvídate del futuro. Estoy muy feliz de haber salido de toda esa porquería —suspira Bucky. Si su voz se ha agudizado al decirlo, sabe que Steve no le dará importancia—. A propósito, hablando de eso, debí tomar un baño antes de ir a tirarme sobre tus muebles. Creo que apesto.

Steve le palmea la rodilla. —Te mostraré en dónde está el baño. Pero sabes que eso no me importa. Yo sólo... —Steve aclara su garganta—. Estoy muy feliz de verte, Buck.

Cierto. Sigue olvidando eso. Y piensa: ¿cómo se sentiría él si hubiese perdido a Steve, y entonces él regresa de forma inesperada?

Además, le enfada pensar que esto sea sólo temporal. La estoica calma de Steve es un buen recordatorio de que ha tenido demasiada práctica en recobrar el ánimo ante las injusticias de la vida; mientras que para Bucky, el temor a las pérdidas —el miedo de perder a Steve— es familiar, tan antiguo como su propia amistad, pero Bucky piensa que aún hay una diferencia entre el _temor a perder algo_ , y el _realmente perder algo_. 

—Baño —dice ante el silencio, antes de que el peso de los pensamientos puedan sentirse por mucho más tiempo—. Ahora que lo estoy pensando, en verdad quiero sentirme limpio.

—Te mostraré en dónde están el baño y el guardarropa, y prepararé un poco de comida mientras te bañas.

—Si lo prefiere, Capitán Rogers, puedo hacer esa labor por usted —dice la misma voz electrónica que escuchó en el elevador.

Bucky mira hacia el techo. —¿Es un robot?

—Creo que JARVIS prefiere que le llamemos Inteligencia Artificial —responde Steve—. Y se llama JARVIS, todo con mayúsculas.

—Ciertamente —confirma JARVIS, complacido—. No poseo una forma física como tal, pero estoy presente en todas las áreas de la Torre. Me encargo de los controles del ambiente interior, la infraestructura general y la seguridad de las residencias privadas. Eso a la par de complacer cada deseo y capricho del señor Stark, por supuesto.

Bucky parpadea. —¿Acabas de insultar a Stark?

—Me gusta considerar eso como un beneficio de empleado. Es gratificante, debo decir.

Encantado, Bucky le dirige a Steve una radiante sonrisa. —Parece que encajas perfectamente aquí.

 

 

Una vez que se ha enfocado a la labor del baño — _baño, baño, baño_ —, Bucky trata de no distraerse con el dormitorio de huéspedes al que Steve lo lleva...

—Steve, este cuarto es enorme —dice, observando desde la puerta—. ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás tratando de acomodar en la habitación principal?

—Eres bienvenido de ir a ver mi habitación, si quieres verificarlo —dice Steve con sarcasmo—. Le pedí a Tony que construyeran todas las habitaciones de mi piso del mismo tamaño. Técnicamente, la más larga le pertenece a Sam. Uh... Sam es un amigo mío. Solía ser un soldado también, y ahora ayuda a los veteranos a readaptarse después de haber vuelto a casa. Oficialmente, él no es un Avenger, pero nos ayuda algunas veces. Divide su tiempo entre venir aquí e ir a Washington DC, en donde se encuentra ahora por motivo de trabajo, aunque es probable que vuelva mañana, ya que sepa que estás aquí.

Bucky siente una punzada al darse cuenta de que Steve debe ser muy cercano a esta persona como para compartir una casa con él. El resentimiento en él se asienta y se odia a sí mismo por eso. Y no es que Bucky haya pensado en que debe estar solo; Steve merece tener todos los amigos que pueda. Nunca debería estar solo; no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar lo mucho que ha extrañado a Bucky, o lo difícil que ha sido su pérdida. Debería sentirse feliz porque Steve tiene amigos en el futuro. Porque necesita que alguien lo cuide; especialmente necesita de personas que no van a tolerar que se rinda con esta basura.

—Sam tiene que compartir su baño —continúa Steve—, mientras que tú y yo tenemos nuestros propios baños.

Steve finalmente permite que Bucky entre al dormitorio, quedándose detrás de él hasta que cruzan el umbral del cuarto de baño  —o más bien, el guardarropas lleno de esponjosas toallas limpias.

—¿Cuántas personas tienes viviendo aquí?

Steve le lanza una mirada confusa. —Tres, incluyéndote a ti, Todos los baños tienen sus propios guardarropas.

Steve le pone dos abultadas toallas en sus brazos, y después de un momento, Bucky admite que esto es probablemente una muy buena idea, considerando cuántos meses de porquería debe tener pegada a su cuerpo.

—Pon todo lo que necesites que sea limpiado en el cesto. Y ese es el calentador de toallas —dice Steve, apuntando a una columna con barras de metal que corren por la pared—. Seca las toallas muy rápido. Lo sé, secar las toallas no se oye como que sea algo muy necesario, pero una vez que uses una, verás por qué esto es uno de los grandes inventos del mundo moderno.

—o la ridícula gama de opciones para enjabonarse, ponerse shampoo, rasurarse...

—Steve, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que vi un mango, ¿y ahora puedo hasta oler como uno?

—Mango para tu cuerpo y durazno para tu cabello, si eso es lo que prefieres.

—No estarás planeando comerme, ¿verdad? —abre un cajón y encuentra una navaja de afeitar en un envoltorio plástico, cerca de una rasuradora eléctrica de aspecto antiguo que parece muy nueva. Otro cajón contiene una secadora de cabello.

—Esta loción para después de afeitar es... uh... realmente buena.

La rara entonación en la voz de Steve hace que desvíe su vista del cajón de los peines. —Espera, ¿acabas de sonrojarte?

—¡No!

...Y ahora también del cuarto de baño, el cual debe ser más grande que su antiguo departamento en Brooklyn.

Hay una bañera contra la pared que se ve como una de esas bañeras con patas, excepto que tiene  tubos para facilitar el llenado y vaciado. La ducha está dentro de un cubo de cristal rizado que sobresale de la pared.

Steve desliza la puerta de cristal para abrirla y le muestra a Bucky cómo acomodar la ducha, cómo cambiar las opciones del agua, las toallas extra para su cabello y su cara y las manos.

Esto es como siempre había imaginado que serían los hoteles de lujo. No es el tipo de lugar que él hubiese esperado decir que es un hogar.

Steve se recarga contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. —Si te sientes inseguro de algo, sólo grita. O llama a JARVIS y él responderá todas tus preguntas.

—Espera. ¿También está en el baño? —pregunta Bucky.

—Me temo que me encuentro en cualquier lugar, Sargento Barnes —dice JARVIS—. Si esto ayuda, sólo puedo tener acceso a las áreas privadas cuando se me solicita hacerlo, o si eventualmente surge una emergencia.

—Huh... —Bucky se encoge de hombros—. Creo que es bueno haberme enlistado al ejército, pues.

Steve se queda en la puerta mientras Bucky alcanza una lisa barra de jabón blanco y el shampoo de olor menos fuerte que puede encontrar. Él entiende, de verdad; Steve debe estar lidiando con el mismo sentimiento de incredulidad que él, como si estuviese considerando que las últimas horas que ha estado ahí no fuesen reales.  

Camina hacia la ducha y deja todos los artículos que lleva, revisa que las toallas estén al alcance de su mano en la parte de afuera. Se quita la chaqueta robada, y hace una mueca cuando trata de quitarse la camiseta. Se había olvidado de sus costillas.

Bucky voltea a ver a Steve. —¿Me echas una mano, Rogers?

—Claro —dice Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis—. Por supuesto.

Gentilmente le ayuda a quitarse la camisa, y en seguida los vendajes. Bucky respira profundo y decide que no duele tanto como antes. Posiblemente sólo se las lastimó.

Steve todavía se queda en la puerta. Bucky le hace un guiño mientras le sonríe. —Eres bienvenido a quedarte a ver, Rogers. Tal vez me puedes ayudar a tallarme la espalda.

Voltea hacia abajo para deshacer su cinturón y deja caer sin miramientos sus pantalones. Oye un estrangulado “ _cierto, lo siento_ ”, seguido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

No es hasta que está poniéndose la segunda aplicación de shampoo y el agua que baja por su cuerpo hasta el piso sale aun amarillenta, que admite sentir un ligero pinchazo de desilusión.

Sus manos tiemblan. Es por el frío, piensa, y abre un poco más el agua caliente hasta que el vapor se vuelve tan denso que no le permite ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ducha.

Mojado y sintiéndose más limpio de lo que ha estado en mucho, mucho tiempo —posiblemente nunca—, Bucky lanza sus viejas ropas y todo lo que ha utilizado en el cesto, luego agarra una toalla seca para envolverse en ella antes de entrar en el dormitorio. (Steve resulta tener razón sobre las toallas calientes.) Tiene un momentáneo plan de ir a revolcarse en la cama por un minuto, porque la maldita cosa se ve como una nube que, de alguna forma, han encajonado en forma de paralelepípedo. Pero termina de pie, inmóvil en medio de la habitación, mirando a la nada.

Hay demasiado silencio.

Respira —dentro, fuera; _dentro, fuera_ —, alegrándose de pronto por el leve dolor en sus costillas. Siente que la ausencia de mugre en su piel es más de lo que ha sentido siempre. Los callos de sus manos y sus pies se han suavizado por efecto del agua.

Mira a su alrededor. Todo está demasiado limpio. Puede ver la ciudad a través de las enormes ventanas, incluso puede oír el tráfico distante, allá abajo, e incluso un helicóptero que pasa sobre ellos.

Aún así, hay demasiado silencio.

Y repentinamente, llega a ser imperativo el que pueda ver a Steve justo en ese momento. Hay un cambio de ropa, dejado para él, en la orilla de la cama. Se la coloca lo más rápido que puede.

(Si hubiese tenido espacio para sentir alguna otra cosa que sólo la urgente y cosquilleante necesidad de ver a Steve, se hubiese sorprendido de que los bóxers, los pantalones y la camiseta le quedan bien.)

Por la forma en Steve prácticamente salta desde el banquillo de la cocina cuando Bucky abre la puerta, sabe que no es el único afectado por la breve separación. Se miran el uno al otro. No son  necesarias las palabras para llegar a un entendimiento: ligeramente avergonzados, aliviados sobre todo, no hay razón para hacer un drama. Así que se comportan con normalidad.

Steve le muestra el resto del departamento —un piso completo—, luego lo sienta en la cocina y saca más sartenes de los que han tenido antes. Bucky espera que Steve se sienta irritado por el número de veces que le pide confirmarle que su apartamento es un piso entero, pero este sólo sonríe cada vez y se lo dice de nuevo. Y no deja de ver a Bucky cada diez segundos.

Claro que puede apreciar el sentimiento, pero hay límites. —Vas a quemar esos huevos si no les pones más atención, Steve.

Con sonrisa tímida, Steve transfiere los dos huevos a un plato y pone otros dos en la sartén.

Alcanza un par de piezas de pan tostado de una tostadora bastante brillante, los pone en el plato y se lo pasa a Bucky. Ya hay un par de diferentes tipos de mermelada en el monstruoso mostrador que Steve había llamado isla, pero entonces va y abre una alta puerta metálica y...

—¡Santas porquerías! ¿Ese es tu congelador?

—Algo así. Los refrigeradores en estos días tienen una sección separada para congelar cosas... no, Bucky, puedes verlo después de que desayunes. Cómete tu comida mientras sigue caliente.

—Sí, mami.

... y saca un llamativo recipiente color amarillo de mantequilla, mismo que coloca al lado del plato de Bucky. Este observa la segunda cacerola en la estufa, de la que surge un chisporroteo prometedor y llena la cocina con el olor del tocino. Steve agarra un par de brillantes pinzas azules y remueve el tocino. Bucky se pregunta si Steve está alimentando a un montón de gente ahora, porque se mueve como alguien acostumbrado a hacer muchas cosas. Pensando en el pasado, en casa, Steve por lo general cocinaba, sólo porque Bucky trabajaba más horas. Además, casi nunca tenían visitas.

Siempre fueron solo ellos dos.

Bucky apenas ha comido la mitad de su primer huevo —la yema exactamente apenas cocida, como le gusta—, cuando Steve vuelca una lonja de tocino en el plato y otro huevo. El tocino es tan crujiente y salado como puede desear; tal vez deba parpadear y respirar profundamente durante unos segundos antes de meterse la mitad de un pan tostado en su boca, porque está empezando a sentir ese dolor en la mandíbula que la saliva le produce ante tan apetitoso plato. Él ni siquiera se queja de que Steve le ha servido jugo de naranja, dulce y picante y frío que baja por su garganta.

Tampoco pone mucha atención después de eso, enfocado en atragantarse con la comida como si aún estuviesen en todo el desastre que era el ejército. Steve murmura: —Tranquilo, come despacio. —Lo dice un par de veces, pero eso no detiene a Bucky. Después de que le sirve su porción, Steve se sienta a su lado en la isla, con su propio plato.

En el momento en que Bucky resurge de su atascasón, no hay nada más que migajas en los platos. —Wow, creo que comimos demasiado.

En algún momento dejó de contar el tocino, pero está bastante seguro de que había media docena de huevos y casi una cantidad igual de rebanadas de pan tostado. Como la mayoría se le fue sirviendo poco a poco, realmente nunca puso atención a las cantidades. Medio está esperando que le duela el estómago, eso si no le dan ganas de devolver lo que ha comido, pero a decir verdad, se siente... satisfecho, de una forma en la que no se sentía en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y se lo dice a Steve.

—Oh, sí. Los metabolismos mejorados son un dolor en el trasero —dice Steve.

—No, si ya sabía eso —replica Bucky—. He pasado meses forzándote a comer raciones extras. ¿O ya has olvidado ese tiempo que pasaste en medio de una ciénaga? Yo estaba hablando de mí. 

—Oh —Steve lo ve, parpadeando—. Bueno, es que apenas vienes de estar activo en el frente y sólo con raciones militares. No me sorprende que estuvieses hambriento.

Bucky se acomoda en su banquito, medio avergonzado. —No me dejes volver a comer de esa forma; podría acabar con todo lo que tienes, amigo —bromea un poco. Se dice a sí mismo que el refrigerador está lleno de comida.

—No creo que entre los dos, además de todos los Comandos, podríamos acabárnoslo, Buck —dice Steve con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, hay gente que come demasiado viviendo en este edificio.

—Apuesto a que sí. Ese enorme tipo de la capa roja, probablemente puede comer como dos yo —Bucky gira sobre el taburete—. Vamos, Rogers. Cuéntame más sobre estos nuevos amigos tuyos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es una especie de POV de JARVIS, con una interposición de la narración en tercera persona de los hechos durante la reunión de los demás miembros de los Avengers.  
> Espero que no haya mucho conflicto en esta parte. Si no, por aquí andamos, y con gusto se aclaran las dudas que surjan.

**[ INTERLUDIO ]**

 

—Señor, el Capitán Rogers viene en camino.

El señor, en medio de una conversación con el doctor Banner, deja a la mitad una oración para exclamar: —¡Finalmente!

—Es terrible, ¿no crees? Que todos estén tan ansiosos, esperando por una persona —dice la Agente Romanoff, pasando la página de su libro. [Análisis de patrón vocal. Comparación con su historial de datos. Tono identificado: sarcasmo.]

—¿Hay algún cambio en el aparato, JARVIS?

JARVIS podría alertar de inmediato a Señor si hubiese cambios, y Señor tiene una ventana en la esquina de su tableta que muestra el sensor de datos, pero a Señor le gusta ser redundante. —Toda lectura de radiación y poder del Artefacto AL-49-CA-3 permanece sin modificación, de la misma forma cuando fue inicialmente recuperado. 

AL-49-CA-3 ha sido colocado en el medio de la mesa de conferencias. Hay un cojín rojo y dorado debajo del mismo. [ _Referencia NOTA DE CAMPO: Parece un mármol de gran tamaño, aunque apuesto a que no está hecha de cristal. Superficie oscura. Bajo la luz directa, parece como si hubiese una película de aceite sobre ella, pero está seco al tacto. Hay_ _tenues líneas_ _del color de su interior. (TS)_ ]

—¿Cómo están los otros allá abajo? —pregunta el doctor Banner.

Pregunta ambigua. [Referencia: rasgos de personalidad, en relación con Rogers.] Probablemente se desea una evaluación cualitativa. —Ni el Capitán Rogers ni el Sargento Barnes han mostrado signos de malestar repentino. Consumieron una importante cantidad de alimento. El sargento Barnes está actualmente investigando la televisión.

—Nada más no lo dejes encontrar los canales porno —dice Señor distraídamente—. No, espera. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un soldado recién llegado de las líneas del frente. ¿No es entonces mi patriótico deber proveerle algo de porno? Jay-Jay, ofrécele al buen hombre algunos de los mejores canales de porno.

 [Análisis vocal y contextual. Etiquetar directiva como **ignorada** ].

—Por favor, JARVIS, no le ofrezcas nada de porno a Bucky—dice el Capitán Rogers mientras sale del elevador.

 [Etiquetar directiva en proceso como **aceptada**.]

De inmediato, el Capitán Rogers toma asiento a la mesa, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. —No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir. Aún está en shock, creo, pero tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta. Y hasta ahora no he sido capaz de mentirle.

La habitación queda en silencio, hasta que Señor habla. —Esto no es exactamente una mentira, ya sabes.

—El Soldado Invernal probablemente podría decir que esto es verdad —dice el agente Barton.

La Agente Romanoff se sienta a un lado del Capitán Rogers. Su voz es queda y suave. —Sería lo más amable que pudieses hacer.

El Capitán Rogers baja sus manos, dejándolas sobre la mesa. —Mentir es la peor amabilidad que existe— hace una mueca, incluso antes de haber terminado de decirlo—. Lo siento, no quise decir... Es que no lo creo justo, porque yo ni siquiera he sufrido la mitad de lo que le ha sucedido a él. Y tampoco ustedes.

—Conozco bastante bien el costo de ocultar la verdad, especialmente de aquellos a quienes les pedimos que confíen en nosotros —dice Thor—. Aún así, este conocimiento es una terrible carga.

—Es tu decisión, Capi —dice el doctor Banner.

—Ni siquiera tienes que decírselo —comenta la Agente Romanoff—. Cada libro de historia, sitio web y documental lo confirmarán. Y tú no lo viviste.

JARVIS ensaya una comprobación rápida en todos los indicadores que Señor ha establecido para cualquier dato nuevo acerca del Soldado Invernal o James Buchanan Barnes. El proyecto Soldado Invernal no fue incluido entre la información SHIELD/HYDRA que la Agente Romanoff subió a la Internet; los únicos archivos que el equipo ha encontrado alguna vez, estaban en copia física. En cuanto a lo que JARVIS puede determinar, muy pocas personas, ya sea en SHIELD o HYDRA, saben siquiera algo sobre el Soldado Invernal de oídas. Sólo aquellos que habían trabajado directamente en el proyecto serían capaces de conectar al Soldado con el amigo del Capitán Rogers.

En lo que se refiere al resto del mundo, el sargento James Buchanan Barnes todavía está muerto; lo ha estado por setenta y tantos años y contando.

Él recibe un mensaje del Señor, por vía de su StarkPad: ¿ _alguna novedad sobre FBS_?

JARVIS [ Referencia Proyecto FIND BUCKY’S SUBS ] contesta de la misma manera: _Todavía estoy procesando los datos recuperados de la última base de HYDRA que el Señor ha investigado, pero no parece prometedor. La base fue abandonada en su mayoría en 1963 y no ha sido utilizada por la organización desde entonces. Sus más recientes ocupantes llegaron ahí tras el fracaso del Proyecto Insight._

—Más noticias alentadoras —comenta el Señor [ tono: sarcasmo]. —Al parecer, no existe ningún dato de este tema en la base que destruimos.

Si no fuese tan ridículo e indigno para una entidad completamente digital como lo es JARVIS, probablemente hubiese suspirado. —No hay datos sobre el paradero actual de los submarinos de HYDRA de un solo piloto, también conocidos como Fieser Dorsch, que el Agente Barnes ha estado buscando. _Sin embargo_ , hay una nota en alusión a la recuperación de al menos una unidad, realizada por una base diferente en 1946. —Para la StarkPad del Señor, añade: _antes de esto, me encontraba en el proceso de decírselo, Señor,_ porque la Srita Potts cree que uno debe ser claro con el Señor sobre tales cosas, o de lo contrario, el Señor nunca lo sabría _._

—Bueno, al menos confirmas la información de Barnes —dice la Agente Romanoff.

El señor se vuelve hacia el Capitán Rogers. —Antes de que vayamos a brindar por los días pasados, ¿el Bucky del presente recordó algo más, o por qué es tan importante encontrar esos submarinos?

—No —responde el Capitán Rogers [ tono: irritación]. —Lo estuvo intentando, pero no tiene ningún control de cómo vuelven sus recuerdos, o cuáles son los que vuelven a su mente.

—Lo sabemos, Steve. Nadie culpa a Barnes por eso —comenta el doctor Banner [ tono: simpatía].

El Capitán Rogers baja su cabeza. —Lo lamento.

La habitación queda en silencio otra vez. Hasta que el doctor Banner pregunta: —¿Cuál es tu parte en esto, Steve? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de, bueno, del momento en que aparentemente Barnes y Bucky cambiaron de lugares?

—Por lo que ha descrito, estoy bastante seguro que fue en esa misión... algunos soldados de HYDRA que se ocultaban en un refugio subterráneo, capturaron a un par de Comandos —relata el Capitán Rogers lentamente—. Los otros intentaron liberarlos, pero también fueron capturados. El oficial a cargo de la base estaba dispuesto a eliminarlos uno por uno si yo no me rendía. Así que me rendí —baja la cabeza—. Estuvimos ahí no por mucho tiempo, creo. Fueron solo algunas horas, y entonces tomamos la base. No fue muy diferente de docenas de misiones anteriores.

—Lo que estoy pensando acerca de todo este asunto —dice el Agente Barton, echando su silla hacia atrás para recostarse en ella—, es que hay un altamente entrenado asesino del futuro que reemplazó a _tu mejor amigo_ , ¿y nunca te diste cuenta de eso?

La Agente Romanoff, Thor y el doctor Banner voltean con el Agente Barton. [análisis facial: tenso].

El capitán Rogers hace una mueca. —Es posible que todo ese tiempo lo pasáramos discutiendo. Puede ser.

—Espera... ¿en serio? —exclama el Señor, viéndolo—. ¿El Capi y Bucky peleando? ¿Estamos hablando de peleas como ‘no puedo creer que te acabaste todo el jugo de naranja y no lo sustituiste’? ¿O eran peleas reales, de contacto, de esas con puños en la cara y cosas así?

—Nada de eso —replica el Capitán Rogers [tono: complicado]—. Miren, estábamos en medio de una guerra. Había mucho que hacer todo el tiempo. Bucky y los Comandos habían estado en la guerra más que yo. Fueron capturados y Bucky sufrió múltiples torturas. Experimentaron con él. Por eso mismo, si Bucky parecía un poco distante en ocasiones, si estaba más callado de lo que recordaba, pues bueno, les diré que la guerra cambió a todo el mundo. El ánimo de los hombres se desmoronaba todos los días; muchos desertaban. Él nunca fue cruel, no atacó a los prisioneros. Siempre ha sido muy bueno manejando armas de fuego. Así que _no_ , Clint, no se me ocurrió que mi mejor amigo había sido reemplazado con su yo del futuro, y menos que tenía lavado el cerebro.

—HYDRA es excelente en métodos de infiltración —dice la Agente Romanoff [ tono: distante].— Pudieron haber entrenado al Soldado Invernal para que se acoplara en cualquier situación, incluso con limitada información de la misma. Jamás lo hubieses sabido, Steve.

Si JARVIS no hubiese tenido una amplia experiencia en la tendencia del Señor de utilizar un emocional juego de palabras, codificado junto con un conjunto totalmente diferente de conductas emocionales codificadas, la capacidad dela agente Romanoff de hacer lo mismo le habría confundido.

—De acuerdo, tales movimientos a través del tiempo, al parecer, no son comunes en Midgard —dice Thor—. No hay vergüenza en ser engañado por el mejor, especialmente cuando podría no haber estado consciente de la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. Al menos el engaño de nuestro Barnes no fue por maldad, sino para su protección.

—¿Protección?

Thor le dirige al Capitán una mirada que JARVIS sólo puede categorizar como _amable_. —¿Qué podrías haber hecho, Capitán, si hubieses sabido que estabas tratando con tu amigo del futuro? ¿Si hubieses sabido lo que iba a ser de él?

El Capitán Rogers desvía su vista hacia la nada, silencioso.

—Bien, sabemos que Schmidt recuperaba todo tipo de cosas —dice el Señor, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el AL-49-CA-3—. Por un tiempo, él solo estaba para alimentar la manía de Hitler de obtener magia y poder místico. ¿Te importaría decirnos más sobre el Anexo A, Thor?

—Este aparato no es de manufactura Asgardiana, pero reconozco el estilo de _seiðr_ usado para esta cubierta protectora —Thor levanta una mano para alcanzar la esfera.

—¡No...! —el Señor parpadea—. ¿Qué les acabo de decir? Tú eres un casi indestructible dios del trueno. Y ese martillo que usas —que al parecer le agradas mucho así que estoy bastante seguro que él... ¿o es ella?—, vendrá de inmediato si algún otro objeto mítico intenta hincarte sus garras. Así que, anda, hazlo. A menos que la hagas explotar. Pero no, por favor, no la hagas explotar.

Thor ya ha tocado el objeto antes de que el Señor termine de hablar. Lo empuja gentilmente, agitando su mano sobre él. No hay cambios visibles, pero una leve mueca asomando en la expresión de Thor sugiere que ha sentido algo.  

—Todo está bien —dice—. Yo soy Thor, de Asgard, y estos son mis amigos de Midgard. No queremos hacerte daño. Sólo tenemos curiosidad en cuanto a tu propósito.

—¿Así que es sintiente? —pregunta Natasha.

Thor frunce el ceño, como si estuviese inseguro de su respuesta. —Ze es consciente en la misma forma que Mjolnir lo es. Casi estoy seguro de que Ze es trabajo de los Elfos de Luz. Anterior a mi era, creo. Muchos de los trabajos más preciados de Álfheimr llevan esta chispa, a la cual ellos llamaron eco melodioso de Yggdrasil.

La voz de Thor parece tranquilizar al dispositivo. La superficie del orbe cambia, del color de la oscuridad-no-del-todo-negro a gris metálico, con rayas que forman remolinos brillantes

—Ah. Es como yo sospechaba. Hicieron un cuento para ello, tal como a los Elfos les gustaba hacer antes de las largas guerras —ante sus rostros interesados pero claramente sin comprender, Thor elabora lo dicho—. El cuento es el propósito de ello. Son las palabras con que Ze sabe de ellomismo. —Resopla con mirada contemplativa—. Es difícil explicar el mundo-pensante de un reino a otro. Ze es la Pequeña Historia del Tiempo Perdido.

—¿Es similar a lo tuyo? —pregunta Clint. Al parecer, ha decidido que no hay amenaza, o que no tiene que haber alguna pelea en el futuro inmediato: se ha echado en uno de los sofás, comiéndose una pop-Tart—. Ya sabes, cuando tu gente vino aquí durante el tiempo de los Vikingos y tiraron algunos rayos por ahí, y terminaron siendo adorados como dioses...

—Hay algunos cuentos de los Elfos en Midgard, pero tienen muy poco que ver con la gente de Álfheimr.

—Bueno, no es como si tu historia y la de... _otros_ Asgardianos...  sean del todo precisas —dice el Señor, haciendo una mueca. Desafortunadamente, JARVIS tiene la total certeza de que todos los presentes se han dado perfecta cuenta  de ese pequeño desliz.

Thor sonríe con tristeza. —Es verdad—. Si dirige una rápida mirada a Clint, ninguno tiene por qué darse cuenta, JARVIS menos que nadie. —No es inconcebible que algunos de ellos pudiesen haber visitado pequeños asentamientos Midgardianos, y obsequiarles algún tipo de trabajo como trueque. O tal vez los dejaron para algún otro propósito.

—¿Entonces, qué hace Ze exactamente? —pregunta Steve.

La expresión de Thor se torna en una de intensa concentración. Sostiene el orbe entre sus manos juntas durante unos segundos. Un débil resplandor brilla entre sus dedos. Sus labios se mueven pero Steve no puede oír nada, aunque hay una presión leve en sus oídos, no muy diferente a la sensación de los cambios bruscos de altitud. Entonces Thor aparta sus manos, dejando el orbe flotando en el aire.

El orbe ya no es lo es más. Parece como si hubiera estado en el proceso de dividirse en dos, pero se detuvo antes del momento de la separación; como una célula detenida en la meiosis. Además, después de una inspección más de cerca, una de las mitades no parece estar totalmente _allí_. Es más como una sombra de la otra, excepto que parece plana y bidimensional _por todos los lados_. JARVIS revisa las grabaciones visuales y señala que la sombra de una mitad sólo aparece en breves destellos, como si no se pudiese grabar correctamente.

Después de algunos cuantos minutos de silenciosa comunicación, Thor finalmente habla. —Este Pequeño Cuento fue compuesto para fomentar la... sabiduría. Ze conoce a una persona en dos momentos de su vida... y si Ze juzga que en ambos es capaz de beneficiarse del regalo de ello... Ze los intercambia a través de su propia corriente temporal, por un corto tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—pregunta el Capitán Rogers con voz aguda [tono: ansioso].

—Un ciclo de la luna de Midgard. Entonces Ze los devolverá a sus tiempos —Thor se rasca la barba un poco—. Ze dice que ha estado en Midgard por muchas generaciones de su gente. Creo que teníamos razón al pensar que los Elfos vinieron aquí y deliberadamente dejaron algunos de sus trabajos. Ze ha estado en Midgard el tiempo suficiente como para que la energía de este mundo lograra injertarse en ello —leyendo con perfecta claridad las expresiones de incomprensión  de sus acompañantes, agrega—: El núcleo mágico de ello contiene más de los sentimientos de Midgard que de los de Álfheimr.

JARVIS inicia una cuenta regresiva, basada en la fase de la luna durante la cual, el cambio ha ocurrido.

Steve suelta el aire que sostiene en forma audible. —¿Y qué sucede cuando ellos se cambian? ¿Van a— Ellos van a recordar qué sucedió?

—¿De qué otra forma adquirirían sabiduría? —Thor parpadea—. Yo sólo traduje directamente. Ah, Ze dice... que el pasado no es para cambiarse. Perdón, creo que esto es más como... ¿Ze no es para cambiar el pasado?

Steve pasa saliva con dificultad. —¿Qué sucede si... si uno de ellos intenta cambiar el pasado?

—No serán capaces de hacerlo —Thor frunce el ceño—. La manera en que Ze lo dice, implica que el Árbol Madre no se los permitirá. Oh, Ze me está pidiendo que cuide mis modales. Los detalles del cuento sólo son entre ello y los Actores del Cuento, y no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Stark se aclara la garganta. —¿Qué hay acerca de la explosión? Esto nos concierne, puesto que derrumbó una buena parte de la base de HYDRA. Si algo similar va a suceder en el segundo cambio, podemos preparar un lugar seguro. O tal vez sólo llevarlo a un nivel subterráneo.

Esto parece requerir algunos cálculos, por el claro gesto de Thor y la forma en que parece que los pensamientos cruzan su cabeza. —La explosión fue... un desplazamiento de energía causado por el movimiento de dos objetos vivientes a través del tiempo. Entiendo que por lo general, había una ceremonia para este tipo de eventos, o por lo menos debía tomar lugar en una estructura reforzada. Tal vez también es proporcional a la duración biológica de la vida de la persona que se cambia; setenta años es apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos para un Elfo, pero es mucho tiempo para su especie —Thor se rasca la barba—. Ze dice que el viaje de vuelta no debe tener ninguna liberación externa de energía en absoluto, ya que las dos instancias del Actor del Cuento  simplemente regresan al tiempo al que pertenecen en la corriente temporal. De hecho, Ze es el que  mantiene su situación actual, y al final del cuento Ze simplemente les libera; las fuerzas naturales de Yggdrasil verán que ellos sean restaurados.

—¿Barnes necesita que ello esté cerca de él? —pregunta el doctor Banner.

Esto acentúa el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Thor cuando retransmite la pregunta. —Ze dice que Ze ya está cerca de ambos. Oh. No, el recipiente de ello, es decir, este objeto no necesita estar cerca del Actor del Cuento. Ze está bloqueado para ellos; quiere decir, por supuesto, la magia de ello, pero Ze es la magia de ello, esta carcasa es simplemente un recipiente de ello para cuando Ze duerme.

—Creo que entendemos, Thor, gracias —dice el doctor Banner [tono: amable]. Sucede para JARVIS, que el Señor sus amigos toman todas las palabras de Thor como garantía, sin considerar las complejidades inherentes en las comunicaciones a través de los distintos sistemas de conocimiento. 

Tal parece que Thor no es capaz de conocer toda la extensión de conocimiento que el Pequeño Cuento está dispuesto a compartir con ellos.

—JARVIS, dime que tienes algo más de esto que yo —dice Señor.

—Señor está viendo la misma línea de lectura del sensor que yo —dice JARVIS. Ninguno de los sensores ha registrado cambios en las variables físicas y medioambientales alrededor del Pequeño Cuento.

El Capitán Rogers de repente hace un sonido angustiado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Luego las deja caer, con una expresión de ojos enormes apareciendo en su cara. —Oh Dios —dice [tono: Alarma]—.  No hemos pensado en Barnes. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**_WINTER SOLDIER/ El Soldado Invernal_ **

Surge de entre la oscuridad.

El zumbido en sus oídos y la montaña de cascajo a su alrededor son consistentes con su recuerdo más reciente: una pequeña explosión en una cercana proximidad. Menos consistente: la ausencia de quemaduras o heridas más críticas que sólo algunos rasguños, claramente provocados por los escombros que han caído.

Aguza su percepción hasta que determina la mejor dirección para salir de debajo de los escombros. Escucha que la pila de cascajo se desplaza ominosamente cuando empieza a empujar fragmentos de concreto, aunque esta no colapsa, aplastándolo. Si es afortunado, tal vez no haya fragmentos pesados encima de él.

Eventualmente sale de ahí, medio arrastrándose, medio rodando, hacia una habitación oscura. Suprime la urgencia de toser. Se recarga por completo contra los escombros.

Algo ha fallado.

 **Revisión de los hechos:**  Irrumpieron en una base de HYDRA localizada en la Rusia Central. El Capitán América estaba guiando al equipo llamado Vengadores. Esta era la segunda vez que habían invitado al Soldado Invernal a unirse a una misión. Su presencia los hace sentir incómodos, lo sabe, a pesar de que el Capitán América finja lo contrario.

Ya está acostumbrado a esto.

Su presencia es tolerada sólo porque el Capitán América se los ha solicitado. Tampoco esto le es desconocido.

Widow entró primero para desactivar la seguridad del perímetro. El resto de ellos se movió  en tres frentes, mientras ella usaba el caos como cubierta para conseguir información de las computadoras.

Escaramuzas en los estrechos corredores. Se había separado de Hawkeye, aunque era fácil determinar las posiciones del equipo completo, localizadas gracias a sus comunicadores. 

(El equipo es demasiado ruidoso. No está acostumbrado a esto).

Una fuerte ráfaga lo había obligado a entrar en un cuarto de almacenamiento. El lugar estaba cerrado, pero la instalación era de baja prioridad y no ha sido renovada en décadas; lo que fue considerada como una sofisticada cerradura en 1960, no representó un obstáculo cuando la golpeó con su brazo.

Los recuerdos son claros, convincentes; cada pieza encaja con los antes y después, una cadena continua que conduce de nuevo a despertar esa mañana, ir a dormir la noche anterior. (Se ha convertido en costumbre, comprobar. Una y otra vez). La sala de almacenamiento había resultado ser mayor de lo esperado, aunque prácticamente estaba vacía.

Mira a su alrededor. La luz es tenue y esporádica, la principal fuente es una bombilla desnuda cerca de la puerta, pero sus ojos no necesitan mucho para ver con claridad. Él ve los estantes de metal tirados contra la pared, apilados con cajas de metal. Un estante en el medio de la habitación se ha caído, y ahora yace medio enterrado bajo los escombros, presumiblemente debido a que estaba justo debajo del lugar donde el techo se derrumbó.

Se había quitado su chaqueta cuando entró en la habitación, con el propósito de liberar su brazo. No ve la chaqueta por ningún lado.

Tres pares de pisadas hacen gran estruendo por el pasillo exterior. Tiene apenas un momento para preguntarse si su sentido de audición está en peligro, ya que los sonidos no se ajustan a la dirección del corredor por el que había llegado ahí, y casi en seguida los operativos de HYDRA están dentro de la habitación.

Reacciona a la amenaza sin pensar; da un paso atrás y se desliza por abajo de los escombros, agachándose para recoger la pistola que había visto (probablemente pertenecía al cuerpo semienterrado que estaba cerca), disparando tres tiros precisos en la oscuridad.

Se apresura hacia la puerta incluso antes de escuchar que el tercer cuerpo caiga. Es muy probable que encontrará más operativos afuera, y necesita un lugar seguro para poder reagruparse.

Levanta otro rifle del suelo. Se detiene para revisar los cuerpos. Otra pistola, dos cuchillos, una brújula. No hay comunicadores, lo cual es raro, hasta que encuentra una radio de diseño antiguo. Esto es extraño. Tal vez la instalación tenía equipo que es sensitivo al electromagnetismo o a las señales de las nuevas tecnologías.

Y entonces, encuentra la granada.

La observa fijamente por varios segundos, paralizado en donde se encuentra. _No hay tiempo_. A través de la puerta cerrada, puede escuchar una alarma que se apaga en el exterior. Se guarda la granada en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y recoge una granada de cada uno de los otros dos guardias.   _Por si acaso_.

Hay más guardias corriendo por los alrededores, aunque no hay uno solo en el corredor inmediato. Duda, porque el corredor se ve _diferente_ , ahora está seguro. No hay cuerpos en el mismo, y él recuerda claramente haber elegido a los atacantes, ya que lo siguieron por el pasillo —un pasillo mucho más estrecho que este—, para limitar la ventaja numérica del enemigo. Respira profundamente. Cierra la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento, ganando la oportunidad de retrasar el descubrimiento de los soldados muertos y el techo destruido.

Golpea un poco el pequeño audífono que le habían entregado a él y a todos los Avengers. No le sorprende el no escuchar nada, ni siquiera estática. (Piensa que incluso ahora, podría dar la bienvenida al incesante parloteo que traían los demás). Se quita el auricular y lo guarda en otro bolsillo.

 _Reagruparse. Ajustar nuevos parámetros_. Entierra su confusión. Desestima reconocimiento previo como incorrecto y estima su entorno como un ambiente completamente nuevo.

No hay cámaras en el corredor exterior del cuarto de almacenamiento, pero hay una en el corredor principal, un poco más allá. Dispara justo a la lente. No hay tiempo para algo mejor y su instinto es permanecer desapercibido tanto como pueda.

Encuentra una rejilla del sistema de ventilación en la siguiente esquina. Está atornillada, pero los tornillos se zafan después de darle un brusco tirón con su brazo. Cuidadosamente la vuelve a colocar en su lugar al atravesar el ducto. Tal vez no soporte una revisión, pero nadie pensaría ahora en ponerse a investigar si no se ve alterada. 

Después de pensarlo por un momento, opta por seguir los sonidos de actividad y se arrastra a lo largo del ducto en busca de más guardias de HYDRA. Acaricia el bolsillo que contiene las granadas. Están ahí, siente sus formas sólidas bajo la tela. No recuerda haber usado una, sin embargo, él las conoce; puede recitar las especificaciones y capacidades y cómo utilizarlas de la mejor manera.

También sabe que HYDRA usó las últimas de este estilo en 1950. Cualquier unidad encontrada, funcional o no, son regresadas a HYDRA con un reporte completo del lugar de donde provienen. Es posible que este bunker en particular las tuviese guardadas para su uso.

Los uniformes también se ven extraños. Son de un diseño antiguo, por lo que puede determinar a partir de unir cada pieza de los datos que ha conseguido y memorizado desde su último “reinicio”. Sutilmente diferentes de los usados por los guardias con los que había estado peleando antes de la explosión.

La explosión...

Datos insuficientes para una evaluación precisa. Es necesario obtener información adicional.

Elige seguir los ductos de uno de los corredores principales, mismos que se distinguen de los otros por sus dimensiones y el grado de uso adicional. Los soldados están en alerta. Grupos de ellos caminan con distintos patrones de búsqueda; no es difícil para su lógica llegar a la conclusión de que lo están buscando a él.

El corredor principal está lleno de soldados, pero están ocupados. Deambula por los ductos de los corredores más pequeños hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando.

Un par de soldados descansan, conversando en alemán.

— _Du solltest sehen, was die mit Captain America gemacht haben._ _(Deberías ver lo que han hecho con el Capitán América)_.

Se paraliza. Su mano descansa sobre la pistola robada incluso sin pensarlo.

Nota que las cabezas de los guardias son perfectamente visibles a través de la rejilla de ventilación. Las palabras en alemán se escuchan bien y con claridad.

—No entiendo por qué es tanto alboroto. Lo capturamos con relativa facilidad.

—Querrás decir que capturamos a algunos de sus hombres. Por supuesto que él tenía que venir y rendirse.

—Bueno, estaban comentando que uno de sus hombres había escapado.

—Esos americanos. No durará mucho. Seguro que irá hacia alguna de las salidas o buscará las celdas para liberar a sus amigos. Personalmente, me inclino por las celdas.

—¿Es ahí donde los han posicionado a todos? Me pregunto si cinco unidades son suficientes para buscar en este laberinto.

El otro guardia se ríe. —¿Le tienes miedo a un americano desnutrido y hambriento? Sería un elogio para nosotros si lo atrapamos, es cierto, pero no esperan que lo hagamos. Él irá hacia ellos.

—Escuché que el tipo es la mano derecha del Capitán América.

—Entonces, estoy seguro que el Capitán América se pondrá muy triste si terminamos matándolo.

Sus dedos se cierran alrededor del arma por un momento. Pero sería muy difícil obtener más  información si los alerta al moverse.

La información de que la mayoría de los guardias se han posicionado en las salidas y el área de las celdas es muy útil. Cada vez le es más claro que el esquema que había revisado antes de la misión ya no es relevante, por lo que tendrá que hacer su propia cartografía y tal vez medir la distribución de la seguridad para determinar dónde están los lugares críticos.

De hecho, ubica el corredor que conduce a la salida, en primer lugar. O por lo menos una salida; es probable que el bunker tenga más. Hay tres patrullas separadas en los pasillos que conectan a la a misma y pequeñas unidades estacionadas en diferentes puntos. Incluso algún oficial emprendedor ya había pensado en cubrir los conductos de ventilación. No hay fortificaciones, sin embargo, o cualquier arma más grande que un rifle.

Esta vez no se sorprende al ver antiguos rifles de energía en las manos de algunos de los soldados. Su cerebro le suministra el dato con diligencia, de que estos modelos no han sido usados desde los 50’s; la razón de tal decisión en las grabaciones decía: _agotamiento total de la carga y ausencia de una fuente viable de energía alternativa._

Considera la situación. Estima las distancias. Podría ser una pelea muy ruidosa, pero difícilmente insuperable para el Soldado Invernal, e incluso para el Capitán América. Sin embargo, esa cantidad de hombres armados es más que suficiente para, por decirlo así, un soldado humano común y corriente. La conversación que escuchó por casualidad indicaba que están buscando a alguien, un estadounidense asociado con el Capitán América. Es posible que haya otro estadounidense suelto en el bunker, pero hay tantas coincidencias que pueden, razonablemente, encajar en este escenario.

_Armas antiguas, tecnología antigua._

Baja la vista y ve su mano izquierda. Aprieta y relaja el puño, observa las placas abriéndose y vibrando por todo su brazo. Podría pensar en esto como un antiguo y vívido recuerdo —uno mucho más real que un sueño— acerca de su brazo. Evidencia de un futuro que ya ha vivido.

Por un momento, considera simplemente... irse. Abrirse camino para salir de ahí y —no sabe qué puede pasar después de eso. Podría descubrir que en realidad ha enloquecido, que es imposible alcanzar su sanidad; ya no será capaz de distinguir entre el pasado y el futuro, o los recuerdos y la realidad.

Pero los soldados han dicho que el Capitán América está ahí, en alguna parte. Si esto es algún sueño delirante, algún síntoma de locura, no importa; el no dejar que su voluntad actúe hace una diferencia, pero si existe alguna evidencia de que posiblemente alguna parte de todo esto es verdad, que capturaron al Capitán América...

_Hydra tiene al Capitán América._

La claridad se abre paso en él, de forma no muy distinta a una descarga eléctrica atravesándolo.

Hay tantas cosas que ya no sabe, y muchas más de las que no está seguro de qué van. Está muy consciente de que su adversario principal, la mayoría de los días, es su propia mente. Pero esto, cada parte de él puede estar de acuerdo en esto: el Capitán América es Steve Rogers; _HYDRA no puede capturar a Steve Rogers_.  

Se aparta del pasadizo de salida y se dirige al interior de las instalaciones. Dos veces tiene que salir del conducto de ventilación cuando éste se aparta de los corredores principales, o cuando necesita una mejor visión de su entorno a nivel de piso. La mayoría de los soldados que encuentra bajo él, guardan silencio, permanecen de pie o patrullan sin hablar, pero hay algunos focos de conversaciones, mismos que se toma el tiempo para escuchar. Los hombres han venido de diferentes lugares, y no todos fueron reclutados para el mismo propósito, aunque terminaron con el mismo uniforme. La mayoría son alemanes, pero pasa un par conversando en italiano, y uno murmurando para sí mismo en francés.

El Capitán América está prisionero en la parte más segura del bunker, separado de los demás. El Soldado no se sorprende al encontrar que esa sección tiene un sistema de ventilación separado. Similar al corredor de salida, hay guardias estacionados a lo largo del mismo, y periódicamente patrullan el área. Nota que los guardias que se encuentran cerca de la enorme puerta reforzada la observan con nerviosismo, como si medio esperasen que la amenaza viniese de esa dirección. Bien, la más mínima medida de distracción será a su favor.

Su primera mirada en dicha puerta blindada hace que algo en el fondo de su mente se agite desagradablemente. Un recuerdo no traído a la memoria, pero tampoco nunca del todo olvidado.

 _Esto es una extracción,_ recuerda decirse a sí mismo _. Él está aquí, ellos lo tiene, debes liberarlo de ellos._

Se lame los labios. —Misión: recuperar al Capitán América —escuchar esto en voz alta es a la vez útil y extraño. Él no cree que antes, ni una sola vez se haya dado a sí mismo una misión. Sacar a Steve Rogers del río se había sentido más como una reacción a las circunstancias que como una decisión.  

Sale del ducto de ventilación tres corredores alejados de la celda de seguridad. Elige ese porque se encuentra detrás de la cámara de seguridad que vigila ese corredor; salta con fuerza hacia arriba, aferrándose a la luminaria sólo el segundo que se necesita para aplastar la carcasa protectora que rodea los cables, en la parte posterior del dispositivo. Desciende y espera. Ha calculado el tiempo en el que pasa una patrulla; puede escuchar sus movimientos lo suficientemente bien y sólo tiene que esperar unos minutos, antes de que una unidad de tres hombre cruce la intersección.

Los elimina con rapidez. Revisa sus bolsillos, recogiendo varios cuchillos, así como una lata bien escondida de puros. Deja el rifle, pero después de un momento de vacilación lo agarra. Es un G41 regular, no uno de los que hacen disparos de energía.

Uno de los guardias caídos está cerca de su escondite. Ve su brazo, el metal brillando bajo la luz, y jala la chaqueta del guardia para colocársela. Se recoge el cabello con una cinta que lleva en un bolsillo. Se coloca el casco del guardia, quitándole los molestos protectores oculares.

La segunda patrulla es eliminada con un poquito más de esfuerzo, pero casi tan silenciosamente como la primera; está retrasando el uso de la pistola todo el tiempo que le sea posible, para conservar tanto la munición como el elemento sorpresa.

Visualiza la disposición del área: la enorme puerta, que seguramente será blindada; el amplio pasillo; las vueltas y los puntos equidistantes en cada extremo. No es difícil adivinar cómo los guardias se han posicionado en respuesta a las diferentes formas de ataque. La variable de mayor preocupación sería la puerta. No sabe qué medidas de seguridad se han colocado sobre ella. Está razonablemente seguro de estas instalaciones sólo tienen seguridad de nivel medio, a lo sumo, pero a HYDRA gustan las sorpresas.

 (Ha estado en una de estas instalaciones, varias veces)

Bueno. Tal como Rogers siempre dice: sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Deja en el piso el muy visible rifle y relaja su postura. Se requiere un esfuerzo extra para mover el brazo izquierdo y el hombro con la misma fluidez, así que decide sostener su brazo izquierdo cerca de su cuerpo, como si estuviera herido. Pisa fuerte y arrastra el pie en el suelo, para hacer un poco de ruido. Como era de esperar, la primera unidad de guardias tiene sus armas apuntándole al momento en que dobla la esquina del corredor. Sin embargo, ellos no le disparan y él oye que uno de los guardia habla con urgencia en uno de los dispositivos de radio.

—¡Alto! —Ladra uno de los guardias, más él lo ignora, confiando en que los demás debieron recibir la orden de no dispararle si está desarmado y herido.

Se sorprende al ver que recorre todo el trayecto hacia la puerta; había esperado que intentaran aprehenderlo antes de que pudiese llegar ahí. ‘ _con cuidado, con cuidado_ ’. Tácticamente, se ha metido justo en el medio de dos líneas de fuego. Pero lo han dejado llegar a donde quiere ir, lo que le permite dictar en dónde va a suceder la pelea y, además, duda que hayan sido entrenados específicamente para pelear en el interior, en este tipo de instalaciones tan estrechas.

Entonces ve por qué tal vez les han ordenado dejarlo llegar tan lejos. Hay un hombre parado frente a la enorme puerta, esperándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Está usando la insignia de un _Sturmbannführer_ : rango de Especialista en la _Wehrmacht_.

—No deseo matarlo, Sargento Barnes —dice el Especialista—. El Capitán América es el premio mayor, pero estoy seguro de que Herr Schmidt encontrará un buen uso para el resto de ustedes.

El Soldado se detiene, con el hombre que estaba entre él y la puerta. Dirige una mirada vacía y fría hacia el Especialista. Le han dicho que eso hace que los demás se incomoden.

La expresión del hombre cambia. —Esa puerta es de triple refuerzo de acero. El mismo Capitán América tendría bastante dificultad para echarla abajo. Pero hemos tomado medidas especiales para evadir cualquier intento. Por su propia seguridad, por supuesto.

El soldado recuerda un enorme tanque metálico, suficientemente grande como para que un hombre quepa en él. Abrazaderas tan frías que le quemaban la piel. Escarcha arrastrándose sobre la ventana de vidrio. Es poco probable que sea la misma cosa, pero no puede dejar de imaginarlo; no cuando se trata de algo que se burla de él en su sueño: el Capitán América congelado en ese tanque, en su lugar.

Su cabeza se queda en silencio; su cuerpo se acomoda en la quietud.

(Es un alivio permitirse ser exactamente lo que es. Para lo que ha sido creado).

—¿No me dará una réplica ingeniosa? Ustedes los estadounidenses, nunca pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad de balbucear la estupidez que llevan en sus vacías cabezas —el Especialista sacude su mano con desdén. El Soldado puede ver que está inquieto por la falta de respuesta—. _LEGT IHM Handschellen un, er wenn keinen Widerstand leistet . Aber nicht zögert, erschießen zu NHI, wenn Schwierigkeiten er macht_.   _(Colóquenle las esposas si no se resiste. Pero no duden en dispararle si causa problemas)_.

Es casi tan fácil. El Soldado sólo tiene que esperar a que dos de los guardias se aproximen, guardando sus armas para poder sujetarlo; estos hombres, finalmente, parecen tener algún tipo de presentimiento, porque avanzan hacia él con aprensión, como en esos justos instantes en que los jóvenes encaran alguna antigua y peligrosa bestia.

Si sus sospechas son correctas, nadie de este lugar podría saber quién es él; qué es él.

Ellos no están preparados para el Soldado Invernal.

Podría sentir lástima por ellos, si no hubiesen tratado de detenerlo para completar su misión.

Los dos guardias quedan a su alcance.

Se apodera de ellos, jalándolos para usarlos como escudos corporales; había visto la forma en que uno de los otros soldados permanecía tenso, el dedo casi crispado en el gatillo, y adivinó correctamente que sería ese quien dispararía al primer movimiento repentino; el disparo golpea al agente que sostiene en su lado izquierdo. El resto de los guardias empiezan a disparar; se percata que no tienen suficiente disciplina, puesto que están disparando más por reacción que por lograr un buen tiro. Deja caer un cuerpo para liberar su mano derecha, cogiendo el rifle del agente muerto en el proceso.

Cuatro disparos precisos en medio de un giro fluido, moviéndose tan rápido que el cuerpo que le sirve de escudo ni siquiera es tocado; la unidad le facilita las cosas al reagruparse, permitiéndole eliminar a un par de guardias con una bala para cada uno, y el resto con apenas un ajuste; tira el rifle y recoge otro; una bala pasa lo suficientemente cerca de su cuello, por lo que premia al tirador con un rápido y certero tiro a la cabeza; otro grupo eliminado; tira el cuerpo que tenía como escudo, ahora convertido sólo en un guiñapo lleno de sangre y balas; sólo tiene la habitación para evitar las balas, deslizándose de lado a lado, paso a paso; el  miedo ha empeorado exponencialmente el tiroteo de los agentes restantes, y por su entrenamiento, al considerarlos como las amenazas de menor prioridad, los había dejado instintivamente para el final. Seis disparos más, ni uno de ellos desperdiciado. Su sangre está cantando, un raro gusto en estos días. Entonces, el único que queda en pie es el Especialista.

Tiene la boca abierta mientras el Soldado avanza hacia él. Saca su pistola como si apenas recordara cómo hacerlo. Sus manos tiemblan tanto que el Soldado apenas tiene que moverse para evitar los disparos.

La pistola cae al suelo. El Especialista saca un cuchillo de su cinturón e intenta atacarlo. El Soldado le arrebata el cuchillo a la mitad del movimiento. Envuelve su mano derecha alrededor de la garganta del hombre y lo levanta. Ve cómo trata de mover y acomodar su mandíbula; su mano izquierda serpentea hacia su boca y arranca de un tirón el diente venenoso antes de que pueda ser aplastado.

El Especialista grita en medio del dolor. —¡Tú puedes matarme, pero no voy a dejar que atravieses esa puerta!

El Soldado considera lo que Bucky Barnes podría hacer en su situación. Hace que la comisura de sus labios suban en una sonrisa, un gesto que ha visto en algunas películas. —Realmente no te necesito para eso, amigo.

Camina a la enorme puerta blindada. Golpetea sus nudillos contra ella, usando el sonido para estimar el espesor. Echa su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y empieza a _golpear_.

El metal de la puerta se agrieta. Da paso a una corriente de aire ligeramente más frío. Adentro, en algún lugar, hay algo que está sonando de manera peligrosa. Agarra el borde de la grieta que ha hecho y sólo la desgarra sin esfuerzo. El Especialista se estremece con el chirrido del metal desgarrado.

Una vez que ha abierto un enorme boquete, pasa a través de él. Sus oídos localizan el sonido de una pistola que es preparada, y su brazo se mueve, trayendo a su cautivo justo para bloquear la bala con su cuerpo. El Especialista grita por el dolor. No fue un disparo mortal.

Hay una media docena de personas con batas de laboratorio apiñadas contra la pared más alejada de la habitación. Le dispara a uno con el arma, primero. Considera dejar que el resto huya, pero entonces localiza a Steve Rogers en la habitación adjunta, visible a través de una enorme ventana, inconsciente y atado a una mesa; la parte superior de su uniforme está colgada en alguna parte de la pared.

Va hacia el científico muerto y alcanza el arma. Dispara cinco veces. No está seguro de que esos hombres merecieran una muerte limpia y rápida, pero ha elegido el camino de la eficiencia. Hay un rastro de sangre detrás de él y se pregunta si ha dejado a alguien herido. Entonces recuerda que aún lleva sujeto al Especialista. El hombre ha dejado de pelear, y ahora lo ve con ojos enormemente abiertos.

El Soldado lo suelta. El Especialista cae al piso con un gemido, jalando aire a través de su lastimada garganta, con una mano sujetando la herida; el disparo del científico lo había alcanzado en un muslo.

Hay un enorme panel de control frente al cuarto de pruebas en el que está Rogers, con etiquetas que indican el control de temperatura y diversos gases que pueden ser bombeados a la habitación. Destruye todo lo que puede, y también golpea el teclado al lado de la puerta. La puerta cerrada en sí representa poca dificultad. (Esta instalación, entonces, no se ha construido para albergar Súper Soldados.)

En la mesa, Rogers empieza a despertar antes de que el Soldado llegue hasta él. El alivio que el Soldado siente es... alarmante. No había sido consciente de tener signos de ansiedad. No hasta ese momento.

Esto sucede a menudo; no es consciente de una sensación hasta que hay una ausencia repentina de la misma.

—Rogers —dice. Frunce el ceño—. Steve.

No cree que Rogers esté lo suficientemente consciente todavía para ser capaz de escuchar, pero parece responder a su nombre. Su cabeza gira hacia el Soldado, mientras su cuerpo se sacude por las contracciones nerviosas, pequeños movimientos que desafían las sustancias  bioquímicas. Las restricciones de cuero crujen.

El Soldado sacude su cabeza y rompe las restricciones, una por una. Libera primero el pie derecho de Rogers antes de que éste abra los ojos.

—¿Bucky?

—Aquí estoy —dice ásperamente. Debe ser Bucky Barnes por ahora, mientras Rogers aún se encuentre dentro de la instalación de HYDRA. Le palmea el hombro—. Despierta, Steve. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—‘Stoy despierto —murmura Rogers. Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo, por un momento, entonces se obliga a moverse, rodando hacia un lado, casi cayéndose de la mesa. Parecía estar muy seguro que Barnes lo detendría, así que le da un rasposo agradecimiento. 

El Soldado alcanza el uniforme del Capitán y localiza sus botas en una esquina. Pone toda su ropa en la mesa cerca de Rogers. —Vístete. Ahora regreso.

—seep, Buck. Bonito gorro —Rogers ahora está sentado, con las piernas colgando a un lado de la mesa. Ni siquiera voltea a verlo, como si nunca hubiese tenido dudas de que Bucky Barnes volvería por él. Tampoco parece sorprendido de haber sido rescatado por Barnes.

El Soldado sale de la habitación en forma apresurada. Está completamente seguro de lo que puede ser ahora —sólo hay tantas explicaciones posibles, incluso si las circunstancias no tienen sentido lógico. Él— tiene que mantener la cubierta, sí, debe ser Bucky Barnes hasta que pueda averiguar lo que le ha sucedido al Bucky Barnes real. Se pasa la mano por el pelo. ¿Es una coincidencia que finalmente había consentido en cortárselo el día anterior? Todavía está un poco más largo de lo que Bucky habría preferido, o como ha sido informado, pero las condiciones del campo de batalla le permitían la variabilidad.

Se escucha  un disparo. El Especialista, todavía en el piso, ha conseguido una pistola de algún lugar.

Por fortuna, la bala golpea al Soldado en el brazo izquierdo. Más bien, rebota en su brazo izquierdo.

Con furia súbita, se dirige hacia el Especialista, quitándose la chaqueta robada mientras se mueve. El hombre dispara otra vez contra él. El brazo se interpone instintivamente sobre su torso para desviarlo. Los ojos del hombre se ensanchan cuando tiene ante sí el metal brillante y la resplandeciente estrella roja.

—¿Qué eres? —susurra, mientras el Soldado llega hasta donde se encuentra.

—Un fantasma —dice el Soldado—. Hail HYDRA.

Jala el gatillo.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante este capítulo, tal vez encuentren partes ligeramente extrañas, un poquito incomprensibles.  
> Curiosamente, me ha costado mucho poder traducirlo. No sé si es por la forma en que la autora desea darle dramatismo, o porque no doy una, de plano XS  
> Sin embargo, estoy en el proceso de re-re-re-re-re-revisarlo. Espero poder tener más claro cada uno de los párrafos y en todo caso, hacer las correcciones para que la traducción sea perfectamente entendible.  
> Mientras tanto, sigo batallando. XS

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

Bucky intenta ver la ridículamente enorme televisión de Steve, desconcertado aún en parte por el artilugio ese al que había llamado el "control remoto", y no está exactamente sorprendido cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra acostado por completo en el sofá, con Steve apoyándose en el respaldo del mismo, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Quita esa cara, bobo —murmura Bucky, bostezando  con ganas, mientras se restriega una mano sobre la cara. Por la enorme ventana, el sol se ve indistintamente más abajo en el horizonte de lo que había estado antes. Un vistazo al reloj de pared le revela que ha dormido por dos horas completas—. Podrías fingir que estás dibujando, como siempre lo hacías.

—Nunca fingí —protesta Steve—. Y me imagino que podrías haber dicho algo hace años, si te hubiese importado—. Le revuelve el cabello, causando que Bucky le grazne por ello, y se dirige hacia la cocina, desde donde llega la prometedora esencia del café.

Bucky intenta verse enfadado, pero esa es una batalla perdida. —Entonces creo que no me importa. —Se incorpora y sacude su cabeza cuando se da cuenta que Steve le había colocado una manta encima, y una almohada bajo su cabeza. Bobo. —¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

—Bien. Vimos que Thor puede escuchar al aparato... ¿el Orbe? En fin, sólo podemos comunicarnos por medio de él —a Steve le encanta soltar noticias importantes en medio de lo que esté haciendo, y a Bucky no le sorprende por completo que decida esperar hasta que le está sirviendo una taza de café para decirle: —De acuerdo con el Orbe, estarás aquí durante un ciclo lunar. Aproximadamente veintinueve días.  

—Huh —Bucky se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Hay algo más? Espera, primero siéntate; siento como si estuviese gritándole a un árbol.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco, pero se prepara su propia taza de café y se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá, llevando ambas tazas. Alegremente, Bucky mete los pies debajo de sus piernas. —Recordarás todo lo que te suceda mientras estés aquí. El Orbe fue hecho por una raza antigua, tanto como la de Thor, y fue creado para “enseñar sabiduría” —Steve explica acerca de los Elfos y Álfheimr, del Pequeño Cuento del Tiempo Perdido; de cómo ellos creen que el Cuento fue abandonado u olvidado en la Tierra, y que eventualmente Schmidt lo había encontrado; de que Bucky tiene la magia del Cuento sobre sí, manteniéndolo ahí hasta que llegue el momento de regresar. 

—Así que esto es algo así como unas vacaciones —dice Bucky.

Steve le dedica su usual expresión de: _¿qué rayos voy a hacer contigo?_ —Sí, Bucky, esa avanzada tecnología alienígena te trajo a través del tiempo y el espacio para darte esas vacaciones que siempre quisiste.

—¡Pero es que estas son las vacaciones que siempre quise! —insiste Bucky. Mueve sus dedos de los pies hasta que Steve le aplasta la pierna por la espinilla con la mano libre. —Steve, es que tenía que visitar _el futuro_. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, incluso antes de la guerra, si pudiera elegir entre, no sé, un mes en algún paraíso tropical o un mes en el futuro, habría elegido el futuro—. Se estira, haciendo una mueca por el tirón en sus magulladuras. —Quiero ver cómo es el futuro. Tengo que ver por qué demonios hemos estado peleando tan duro. Tengo que ver lo que pasa después de que me haya ido de este mundo. ¿Cuántas personas pueden llegar a hacer eso, eh? Y lo mejor de todo — codea a Steve y le pone su sonrisa más encantadora—, puedo verlo contigo.

El brazo de Steve se mueve como si fuese a palmear su pierna otra vez, sin embargo, su mano se enreda en su tobillo y le da un apretón. Aunque está viendo la televisión, tiene la mandíbula tensa y la mirada perdida.

Bucky siente un nudo en la garganta, y quiere darse de patadas. _Maldición_. Busca algo adecuado qué decir, algo ocurrente. —No sé cómo soportas ver algo en la televisión. Traté de averiguar en qué parte de la pantalla se suponía que debía poner mis ojos, pero la cabeza comenzó a dolerme de nuevo, así que lo apagué—. Por lo menos, el control remoto tiene una útil etiqueta que dice **'encendido / apagado** ' en el botón de la esquina superior derecha.

Steve resopla y sacude la cabeza. Al menos, esa sombra de vacuidad en su mirada ya se ha ido. —¿Estaba en _calidad de imagen de alta definición_?

—No, eso fue bueno —dice Bucky, agitando su brazo—. Pude ver cada trozo de hierba volando por el aire, más claro que si hubiese estado ahí, en medio del campo. Más bien fue... fueron varias cosas que estaban de más. Hubo una parte en que, ya sabes, mostraron una carrera que acaba de pasar, y entonces una ventana más pequeña apareció en la esquina con alguien hablando con un montón de micrófonos, y luego otra ventana apareció con las puntuaciones de la liga. Y _entonces_ algún tipo de titulares de noticias comenzó a correr a través de la parte inferior. Y _ENTONCES_ todo cambió a un grupo de personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, hablando del juego.

—Sip, eso puede ser bastante abrumador. Supongo que la gente está acostumbrada a esto ahora. —Steve asiente viendo la televisión—. Algunos llaman a esto la Era de la Información. Yo no creo que haya mucha más información, necesariamente hablando, incluso si parece que así es. Más que nada, se ha vuelto mucho más fácil para todo el mundo el acceder a la información que está ahí afuera. —Saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Bucky

El objeto es un rectángulo plano y delgado con esquinas redondeadas, el cual cabe cómodamente en su mano. —¿Qué es?

—Un Teléfono. Esto es un teléfono.

—Es muy _pequeño_ —dice Bucky, asombrado—. Entonces... ¿ahora la gente va y lleva sus teléfonos en sus bolsillos?

—Sí. Los llaman celulares, o teléfonos móviles. Pero ahora no son sólo teléfonos. —Steve levanta su brazo al aparato y presiona el solitario botón de la parte baja de la plana superficie.

La pantalla, anteriormente oscura se ilumina, mostrando una foto de... —Steve, ¿por qué hay una foto de un oso de peluche en tu aparato? —Lo ve más de cerca—. ¿Y por qué ese oso está usando algo que se parece mucho a mi abrigo?

Steve hace un sonido estrangulado y jala hacia sí el aparato para ver la pantalla, aunque no se lo quita a Bucky — _Tony_. Sigue cambiándome la imagen cuando no lo veo hacerlo—. Hay un leve sonrojo en su cara, y Bucky no puede dejar de verlo. Ignora el vuelco que siente en su estómago, diciéndose a sí mismo que debe ser una reacción extraña al pesado desayuno que tuvieron. —Y... el peluche es un Osito Bucky.

—¿Qué?

—Un Osito Bucky —dice Steve, sonriendo ampliamente—. Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo empezaron a hacerlos, pero probablemente fue cuando los comics empezaron a ser bastante populares, justo después de la guerra. También hay un Osito Capi.

Bucky se le queda viendo. —No me digas que ahora somos... ositos de peluche.

—Yup.

Steve empuja las piernas de Bucky, urgiéndolo para que se siente adecuadamente, con la espada recargada en el respaldo, y entonces se recorre hasta que están lado a lado, con el aparado todavía sujeto en la mano de Bucky, quedando entre ellos. Steve desliza un dedo sobre la imagen y una pantalla distinta se muestra, con un montón de pequeños dibujos dispuestos como en una cuadrícula.

—Estos son los llamados smartphones, o teléfonos inteligentes, y puedes hacer todo tipo de cosas con ellos —le explica—. Puedes enviar mensajes de texto, como telegramas entre teléfonos, si no quieres hablar... —le da un golpecito a uno de los dibujos, trayendo a la pantalla una lista de nombres—, o conectarte a Internet, lo que es... uh... te explicaré eso más tarde, ¿si? También puedes escuchar música. Y tomar fotografías.

Bucky está imaginando que el teléfono debe tener unos muy, pero muy pequeñitos discos de vinil, tal vez, así que le toma un momento registrar lo demás. —¿Fotografías?

—Sip. Hay una cámara en la parte de atrás, y otra al frente —Steve ladea el aparato para mostrarle un muy, pero muy pequeño lente de la cámara en la parte trasera. Da otro golpecito a la pantalla un montón de veces, y entonces...

—¡ _Santas reses_!

Esos son él y Steve, justo ahí, en la pequeña pantalla, lo suficientemente pequeños para caber en su mano. Hay una extraña sombra de la que no se había percatado, que está cerca de su dedo, hasta que lo mueve lejos del punto aún más pequeño que debe ser otro lente. Se queda mirando el punto. Su yo en la pantalla le devuelve la mirada.

Steve da otro golpecito a la pantalla, y se escucha un claro chasquido.

Bucky frunce el ceño. —¿Acabas de tomar una foto?

—Obviamente tengo que enseñarte cómo funciona —dice Steve, un poquito demasiado alegre. Golpea, golpea, golpea, y Bucky está viendo una foto de sí mismo, con la boca abierta en forma poco atractiva, el pelo demasiado largo y en extrema necesidad de un peine; además, tres cuartas partes de la cara de Steve asoma desde un lado.

—Esa es terrible. Me veo como un fantasma —se queja Bucky.

—Entonces te tomaré otra en un buen día... —dice Steve, con un tono más suave en su voz. Bucky traga el nudo en su garganta, y se pregunta si hoy no tiene ningún control sobre lo que está saliendo de su boca. Con el siguiente golpecito de Steve aparece un cuadro con una lista de palabras. Su dedo se cierne por encima de ' **Borrar** '—. Puedo deshacerme de ella, si quieres.

Bucky suspira. —Está bien. Deberías guardarla —tiene cuidado de mantener su voz con un tono casual y ligero, aunque en el momento siguiente le echa una mirada tierna—. Tienes que conseguirme uno de esos teléfonos.  

—Ya lo hice. —Steve se levanta de un salto y se dirige a la isla de la cocina, regresando con una elegante caja que tiene **StarkPhone** impreso en ella—. Un regalo de Stark —se ríe ante el gesto que Bucky hace con las manos de _damedamedame_ y le pasa la caja. —Te mostraré cómo hacer llamadas y enviar textos y cosas así. Por el momento, JARVIS ha desactivado el acceso a Internet hasta después de que te haya explicado cómo usar lo demás correctamente.

—Si se trata de algo parecido a la televisión, estará bien si lo aplaza un poco —Bucky no tiene idea de por qué el **StarkPhone** necesitaría una caja de al menos cuatro veces el tamaño del teléfono real, pero tiene que admitir que se ve bastante bonito y con clase, colocado en el centro de la caja. Hay un manual y unos cables ocultos debajo de la pieza que sostiene el teléfono.

—Imagino que empezaríamos mañana, con las cosas del futuro —dice Steve, mientras le muestra cómo encender el teléfono y cómo cargarlo—. Esta noche nos quedaremos en casa y cenaremos, y tal vez veamos una película en la televisión.

—¿Qué película? —pregunta Bucky distraído. Da un manotazo a Steve para que quite la mano; piensa que él solito puede recordar cómo hacer que la cámara funcione. El dibujito se ve un poco como una cámara vista de frente, y aunque no fuese así, el letrerito bajo el mismo que dice ‘ **cámara** ’ es una muy buena pista.  

—Uhm... La que sea. Aparentemente, Tony tiene todas las películas, así que solo tenemos que pedirle una a JARVIS.

Y esto... ¿así es como vive la gente del futuro, teniendo todo? Bucky sacude la cabeza. —¿Cuál fue la última película que vimos juntos? Esa de Disney, con la manzana envenenada y los enanos. 

—Blanca Nieves —Steve tiene nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro. Esta vez, Bucky no se siente mal por ello—. Seguro, Buck. Podemos ver Blanca Nieves.

 

 * * *

Se reacomoda y da varias vueltas durante una hora completa, antes de rendirse y quedarse viendo el techo por un rato. ‘ _Figúrate_ ’, piensa; ha estado dormitando durante todo el día, pero en el minuto exacto en que le ordenó a su cuerpo dormir, fue como si de pronto su cerebro olvidara cómo hacerlo.

Es todo este maldito _silencio_.

Se queda mirando el techo sin pensar, hasta que escucha movimiento fuera del cuarto. El tintineo de cristal sugiere que Steve está en la cocina, probablemente sirviéndose un poco de agua. Pero no va... sus pasos no se escuchan volviendo al dormitorio. ¿La sala de estar? Ese sofá debe ser demasiado cómodo.

Bueno, ¿qué tipo de amigo sería si dejara a su mejor amigo ahí, sentado en la oscuridad, solo? Así que Bucky rueda para salir de la cama, haciendo una silenciosa mueca  de dolor; odia que sus músculos le _duelan más_ después de haber descansado un poco.

Steve está, ciertamente, en la sala de estar, aunque no ha encendido ninguna de las luces. O la televisión. Él sólo está... ahí, sentado. La vista que muestran las ventanas del exterior, es hermosa, con el apartamento a oscuras, pero Steve ni siquiera está viendo hacia alguna de ellas.

Al principio creyó que Steve tal vez pudo escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, pero no es hasta que avanza algunos pasos en la sala, que este voltea la cabeza con brusquedad. —¿Bucky?

—Hey. —Después de meses de permanecer en oscuros bosques, las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York son más que suficientes para poder ver a su alrededor, así que cuando Steve levanta el brazo para alcanzar la lámpara de la mesita lateral, él dice: —No, déjala apagada.

No está seguro, de pronto, de cómo acercarse a este Steve. Hay una especie de burbuja a su alrededor que Bucky nunca había sentido en el amigo de su infancia. Prácticamente habían vivido uno dentro de los bolsillos del otro por años; el tiempo entre su embarque a Europa y Steve sacándolo de un laboratorio de HYDRA, ha sido el más largo que pasaron sin verse uno al otro, a diario. 

Steve; este Steve es Steve; Steve sabe quién es y qué es bueno y qué es malo, y rehúsa alejarse de cualquier tipo de peligro, especialmente si alguna amenaza es contra él mismo. Bucky es el más centrado y cauteloso de los dos; es quien se puede llegar a perder en sus pensamientos tan fácilmente cuando lo dejan por su cuenta.

Pero eso es lo que lo golpea, ¿no es así? Él se ha ido, y ha dejado a Steve solo.

En lugar de tratar con el sofá y con el triste extraño iluminado por el tenue resplandor dorado, sentado como una estatua en él, Bucky camina hacia las ventanas. La vista del exterior lo deja sin aliento.

—Mira eso, Steve —susurra, a pesar de que había tratado de mantenerse en silencio. Pero es que jamás en toda su vida, ha habido algo bueno que no quisiera compartir con su amigo. _Malditos sean, tiempo y espacio_ , piensa.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí. Es una hermosa vista. —El sofá cruje un poco cuando Steve se levanta. Bucky no voltea, sólo escucha a su amigo cuando éste se acerca.

Hay un débil reflejo de ellos dos en el vidrio. Por un doloroso y descorazonador momento, Bucky cree que está viendo al Steve de antes, que de alguna manera ha vuelto a la forma en que solía ser. Pero no... le mira directamente y  la agridulce ilusión se vuelve añicos. Steve sólo se ve más pequeño debido que está parado lejos de donde él se encuentra. Todas las décadas entre el ayer y el ahora de Bucky pueden caber dentro de esa distancia.

Bucky pasa el nudo de su garganta y parpadea un par de veces. Está feliz de que Steve esté bien. Está muy feliz de que Steve sea ahora tan sano, que ha sobrevivido al nuevo siglo.

Es sólo que... lo extraña, es todo.

—Parecen estrellas —dice Bucky en medio del silencio, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia las dispersas luces—. Creo que para ti ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hace más o menos una semana, estábamos tan lejos de cualquier pueblo que el cielo se veía igual a esto. Antes de que el humo de los bombardeos se levantara, quiero decir.

—Así es —escucha a Steve pasando el nudo en su garganta. Se mueve más cerca—. ¿Sabes que mucha gente se queja en estos días de que no podrán ver el cielo “real” nunca más? —dice Steve. Finalmente, _finalmente_ , está aquí con Bucky, parados uno al lado del otro, tan cerca que Bucky puede sentir el calor que, como la estufa humana que es ahora, emana de sí—. Pero tienes razón. Esas también son estrellas; cada luz es un mundo en sí misma, aunque se vean tan lejanas una de la otra. Nos acostumbramos tanto a sólo verlas, que olvidamos cuán extraordinarias son.

Bucky encuentra los ojos de Steve en su reflejo. —¿Estás bien?

Steve deja escapar un pronunciado suspiro, empañando un poco el cristal. —En realidad, Buck, creo que no.

Deja que esa afirmación permanezca en el aire por un momento. Y entonces dice: —Setenta años después, y todavía no sabes cómo pedir ayuda, ¿verdad?

— _Estuve dormido_ por casi la mayoría de ese tiempo, idiota —le hace una mueca—. Y sí he pedido ayuda. Hablo con Sam, cuando él está aquí. Precisamente está aquí conmigo porque necesitaba su ayuda, y él me la proporcionó.

—Parece ser un buen tipo —concede Bucky—. Pero debería especificar... ¿has aprendido a pedir ayuda cuando se trata de ti? ¿O lo haces por la seguridad de otras personas o, ya sabes, cuando el destino del mundo pende de un hilo?

El silencio es tan buena respuesta como cualquier otra.

—Steve —suspira Bucky.

—Hablando de dormir —dice Steve, tan convincente como siempre—. Estoy empezando a creer que te has peleado con tu cama, ¿verdad? Viendo que estás despierto y paseándote por aquí.

—Me la he pasado durmiendo todo el día —dice Bucky enfadado, aunque en realidad está un tanto de acuerdo con eso de la cama—. ¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

—Pensar que tal vez estés peleando con tu cama. —Steve ladea la cabeza—. ¿Demasiado blanda?

—Solía ser capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar —refuta Bucky—. ¿Recuerdas cuando no creías que podía dormirme en las ramas de los árboles?

Le preocupa que esto haya sido hace tanto tiempo para Steve; seguramente le han pasado cosas mucho más interesantes desde la guerra. _Setenta años_. No está seguro de poder pensar en eso sin que le duela la cabeza. Pero Steve deja que una sonrisa fácil aparezca en su rostro por primera vez en esa noche. —Eras tan flojo para bajarte de tu nido. Y me tenías todo preocupado de que _algún rayo te alcanzara_ , muchas gracias por eso.

—Sí, bueno; cortezas y ramas están bien, pero aparentemente las sábanas limpias y una nube fingiendo ser un colchón, es demasiado —Bucky pasa una mano por entre su cabello. Lo tiene bastante largo. Pronto tendrá que pedirle a Steve que lo corte.

—No es algo desconocido para los soldados que vuelven del frente, según me han dicho. Tuve que decirle a Stark que se asegurase de que le trajeran el colchón más duro que pudiese encontrar para mi cama.

—Apuesto a que te divertiste tratando de explicárselo.

Steve zumba levemente, pensativo. —En realidad, él fue bastante bueno con esto. Y es que hay... también le han sucedido varias cosas. Y como te dije, algunas son del dominio público, pero no toda la historia de lo que le ocurrió salió al aire.

—Está bien —dice Bucky—. Como si no estuviese acostumbrado a lo estricto que eres con el asunto del respeto a la privacidad de las personas.

—Créeme, en estos días eso es mucho más delicado de lo que piensas. Pero... mañana. Después de que hayamos dormido un poco —Bucky asiente. Mañana será: Aprender Acerca de los Días del Futuro.

Sin embargo, sucede algo muy extraño. Los ojos de Steve se desvían de los suyos, y pareciese como si de pronto, estuviese haciéndose más pequeño sin encorvarse. Si Bucky no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que Steve está actuando como si se sintiera tímido.

Steve se aclara la garganta. —Estaba pensando... ya sabes... podríamos poner los cojines y las almohadas en el piso...

Bucky sonríe en forma radiante. —Como cuando éramos niños. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo para mí, si hablamos desde el momento en el que he estado despierto —dice Steve. Su expresión es medio complacida, excepto por sus ojos, que están llenos de cosas que Bucky no tiene idea de cómo leer—. Y claro que recuerdo todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, Bucky, no hay nada distinto a eso ahora.

Bucky siente que su pulso se acelera. No sabe cómo entender a este Steve. Algunas cosas son las mismas, pero hay demasiadas diferencias que no puede estar seguro de cómo hacerlo. De entre los dos, Steve es el valiente. Bucky había usado todo el nervio que tiene, todo el coraje que pudo reunir _para decírselo_ , y había recibido una respuesta. No puede intentarlo de nuevo. 

Si Steve recuerda, entonces no decir nada respecto a ese tema es mensaje suficiente. Y si lo ha olvidado... realmente será lo mejor. Lo más adecuado.

—Me parece recordar que hay un armario lleno de toallas que podemos utilizar —dice en voz baja—. Dos, si tu cuarto de baño tiene lo mismo.

Steve se ríe. —Pero si ya estamos en la alfombra, mocoso malcriado. Pero sí, por qué no. Mientras no salga de la habitación de Sam, todo está bien.

Bucky festeja y se dirige justo hacia su habitación. Está bastante seguro de que sus toallas y almohadas son más que suficientes, y no tiene ninguna intención de irrumpir en la habitación de un hombre que ni siquiera ha conocido; se sorprendió al encontrar que la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Sam está cerrada, más asume que debe ser su oficina, y no piensa entrar ahí.

Y mientras se acuesta en el nido que han construido en el piso, Bucky se siente mucho más cómodo de lo que ha estado en un largo, largo tiempo. Se duerme en minutos, con el calor corporal de Steve y su respiración acompasada a su lado, la habitación a oscuras, aunque iluminada por la enorme constelación que forman las luces de la ciudad, brillando a través de un cielo de cristal.

  
  
~~~~

_~~Querido Steve~~ _

_Encontré pluma y papel en la cama, y estuve pensando. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribí una carta. Tal vez fue unos días antes de ser capturados en Azzano. Por supuesto, a la única persona a la que le escribía era a ti, y después de la fábrica, pues estabas ahí, junto a mí, así que no había caso..._

_Tal vez te la dejaré para que la encuentres... después._

_Steve, yo..._

_Sí, esto fue por lo que no pude escribir más, una vez que estuviste justo ahí, en donde pude decirte lo que quiero decirte. Excepto que creo que no soy muy bueno en decirte las cosas importantes. O sólo una, de cualquier forma, y ni siquiera sé si recuerdas. Tal vez no. Y probablemente es lo mejor para todos si es así._

_~~Es jodidamente espantoso no saberlo.~~ _

_Es mi primera noche en el futuro, y no puedo dormir._

 

          __________________________________________________________________________________

 

****

**_WINTER SOLDIER/ El Soldado Invernal_ **

 

Dispara la última bala que había en la pistola. El Soldado tira el arma.

Observa su brazo. Considera su ropa. Voltea hacia la ventana de la otra habitación para cerciorarse que Rogers aún está fuera de su vista. La chaqueta robada podría esconder el chaleco Kevlar hasta que pueda encontrar una camisa más apropiada, y el pantalón de combate reforzado no parece fuera de lugar a primera vista. Tal vez pueda decir que dañó su ropa y tuvo que robar la que trae a algún agente de HYDRA.

El brazo es la anomalía más vistosa, por supuesto. El Soldado busca en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y remueve un pequeño cilindro metálico. ¿Otra coincidencia? Ni siquiera han sido dos semanas de que Stark se lo había mostrado, y el Director Coulson había solicitado que lo tuviese con él en cualquier misión a la que lo enviasen.

—Créeme cuando te digo, que no puedes nunca anticipar lo que pasa en el campo —le había informado con discreción el Director. El soldado ha sido testigo de la forma en que Coulson saboteó una situación de rehenes, al dejarse atrapar como un empleado de oficina y luego, él solo,  incapacitó sumariamente a todos los secuestradores. Él sabe que debe seguir el consejo del Director en serio.  

Deja que el escáner en la punta del cilindro verifique la huella de su pulgar, y en seguida, la composición de su pulgar metálico. Se forma una línea, siguiendo la longitud del cilindro. Y este se abre en dos gracias a la bisagra oculta. El Soldado remueve un rollo de silicón del interior del mismo.

Es una manga de silicón que queda perfecto al tono de su piel, y es un poco desconcertante, como si estuviese sosteniendo un pedazo de su propia piel. Ha practicado cómo ponérsela muchas veces, hasta que puede hacerlo en segundos, lo cual es muy útil justo ahora, mientras espera que Rogers venga y lo vea en cualquier momento. El silicón se ajusta alrededor de la articulación del hombro, y las junturas del extremo superior de la piel artificial se superponen al borde del brazo en forma casi permanente. Se ve delgada al principio, mas se opaca cuando reacciona al pegarse al metal. Los pequeños surcos entre las placas desaparecen, y entonces puede ver un brazo que es una réplica exacta de su otro brazo, el de carne. Las uñas incluso, se sienten duras

Se coloca la chaqueta robada de HYDRA justo antes de que Rogers salga trastabillando al otro lado de la ventana. Está vestido y usa la mesa para apoyarse. El soldado vuelve al cuarto de pruebas.

—¿Tenemos paso libre? —pregunta Rogers. Por supuesto que ha escuchado los disparos.

—Sí —dice el Soldado. Se da cuenta que se está dando una rápida inspección y siente la necesidad de agregar, de forma innecesaria—: creo que fallaron.

—Uh-huh —responde Rogers, claramente intentando confirmar eso por sí mismo, situación que no toma mucho tiempo para que asienta con un cabeceo.

Eso pone un poco nervioso al Soldado, puesto que es algo que el Rogers del futuro siempre hace, este constante estar revisándolo, confirmando su integridad física. Asumía que esto se debía a que el Soldado no siempre informa a Rogers cuando siente dolor, o tiene hambre, o no se siente bien, pero eso, en ocasiones, es porque el Soldado sólo informa de estos síntomas cuando interfieren con la eficiencia operacional. El comportamiento actual de Rogers sugiere que esto tal vez ha sido un hábito de mucho tiempo atrás. Durante este tiempo, Barnes podría entonces exhibir respuestas convencionales al dolor y la incomodidad, a diferencia del Soldado; tal vez pueda entonces falsificar algunos de estos síntomas durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

—¿Buck?

El soldado parpadea. —¿Si?

Rogers le dirige una mirada de preocupación, pero le dice: —Te pregunté si sabías en dónde están los demás.

—Yo... —el Soldado sacude su cabeza. No está seguro quiénes son _los demás_ —. No recuerdo.

—Hey, no hay problema. Me encontraste a mí, ¿cierto? Creo que es mi turno de encontrar a los otros. —El gesto de preocupación de Rogers se vuelve más pronunciado, de cualquier forma, y mira con atención al Soldado—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te hirieron? Te ves un poco pálido.

Debe ser Bucky Barnes ahora.

—Estoy bien —replica el Soldado entre dientes.

—Bien —concurre Rogers, claramente aceptando esa respuesta por ahora, a falta de cualquier otra opción. Se endereza y se dirige hacia la puerta. Se tropieza al dar dos pasos y el Soldado, automáticamente, lo sujeta por un brazo. Rogers frunce el ceño, más no se aparta. Su aguda y azul mirada se detiene en el montón de científicos muertos y mira al Soldado. Este encuentra su mirada y la sostiene. La línea de la boca de Rogers se hace tensa. No dice nada, sin embargo, y su mirada se pasa a los archivadores y escritorios de pie contra las paredes.

 —Creo que tienen un mapa de estas instalaciones en alguna parte de este lugar.

 

El mapa que encuentran no sólo les indica en dónde están las celdas; también revela un grupo de corredores apartados que los llevarán sin tener que atravesar media base. Una nueva revisión al uniforme del Especialista, revela un set de llaves con los números de puertas impresos.

El Soldado sospecha que habrá más soldados de HYDRA esperando por ellos en el mismo momento en que salgan del área de laboratorios. El Capitán no tiene su escudo de vibranio. Normalmente, esto significa que el Soldado tomará la delantera, usando su brazo para rechazar las balas, pero Rogers no tiene conocimiento del brazo de metal.

En lugar de eso, el Soldado sujeta al más voluminoso de los científicos muertos y mantiene el cuerpo enfrente de él. En el momento en que el cuerpo es visible desde el pasillo, se escuchan cuatro disparos sucesivos. El Soldado reprende en privado la falta de disciplina, el desperdicio de municiones en un objetivo sin confirmar.

De cualquier forma, los tiradores han revelado sus posiciones.

El soldado revisa mentalmente la disposición del vestíbulo, la distancia hasta la primera vuelta y el corredor que necesitan pasar. Asume que todas las unidades que patrullaban esta sección han sido llamadas para detenerlos, aunque duda que sean muchas. Al parecer, el Especialista muerto debió ser el Oficial En Jefe de las instalaciones —no le llevó mucho garantizarle que era de un alto rango—, e HYDRA suele tener dificultades para reorganizarse cuando las cabezas más importantes son abatidas. 

Le complace ver que Rogers ha alcanzado una pistola, pero el Soldado no tiene mucha confianza en que su cuerpo ya haya desechado cualquier sedante que le suministraron, lo cual significa que su tiempo de reacción podría no ser muy adecuado. 

(Existe también la posibilidad de que Rogers intentará bloquear alguna bala por el Soldado, creyendo que su constitución es la de un humano adulto promedio).

Le hace una seña a Rogers de que retroceda, y este obedece instintivamente. El Soldado sabe que es sólo cuestión de segundos, antes de que Rogers se percate de lo que él va a hacer y empiece a protestar, así que se lanza a través de la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzando el cadáver enfrente de él como una distracción.

Hace dos disparos a la izquierda; se impulsa y salta en un pie para esquivar las balas que vienen por detrás; ha contado tres pistolas, así que dispara tres veces: _bang, bang, bang_. Ve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo;  gira en su posición y dispara al mismo tiempo, ladeando su cabeza, de forma que la bala sólo roza sobre la curva de su casco robado.

Se apertrecha contra la pared más alejada y cambia la pistola a su mano izquierda; apunta incluso mientras una bala golpea el piso a un lado de su pie; entonces, una nueva arma entra a la contienda, dos disparos rápidos. El Capitán América está agachado en la puerta. Está disparando desde una esquina pero su puntería es buena. Dos cuerpos golpean el suelo, rápidamente seguidos por dos más. Esto deja el corredor derecho, justo el que tienen que tomar, libre de enemigos.

El Soldado oye, más que ve, al hombre que viene a su derecha; su arma está en su mano izquierda, y en lugar de perder un segundo en cambiarla, simplemente desliza el cuchillo de la manga y lo envía volando. El sujeto hace un disparo incluso con un cuchillo enterrado en el pecho hasta la empuñadura; la bala rebota en la pared donde el Soldado acababa de apoyarse. Este se desliza más allá del sujeto, incluso antes de que llegue al suelo.

Hay sólo cinco agentes más de HYDRA. El Soldado les dispara, uno tras otro, girando y saltando de un lado al otro lo suficientemente rápido para evadir sus balas. El último cae abatido por un disparo de Rogers.

Justo a tiempo; al Soldado sólo le quedan dos balas. Abandona el arma y recoge otra de uno de los cuerpos dispersos por todo el piso.

—¡Bucky! —dice Rogers, dejando el resguardo de la puerta—. ¿ _Qué demonios estabas haciendo_? ¡Pudieron matarte!

El Soldado parpadea al verlo. Rogers está mostrando signos de angustia. Esto no le sorprende, es algo familiar. ¿Qué haría Bucky Barnes en esta situación? 

—Relájate, Rogers —dice el Soldado y levanta sus brazos hacia los lados—. ¿Ves? Ni un rasguño.

La preocupación en la mirada de Rogers no decae. —¡No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste! Fuiste jodidamente afortunado. Y sólo porque saliste sin una sola herida, no significa que fuese el mejor plan.

—¿Oh, sí? —Está un poquito desconcertado por la vehemencia del Capitán. El Rogers que conoce siempre es muy cuidadoso, siempre tan controlado, especialmente en lo que concierne al Soldado—. Así que está todo bien cuando eres tú el que corre justo en medio de un tiroteo. 

 “ _Todo el tiempo estabas tan enojado conmigo”,_ le había dicho Rogers una vez. _“Siempre insistías en que podías sentir que te salían canas, a pesar de que yo siempre te dije que tenías todo tu cabello aún de color oscuro_ ”.

—Es diferente—dice Rogers. —Yo sano demasiado rápido ahora. Y, oh, cierto. _Usualmente cargo un escudo_.

—Pero no tienes un escudo _ahora_ —señala el Soldado. Se frota los dedos en su frente—. Mira, ya lo hice, ¿cierto? Podemos seguir gritándonos aquí hasta que más gente de HYDRA venga y así pueda probar mi suerte otra vez, o podemos irnos y sacar a los demás de aquí.

Rogers le dirige una dura mirada, pero tiene que reconocer la urgencia de dejar el área. Señala hacia un corredor que puede ser un atajo. Algunos agentes de HYDRA los interceptan durante el trayecto; el Soldado ni siquiera tiene que disparar, porque Rogers los abate en el mismo momento en que los ve, al cerciorarse de que son enemigos. Sospecha que Rogers está asegurándose de que el no tenga otra oportunidad de “probar su suerte” otra vez.  

El atajo es angosto e iluminado por luz roja. Se ven forzados a caminar uno detrás del otro, y el Soldado es muy cuidadoso de no caer en alguna trampa o cruzar una puerta en donde puedan quedar encerrados. No encuentran un alma, de cualquier forma, y la llave de la puerta que está en el extremo se encuentra en el set de llaves que le quitaron al Especialista.

El Soldado escucha a los guardias en el otro lado antes de verlos. Afortunadamente, Rogers elige mostrar algo de sentido común e instinto de conservación, y apenas alcanza a cerrar la puerta. Las balas golpean y magullan toda la superficie de pesado metal. El Soldado se agacha a su lado e intercambia una mirada con Rogers.

La audición de Rogers es suficientemente aguda como para que pueda determinar la posición de quienes disparan, al igual que el Soldado, pero Rogers no puede saber eso; aún así no cuestiona cuando el Soldado le indica a qué tirador debe apuntar. Quizás Bucky Barnes es demasiado hábil; tal vez la pelea de antes ha convencido a Rogers de que debe confiar en su capacidad. En el momento en que hay una pausa, se apresuran contra ellos, abatiendo a los dos guardias de HYDRA con una bala cada uno.

Un momento de silencio, y entonces escuchan que alguien grita: —¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Es uno de los ocupantes de las celdas.

—Queríamos darles tiempo para que tomaran una siesta, muchachos —responde Rogers. Se inclina hacia los cuerpos y con cuidado busca en sus cinturones  y bolsillos, hasta que encuentra dos manojos de llaves de uno de los guardias, y uno más del otro. Le pasa ese al Soldado.

El Soldado duda un momento antes de aproximarse a una de las celdas al azar e intenta con una de las llaves. El hombre en el otro lado de las barras es un nativo de Asia del Este, parece japonés; levanta una ceja hacia el Soldado. Su expresión podría ser clasificada como de contrariedad, piensa, más por la forma en que sus labios se curvan, podría considerarse como una de renuente diversión.

Pasa de una llave a otra, cambiándole a Rogers el manojo que él trae. HYDRA ha puesto a un hombre por celda, así que les toma más tiempo sacarlos a todos de ahí.

_Son los Comandos Aulladores._

El Soldado recuerda haber leído acerca de ellos. El Rogers del Futuro le había mostrado sus expedientes, tanto del Ejército como de la SSR (y SHIELD, algunos de ellos). Mentalmente recita sus nombres mientras abre las puertas de sus celdas.

James “Jim” Morita; Thimothy “Dum Dum” Dugan; Gabriel “Gabe” Jones; Montgómery “Monty” Falsworth; Jacques “Frenchy” Dernier.

—¿Tuviste un mal día, Barnes? —pregunta Dugan—. Traes una cara que podría amargar la leche.

El Soldado sacude la cabeza. Reconoce de pronto que la labor de mantener su cubierta se ha incrementado en complejidad con la adición del equipo, pues todos están familiarizados con Bucky.

—Creo que echaron todo nuestro equipo en la celda del final —dice Jones.

En efecto, HYDRA había dejado las mochilas de los Comandos Aulladores en la última celda, así como el inconfundible escudo. El Soldado deja que los otros reclamen primero sus pertenencias, puesto que sólo encontrará la de Bucky por proceso de eliminación. Para cubrir su retraso, voltea a ver al Capitán América, quien permanece en guardia en el pasillo, afuera de la celda, y toma el escudo. Se siente sorprendido con la familiaridad de su peso; lo ha manejado antes, se lo ha lanzado a Rogers, pero jamás había esperado que fuese el mismo artefacto.

(Es posible que ellos hubiesen hecho una réplica exacta, por supuesto. Aunque lo duda. Rogers es sentimental cuando se trata del escudo. Además, no desecha sus herramientas cuando ha acabado con ellas).

Ese pensamiento lo golpea; jamás ha visto a alguien más usar el escudo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello dos veces; sólo lo ha lanzado y lo ha sujetado, y siempre lo hizo tal como lo exigían las circunstancias. Echa un vistazo alrededor —nadie parece perturbado de verle manejar el escudo, y menos Rogers. Nadie siquiera le prestaba atención.

—Capi —lo llama sin molestarse en levantar su voz, porque sabe que el mejorado oído de Rogers lo captará. Éste lo voltea a ver y atrapa el escudo fácilmente cuando se lo lanza. Y nuevamente, no hay reacción de sorpresa por ello. Conclusión: esto encaja en el rango normal de comportamiento de Bucky.  

Como esperaba, quedan dos mochilas en la celda una vez que los otros ya han alcanzado las suyas y se han ido de ahí. Es fácil determinar que la más grande es de Rogers. El Soldado levanta la otra mochila y descubre que hay una bola de tela debajo de ella. Reconoce el color azul y el mugriento bordado de un ala en una manga. La recoge de prisa.

Es el abrigo de Bucky Barnes. Recuerda haberlo visto en unas fotografías en blanco y negro, en posición de ‘firmes’ en el fondo del material del archivo oficial de guerra. Hay una foto similar en el Smithsoniano. No recuerda haberlo usado; sin embargo, sabe qué aspecto tiene al ponérselo.

Lo acerca antes de que su indecisión pueda ser notada. Es un poco apretado, particularmente en los brazos y el pecho. Tal como lo sospechaba: tiene mayor masa muscular que Bucky Barnes. Debe haber sido muy cómodo para su dueño original. El olor lo hace arrugar la nariz. 

 (Hace un tiempo, difícilmente pudo haberlo notado, de tan acostumbrado que estaba a la mugre y el olor de la pólvora y el sudor seco).

Hurga en el interior de la mochila de Bucky. Tal como esperaba, hay un cambio de ropa, la cual, después de olfatearla, sabe que no ha sido lavada desde su último uso. O posiblemente, después de muchos usos.

Hay un equipo de primeros auxilios. Rollos de vendas. Una brújula. Raciones K. Cigarros. Una pequeña libreta. Utensilios para comer, pero ningún plato. Una bayoneta. Dos cantimploras; una de ellas está vacía, la segunda parcialmente llena con alguna clase de alcohol, de muy dudosa procedencia, por su fuerte olor. Considera vaciarla, ya que es un peso innecesario, pero tiene una vaga idea del valor que los soldados le proporcionan al alcohol. En todo caso, es mejor no arriesgarse a dejar de actuar como el personaje, y atraer la atención por ese detalle.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Dugan.

Rogers extiende el mapa de las instalaciones sobre el suelo mugriento y disparejo. El Soldado señala la ruta que había seguido antes y da un golpecito a la correspondiente sección del mapa.

—Vi esta ruta al exterior, mientras venía a buscarlos —dice, asintiendo hacia Rogers—. Habían destinado a la mayoría de los guardias alrededor de las salidas cuando me les perdí —se limpia la nariz, fingiendo una leve comezón para cubrir ese breve desliz—. Deben estar esperándonos.

—¿Cómo estaban organizados? —pregunta el Capitán.

El Soldado detalla el arreglo de los equipos armados, los recorridos de patrullaje, los tipos de armas que logró ver. Rogers asiente con un gesto y le palmea el hombro con afecto —un gesto de camaradería y gratitud. El Soldado se recuerda a sí mismo no sobresaltarse ante ese gesto, pero no cree haber tenido éxito. Por una vez, el contacto le preocupa menos que el hecho de que fue en su hombro izquierdo, y es una suerte el que haya decidido usar su mochila en ese brazo, así como la chaqueta, de forma que hay una sustancial barrera entre el metal fusionado al hueso y la mano de Rogers. Y si éste sintió algo extraño, no reacciona; por el contrario, observa inquisitivamente a Dernier y Falsworth, quienes se están mirando uno al otro.

—Esto no debería ser un problema —dice Falsworth, al mismo tiempo que Dernier dice lo mismo en francés.

Diez minutos más tarde, el Soldado cubre la retaguardia del grupo mientras corren de una serie de explosiones escalonadas. En algún lugar al frente, él sabe, Rogers está tratando de abrirse paso  frente a una docena de armas que los esperan, cubierto por el humo y su escudo brillante en alto.

El Soldado no cuestiona a sus manejadores, no cuestiona sus órdenes. Si Rogers hubiese conocido de las mejoras y habilidades que posee, el Soldado podría asumir que Rogers ve el valor de posicionar dos Súper Soldados en los dos extremos del equipo. Sin embargo, _no lo sabe_. Más bien, el Soldado sospecha que esto es una especie de retribución por hacer frente a los soldados fuera de los laboratorios sin su ayuda.

Piensa: _Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_. Piensa: _Steve Rogers es mi amigo_ , y se sorprende por el extraño tono que envuelve ese último pensamiento: resignado y de mucho sufrimiento y amablemente exasperado, que es y no es del todo su forma de sentir.

(Piensa que la palabra que lo describe podría ser _afectuoso_ ).

 

 

Hay un secreto que le ha estado ocultando a Steve Rogers.  

(El Rogers del futuro, por supuesto. El del pasado y sus fantasmas, no sabe que hay algo diferente).

Él sabe cómo ser Bucky Barnes.

No es una remembranza; no es un recuerdo de ser él. Un recuerdo es poco fiable, esporádico, altamente inútil, ocultándose cuando los ha necesitado.

Bucky Barnes es...

          _—un rostro—fotografías—hechos— reportes de campo — resultados de pruebas—esquemas—citas en libros de texto—comic books—objeto de documentales—datos—datos—datos—_

Es un grupo de datos dentro de su cabeza, organizados por relevancia y confiabilidad. La primer pieza que es para su bienestar es: _Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes._ Agregó la siguiente con diligencia, al momento en que se lo permitió a sí mismo: _Steve Rogers es mi amigo_ , y después fue entregado en manos gentiles y palabras apacibles, y se le dio una habitación tranquila en el cielo. Ha escuchado anécdotas. Ha visto Dibujos. Vídeos. Tiene una radio grabadora libre de estática.

Es lógico; es para aprender sobre el hombre cuyo rostro lleva. Esto fue una tabla de salvación en un momento en que no había tenido alguna misión, ningún propósito, sin manejadores detrás de él. Pero es ilógico, porque siente como que ha estado robando, aunque la mayoría de los datos se difundan ampliamente entre el público. En todo caso, ha encontrado _demasiada_ información. (Él nunca había tenido que conservar material para sus propias cubiertas.)

Con Rogers encontró refugio y alimento y descanso. Rogers, por supuesto, necesita pocas indicaciones para proporcionarle más datos sobre James Buchanan Barnes, ya sea deliberadamente o no. El Soldado solo necesitaba poner atención.

En algún punto, el Soldado había considerado la posibilidad de que, un día, simplemente, declararía que sus recuerdos habían vuelto; _un verdadero milagro_ , y procedería desde ahí en adelante a comportarse como si hubiese vuelto a ser su antiguo yo. Eventualmente se percató de que eso jamás funcionaría. Ni siquiera Rogers, quien añora tanto a su viejo amigo, realmente hubiese creído que semejante cosa hubiese sido posible.

_Mi nombre es Bucky Barnes._

_Mi nombre es Bucky._

Se estremece. Algunos fantasmas, después de todo, son más fuertes que otros.

 _Barnes_ , piensa. Mejor. Es como Rogers y sus amigos lo llaman, en el futuro. No es Bucky, pero cree que puede ser Barnes.

 

 

Su pequeño e improvisado campamento está en silencio. El bosque nocturno no lo está tanto, pero son sólo los sonidos normales de la vida nativa, la cual tiene su propia especie de tranquilidad. Se ofrece como voluntario para la guardia de la madrugada, tomando en cuenta que es el turno que nadie quiere, porque significa tener un sueño demasiado breve, para en seguida tratar de mantenerse despierto antes de poder dormir otro poco. Los demás están demasiado agradecidos como para cuestionarlo. O tal vez esto tampoco es algo inusual. Él necesita dormir menos, igual que el Capitán. Quizás Bucky y el Capitán habían llegado a un acuerdo con esto, siempre considerando que sus hombres continúen sin dificultad.

No puede dejar de ver ocasionalmente a la figura durmiente, recostada sobre su espalda, al final del grupo. Los hombres se voltean y se rascan y ocasionalmente roncan, pero Rogers parece tan confortable como si estuviese en una cama. No está completamente dormido.  ~~El Soldado~~  Barnes puede sentir que despertará, alerta, si escucha el más mínimo sonido que pudiese ser amenaza, y continuar imperturbable. El Rogers del futuro le parece mucho menos pacífico. Cuando por primera vez comenzó a vivir bajo su mismo techo, Barnes se había hecho el hábito de ir a vigilarlo al menos una vez durante la noche.

(Por lo menos en las noches en las que Rogers no había estado tan inquieto y despierto como él.)

Duda que HYDRA esté persiguiéndolos. Confía razonablemente que puede detectar cuando alguna amenaza se aproxima. No está bajo observación desde hace un buen tiempo.

Sus pensamientos se vierten en ellos mismos, una sucesión de recuerdos que se acumulan. Barnes está acostumbrado a las órdenes: eso es claro y conciso. Tales son los métodos con los que le dirigen; tales son los métodos por los cuales se dirige a sí mismo.

Bucky es un soldado. Siempre lo ha sabido. A pesar de eso, hay una diferencia entre un montón de datos y la realidad; entre la información aprendida y los recuerdos vividos.

El Rogers del Futuro también le habló de Bucky mientras estaban en Brooklyn; Bucky, el mejor amigo; Bucky, el Comando Aullador. Tal vez pensó que ~~el Soldado~~ Barnes deseaba saber más que sólo cuando salían a pelear, porque sabe ya todo acerca de la guerra.

Pasa una mano sobre el rifle de Bucky Barnes. Presiona su codo en su costado hasta que siente el filo del cuchillo de Bucky Barnes en su funda. Bucky tiene un equipo robusto y bueno. No sabe si le han dado un buen equipo a Barnes, o si la experiencia le ha obligado a desarrollar un buen juicio de calidad. Las armas se sienten justo en donde el abrigo está demasiado apretado y las miradas de sus hombres son demasiado confiadas.   

Son los instrumentos de guerra. Él entiende esto mejor que los conceptos que le inculcaron en el futuro; el objetivo general es el de "mejorar", lo cual él puede apreciar como un objetivo deseable. Es sólo que él no sabe lo que _significa_.

Él es el Soldado Invernal, y esto es una Guerra.

La brisa se vuelve más fuerte, susurrando la cercanía de una tormenta que pasa por su lado, y aprovecha el crujir de las hojas para cambiarse de ropa. Está seguro de que ninguno de los hombres va a despertarse; aún así, se oculta tras la profunda sombra de un árbol, con su lado izquierdo firmemente oscurecido por el tronco. La manga de silicón es buena, pero no esconde por completo las cicatrices alrededor de las uniones de su cuerpo y el brazo de metal.  

Se quita el casco robado de HYDRA. No tiene un espejo, pero ya ha hecho esto una vez: sobre el lavabo dentro de un baño, décadas en el futuro, con una fotografía que le robó a Rogers, colocada en el espejo. Saca un cuchillo, usa la liga para sujetar la mayor parte de su cabello y hacer el primer corte. Entonces se enfoca en rebajar los lados, usando imaginación y memoria para cortar la parte de atrás. Aún está más largo que el de Bucky, probablemente, pero la diferencia podría ser ignorada en el medio del caos de la guerra.

La ropa de Bucky no es tan ajustada como esperaba, lo cual sugiere que Bucky ha estado usando una talla más grande. Es curioso. Aún así, le queda justa, obligándolo a considerar que debe remover los cuchillos de cerámica que siempre lleva debajo de sus ropas. Se pone en riesgo al reubicar las fundas en sus brazos, lo cual es más visible.

No cree que pueda dormir, y considera tomar el tercer y final turno de vigilancia. Pero no sabe aún si eso podría despertar sospechas. En cualquier caso, un humano no mejorado podría estar exhausto a esta hora, después de todas esas peleas y carreras que Barnes ha hecho, así que es necesario demostrar los efectos de todo el esfuerzo realizado. Se dirige entonces hacia los cuerpos dormidos y gentilmente sacude a Falsworth. Este parpadea, viéndolo, y murmura algunas maldiciones hacia él y le recuerda a su madrecita con enormes y ruidosos bostezos, antes de despertarse por completo. El Soldado lo observa irse y toma el lugar vacante en el suelo.

 

 

— _Saludos, joven elegido._

Se sienta, listo para pelear. No ha escuchado que algo se mueva en su inmediata proximidad, mucho menos una persona que se hubiese acercado a él. Voltea a su alrededor y ve las oscuras siluetas de los otros miembros de la unidad a su alrededor. Falsworth es una sombra inmóvil en el extremo del campamento.

— _Tranquilo. No deseo lastimarte. No estoy en tu presente, de hecho; sin embargo, si observas tu mano, podrás ver trazos de la magia que te ha traído aquí._

Lo hace. Ve ambas manos y éstas parecen normales; tanto la de carne como la de metal disfrazada de carne. Abre y cierra sus dedos. Se acerca más y observa. Ahí. Un muy pequeño resplandor, solo por un momento, alrededor de la punta de sus dedos y el centro de su palma. En ambas manos.   

Y un recuerdo repentino:

 

_—una silueta brillante en la oscuridad, sorprendentemente familiar, su mano levantándose y tocándola..._

 

— _El hijo de Asgard ha explicado que tal vez no puedas entender qué ha ocurrido, y me ha suplicado que hable contigo —_ una pausa _—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por clarificar los hechos, de esa forma, no te alarmarás._

Asiente. Es aquí cuando se percata que está soñando; el bosque aún está a su alrededor, y las siluetas de los demás están dispersas por el suelo, pero ninguno de ellos se despierta por el ruido o por sus movimientos bruscos.

—S _e me ha dicho que es la costumbre de tu tierra que una extranjera se presente a sí misma al reunirse. Ya nos hemos conocido, por supuesto, pero como al momento de reunirnos fuimos separados, hemos llegado a ser extranjeros otra vez. Soy nombrada el Pequeño Cuento del Tiempo Perdido, y los tejedores de mis canciones fueron los Elfos de Álfheim._

_Has intercambiado lugares con tu yo de este tiempo pasado. Pasado al futuro, y futuro al pasado. Esto será por un ciclo de tu luna Midgardiana. Al final de ese tiempo, tú, quien eres del futuro, regresarás al futuro, y quien es tu pasado volverá al pasado. Tal es el ritual que mis tejedores de canciones presentaron a los más honrados entre tu pueblo, en las edades antes de las largas guerras que silenciaron las Palabras de los Bosques. El ritual de emprender el viaje tiene diferentes significados para todos los que se embarcan en él. Para algunos, es una oportunidad para obtener sabiduría y reflexión; para otros,  obtener paz y sanar viejas heridas._

Bueno, ya lo había sospechado, ¿cierto? Es un alivio, de alguna manera, el haberlo confirmado, y tener una especie de explicación contraria a la de la locura y las alucinaciones. Se frota las palmas de las manos. Descubre que si las coloca juntas, como copas, los apenas perceptibles resplandores pueden verse sobre la piel, como si hubiese luces bajo las placas de tejido y metal.

Le toma otro momento a su cerebro para empezar a procesar la información.

Está en el pasado.

_Él.Está.En.El.Pasado._

— _Eres advertido_ —continua el Pequeño Cuento—, _que el Árbol Madre es diligente al proteger sus ramas. Te encuentras aquí, y para que esto sea cierto, el camino que te ha traído hasta aquí debe permanecer inamovible_.

Por supuesto, la mente del Soldado ya ha elegido ir por un camino en particular.

Si él... si se asegura de que _él_ [  **Objetivo** : Zola, Armin ] no sobreviva más allá de lo que le tome al Soldado Invernal el ir hasta su ubicación actual...

— _El Árbol Madre se inclina y se extiende y echa raíces, su corteza tiene una medida de... flexibilidad. Pequeñas variaciones son aceptables. Sin embargo, el curso general debe seguir siendo el mismo. No tienes la formación que los Actores del Cuento están destinados a tener, ni el seiðr para escuchar al Árbol Madre, así que te seré de ayuda en las pequeñas formas en que se me permite, para que puedas entender_.

Lo siente primero detrás de sus ojos, un escalofrío sin contacto, y no es hasta que escucha una canción que parece familiar al principio, pero se convierte poco a poco en algo totalmente distinto... Una visión de fantasmas y un recuerdo que nunca será.

 

 _(—La muerte de Zola; la SSR nunca encuentra la última base; el Cráneo Rojo lanza los aviones sin oposición alguna; millones mueren cuando las bombas caen; el imparable levantamiento de HYDRA..._ )

 

 _Podría ser tan fácil_ , piensa, si esos destellos de este potencial futuro fuesen acompañados por dolor. Dolor, lo espera y lo entiende. Por el contrario, sólo hay... calma, y una extraña sensación de remordimiento.

Se le ocurre que el verdadero Bucky Barnes entonces está en el futuro. Es un alivio en todos los aspectos, ya que no lo había considerado al salir del bunker, y sería una molestia el tener que volver a buscarlo. El "hijo de Asgard" debe ser Thor, lo que sugiere que Bucky Barnes está con los Vengadores.

Finalmente, Rogers tiene a su amigo de vuelta.

Bien, decide el Soldado, eso le agrada.

Siente un cosquilleo en donde no debe sentir nada en absoluto. Él mira a su izquierda y ve una pequeña esfera sobre la palma de su mano, brillando débilmente. La luz parece no tocar ninguna parte del bosque a su alrededor. Cree recordar que ya ha visto algo así, en el segundo antes de la explosión dentro del búnker de HYDRA. El orbe comienza a dividirse en dos, y luego se detiene; las dos secciones todavía permanecen conectadas en el medio. La superficie sólida se disuelve en delicados y numerosos hilos, y ahora lo ve: el inacabable trenzado de doble lazo, utilizado como un símbolo del infinito.

_El pasado en el futuro y el futuro en el pasado._

Cierra los ojos. El no futuro aún está ahí, y se pregunta si esto se siente tan real porque no tiene suficiente de la historia real para poder compararla. Aunque esto es como una historia, después de todo, y es mucho de lo que ha conocido por medio de otros. Por medio de Rogers.

Parpadea. ¿ _Acaso es una prueba_?

— _Muy bien_ —dice el Cuento en aprobación—. _Esto es quien soy: un cuento. Tal vez, al final de todo, ambos sabremos el tipo de historia que es_.

Sus manos se cierran en puños. El orbe flota y sale de entre sus dedos metálicos, imperturbable. Piensa en hacerlo, de cualquier forma; piensa en ir a cazar a Zola y mostrarle cada truco que ha aprendido bajo la dirección de HYDRA; piensa en desollar cada libra de su carne por cada adulto y cada niño que ha sido sacrificado por la perversa percepción de la ciencia que tiene Zola; y quizá, _sólo quizá_ , las pesadillas se detendrán una vez que le haya devuelto al menos la décima parte de ellas, al hombre que lo ha convertido en lo que es.

— _Piensa en eso todo lo que desees. Los pensamientos son como los vientos sobre el Árbol Madre; es la acción la que crece y da forma a las ramas. Pero si doblas la rama lo suficiente como para romperla, el Árbol Madre me obligará a liberarte del cuento_.

¿Qué significa eso?

— _Regresarás al momento en que tocaste mi receptáculo. El pasado permanece en el pasado, el futuro permanece en el futuro. No recordarás nada de esto. Ni siquiera sabrás que esto ha sucedido_.

Su deseo interior retrocede ante la perspectiva de perder más recuerdos. Él no sabe si esto importa, en este caso, porque los acontecimientos nunca ocurrieron; pero ha perdido tantos recuerdos ya, que una parte de él se resiste a perder más voluntariamente.

Y de pronto, piensa en Rogers. Sin duda, el Rogers del futuro está disfrutando de este tiempo con su mejor amigo, en lugar de sentirse incómodo en su propia casa; debe estar tejiendo relaciones con los demás y constantemente reparando objetos rotos. A veces lo odia, porque eso es más fácil que temer por él.

Le debe esto a Rogers. Por sí mismo, no puede regresarle a Bucky Barnes para siempre, aunque un mes es mejor que nada.

Entonces, tal vez Rogers finalmente se canse de él.

 _El tiempo no es amable_ , piensa

El toque del Cuento sabe a pesar. Pero existe comprensión, también, como de un alma vieja a otra.

— _No_ —asiente el Cuento—. _El tiempo solo es_.

 

 

No es sino hasta que el Cuento se ha marchado en silencio, el resplandor ha desaparecido e incluso la muy discreta sensación de la presencia del Cuento se ha disipado, que ese pensamiento llega: “ _Todo es inútil, de cualquier forma”_ , y él sabe que ese pensamiento no es enteramente suyo. “ _La razón es más simple que las posibilidades que esto te ha mostrado”_.

—Una Paradoja —murmura. Conoce esa palabra, pero no sabe lo que significa. Pertenece a alguien más, sacada de libros con lomos agrietados, de un tiempo cuando las palabras y los dichos podían ser devorados con descarado deleite.

 _El Soldado Invernal no puede eliminar al hombre que hará posible que el Soldado Invernal exista_.

Escucha una risa amarga, y no puede decir de dónde proviene.

Esto recuerda: Rogers lo creía muerto, justo hasta que vio el rostro del Soldado Invernal. Rogers no pensaría así si hubiese sabido que el Soldado Invernal, el futuro de Bucky, en este momento se encuentra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entonces, ¿habría actuado de otra manera, si hubiese sabido que Bucky podría sobrevivir a la caída desde el tren?

 

 ( _Rogers se lanza detrás de él; ambos  son capturados por HYDRA; la SSR es diezmada en el asalto a la base secreta; los Comandos Aulladores mueren tratando de detener los aviones, y Cráneo Rojo escapa con un puñado  de ellos; las bombas destruyen Nueva York y Londres y Berlín..._ )

 

Abre los ojos, y _despierta_. Parpadea ante la vista del rostro de Dugan y siente que éste le da un puntapié con su bota en el trasero.

—Lamento sacarte de tu hermoso sueño, Sarge —dice el hombre. El tono que usa es más como de burla, aún así hay una nota de un genuino pesar que el Soldado se pregunta qué lo causa—. Es hora de irnos.

Se levanta en cuestión de segundos, por supuesto, y siente que una especie de alivio lo recorre cuando ve a Morita y a Dernier, quienes aún están levantándose del suelo.

No esperaba dormir tanto tiempo. Debió haberse levantado al sentir el primer movimiento en el campamento. Sólo puede asumir que ese... elemento no terrestre le ha inducido un estado profundo de sueño durante su interacción. No es culpa suya y, lógicamente él sabe que no hay nadie aquí que lo obligaría a realizar alguna tarea durante ese lapso. Pero su entrenamiento está demasiado arraigado. Su formación vive dentro de su cuerpo, independientemente de lo que su mente hace o no sabe que hace.  

Bueno, esto tiene también algunas ventajas.

Como el iniciar una nueva misión.

 **Objetivo Primario** : mantenerse encubierto como el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

 

Bucky conoce a Sam cuando abre los ojos, y encuentra a un hombre de color sentado en el brazo del sofá, sosteniendo una taza de café, sonriendo mientras los observa.

—Buenos días —dice el recién llegado, al ver a Bucky parpadeando.

Bucky saca  el brazo de entre las mantas enredadas y Steve, haciendo una mueca de dolor debido a sus músculos engarrotados de su espalda y hombros, y le extiende la mano. —Bucky Barnes. Tú debes ser Sam.

—Sip. Es un placer conocerte. —El apretón de mano de Sam es firme y lleva el calor de la taza de café que sostiene. Después de un momento, la leve mueca divertida de Sam se convierte en una sonrisa que es más tímida que nada—. Ay, amigo. Está bien, tengo que decir esto primero. Yo era uno de tus más grandes fans cuando era niño, Sargento Barnes.

Bucky parpadea sorprendido. —¿Mi fan?

—¡Oh, sí! Tú eras mi Comando Aullador favorito. Bueno, después de Gabe Jones, porque hubiese sido un enorme crimen en mi familia el no tener como gran favorito a un hermano.

—No puedo culparte por lo de Jones —Bucky intenta incorporarse, pero se encuentra atrapado por un enorme y musculoso brazo que no se lo permite—. Oof. ¿Pero estás seguro de que no me estás confundiendo con el aquí, Capitán Abrazos?

—Sshhhh —murmura Steve—. ‘Stoy durmiendo, Buck.

—Oh, el Capitán América es algo totalmente distinto —dice Sam—. Es que, él es el tipo al que siempre seguirás hasta el fin del mundo, o que sabes que siempre hará lo correcto, ¿no? Pero los Comandos eran quienes _todos queríamos ser_.

Bucky se pasa una mano por su rostro. La vida del ejército lo ha entrenado para despertar cuando tiene que hacerlo e ir desde el sueño profundo a levantarse totalmente despejado en cuestión de segundos. Y más ahora que tiene ese sentimiento de que no ha dormido apropiadamente desde antes de ser capturado por HYDRA, hasta la noche anterior. Ni siquiera recuerda haber soñado, y eso es algo muy raro en él.

El lado negativo de esto, es que su cuerpo parece pensar que está en esos días anteriores al ejército, y no está sobresaltado por haber sido obligado a despertar cuando no hay una amenaza  inmediata a su vida ni a su integridad física.

—¿Ser el héroe de tu infancia me haría ganarme una taza de café? —pregunta Bucky con ironía.

Sam se ríe. —Sólo por esta vez, y porque el Capi claramente te ha dado otras órdenes para tareas más importantes. —Se levanta y camina en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Dos de azúcar —responde Bucky en medio de un bostezo.

Se acomoda un poco, lo que hace que Steve lo abrace con más fuerza. Considera cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero en realidad ya está totalmente despierto, y piensa que finalmente se ha sacudido la neblina que tenía embotado su cerebro la mayor parte del día anterior, a pesar de haber dormido por muchas horas. Se estremece un poco; está acostumbrado a que Steve lo abrace, sobre todo en invierno, pero el fuerte abrazo que le parecía tan reconfortante cuando éste pesaba a menos de cien libras de piel y huesos, ahora lo siente como si pudiese romperle las costillas.

Luego Steve, de alguna manera, se las arregla para acurrucarse aún contra él, y esa es otra razón por la que Bucky probablemente debería levantarse pronto, pues _le está dando los buenos días_ de una forma muy insistente, contra su cadera.

Pasa la mano por el pelo de Steve. Esto no es nuevo para él; es también otra parte de despertar después de compartir una cama. No piensa en ello, más allá de darse cuenta de que ha pasado un tiempo desde que está en esta posición. Él y Steve se había acurrucado un par de veces durante sus misiones, pero no tan cerca, y de todos modos, es completamente diferente cuando hay un montón de otros hombres apiñonados en torno a ellos.

Está bastante seguro que el truco de salir sin despertar plenamente a Steve sigue siendo el mismo. Entierra y mueve sus dedos por el cabello de Steve, inesperadamente encantado de encontrar que las sedosas hebras rubias se sienten tal como lo recuerda, y le rasca ligeramente sobre el cuero cabelludo.

Steve deja escapar un ruido complacido; Bucky ignora resueltamente ver – _esos  movimientos_ – debajo de la manta. Después de un momento, los brazos de Steve lentamente se relajan. Bucky sigue acariciando la cabeza de Steve mientras medio rueda, medio se incorpora del mismo lado, y luego mete los extremos de la manta debajo de Steve. Sospecha que se acalorará en poco tiempo, pero no puede dejar esa costumbre de asegurar los bordes de la manta debajo de los cojines para atrapar el calor en el interior.

Se endereza lentamente y se une a Sam. Acepta su café con un sincero " _gracias_ ", mientras los dos toman asiento alrededor de la isla de la cocina. Sam, que está complacido de encontrar, no es el tipo que se siente obligado a llenar la mañana tranquila con ruido.

Bucky está a medio camino de beber de su taza, cuando escucha su propia voz diciendo: —Así que, ¿debo  creer que el Capitán América era todavía algo notable cuando eras niño?

—Ah, sí —dice Sam—. Todavía sigue siendo algo genial. Más grande desde que despertó. Es un icono nacional. Así como tú, en todo caso, y el resto de los Comandos.

—¿Sí? Estoy tratando de imaginar eso. Quiero decir, nos llegaban cartas de personas de aquí, a veces, y Steve hace... hizo algunas cosas con algunos equipos de noticias con cámaras, gente de radio. Fotos. Mantener la moral, es lo que nos dice... nos decía. Me hizo ir con él un par de veces. Como si yo supiera que hacer frente a una cámara —Bucky se rasca el cuello—. ¿El ha... te dicho algo acerca de nosotros? ¿Incluyendo a Gabe y Jim?

Sam asiente con la cabeza. —Los otros Comandos insistieron. Se negaron a hacer algo que no tuviera una pieza especial de Jones y Morita —Sam agacha cabeza—. Significó demasiado para mucha gente, ya sabes. Sobre todo cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles para la gente de color aquí. Demonios, las cosas son todavía difíciles.

—¿Sí? Maldición —Bucky niega con la cabeza—. Tenía la esperanza de que todo sería un poco mejor en el futuro.

—Hay cosas que lo son —Sam sonríe—. Tenemos un presidente de color.

—¡No me digas! —dice Bucky, radiante—. Y el siguiente, seguro será un católico.

—Oh, pero si ya tuvimos uno también.

—¡Estás bromeando!

En el momento en que Steve sale de su improvisada cama de cojines, todavía no del todo despierto, Sam le está mostrando a Bucky una lista de palabras que está bien decir ahora, y una lista de palabras que no debe usar, incluso _más larga_. Hay una tercera lista de palabras que han cambiado de significado.

—Me alegro de haber leído esto primero —dice Bucky sinceramente. Observa a Sam tomar lo último de su café, mientras Steve pasa junto a ellos rumbo a la cafetera—. De lo contrario, ya sabes, podría haber tenido _una gran erección *******_ en público.  

Una ducha inesperada de café, resulta que funciona bastante bien para despertar a Steve. Este suspira, viendo hacia su camiseta salpicada. Bucky casi se cae del taburete riéndose de la mirada traicionada y llena de mortificación de Sam.

Mientras que Steve está en la ducha, JARVIS anuncia, —Thor Odinson solicita visitarlo a la brevedad, sargento Barnes, si usted está disponible.

—Uh, sí. Seguro —dice Bucky. Echa una mirada hacia Sam, quien no quita la vista de su teléfono. Evidentemente, Sam no se siente incómodo por el hecho de que Bucky tenga visitas—. Sam, Thor es el príncipe alien, ¿verdad? —El nombre al menos le sirve de ayuda. Sólo tiene que recordar: _Asgard —visitaron la tierra hace siglos—su avanzada tecnología los llevó a ser adorados como dioses—no le preguntes de su familia—_  

Wilson parpadea. _—_ Sí, es él. Creí que ya habías conocido al equipo.

 _—_ Estuve inconsciente por mucho tiempo. Además, nos han dejado solos a Steve y a mi casi todo el tiempo.

—¡Saludos y buenos días, amigo Barnes! —se anuncia un enormísimo hombre que emerge desde los elevadores. Thor entonces ve a Sam—. ¡Y para ti también, hijo de Will! No escuché de tu llegada.

—Hola, Thor —responde Sam con una radiante sonrisa. Bucky lo entiende; hay algo en esa alegría espontánea que es contagioso—. Hace sólo un par de horas que llegué. Decidí pasar primero un rato con los ancianos, mientras todavía no se levantaban porque era muy temprano para ellos. —Bucky le hace un gesto. Sam frunce el ceño. —¿Sabes? Eso no se oye muy gracioso cuando hay un extra terrestre de más de mil años en la misma habitación.

—Oh, es que no es fácil ser el más joven de la habitación —dice Thor sombrío, pero con la sombra  de una pequeña de sonrisa. Bucky decide de inmediato que le agrada—. Espero que te encuentres bien, Sargento Barnes, y que ya te hayas recuperado de tu viaje. Semejante poder mágico drena tanto a la mente como al cuerpo, incluso a aquellos que han tenido el beneficio de haber entrenado para una larga exposición al mismo.

—Eso explica el porqué estuve tanto tiempo dormido ayer —dice Bucky—. Me siento mejor ahora, gracias. Steve va a empezar a enseñarme todas las cosas que necesito saber.

Thor asiente en aprobación. —¡Eso es excelente! Yo aún estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas de Midgard a diario —El repentino sonido de un rayo estalla, sorprendiendo bastante a Bucky, que lo hace casi saltar.

Thor saca un celular de alguna parte. Su ropa se ve resistente y confortable, es oscura, excepto por una chaqueta roja que lo distingue. Debería verse como un tipo cualquiera con eso, más no es así; alguna indefinible cualidad lo marca como alguien a quien se le tiene que poner atención. Ser enorme probablemente no le afecte.

—He intentado cambiar la música con frecuencia —dice Thor en forma de disculpa, enseñando el teléfono—, pero Lady Darcy siempre me lo deja en los relámpagos. Y me temo que siempre olvido bajar el volumen cuando estoy aquí adentro—. Toquetea el teléfono varias veces. —Ah, mi Jane me envía un mensaje, recordándome que adquiera tu contacto.

—Quiere decir, tu número de teléfono —traduce Sam—. Es mucho más fácil de hacer si sólo llamas a Thor de tu teléfono. Su número debe estar ya en tu lista de contactos. —Sam entonces dice a Thor— me sorprende que Tony no le haya dado a todos el número de Bucky.

—Oh, deseaba hacerlo, pero el Capitán Rogers, con el consejo de la Agente Romanoff, le explicó que los buenos modales en Midgard requieren de que se les solicite sus números, en persona, a los amigos, así ellos sabrán quién posee su información —responde Thor. Bucky se va a buscar por los alrededores su teléfono, hasta que lo encuentra debajo de la mesita de café; ya habían levantado su cama de cojines, pero la mesa aún estaba echada a un lado, contra el mueble que sostiene la televisión.

Sólo lo golpetea dos veces en forma equivocada, antes de encontrar la lista con todos los nombres y números. Thor, de hecho, ya está agregado ahí. Da un golpecito al dibujito de un teléfono de mano sin cable. Un momento después, el teléfono de Thor vibra y una voz chilla; — ¡Rayo de grasa! —lo cual parece como el inicio de algún número musical; Thor lo calla al oprimir una tecla y levanta el teléfono. —Ahora estamos en una llamada.

—Generalmente, si sólo le estás pasando tu número a alguien, debes colgar antes de que la otra persona conteste, así no te será cargado el costo de la llamada —explica Sam—. Pero Stark está pagando las cuentas, así que ninguno de ustedes tiene por qué preocuparse de eso.

Bucky termina la llamada, de cualquier forma, porque Thor está justo enfrente de él, así que es ridículo que hablen por teléfono. —Entonces, siempre que alguien te habla, ¿puedes ver su número?

—Es correcto —responde Thor, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono. Bucky se pregunta si sus enormes manos y proporcionados dedos no tienen algún problema al tocar los dibujitos. Un vistazo cercano al teléfono de Thor revela que en realidad, es algo más grande que el de Bucky, lo cual le hace preguntarse si Stark lo ha construido especialmente para él. —A esto se le ha llamado ID. Si ellos están en tu lista de contactos, verás su nombre junto con su número. Si no, el aparato te invita a que los agregues.

—Qué ordenado —dice Bucky—. Espera, ¿qué es esta cajita gris a un lado del nombre?

Thor eventualmente se retira con un jovial: —¡Espero que disfrutes el poder renovar el conocimiento que posees de tu ciudad!

—Uh —comenta Bucky mientras lo observa irse—. ¿Así que, en realidad sólo vino a verme? Creí que tenía algo de qué hablar con Steve.

—Tal vez quería revisar que tu no...  ¿en los viajes temporales, cuál es el equivalente al jetlag? De cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tecnología alien, por lo general, es su área. —Sam lo observa con duda. —¿Estás bien con eso? Es decir, ¿Qué la gente llegue contigo para poder hablar con Steve?

Bucky le sonríe, irónico. —Algunas veces. La mayoría de veces son los políticos y los reporteros los que lo hacen. También los sustitutos novatos que han sido bombardeados a reventar con tanta propaganda. —Se encoge de hombros—. No me molesta, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Fue al revés, cuando estábamos en la escuela, y Steve lo aguantó durante años.

La puerta del dormitorio de Steve se abre. Este, con el cabello aún mojado, le entrega a Bucky una pila de ropa doblada. —Ten, Buck. Puedes cambiarte con esa ropa.

Bucky va y lo hace, y sale de su habitación pocos minutos más tarde. —La camisa me queda muy bien, pero, ¿por qué estos pantalones?

—Son Jeans. La mayoría de la gente los usa ahora —Steve sonríe ante la mirada dudosa de Bucky—. Ya lo verás cuando salgamos. Sam y yo también los usamos, mira. Podrás comprar tu propia ropa más tarde.

—Estos no son tuyos, ¿o sí? Porque si te los pones, posiblemente le revientes los botones si respiras.

—Oh, siempre hay ropa de repuesto alrededor —dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es la ventaja de vivir con un grupo de espías.

—¿Qué piensas, Sam? —Bucky abre sus brazos.

Sam le sonríe. —Te ves bien con ellos.

—Bien. Confío en Steve con mi vida, pero reconozco que no es muy bueno con la ropa. Lo hace de maravilla cuando es para trabajo, o para ir a caminar por el vecindario. Pero en el momento en que tiene que verse bien, soy yo quien termina diciéndole qué tiene que usar  —recorre a su amigo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Pantalones beige, camisa azul, chaqueta azul—. A mi parecer, no ha cambiado demasiado en ese sentido.

Sam sacude la cabeza. —No puedo decidir si esto es cómodo o depresivo.

 

 

Steve lo lleva primero a la sede del Smithsoniano en Nueva York.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   —La exhibición solía estar en DC —explica Sam—. Pero cuando Steve se cambió aquí, esta lo siguió. Me gusta pensar que fingen que es porque es bueno para el turismo, ya que un montón de gente viene a Nueva York para poder espiar a un superhéroe de alguna forma, en lugar de ir al Smithsoniano y ver que sentían lástima por su visitante más regular.

Observan los folletos y la propaganda, colocados en vitrinas que rodean la primera sala de exposición. Son en su mayoría carteles y cómics y noticias con las imágenes del tiempo en el que estuvieron en el Frente. Al principio, estos hablaban sólo de Steve, a tal grado que Bucky pensó en serio que todo el tiempo sería así, pero Steve seguía insistiendo que los Comandos Aulladores tenían parte del crédito también, tratando de esconderse detrás de eso como si no quisiera verse más alto que todos ellos; de cualquier forma, el público pronto les tomó el gusto, o tal vez las personas de los medios no querían decepcionar al Capitán América, por lo que se abalanzaron sobre los Comandos en el momento en que volvían a la base, ya fuese para firmarles algo o grabar algo para la gente, cuando volvieran a casa.

Bucky continúa casi estampándose contra las vitrinas, como si quisiese tocar las cosas en el interior de ellas con su mirada. Dos veces, una chica joven en un uniforme con el logotipo del museo le dice que de un paso atrás, pero al parecer se da por vencida o Steve ha tenido una charla tranquila con ella sin que  Bucky se de cuenta. O tal vez ella reconoce el Capitán América; eso no es  exactamente un reto cuando están a pocos metros por debajo de una foto gigante de la cara de Steve. No hay casi nadie en la exposición, de todos modos.

—¿Castañas tostadas? —dice Sam, sacudiendo una bolsa de papel hacia Bucky.

Bucky agarra un puñado, constitucionalmente incapaz de rehusarse a la comida gratis, y asiente hacia la vitrina de cristal enfrente de él. —Casi estoy seguro de que firmé esa cosa hace menos de un mes.

Es uno de los pósters de promoción de los bonos de guerra, una ilustración con el Capi en primer plano y los Comandos Aulladores formados detrás de él. La firma de Bucky, un cuidadoso trazo sobre su cabeza, está borrosa, aunque todavía legible. El papel se ha puesto un poco amarillo, dos de las esquinas muestran marcas de haber estado colgado. Fuera de eso, está muy bien conservado. Quien quiera que tuvo ese poster, debió haberlo cuidado bastante.  

—Eso es... un poco salvaje, como que te deja pensando mucho en esto —dice Sam—. Pero en este punto, ya nada me sorprende como antes. Oh, ¿Sabes a dónde fue Steve?

—Lo vi ir hacia esa puerta —responde Bucky, apuntando en forma ausente.

No le sorprende encontrar que la información de sus misiones es muy general, mencionando sólo los eventos dramáticos —especialmente los rescates de Prisioneros de Guerra—, pero sin entrar en muchos detalles. A la SSR, sin mencionar a los militares de cualquier gobierno, les gusta mantener las cosas demasiado ocultas. Lo mismo de siempre.

Hay una sección enfocada específicamente en los Comandos Aulladores, y ve que su panel es el  primero. Es difícil pasar eso por alto, en realidad; tiene un lugar de honor en el centro de la habitación, con los paneles del resto de los Comandos dispuestos a su alrededor, como todas las veces que tuvo que tomar ese punto. Por lo general, lo hacía con el fin de perseguir a Steve, quien siempre corría por delante de todo el mundo.

Traga el nudo de su garganta y se desvía hacia el panel más próximo. El de Gabe. Se toma su tiempo leyendo los textos, escuchando el audio. Sam se le acerca otra vez y le muestra que la televisión funciona, actualmente, con un toque de pantalla, y puede elegir qué ver, y si desea verlo de nuevo, e incluso cambiarle el idioma. Bucky tiene que respirar profundamente, porque esto es... no es como que fuera demasiado para él saber que ese tipo de cosas existan, porque siempre amó la ciencia ficción y en realidad no es del todo sorprendente, los caminos que la tecnología ha seguido. Pero esto no es algo que esperaba ver, no en su vida y tampoco en un lugar público en donde sólo se lo ha encontrado caminando por ahí. Bueno, Steve pagó los boletos, pero recuerda haber visto varias televisiones como esa afuera, en las exhibiciones gratis. También se ha dado cuenta de una que mostraba una lista de tarifas con descuento para viajes escolares. Así mismo, vio a algunos niños —como él y Steve cuando habían sido pequeños— usando las pantallas táctiles como si nada.

El futuro de verdad que es genial.

Sam se aleja de nuevo mientras Bucky se queda absorto en la pantalla. Tiene el vago pensamiento de que él es quien mantiene a Sam y Steve allí, y claramente ambos ya habían ido a la exposición antes. Pero Steve no ha dicho algo, y jamás se ha mostrado tímido con él al apresurarlo cuando se aburre, y en todo caso, fueron ellos quienes le han traído aquí. Son perfectamente libres de ir a otro lugar y reunirse con él más tarde.

Finalmente, después de un rato, pasa los paneles de Gabe y Dernier y Dugan y Morita y Monty; sus entrañas se tuercen un poquito, cada vez que llega a las secciones " ** _La Vida Después de la Guerra_** ", a pesar de que las historias son en su mayoría buenas. Morita nunca dejó de ser discriminado por sus orígenes  japonés-americano, convirtiéndose en un escritor político y activista; Gabe volvió a la escuela para terminar el doctorado que en una ocasión confesó querer, ya sin toda esa vergüenza por pensar que eso no le está permitido; Dugan se casó y se divorció con la misma chica varias veces, y la imagen coincide con la foto que Bucky recuerda, les había mostrado en la fogata; Monty trabajó en el gobierno durante un tiempo, antes de emigrar a los Estados Unidos; Dernier permaneció con los estadounidenses siendo parte de SHIELD y de las Industrias Stark, inesperadamente —o tal vez no, dado el amor del hombre por explotar todo tipo de cosas.

Bucky se recuerda que los volverá a ver muy pronto. El vacío en su pecho se desvanece, siendo reemplazado por una especie de... paz.

Hay una colección de fotografías en la pared del fondo, de los Comandos Aulladores en diversas edades, algunas de ellas en reuniones, comiendo, incluyendo poco a poco a sus familias; está claro que todos ellos se mantuvieron en contacto, tal vez incluso se quedaron cerca unos de los otros. Bucky lamenta perderse eso, pero calcula que si su miserable vida es, de alguna manera el precio de este futuro, eso es más que digno para él. Firmaría por esto sin dudarlo.

 _“Estoy listo”_ , piensa, y se dirige hacia su propio panel.

 

 

> _"El Sargento Barnes es el único Comando Aullador que dio su vida en servicio a su país."_

A pesar de su inquietud, la lectura de su panel resulta ser mucho menos terrible de lo que esperaba. Nada en ella es nuevo, excepto el rango de fechas con su nombre: **1916-1944**. Se queda mirando esos datos por un largo minuto.

Tampoco hay detalles de cómo sucede, sólo que es durante una misión. No hay siquiera una fecha precisa, lo cual se siente como una muy cuidadosa omisión. ¿Acaso todo eso sigue siendo clasificado? Hay una cita de Steve, presumiblemente de uno de sus reportes:

> " ** _Un agente de HYDRA apareció y empezó a dispararnos. Fui alcanzado, así que el Sargento Barnes  devolvió el fuego y distrajo la atención del agente lejos de mi [...] Hice todo lo posible para rescatarlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido [...] El Sargento Barnes fue muy apreciado por sus hombres, por todos aquellos quienes servimos con él; fue un crédito para la SSR y para la presencia de Estados Unidos en las fuerzas aliadas. Además, fue mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Le debo mi vida, y es una deuda que nunca seré capaz de pagar.”_**  

Bucky casi tiene que detener su lectura un par de veces; con esto, ha aclarado sus sentimientos. Confía que Steve le habría advertido si la información le hubiese dado alguna pista de lo que le ocurrió. Es un poco más detallado de lo que quería saber —hubiese deseado saber nada en absoluto—, pero al final no le dice algo que le permita cambiar las cosas. El proteger a Steve no es algo especial, ha sido su trabajo mucho antes de que el ejército lo hiciera oficial.

—Esto debe sentirse extraño, incluso para cualquiera de ustedes —dice Sam en voz baja.

Bucky bufa. —Steve es el tipo especial. El resto de nosotros somos... sólo somos tipos regulares, corriendo tras él para evitar que se mate solito.

Sam hace un vago sonido de desacuerdo. Bucky le echa una mirada sobre su hombro y alcanza a ver una extraña expresión en su rostro, sólo por un segundo, antes de ver que Steve se aproxima. Este camina viendo entre él y la enorme fotografía del rostro de Bucky, porque claro.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que vi mi propia cara, estaba cubierta de mugre —dice Bucky en forma contemplativa.

Sam se ríe. —Todos se ven bastante limpios, ¿verdad? También ahora sucede. Sé que se supone que esto mantiene la moral elevada, pero cada vez que veo una foto de cuando yo estaba en servicio, todo lo que puedo pensar es que esa otra gente que ve las fotos no tiene idea de qué tan mal olía todo el tiempo, cuánta comezón tenía por toda la arena. Y déjame decirte, que tenía arena _por todos lados_.

—Honestamente, no tengo idea si pelear en el desierto podría ser mejor o peor de lo que tuvimos nosotros —dice Bucky con una sonrisa de simpatía.

Sam se encoge de hombros. —No me agrada el frío, así que pienso que estaba bien en el desierto. Pero dos palabras, mi amigo: arañas camello. Aunque en realidad no son arañas. Sólo déjame agregar que si tienes que comer insectos en una zona de guerra, te vas a llevar algunas muy asquerosas sorpresas.

—Veremos tus videos más tarde —dice Steve. La sonrisa que le dirige a Bucky es tensa, y él se ve cansado, como el hombre de más de noventa años que aparentemente es ahora.

Esto golpea a Bucky como un enorme martillo en el estómago: Steve tendrá que volver a perderlo, después de que este pequeño viaje termine. Levanta un brazo y sujeta el hombro de Steve, prodigándole un apretón. Siente que Steve se inclina un poco hacia él; es su forma de agradecerle esa muestra de confort, pero su expresión se vuelve incluso más tensa, la sonrisa decae un poco.

¿Pero qué puede decir Bucky? ¿Lamento morirme antes que tú? Si él no hubiese estado ahí en esa última misión, Steve tal vez sería quien hubiese muerto en su lugar.

Esa es una opción que Bucky nunca permitirá que suceda.

—La siguiente exhibición es lo que le sucedió a Steve, si es que estás buscando empatar un poco las cosas —dice Sam. Su tono de voz es tranquilo, pero la mirada que le envía a Bucky parece decirle: _por favor, no hagas llorar al Capitán América en público_.

Bucky está... un poquito sensible en realidad, pero se siente bien. Esto sucedió, va a suceder, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Más exactamente, por lo que él puede entender de la explicación proporcionada por Thor, puede tratar de cambiar las cosas, pero no va a ser capaz de lograrlo, debido a que _ya ha pasado_ , y algo hay sobre el bucle del tiempo y la causalidad histórica y...  en realidad, está feliz de que _no haya nada que pueda hacer al respecto_.

Está bien. Porque, ¿qué diferencia hay si sabe lo que va a pasar? La idea es aterradora, pero él ha estado más aterrorizado por la maldita Guerra; por lo menos no son las pesadillas en las que HYDRA le pone las manos encima otra vez...

Mientras piensa, caminan pasando una señal de advertencia: “ ** _Imágenes potencialmente perturbadoras; no aptas para niños menores de 15 años, a menos que sean acompañados por un adulto_** ”, y ve las fotografías de un avión estrellado, con el interior hecho añicos.

Esto lo siente como un puño arrancándole las entrañas. —¡Oh, santo Dios!

Hay fotos de Steve, pálido y rígido, como un fantasma en el hielo sólido. No todas lo muestran completo; una fotografía muestra sólo su cabeza, con una mancha de sangre en su cabello, la etiqueta declarando “ ** _la primera nueva fotografía del Capitán América en 70 años_** ”; otra foto de sus manos, descansando a sus lados; otra de la parte superior de su cuerpo, una delgada capa de hielo aún rodeándolo, como si la gente que hacía la excavación estuviese preocupada por llegar demasiado cerca y arriesgarse a dañar su cuerpo. El maldito escudo que se supone que lo protegería, se ve congelado en una parte totalmente alejada dentro del avión. Finalmente, una fotografía de cuerpo completo; el bloque de hielo que encierra al Capitán América yace en el suelo cubierto de lona, al aire libre bajo un cielo gris.

La leyenda explica, en este punto, que el trabajo conjunto de los equipos de SHIELD y las Industrias Stark, se había realizado bajo la sensible creencia de que el Capitán América estaba muerto. El sólo leer esas palabras lo hacen sentirse enfermo.

Sigue la muy útil línea temporal. El Capitán América regresa a casa, a Nueva York. Sucesivas fotografías del hielo derritiéndose en forma gradual. Una brecha en las fechas de las etiquetas. Entonces, una fotografía de Steve sosteniendo su escudo, su camiseta blanca con el ostentoso logotipo que Bucky piensa haber visto en la Torre. Hay un gran letrero declarando: “ ** _El Héroe Ha Vuelto_** ” y un cambio de color en el fondo de la exhibición para marcar una nueva sección.

Bucky se detiene. Vuelve y mira una foto de Steve en alguna mesa médica. Él todavía está en el bloque de hielo, pero ya no hay una gran cantidad del mismo, y Bucky puede ver claramente la forma en que yace en el interior del bloque. La forma en que el hielo le había congelado.

Los informes descoloridos y amarillentos afirman que, lo que la SSR había sabido, era que Steve piloteó el avión directo a estrellarlo. Ese era su _único objetivo_ al quedarse en el avión. Steve probablemente había sido lanzado hacia atrás cuando el avión golpeó el hielo —Bucky no tiene que preguntarse si se había molestado en ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—, porque de lo contrario, habría quedado congelado en la silla. Estaba herido, y es posible que estuviese inconsciente por el impacto. Pero...

Bucky conoce la forma en que Steve duerme. Sabe que recostarse sobre su espalda le facilita por completo respirar, así que esa es la posición en la que Steve tiende a gravitar en su sueño, incluso cuando el respirar no era más un problema. Puede verlo ahora, a Steve con frío y sangrando y solo en el avión que se hunde, su cuerpo todavía sin saber cuándo rendirse, recostándose y esperando. Entonces durmiendo y durmiendo y durmiendo, por décadas.

Si Bucky hubiese estado ahí... bueno, él pudo haber encontrado una manera distinta a _estrellar un avión con una bomba dentro_. Pero incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, pudo haber acompañado a Steve en ese momento.

Por supuesto, no hubiese podido despertar con Steve, como mero mortal que es. Pero al final, Steve no hubiese tenido que ir a la oscuridad solo.

Escucha a Sam murmurando, detrás de él, un poco lejos: —Pude haberte dicho que tomaría tu muerte con más dificultad que su propia muerte.

Es el turno de Bucky de mantenerse mirando a Steve, mientras va a un exhibidor independiente dedicado a las décadas entre el accidente y la recuperación. Mira las exhibiciones de libros y las historietas y novelas y libros de texto de historia, observa clips de películas y programas de televisión. Ve a Steve y se tranquiliza porque él está aquí, Steve lo ha logrado. El cartel dice que esto es sólo una pequeña muestra del material relacionado con el Capitán América. Al parecer, hay una gran cantidad allá afuera.

En algún momento, Steve se acerca sigilosamente pero no le toca, como si no hubieran pasado toda su vida tironeándose y dándose de puñetazos y abrazándose uno al otro. ¿Tal vez es una cosa de futuro? Bueno, Bucky no tiene paciencia para eso; así que eslinga un brazo alrededor de Steve y tira de él. Es posible que esté haciendo una fuerte inhalación en ese cálido lugar entre el cuello y el hombro, su aroma no ha cambiado desde que llegaron a la pubertad, aun cuando dichos hombros se le han engrosado hacia fuera como un águila patriótica extendiendo sus alas, pero está bastante seguro de Steve está haciendo lo mismo que él, así que está bien.

Una vida más tarde, Bucky se aparta un poco y dice: —¿Tienen todas esas películas que hicieron mientras estabas en misiones?

Steve se ríe. —Sí, las pasan todas, una y otra vez en ese cuarto de allá.

—Tal vez después las vea. Quiero terminar de ver todo lo de aquí —le echa un vistazo a Sam—. ¿No te has aburrido, Sam?

Sam sacude su cabeza y le devuelve una mirada divertida. —Estoy bien. No voy a mentirte, estoy esperando a que llegues a la parte de los aliens.

 

 

Entonces llega a la parte de los aliens.

No puede evitarlo y pega de gritos, y el hecho de que ninguno de los guardias o guías del museo venga corriendo, convence a Bucky de que Steve ha hablado con ellos, pensando en el gran estratega que es. Sam se carcajea a más no poder, al grado que tiene que disculparse para ir al baño, porque está a punto de hacerse pis de tanto reírse.

 

 

 

Ve el pequeño estrado en donde exhiben los uniformes. El de Steve tiene un letrero que dice **Réplica Autorizada** , de lo cual Steve parece extrañamente avergonzado. El resto de los uniformes, sin embargo, son auténticos.

—Oh, Dios —susurra Bucky, compartiendo una mirada con Steve—. Yo acabo de ver estos ayer. Los muchachos los estaban usando. Mira, el bolsillo de Dum Dum, le arregló esa ruptura justo la semana pasada.

El abrigo en el maniquí de Bucky es una copia. Tiene sentido; probablemente estaba usando el suyo en el momento en que murió. Frunce el ceño al ver el dobladillo inferior. —Aw, arreglaron la rotura alrededor del dobladillo —y le explica a Sam—: había un poco de tela alrededor de la parte inferior que colgaba sin ton ni son. Me tenía loco. Pero se me olvidaba arreglarlo, y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que me sentiría raro al no tenerlo allí. De todos modos, era más fácil de esa forma saber cuál de mis dos abrigos era. —La costura es limpia, al menos, y se distingue de sus propias reparaciones en otras partes del abrigo.

—Bueno, probablemente los del museo no quería que la gente pensara que un héroe nacional no podía cuidar sus pertenencias —dice Sam con una sonrisa.

 

 

—¿Eso es lo peor de todo? —pregunta Bucky cuando vuelven al auto y Sam los lleva a cualquier lugar para almorzar. Está viendo hacia fuera de la ventanilla, observando los altos edificios, pero siente como si parte de su mente se ha quedado lejos de él. Como si aún estuviese en alguna parte del Smithsoniano.

Finge no darse cuenta de la significativa mirada que Steve y Sam intercambian en los asientos del frente. Steve tiene esa expresión  mortificada de cuando tiene que darle a alguien malas noticias. Bucky se prepara para escucharlo.

—Los Dodgers se largaron a Los Ángeles —dice Steve con bastante pena.

—¿ _Qué_?

 

 

Justo antes de que entren al restaurant que Sam ha elegido, Steve lo detiene y dice: —los precios son mucho más altos de lo que eran en nuestros días.

Bucky se encoge de hombros. —Imaginé que así sería —y le dedica una sonrisa a Steve—. Trataré de no enojarme con eso.

Por supuesto que no lo logra por completo, pero lo intenta al rehusarse a ver cualquier número que lleve el signo de dólares a un lado. Ordena la misma hamburguesa que Steve, y levanta las cejas cuando este ordena todas las comidas y aperitivos del menú.

Sam pide una ensalada. —Porque alguien en esta mesa ya no está en servicio activo. —Steve sacude la cabeza y le asegura a Bucky que Sam terminará comiéndose la mitad de lo que ellos han pedido, de cualquier forma.

Cuando la comida llega, Bucky no pasa por alto la forma en que Steve no deja de ver el montón de platos que llena todo el espacio disponible en su mesa. Y él tampoco puede dejar de sonreírle encantado a su mejor amigo,  y Steve le devuelve la sonrisa en respuesta; nunca han tenido esta cantidad de comida delante de ellos en una sola sesión. Había sido un regalo el sólo poder ir a un restaurante y pedir la cosa más barata en el menú.

Hay un grupo de jovencitas y adolescentes tres mesas más allá, y Bucky se da cuenta que una de ellas está tomando una foto de su plato con su teléfono. Le parece una buena idea, así que saca su teléfono para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Vas a subirla a Instagram? —pregunta Sam distraído, mientras le roba algunas papas fritas a su plato.

Bucky tiene que levantarse para poder enfocar la mesa completa en la pantalla. —¿Qué es Instagram?

—Todavía no hemos visto nada de Internet —comenta Steve con una leve mueca—. Creo que tal vez las apps son la forma más fácil de saber _eso_. —Le lanza una mirada a Sam—. Y quien trae la conversación a flote, tiene que explicársela.

> _Me gustan muchas cosas del futuro, pero creo que mi parte favorita deben ser los gadgets. Antes, no sabía cuál era el punto de tener una cámara en el celular. También hay cámaras del mismo tamaño que los teléfonos; Sam me mostró a un grupo de turistas usándolas. Entonces hizo la cara más chistosa cuando vio las distintas cosas que Steve y yo estábamos poniéndole a las papas machacadas, y le tomé una foto porque ya tenía mi teléfono listo y en mi mano. Así que ahora ya sé por qué eso es bueno._
> 
> _La comida tampoco estuvo nada mal._

 

 

Bucky le recuerda a Steve que había dicho algo esa mañana acerca de ir a la tienda a comprar ropa, pero cuando vuelven al auto, Steve dice: —Hey, ¿te importaría si vamos a comprar la ropa mañana? Podríamos pasarnos entonces todo el día haciendo compras, empezando descansados desde temprano, así tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para ver lo que quieras.

Encuentra los ojos de Steve a través de espejo retrovisor. Realmente no se había sentido cansado, y el enorme almuerzo fue un tanto restaurador, pero el sólo pensar en volver a la Torre y su tranquilo y acogedor ambiente es muy atractivo. Tiene que morderse el labio inferior para sonreír ante el falso entusiasmo de Steve. Porque sabe que _odia_ ir a comprar ropa.

 

 

Después del bullicio de la ciudad, la tranquilidad de la Torre es maravillosa. Sigue a Steve al sofá y los dos colapsan con casi idénticos gruñidos de alivio. Escucha a Sam riéndose de ellos y murmurando algo acerca de ser ancianos, pero entonces escuchan el pitido de la cafetera al encenderse, así que automáticamente lo perdona.

—Creo que es bueno no darte cuenta lo ruidoso que es afuera hasta que regresas aquí —dice Bucky.

—Tendré que sacarte en las horas pico para que veas la locura que es, entonces —dice Steve.

Bucky arruga la nariz. Le cosquillean los dedos. Piensa que ha pasado casi todo un día desde la última vez que fumó. Aunque no lo anhela tanto como debería. Se rasca la barba. —Hey, me dijiste que hay agua caliente todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí. Aunque creo que en nuestro tiempo, también había gente que podía tener agua caliente todo el día. —Steve voltea a verlo—. Si quieres darte un baño, ve y dátelo. —Para sorpresa de Bucky, Steve se le acerca y le pasa un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula. Suprime un escalofrío. —También podrías rasurarte —Steve se retrae un poco, viéndose apenado, como si no debiera hacer eso.

Bucky se aclara la garganta. —Sí, mamá.

 

 

Bucky está secándose en su habitación cuando escucha a JARVIS diciéndole a Steve: —Al señor le gustaría saber si el Sargento Barnes y usted estarían disponibles para cenar con el equipo esta noche.

Unos minutos después, escucha un golpecito en su puerta. —Bucky, Tony nos pregunta si vamos a ir a cenar.

—Escuché a nuestra amable Inteligencia Artificial, Steve —replica Bucky.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ir o qué?

Si ignora lo absolutamente limpio que siente y lo bonita que se ve la habitación a su alrededor, Bucky puede creer que están de vuelta a en casa. —Seguro, ¿por qué no?

 

 

Tienen la cena en lo que aparentemente es un piso común para todos los residentes de la Torre, el cual tiene una gran área de comedor y una gigante sala de estar. Bucky atiborra a Steve con preguntas sobre sus nuevos compañeros de equipo durante todo el camino, más para calmar sus nervios que cualquier disposición a confiar enteramente en las opiniones de Steve. Mientras Sam ha resultado ser un gran tipo como le prometió, Steve sigue siendo mucho más indulgente que Bucky. Él prefiere formar su propia evaluación de las personas, gracias.

Los platillos son dos distintos tipos de pasta, dos diferentes tipos de pizzas, y una enorme sartén de lasagna; gigantescas comidas italianas que le recuerdan a Bucky el comentario que Steve le hizo antes, de que hay ahí grandes comelones. No espera estar tan hambriento después del gran almuerzo que tuvieron, pero se encuentra de pronto apilando comida en su plato como si no hubiese un mañana. Podría sentirse avergonzado, excepto que Steve parece estar muy complacido al verlo comer; lo triste del caso es que puede entenderlo, después de media vida que se pasó tratando de ser él quien alimentaba a Steve.

Todos empiezan a comer, sentados alrededor de la gran mesa redonda —con la cual, Bucky ha tenido la divertida visión de que Steve podría ser el Rey Arturo— aunque eso sólo le dura el tiempo que le toma a Tony de repente ponerse en pie para mostrarle al Doctor Banner algo. Entonces Sam y Miss Romanoff se trasladan a la sala a ver un programa de televisión que ambos siguen, y hay una temporal fuga de la gente charlando en pequeños grupos que van y vienen de vuelta a la mesa para volver a llenar sus platos.

Bucky no dice mucho, consciente de que es un completo extraño entre ellos. Sabe que normalmente es más alegre, y se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de ver que Steve lo deja estar tranquilo.

Aunque al final, hay alguien que habla con él. Un hombre que se ha presentado como Nick Fury — _si alguien pregunta, estoy muerto_ —,  no dice una palabra en todo el tiempo. Bucky nunca lo ve observándolo, pero ciertamente sabe que el hombre lo somete a un cuidadoso escrutinio. El señor Fury se va antes del postre; Bucky ni siquiera lo ve irse, sólo se percata de la silla vacía y siente que no está ya en el piso la siguiente vez que trata de buscarlo. 

—Debe ser algo muy extraño, estar en un lugar tan familiar, pero en un tiempo muy diferente.

Una mujer se sienta cerca de él y le sonríe cuando voltea a verla, e instintivamente le devuelve el gesto. _Es la Doctora Foster—astrofísica—sale con Thor_. —Ya lo creo. Pero Steve me ha dicho que usted ha viajado al hogar de Thor. ¿Asgard? Y todo eso de ir a otro mundo debe ser más extraño.

—Fue muy hermoso —comenta en acuerdo la doctora Foster. Ella le habla acerca del palacio de Odín y el Puente Arcoiris, la muy avanzada tecnología que parece magia para alguien de la Tierra. Ella está en medio de describirle algún tipo de carruaje, cuando de pronto se detiene. —Lo siento. Normalmente las personas se retiran cuando empiezo a divagar, o empiezan a tener los ojos vidriosos y adormecidos.

—Oh, no. Está bien; yo amo este tipo de cosas —dice Bucky. Ante la mirada de duda que ella le dirige, se ríe y agrega—: De acuerdo, tal vez algo del lenguaje matemático no logro captarlo. Pero es grandioso ver a alguien que ama su trabajo. Y siempre me ha interesado el espacio. Solía leer cualquier cosa que pudiese conseguir de ciencia ficción.

—De la cual se dice, es una precursora de los hechos científicos —responde a eso la doctora Foster con una sonrisa—. Parece que ahora lo estás viviendo en carne propia.

Él encoge los hombros. —Yo no diría eso. Steve es quien lo hace, en realidad. Yo sólo estoy aquí de visita.

—No sé si compro eso —ella voltea,vacilante—. Puedo sentirlo un poco, ya sabes. La energía que te mantiene aquí. Thor piensa que es porque he estado expuesta al Aether —esa muy antigua fuente de energía, usada por los Elfos Oscuros. No son los mismos Elfos que están detrás de tu viaje por el tiempo.

—Eso es bueno —él contrae los labios—. Así que, Elfos distintos.

Ella ríe, y Bucky se siente ridículamente aliviado al ver que alguien más aprecia lo absurdo del mundo en el que ellos han estado confiando.— Síp, Elfos distintos.

Una hora más tarde, casi todos se han movido hacia la sala de estar. Bucky se acomoda en el sofá con un plato lleno de pay. Stark está en el otro extremo del sofá, batallando con algún tipo de aparato metálico. Ve a Steve a través de las enormes ventanas del balcón, hablando con la señorita Potts. _—La señorita Potts—CEO de Industrias Stark—sale con Tony Stark—ofrécele té en lugar de café si ella te visita_.

El ver a Steve agachando la cabeza ante la sonrisa de la señorita Potts, lleva a Bucky de vuelta a Brooklyn, al otro lado del río setenta años atrás, a los comedores y salones de baile donde Steve hacía todo lo posible para hablar con las damas. Había mejorado un poco después de la gira de la USO, pero aún así siempre es sorpresivo cuando las damas quieren hablar con él en lugar de con  Bucky.

Bucky no tiene intenciones de escucharlos. Pero se está terminando su pay, además de que ellos no tienen una conversación secreta. Casi está dispuesto a apostar que Stark es quien los espía, no importa cuán profundamente absorto parezca el hombre en los delicados cables dentro de su aparato; casi podría decir que sólo está contándolos.

—...tener las cosas listas en caso de que algo se filtre. Pero hay una sorprendentemente buena probabilidad de que no sucederá. El Soldado Invernal era experto en evadir la vigilancia y los equipos de grabación. Y sólo sus manipuladores sabían quién era. No hay ni una sola fotografía  clara de su rostro en DC, gracias a todo el humo y a que los civiles estaban más interesados en salvar sus vidas. Crucemos los dedos, no hay nada más allá que la especulación acerca de quién es ese hombre...

_—Natasha Romanoff—ex agente de SHIELD—llámala Agente en lugar de Señorita— subestímala bajo tu propio riesgo_

Furtivamente se incluye en la conversación. La señorita Potts le sonríe alegremente. —Buenas noticias, Nat. Es posible que no tengamos que pedirte prestada tu tecnología de disfraz facial, después de todo.

—Oh, bien. Odio recalibrarla después de que alguien más la ha usado —dice la Agente Romanoff.

—Escuché que le prometiste a Sam que estarás aquí hasta el final de temporada de _The Walking Dead_ —comenta Steve.

Romanoff pone los ojos en blanco. —Sí, Steve. Voy a estar por aquí casi todo este mes.

—Qué bien, porque María y yo te extrañamos el sábado pasado —dice Potts.

Romanoff hace un gesto. —Lo siento. Debí llamarles.

—Entonces, tienes que conseguir tiempo —Potts sonríe amable—. No debería mencionarlo, pero tú dijiste que querías...

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias —Romanoff sonríe con tristeza—. Ustedes dos son las únicas que realmente me elevan el ánimo. Pero, ya sabes, los viejos hábitos. Voy a recordarlo la próxima vez, y te lo  haré saber.

Steve se mece y la empuja un poquito con su hombro. —Tus antiguas cubiertas tenían muchas similitudes con tus rasgos básicos. Es muy bueno que estés intentando algo nuevo.

Ahí es cuando Bucky se percata de que Steve no actúa de la misma forma con Natasha que cuando normalmente se encuentra con otras damas. Parece realmente cómodo con ella, por decirlo así, más de lo que le ha visto jamás con una mujer. Se había fijado, durante la cena, que los dos estuvieron intercambiando miradas, cuando creían que los demás no los veían; esto no parece ser algo romántico, es más como un par de chiquillos confabulando para hacer vagancias.    

Piensa que es una gran desventaja el no saber si Steve está enamorado, o tiene una relación, debido a la mala suerte que siempre tuvo con las mujeres en el pasado. Especialmente si Steve está tratando de ser discreto. Estuvo la Agente Carter, por supuesto, pero eso fue bastante obvio para todos. Esto no parece lo mismo. Pero es posible que Steve mejoró mucho en hablar con las mujeres.

Steve, la señorita Potts y la agente Romanoff se acercan al sofá. La señorita Potts se distrae cuando el doctor Banner ofrece hacer un poco de té para ella. Steve se sienta entre Bucky y Stark, y Romanoff toma lugar en una silla con brazos a su lado.

—Hey, Steve —dice Romanoff con una sonrisa traviesa—. No olvides llamar a Sharon.

—Nat —replica Steve en tono de advertencia.

—¿Sharon? —Bucky le dirige a Steve una mirada curiosa, ignorando el pesado sentimiento que lo golpea en el estómago.

—Nat sigue tratando de encontrarme pareja —explica Steve, viendo a Natasha—. Y ya hice lo que me pediste. Le llamé y tuvimos una cena agradable. Pero eso fue todo.

—¿Una salida a cenar, y ya te rendiste? —Natasha levanta una ceja—. Mira, yo creo que Sharon y tú en verdad congenian. Ella sabe quién eres, y conoce tus archivos, así que no hay nada de ti que la sorprenda. Además, no tienes qué preocuparte de que esté en peligro por tu causa. —Ella voltea a ver a Bucky, como si estuviese esperando que la apoye.

Traga saliva, tratando de deshacerse de la opresión en el pecho. Pone una sonrisa fácil cuando eso es la última cosa que quiere hacer en este momento. —Ella tiene razón, Steve. Tienes que poner un poco de tu parte en esto. A veces, estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

La forma en que Steve lo ve es difícil de leer e imposible de comprender, así que Bucky termina levantándose para ir a dejar su plato lleno de migajas en el fregador.

Entonces. Natasha en realidad es sólo una amiga. El alivio al saber eso, justo cuando se había preparado para aceptarla como la chica de Steve, se equilibra con el peso en su pecho ante la mención de otra mujer. Bien. Por supuesto que habría una mujer, en algún lugar. Él ni siquiera tiene que sentirse molesto de que Natasha quiera ayudar a Steve a conseguir pareja; ese ha sido el trabajo de Bucky durante mucho tiempo, después de todo, y en verdad se alegra que haya alguien que quiera hacerlo ahora que él ya no está.

 

 

 

Al volver a la sala de estar, Bucky escucha una voz desconocida diciendo: —Es necesario que firmes esto. —Ve a una mujer de cabello oscuro vestida en traje sastre, dejando un delgado folder en el sofá, cerca de Stark. Uno de los elevadores está cerrándose, así que ella justo acaba de subir.

—¿Papeles, en serio? —replica Stark. Ha cambiado el objeto anterior con uno distinto hecho de tubos de metal y engranes, el cual está desbaratando con un pequeño desarmador—. ¿Todavía los usamos?

—Porque sigues ignorando las copias digitales del servidor. Es casi como si quisieras hacerme  subir y quedarme con ustedes hasta que firmes los malditos papeles. —Ella pone un bolígrafo sobre la mesa de café y cruza sus brazos, como si estuviese preparada, de todas formas, a quedarse ahí hasta que Tony haga lo que ella le ha exigido.

—Figúrate. Si no tiene cuidado, Agente, va a terminar como Pepper —se queja Stark. Intercambia el destornillador con la pluma, con aire ausente diciéndole a Bucky—: No me gusta que me traigan estas cosas. —La mujer toma la carpeta y voltea a una página que necesita su firma, y luego otra, y luego otra, cada una con un tiempo de retención preciso, mientras Stark traza su garabato sobre el papel. Su eficiencia alude a una larga práctica. A Bucky le resulta un poco hipnotizante.

—Eso ha sido muy amable de su parte, señor Stark —dice la mujer, sonriéndole en una forma demasiado recatada.

—Sí, y esa sonrisa es más aterradora que tu expresión de asesina; por favor, deja de hacerla —Stark deja salir un suspiro de alivio cuando ella cierra el archivo. Y se percata que Bucky está observando—. Sargento Barnes, ¿ya conociste a la Agente Hill? Agente, él es el mejor amigo del Capi, y está tomando un pequeño descanso desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial para visitarnos aquí, en nuestro humilde futuro. Porque eso es algo que suele pasar.

—No creo que el tipo que lanzó una bomba nuclear en un portal espacial tenga derecho a decir algo como eso. Sargento Barnes —la Agente Hill extiende su mano a Bucky a manera de saludo—. Y es María Hill, en realidad. Fui un antiguo agente de SHIELD, ahora trabajo en las Industrias Stark. _Bajo la dirección de la señorita Potts_. —Lo dice directamente a Stark, mientras le dirige una seria mirada.

—¿Todavía estamos fingiendo que SHIELD fue desmantelada? Creí que ya habíamos acabado con eso.

Hill niega con un gesto y se dirige hacia el elevador, recordándole a Stark acerca de una reunión o algo así. Stark hace un ruido vagamente afirmativo, y es claro que no le pone atención, mientras alcanza su desarmador de debajo de sí. Bucky lo observa hurgando en el artefacto de metal una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿te está gustando el futuro, Sargento? —pregunta Stark, con la vista aún pegada en lo que está haciendo.

—Es bueno. Interesante —se le ocurre a Bucky que debería elaborar mejores respuestas,  si piensa en el tipo de preguntas que puede esperar que le hagan una y otra vez—. He estado aprendiendo mucho, tratando de entenderlo. —Duda, pero termina preguntando—: ¿Eso es para tu robot?

Stark parpadea y lo voltea a ver. —Sí, algo como eso. Aunque, ¿sabes? No es un robot, es un traje.

—Steve me mostró algunas fotos. Construyes muchos de ellos, ¿cierto? Se ven increíbles.

—Gracias —los oscuros ojos de Stark lo estudian, como si sospechara que Bucky quiere decir algo más—. ¿Te gusta la tecnología? ¿O es más porque te gustan las armas?

La pregunta lo pone un poquito nervioso, aunque no sabe por qué. O tal vez es esa mirada en la cara de Stark. —Soy un soldado —dice, forzándose a pensar bien sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Sé qué hacer con una pistola. No sé si me gustan las armas, pero sé que me alegra tenerlas, porque ellas me permiten abatir al enemigo y mantener a mis hombres a salvo.

—Yo solía fabricar armas —dice Stark en voz baja—. Herencia de familia. Realmente no pensaba en eso, sólo crecí con ellas. Veía todo esto como la continuidad del trabajo de mi papá.

—Howard amaba su trabajo —dice Bucky.

Stark encuentra sus ojos directamente por primera vez. Asiente, y Bucky asiente, y hay un tipo de extraño entendimiento entre ellos.

—Quiero verlo —dice Bucky de manera precipitada—. El aparato que toqué, el que me trajo aquí.

No está seguro qué debe esperar. Definitivamente Stark no asiente, pero deja el artilugio y  a continuación, echando una mirada evaluativa a los demás, ninguno de los cuales parece estar poniéndoles atención, señala deliberadamente con la cabeza hacia los ascensores. Su expresión le dice a Bucky que lo siga sin llamar la atención.

Steve está inmerso en una conversación con Banner, y parece que también le ha ofrecido un poco de té. Bucky se apresura a ir tras Stark.

 

 

—Laboratorio de seguridad 5, JARVIS —dice Stark, una vez que las puertas se deslizan, cerrándose detrás de Bucky.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Bucky se encuentra de pronto viendo fijamente la nuca de Stark. Si éste se da cuenta, al parecer no le importa, o está acostumbrado a eso. No se le escapa a Bucky que es la primera vez que está fuera del departamento de Steve sin que él lo acompañe.

—En algún momento quise ser mecánico —dice Bucky; sus palabras se escuchan atropelladas, como si quisieran salir todas al mismo tiempo—. Siempre estaba arreglando cosas en la casa. No sé si hubiese sido bueno en eso. Pero tampoco esperaba ser un buen soldado.

No sabe por qué ha dicho eso; tampoco espera que a Stark le importe, y no quiere alguna sosa  respuesta de su parte. Las puertas se abren tan pronto como termina de hablar, y piensa que ambos suspiran con alivio.

El laboratorio de seguridad 5 tiene una pasarela circular principal que se ilumina a su llegada. Hay  una vasta ramificación de pasarelas más pequeñas en ella, algunas se dirigen a lugares cerrados y algunas más llevan a áreas con mesas y equipos. La mayoría de éstas permanecen apagadas a medida que pasan. La visión nocturna de Bucky se ha desarrollado bastante bien en el transcurso de la guerra, y puede ver puertas blindadas de emergencia alrededor de algunas habitaciones, en la periferia de los laboratorios detrás de las iluminadas ventanas de cristal.

Uno de los pasillos laterales se ilumina, anticipando que Stark va hacia él, y las luces se encienden ante ellos hasta el final, donde hay un solo soporte elevado en medio del espacio libre.

Tanto Bucky como Stark se sobresaltan un poco al ver movimiento entre las sombras de una de las esquinas. Es Thor. Bucky no hubiese creído que alguien tan enorme podría ocultarse en la oscuridad tan efectivamente. Thor parece extrañamente pequeño aquí.

—Me disculpo por haberlos sorprendido, amigos míos —dice Thor en forma sincera. Asiente hacia el soporte—. Procuré estar en mayor comunión con el Cuento, más Ze no me habla.

—Te has ganado algunos puntos por intentarlo, amigo —bromea Stark. Le indica a Bucky que se acerque al soporte y ondea sus brazos en un gesto grandioso—. ¡Voilá! El Pequeño Cuento del Tiempo Perdido. Simultáneamente poético _y_ ominoso, como su nombre lo indica.

Parece un mármol de gran tamaño, oscuro, excepto donde hay tenues líneas de color. Desde ciertos ángulos, su forma parece cambiar; o más bien se ve, por breves momentos hasta que parpadea de nuevo, como si hubiese una segunda orbe que emerge de la primera.

Espera sentir algún tipo de energía, o alguna señal de conexión. El Cuento no muestra cambios, parece tan inerte como el brillante cojín rojo y dorado sobre el cual, inexplicablemente, descansa.

—Hola —dice, a falta de algo mejor.

— _Saludos, Actor del Cuento_.

Se sacude. Voltea a ver a Thor para confirmar que el Asgardiano también lo ha escuchado.

—Está diciendo algo, ¿verdad? —dice Tony—. ¿JARVIS?

—No hay cambios en las lecturas, Señor, así como en las previas interacciones.

Stark bufa, claramente agraviado. —Bien, de acuerdo, no es la primera vez que me dejan fuera de sus asuntos. Voy a pararme por ahí atrás y verme bonito. —Vuelve por el pasillo y tiene que apretujarse para pasar a un lado de Thor, quien se coloca detrás de Bucky.

Bucky mira a Thor inquisitivamente. Éste le hace un gesto, alentándolo a seguir.

—Uhm... entonces... Sólo quiero agradecerte por traerme aquí. Ver a Steve y el futuro y todo lo que ha sucedido después, ya sabes. Todo esto ayuda; es decir, el ver que he peleado por algo que vale la pena.

— _De nada_.

Bucky se mordisquea el labio inferior. —¿Hay algo que se supone que debo hacer? Como parte de tu... cuento. Creo.

 _—El cuento es para que tú lo interpretes; sus caminos son los que tú determinarás_.

Hay un estruendo de metal detrás de ellos. Bucky y Thor voltean sobre sus hombros para ver a Stark agachado, con los brazos adentro de un panel abierto en el piso, enredado entre circuitos. Si escucha con atención, puede oír que murmura débilmente sobre " _sensores incompatibles"_ y _"no construido para esta mierda interdimensional_ ".

Bucky vuelve con el orbe. —Mira, probablemente te has dado cuenta que yo realmente no sé cómo se supone que debo hacerlo. Thor es el único que está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Así que, sabes, si hago algo mal o accidentalmente causo un desastre en el futuro, apreciaría que me lo hagas saber. Por favor.

— _El pasado que está el futuro no tiene necesidad de ser guiado, joven soldado_. —Hay una pausa, suficientemente larga para que Bucky crea que ha terminado de hablar. Sin embargo, sigue. — _No obstante. Para ti, joven soldado. Al término del ciclo de la luna, cuando el cuento se cierre, te ofreceré una bendición._

—¿Una bendición?

— _La decisión de olvidar._

 

> _Pensé que iba a ser más difícil. Pero en realidad no me sorprende, supongo. Recibir un disparo es suficiente y puedes estar en paz con la muerte. Sólo... espero que al final, tú estés bien. Espero que continúes haciendo algo bueno, o al menos que sigas haciendo tu trabajo. Morir para proteger a Steve... esa es la forma en que me gustaría irme, en todo caso, si pudiera elegirla. No hay duda en mi mente, entonces, que eso es lo que hay que hacer._
> 
> _No sé cuántas noches he pasado preocupado hasta la muerte de que él hubiese provocado que lo mataran, o que lo hirieran en alguna forma que no fuese capaz de sanar._
> 
> _Así que, creo que lo que quiero decir es que... estoy feliz de cierta manera, en verdad._
> 
> _Steve tiene que vivir. Steve tiene que vivir en el futuro, en un mundo que ayudamos a  mejorar._
> 
> _En mi historia, eso es un final feliz._
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** nota de traducción. La frase usada por Buck fue "huge boner”, que en estos tiempos le han dado, precisamente, el contexto puramente sexual; pero en sus tiempos, quería decir que era una gran metedura de pata. ¡Ah, cómo cambian las cosas! XD


	6. Capítulo 6

**_WINTER SOLDIER/EL SOLDADO INVERNAL_ **

El campamento aliado al que Rogers los lleva es demasiado ruidoso y poblado, una villa hecha de refugios temporales y vehículos y equipo al por mayor. Por ningún motivo se acerca a la escala de las ciudades de CD o Nueva York del siglo veintiuno, pero es un cambio bastante considerable a la quietud y el silencio de los bosques. Barnes va detrás de Rogers y mentalmente recuerda las técnicas de relajación que el doctor Banner le ha enseñado. Revisa las hileras de tiendas, los montones de suministros, todo lo que crea esa atmósfera del campamento. Hay una sensación de un industrioso propósito, que proviene de manera particular de la gran cantidad de no combatientes, pero no hay signos de alarma.

Para su sorpresa, lo comandantes de la SSR los encuentran en vez de esperar a que ellos alcancen la enorme y pesada tienda que, presumiblemente, es el centro de mando. Reconoce al General Phillips y a la Agente Carter, figuras notables dentro del grupo de la SSR durante la guerra, y eventuales fundadores de SHIELD. Sabe un poco más de la Agente Carter que de Phillips gracias a Rogers. El Rogers del futuro.

El General los ve a todos por un momento, parece satisfecho al hacer su conteo, y centra su total atención al Capitán Rogers, quien está dando su reporte inicial de la exitosa misión, recién terminada.

—Buen trabajo, caballeros —dice Phillips—. Lo espero en el centro de mando para que nos de los detalles, Rogers. El resto, puede retirarse.

Hay una ronda de Saludos, y los hombres se retiran. Barnes los deja ir primero, con la intención de seguirlos, puesto que no sabe cómo funciona el campamento, o en dónde se supone que deben retirarse. Siente el peso de la atención de alguien sobre él. Ve hacia Rogers, quien ahora va detrás de Phillips, y sólo entonces se percata de que la Agente Carter lo observa con el ceño fruncido.

Volteando hacia todos lados un momento, busca el tipo de comportamiento más adecuado, el cual es ladear la cabeza y preguntar: —¿Señora?

Ella parpadea, volviendo de donde quiera que su mente se había perdido, y hace un asentimiento con su cabeza. —Sargento Barnes. Disculpe, pero se ve distinto, y me preguntaba el por qué.

Ensaya encoger los hombros. —¿Será tal vez por el cabello?

—Tal vez. —Ella no parece enteramente convencida, pero sacude la cabeza—. No lo entretendré más —y antes de dar la vuelta para retirarse, le dice: —Tenemos esas molestas cosas llamadas regulaciones. Debería revisarlas.

—Lo hare —promete Barnes. Ella asiente y en seguida camina detrás de Rogers.

 

 

—Muchachos —dice Jones.

Su generoso tono de barítono se escucha tan bien, que no tiene necesidad de levantar la voz para ser escuchado; a su llamado, todos interrumpen sus conversaciones dentro de la tienda. Barnes sigue su línea de visión hacia Falsworth, parado en la entrada. Su rostro es cenizo.  

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Jones. Dugan se levanta y sin decir una palabra, le ofrece a Falsworth una silla.

Hay una hoja de papel en la mano de Falsworth. La sostiene, observándola antes de pasarla a los otros. Desde atrás, Barnes puede determinar que se trata de una lista.

—Mi hermano —dice Falsworth, y tiene que aclararse la garganta varias veces. Si baja la cabeza para hacerlo, pasándose una mano por su rostro, ninguno se muestra enterado de eso—. Mi hermano menor, George. Muerto en la línea del deber, en Falaise. Fuego de artillería, es todo lo que pudieron decirme.

Morita saca una taza de metal de su propia mochila. Atrae la atención de Barnes y sacude la taza vacía de manera significativa.

Le toma a Barnes algunos segundos para reaccionar; su paseo sin prisas por el campamento le había revelado el pasatiempo favorito de los soldados, por encima del juego de cartas y la pornografía. No se había puesto a pensar de dónde conseguían los hombres el alcohol. Sin embargo, Morita espera claramente que él tenga un poco.

 

> _Bucky era bueno consiguiendo lo que la gente necesitaba. Y se enorgullecía de cuidar de sus hombres._

Saca la segunda cantimplora de su mochila. Había estado a punto de deshacerse de ella, recuerda. Esa noche, tardíamente se da cuenta de que Barnes no se ha visto afectado por el alcohol en este punto; sin embargo, todavía mantiene consigo algo del mismo. Tal vez la usa para tratar heridas.

Bueno, no todas las heridas están necesariamente, en la carne.

L a olfatea para confirmar si es la cantimplora con alcohol, y vierte una generosa cantidad en la taza de Morita. Se la entregan a Falsworth en la mano. Este no parece sorprendido, sólo hace un gesto cuando la acerca a su nariz. Y se la bebe de un trago.

—Oh, eso es espantoso. ¿Acaso sacaste esa porquería de tus botas? —gime Falsworth. Y levanta la taza—. Sé un buen chico y sírveme más, por favor.

 

 

—Mi padre estuvo en la Gran Guerra —murmura Falsworth un rato más tarde. Su cabeza está ladeada a un lado, descansando en parte sobre el hombro de Dernier. Este se sacude, pero no se retira—. Nací después de que volvió de ella, así que no recuerdo cómo era antes. Pero Madre siempre decía que la guerra lo cambió. Ella dice que en realidad, nunca volvió del todo.

Barnes siente un leve escalofrío. Falsworth no hace mucho para mirarlo, aunque Barnes tiene la certeza de que sus palabras también las ha dirigido a él, de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo tomó la noticia de que también te enlistarías? —pregunta Dugan.

—Con suficientes lágrimas y peleas como para llenar el Canal —dice Falsworth—, aunque estaba principalmente preocupada de que era algo que en realidad quería hacer, y no sólo por la obligación de la herencia familiar. Ya sabes, cada generación de la línea de mi padre ha visto al menos un hijo que va a luchar por el rey y el país. Siempre ha sido así, desde las malditas Cruzadas.

—Entonces, ¿esto era algo que tú querías hacer? —pregunta Jones.

Falsworth resopla. —Por supuesto que no. Pero entendí la importancia de esto, y que es necesario que se realice. De cualquier forma, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a que esta guerra termine antes, bien vale la pena  —pausa un momento—. Demasiado tarde para el pobre George, al parecer. Pero tal vez no para Christopher. Tiene apenas catorce. —Hace una inhalación ruidosa—. Si hay alguna justicia en este mundo, por lo menos uno de nosotros debe escapar de este lío.

—La guerra les pega a todos, mi amigo —dice Jones—. Tu hermano ya ha sido herido por ella, si es que se preocupa por ti o por George en absoluto.

—Eres un verdadero rayo de sol, Gabe —murmura Morita.

 

 

El Soldado Invernal, cuando está en el campo con un equipo, está acostumbrado a permanecer en guardia mientras el equipo duerme o descansa. Recuerda las horas que pasó patrullando los perímetros del campo, estacionándose en techos derrumbados. Parado con la espalda hacia la luz, ignorando las leves conversaciones y las risas ocasionales.

No había pensado en nada de eso. Estaba siguiendo el protocolo. No hablar con nadie de los equipos, a menos que le sea requerido por la misión. Los equipos siempre guardaban silencio cuando se acercaba; su presencia los incomodaba.

Él sabe que Bucky Barnes podía quedarse con sus hombres, especialmente cuando recibían malas noticias.

 

> _“Los muchachos te llamaban a veces Mamá Oso Barnes. Como una broma, en caso de que no te sea claro.”_
> 
> _“Una vez, Yo maté a un oso.”_
> 
> _“...¿Estás bromeando?”_
> 
> _"No.”_
> 
> _"A veces me es muy difícil darme cuenta.”_
> 
> _“Yo no hago bromas.”_

—De cualquier manera, mi hermana mayor, María, fue detrás del tipo y lo amenazó con arrancarle las bolas si no se casaba con Tessie. Estaban en el porche, y la Señora Leon, la mamá del tipo y la organizadora local de la iglesia, está justo detrás de la puerta, bien, y por supuesto que escuchó toda la jodida situación. Yo estaba aterrorizado de que la mujer fuese a gritarle a Tessie y a María, y posiblemente también a mí, porque era bastante buena en ir a denunciar a los pecadores del pueblo cada domingo, pero contrario a eso, jala a su hijo de una oreja lo suficientemente fuerte para que éste gritara, y ella empieza a gritarle como endemoniada. —La sonrisa de Jones es enorme y brillante—. Un mes después, él y Tessie estaban casados por la iglesia. Habían estado viviendo con la Señora Leon desde entonces, y ella se quedaba todo el tiempo en casa con el bebé. Ella ama a Tessie, dice que es la hija que siempre quiso, y que prácticamente nos adoptó a todos.

Un ruido leve llama la atención de Barnes de la charla. Mira hacia la oscuridad y escucha intensamente, hasta que determina que alguien ha estado golpeando algo dentro de alguna de las tiendas cercanas.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Bucky? Apuesto que tuviste que correr alguna vez de uno o dos padres furiosos.

Barnes parpadea. Jones ha estado contándoles una historia de su hermana, quien había tenido relaciones que su familia no aprobaba. Le toma un momento considerar la pregunta que Dugan le ha hecho.

 

> _Tú siempre fuiste popular con las damas. Pero no eras esa clase de patán egoísta que sólo veía por sí mismo, y tampoco las metías en problemas._ _Siempre fuiste un buen tipo._

Tiene el chispazo de un recuerdo que probablemente ha sido la amenaza de la desaprobación de Steve Rogers, más temida que cualquier familiar iracundo de alguna de sus citas, lo que mantuvo a Bucky Barnes siempre en la línea. Sacude la cabeza. Busca también en los datos de Bucky algo que pueda ser relevante.  —Tengo tres hermanitas.

Los Comandos le dirigen una dolida expresión y en seguida se carcajean, murmurando cosas como  “ _Bastante justo_ ” y  “ _hombre, eso es más difícil todavía_ ”.

Morita se lanza a su propia historia. Barnes respira de alivio al sentir que la atención se desvía de él y mira alrededor del campamento. La noche ha caído totalmente y Rogers aún tiene que hacer acto de presencia. Es posible, por supuesto, que como oficial Rogers ocupa su tiempo de descanso con actividades que no impliquen la participación de sus hombres. Pero lo poco que Barnes sabe de Rogers en el futuro, junto con la afición de su unidad hacia él, lo hace tener por seguro de que ese no es el caso. Lo más probable es que haya sido detenido por los del alto mando en algún otro asunto.

Rogers se les une una hora después, deslizándose entre ellos sin interrumpir el flujo de la conversación. Los hombres lo saludan con pequeños cabeceos, nada de los usuales saludos hacia un oficial. El Capitán se ve cansado, pero se queda y platica con el grupo. Barnes puede ver el efecto que esto tiene en sus hombres: sonrisas fáciles, posturas relajadas, una especie de restauración sutil incluso cuando amonestan a Rogers para que descanse un poco.

Tiene algo que decir en privado a cada hombre, excepto a Barnes, y éste se pregunta por qué, hasta que Rogers palmea el hombro de Falswort y dice: —me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo muchas horas de papeleo esperándome. Bucky, te veré de nuevo en la tienda.

Barnes  asiente. Es una fortuna que Rogers le haya provisto de esa información, puesto que ha estado bajo la impresión de que tendría que quedarse en ese dormitorio con el resto de los hombres.

En retrospectiva, no debería sentirse sorprendido de que ambos comparten dormitorio. Puede imaginar a Rogers insistiendo en eso, en el momento en que le asignaron su propio dormitorio como un oficial. Puede imaginarlo de tal forma, que se pregunta si es un recuerdo real; Rogers apretando la mandíbula mientras dice: — _No hay razón para hacinar a los hombres si hay espacio más que suficiente para el sargento Barnes y para mí, además de que estamos acostumbrados a vivir juntos_.

(Puede ser que sea un recuerdo. Pero es una suposición bastante lógica, casi un desafío para la mente el que pueda crearla por sí misma. A veces, estos posibles recuerdos son más exasperantes que la ausencia de los mismos.)

Los hombres le desean muy variadas “buenas noches” y despiden a su Capitán. No es hasta que Rogers se ha alejado de la fila de tiendas y ha entrado en una que presumiblemente es la suya (Barnes nota que los Comandos tienen una idea del rango de su mejorado oído), que Dernier dice sarcásticamente en francés—: Es bueno que aún puedan dormir en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que estén peleados. 

Jones le traduce, y el resto de ellos se ríe. Barnes ignora el muy leve eufemismo; está más interesado en la última parte.

—¿Estamos peleados?

—O-ho, ¿ así es como vas a jugar con este asunto? —se ríe Jones.

—Siempre eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros, Sarge, si el Capi te da problemas —comenta Dugan.

Están hablando a la ligera, aún atrapados en su divertida charla, pero hay algo implícito en la expresión de Dugan que le dice a Barnes que la oferta es genuina.

Barnes replica. —Gracias, lo tendré en mente —y espera que su sorpresa no sea evidente.

Recuerda la exhibición en el Smithsoniano, las entrevistas con los Comandos Aulladores. Ha visto la forma en que ellos hablaban de Rogers, el cuidado y la reverencia por su recuerdo, implícito en cada palabra y cada expresión. Cuando hablaban de Bucky, también había algo de eso, pero era más en relación a Rogers.

Pero... parpadea. La exhibición siempre ha sido acerca del Capitán América. Por supuesto, todo el material estaba centrado siempre en Rogers.

—Creo que me voy a dormir, chicos —anuncia Dugan, estirando un brazo y rascando su panza con la otra mano.

—Yo también —dice Barnes, soltando sus palabras antes de darse cabal cuenta de ello. Duda. Pero eventualmente tendrá que ir a la tienda, y Rogers al parecer aún está ocupado con el papeleo. Decide que es mejor ir ahora, así posiblemente pueda estar dormido cuando Rogers se desocupe.

Acepta la ronda de buenas noches con un cabeceo, alcanza su chaqueta, agarra su mochila de la tienda de sus hombres, y lentamente recorre su camino hacia la tienda en la que Rogers ha entrado. Hay luz en el interior, y Rogers está sentado detrás de un escritorio que parece apenas capaz de sostener el peso de todos los papeles y archivos que el Capi tiene encima del mismo.

¿Qué podría hacer el Rogers que conoce en el futuro? Barnes cruza la tienda hacia el catre que no tiene cosas de Rogers y se sienta en la orilla. —¿Estamos peleados?

El Rogers del pasado suspira y deja la pluma sobre el escritorio. —No quisiera que fuese de esa forma. —Gesticula hacia la entrada de la tienda—. Es más que suficiente con las peleas con las que nos enfrentamos allá afuera.

La última vez que el Soldado Invernal fue asignado a una infiltración -la última oficialmente-, había sido en el medio de la primera guerra de Irak con los Estados Unidos. Hace veinte años en su pasado, y cincuenta años después del momento en el que se encuentra ahora.

(Esto se siente como si estuviese engañando, o robando, aunque no sabe si la palabra se aplica cuando se trata de él mismo.)

Se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello, hundiendo un poco los hombros. —Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué nos peleamos. —La verdad fabrica las mejores balas, y él tiene suficiente habilidad para enviar esas balas a donde desea.

Rogers lo ve por un largo momento. —Creo que yo tampoco. —Baja la cabeza—. Sabes que yo no... Nunca quise herirte. Si lo hice... Tú eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —responde. La expresión en el rostro de Rogers lo hace preguntarse si ha sonado demasiado raro, así que agrega—: claro que lo sé. —Eso es verdad. Sabe que Rogers no tiene intenciones de lastimarlo. Sabe que lo considera importante.

—Bien. De acuerdo. —Rogers se pasa una mano sobre su rostro. Le dirige una leve sonrisa, y eso provoca que algo en Barnes se sienta como si algo estuviese muy mal. No entiende por qué, si las sonrisas son respuestas positivas. —Dejemos eso para después. Cuando tengamos un poco de tiempo libre.

—Bien.

Sospecha que esperaba algo más que eso. Barnes está consciente de que podría beneficiar en gran manera su misión si resuelve cualquier conflicto que haya pasado entre Rogers y Bucky —un Rogers preocupado es un Rogers solícito—, pero no puede idear alguna solución a un problema del que no conoce absolutamente nada.

Se lleva la idea cuando se sube a su catre y descubre que no puede dormir. Rogers ha vuelto a su papeleo, la lámpara sobre la mesa da mucha luz para un espacio tan pequeño. Barnes entierra una mano en la mochila de Bucky y siente la hoja de la pequeña libreta que había visto allí revoloteando entre sus dedos.

Las primeras doce páginas tienen cortas anotaciones en ellas, así como algunos truncos intentos de cartas. Como era de esperar, están todas dirigidas a ese hombre que se encuentra sentado a menos de dos metros de él. Sabe que Bucky y Rogers han intercambiado algunas cartas, antes de la captura en Azzano; ha leído algunas de las hojas sobrevivientes en el Smithsoniano. ¿Vendrían tal vez de esta libreta? Hay algunas páginas cortadas, pero tal vez fueron usadas para otro propósito.

Reflexiona en esto por un rato. Pequeño Cuento no le ha proporcionado muchos detalles acerca del proceso inverso de intercambio, pero es lógico asumir que los dos viajeros serán devueltos a sus puntos designados en la línea de tiempo que comparten, un mes después de que han sido arrancados del mismo. Esto es menos preocupante para Barnes, porque tiene plena confianza en que su Rogers le cuestionará acerca del tiempo perdido.

 (¿Y desde cuándo ha empezado a pensar en el Rogers del futuro como _SU_ Rogers?)

De todos modos, Bucky está en medio de una zona de guerra. Barnes piensa que es justo dejarle alguna información. Existe la posibilidad de que su Rogers se encargará de esto también, haciendo uso de su memoria visual y eidética muy precisa.

Pero Rogers recordará solo desde su perspectiva. Y sólo puede saber cosas que sucedieron mientras estuvo presente.

Él tiene que reconocer que todo este tiempo, sólo ha asumido las experiencias de Rogers durante la guerra que son cercanas y casi idénticas a las de Bucky. Sus recuerdos son recuerdos de Bucky, es verdad. Todas las fuentes le habían dicho, _son_ _inseparables_ , entre ellos el propio Rogers, y Barnes así lo había creído. Y sin embargo, ha tenido amplia prueba, en sólo unos días, que Rogers no está siempre con él, así que _no siempre_ ve lo que él ve.

No, Barnes necesita dejar su propio relato de los hechos.

Reportes de misión. Puede pensar en hacer reportes de misión. Sus manejadores generalmente preferían reportes verbales, pero ocasionalmente tiene que hacerlos por escrito.

Tiene un recuerdo repentino:

**_...las condiciones de mantener el más profundo secreto al grado que el manejador no puede estar conectado con el activo, cualquier nota debe dejarse en dos puntos acordados..._ **

Y otro:

**_...una garganta demasiado dañada para hablar podría tardar días en sanar, así que se tiene un teclado siempre a disposición bajo su mano funcional..._ **

Saca un lápiz del bolsillo interior de su mochila y da vuelta a las páginas ya escritas de la libreta. Está consciente de que esta libreta podría ser leída por cualquiera; es mejor disfrazar los reportes como notas para su propio uso.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy? —pregunta en voz alta. Escribe la fecha que Rogers le dice distraídamente.

 

> **_Llegamos al campamento base de la SSR. No hay heridas notables. Tensión c/SR por desacuerdos anteriores._ **

Se detiene. Bucky conoce dichos desacuerdos, por supuesto. Un incómodo malestar lo recorre; no puede evitarlo, especialmente cuando  la situación que tiene entre manos no ha sido provocada por él, y no tiene manera de saber lo que ha pasado sin preguntarle directamente Rogers

 

> **_George, el hermano de Falsworth, ha sido reportado muerto._ **

Ninguna otra información relevante le viene a la mente. Deja a un lado el lápiz y ociosamente  recorre las hojas hasta el principio de la libreta. Él ha visto la letra de Bucky antes, pero no había pensado en compararla con la suya. Ciertas letras y características son las mismas, la pequeñas “a” y “r” en particular, mientras que otras son totalmente diferentes. Él no sabe si las diferencias son suficientes para distinguirlos como personas distintas uno del otro.

Una página en particular atrae su atención, las líneas del texto tienen una densidad claramente distinta de las otras.

**_Diría que no tengo idea de por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero sí sé por qué. Él corre directo a lo peor de la guerra, y todo lo que puedo hacer es observar. Esa ha sido siempre nuestra historia. “Ellos” lo hicieron más resistente, pero cada hombre tiene un punto de quiebre. no sé lo que pueda hacer que él lo alcance, pero no quiero que ninguno de nosotros se entere. Las pesadillas en que lo veo morir no son nuevas, pero ahora hay en ellas mucho más color que antes. La guerra te mata rápido o te mata lentamente. La guerra te mata aquí o años después, cuando ya estás en casa. Le dije a la señora Rogers una vez... que lo cuidaría en la enfermedad y en la salud, y creo que ella sabía que yo en verdad, no estaba bromeando. antes estaba demasiado asustado para escribir algo de esto, pero cada día me importa menos, jodidamente menos. no voy a dejar que esa sarta de idiotas toque al capitán América; no ahora que tiene una chica, por fin. así que dejaré que hagan lo que quieran, pero sólo conmigo._ **

Aparta sus ojos y cierra el cuaderno, el golpe de papel se oye casi demasiado fuerte en el pequeño espacio. Se vuelve para ver a Rogers; el sonido hace que éste voltee un poco, pero evidentemente, no le alarma lo suficiente para quitar su atención de su montaña personal  de papel

Barnes pasa el nudo en su garganta y desliza la libretilla en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Bucky. Analiza su memoria. No ha visto este artículo en cualquiera de las exposiciones públicas y colecciones de esta época. O bien, la libreta se perdió o está en posesión de algún coleccionista. Él sospecha que la primera opción es más aceptable. Bucky probablemente la mantiene cerca de él, aunque podría haberla llevado consigo cuando va a esa fatídica última misión.

Y eso le obliga a registrar la fecha en la que eso ocurre.

Hace varios cálculos. Le toma a la luna veintiocho días para completar un ciclo, es decir, volver a la misma fase cuando el intercambio ocurre. Recuerda la fecha del momento de su llegada, para estar seguro.

El día después del regreso de Bucky es el día en que ellos van a capturar un tren en los Alpes.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

> Cosas que quiero hacer en el futuro  
> 
> 
> Comer  
>  Coney Island  
>  El Gran Cañón  
>  películas  
>  ~~ste~~

 

Sam tiene otros asuntos qué atender mientras está en Nueva York, así que es sólo Steve quien va con él para comprar ropa. Bucky aún se siente horrorizado con los precios, especialmente cuando Steve le explica que la mayoría de las grandes marcas ni siquiera hacen la ropa en América. 

—¿Acaso puedes comprar más a los sindicatos? —pregunta Bucky mientras sacude la cabeza.

—Hay todavía algunos pocos lugares —dice Steve—. Pero tienes qué saber hacia dónde mirar. 

Esto enfría un poco su entusiasmo, pero el hecho que importa es que aún necesita ropa nueva. Steve en realidad, tiene una muy buena idea del tipo de cosas que son modernas y bonitas, porque es muy bueno observando a la gente; sólo tiene un gusto terrible cuando se trata de comprarse ropa para sí mismo.

Van a una de las tiendas más grandes que Bucky haya visto jamás...

—Steve, es que esto no puede ser una tienda. Es del tamaño de un _almacén_. Un enorme almacén.

—Espera hasta que camines dentro de un supermercado.

... y Bucky elige unos cuantos paquetes de camisas en diferentes estilos, ropa interior, camisetas, unas cuantas pijamas, un par de chaquetas con capucha que se ven muy cómodas. Sigue desviándose a _todos_ los estantes por la gran variedad de cosas que ve. Además, hay más fotos de mujeres ligeras de ropa de lo que está acostumbrado a ver, en la publicidad y en los envases, y eso está bien, excepto por el hecho de que las cosas que están vendiendo, no siempre tiene sentido el que ellas estén escasamente vestidas.

—Steve, ¿por qué esa chica necesita estar casi desnuda para lavar su auto?

Hace que Steve elija el lugar para el almuerzo, algo que le gusta aquí en el futuro. Incluso en el pequeño trozo de la ciudad que ha visto hasta ahora, hay docenas de pequeños lugares para comer con letreros en otras lenguas y comidas de otros países. Bucky está consciente de que Steve ha estado sólo procurando los alimentos con los que está familiarizado, pero quiere probar otras cosas. Incluso esos sitios chinos y griegos e irlandeses, que ya ha intentado antes, se ven diferentes.

Terminan en un restaurant japonés.

Steve hace una cara rara mientras ve qué tan rápido se familiariza Bucky con los palillos, y Bucky intenta valerosamente comerse todo lo que Steve ordena para ambos. Por muy poco, evita poner una carga completa de jengibre en su boca, sobre todo porque lo ha olido, aunque también lo hizo porque ha sido muy capaz de reconocer el brillo de picardía en el rostro de su amigo.

—Esto está muy bueno —declara Bucky, robándose un sashimi del plato de Steve—. Es cierto que toma algún tiempo para acostumbrarse al pescado crudo. Pero sabe bien, una vez que la sensación se asienta  en la boca. Aunque puede ser porque mi estómago está contento de estar recibiendo tanta comida, pero me gusta.

Esto lo lleva a pensar en Morita, y se lo comenta a Steve, aunque agrega: —Siento que no debería decirlo. Él nunca ha hablado de ello abiertamente pero me da la sensación de que su familia quería que fuera tan estadounidense como cualquiera de nosotros, ¿sabes?

—En realidad, no puedo culparlos —dice Steve—. ¿Recuerdas cuando mi mamá se enojó contigo porque arremedaste su acento? Ella había pasado años asegurándose de que yo no la imitara.

Bucky se ríe. —¿Recuerdas eso? Hee. La señora Rogers siempre creyó que yo era una mala influencia para ti.

—Bucky —Steve se inclina hacia él sobre la mesa—. No sé por qué sigues pensando que he olvidado todo; han sido sólo un par de años desde que me “desperté”. Y aunque esto sucedió hace setenta años, no creo que pueda olvidarlo nunca. No cuando se trata de ti. —Se detiene—. De cualquier forma, te recuerdo que mi mamá te adoraba, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Bucky juguetea con un granito de arroz que ha caído en su plato. —Familias, ¿eh?

—Recuerdo cuando Morita me hizo escribir un mensaje para sus padres —dice Steve—. Porque su familia estaba muy preocupado por él.

Bucky sonríe. —Moviste algunos hilos y lograste que hiciera una llamada al campo de concentración en el que fueron asignados. Te aseguraste de que estaban recibiendo sus cartas. Durante todo el tiempo que duró esa situación, nos dimos cuenta de cuánto estabas en total desacuerdo con la política —se ríe Bucky. Había escuchado una de las diatribas de Steve hace apenas una semana, justo antes de su "pelea".

—Y cuán desilusionado podría estar el Capitán América con todos esos Americanos que maltrataban a los otros Americanos —Steve sonríe por un momento, y luego baja la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué es esa cara?

Los ojos de Steve se ven azules y sorprendentemente brillantes. —Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablé con alguien de los Comandos, es todo. Alguien quien también los conoció, quiero decir.

No hay nada que Bucky pueda decir a eso. Así que sólo levanta su pequeña taza de té verde. —Por los Viejos Amigos, entonces.

Steve lo imita, y choca su taza con la de él. —Por los Viejos Amigos.

Totalmente satisfechos, y sin sentirse tan pesados como él había creído después de todo los alimentos de la cena del día anterior, se pasean alrededor de la manzana por un tiempo. Steve sigue comprobando la aplicación del mapa en su teléfono...

—¿Imaginas qué tan útiles pudiesen haber sido estas apps cuando estuvimos en la guerra?

—Pudo habernos salvado del sentido de dirección de Dum Dum, tenlo por seguro.

—El hombre podía atravesar un bosque con los ojos vendados y sin mapa, pero déjalo en una ciudad, y obtendrías mejores direcciones lanzando una hoja al viento.

...hasta que Bucky se desorienta y pregunta: —¿Vamos a alguna parte?

—Sip —Steve le dirige una brillante sonrisa—. Te gustará, no te preocupes.

Se dirigen hacia una tienda que no tiene un solo letrero en el exterior, pero el ventanal de exhibición le da una pista: hay maniquíes portando elegantes y distinguidos trajes. Entran a un acogedor salón de oscura madera y ricos encarpetados; el tipo de lugar por el que Bucky había soñado algún día ser capaz de caminar, aunque nunca había esperado, en realidad, poderse dar ese lujo.

—Steve —susurra—. Este lugar es muy elegante. ¿Podemos costearlo? ¿Qué tal si nos echan?

Steve hace una dolorosa expresión a sus palabras. —Bucky, sé que nunca nos pagaron mucho antes, pero mi cuenta de banco acumuló intereses por más de setenta años. Además, estoy viviendo, prácticamente, sin pagar renta en un edificio que le pertenece a Stark, quien no deja de acosarnos a todos con cuentas enormes y tarjetas de crédito ilimitadas. Así que SÍ, podemos comprar un maldito traje, o dos.

Aparentemente, Stark también les provee referencias, porque ni siquiera ha pasado ahí un minuto, antes de que un hombre llegue hasta ellos y los salude. —¡Capitán Rogers! El señor Sterk nos comentó que posiblemente vendría el día de hoy. Soy Abel Marolt.

—Buenas tardes, señor Marolt —dice Steve.

Marolt vuelve sus intensos ojos grises hacia Bucky. —¿Es este el caballero a quien pertenecen las medidas?

—Así es —Steve le da un leve codazo a Bucky en el brazo.

_"¿Qué medidas?_ ”, quiere preguntarle. Pero recuerda que está viviendo en un edificio controlado por una Inteligencia Artificial —y todavía no está enteramente seguro de qué significa eso— y recuerda a JARVIS hablando acerca de tomar lecturas del Pequeño Cuento. Stark probablemente pueda saber cuánto café puede tomar Bucky en un solo rato, si quisiera.

—James Barnes, señor —dice Bucky, levantando su mano para estrechar la del hombre.

Si el anfitrión reconoce el nombre, o hace alguna conexión entre su apellido y el de Rogers, no lo demuestra; sólo devuelve el saludo con un profesional: —es un placer. Por favor, venga por aquí.

Bucky voltea a ver a Steve, inseguro, pero éste le da una mirada de _no vuelvas a mencionar eso del dinero aquí, por lo que más quieras._

—El pedido fue para un traje formal y uno de uso más casual —dice Marolt—. Las camisas y pantalones podrá llevárselos hoy. Normalmente suelo hacer esto en dos citas, pero el señor Stark nos explicó que usted tiene una muy limitada agenda, así que lo haremos en una.

Entonces interroga a Bucky acerca de sus preferencias de color, y le proporciona un catálogo con muestras de tela.

Tiene un pequeño descanso cuando el hombre se retira por un momento, discretamente llamando a alguien en el fondo de la tienda. —Steve, sólo voy a estar aquí un mes. No hay ninguna razón de que me compres ropa que no casi no voy a usar. —Se percata que no mucha gente los usa más que para trabajar y para algunos elegantes eventos en televisión. 

—Sí, sí la hay —dice Steve—. Te encanta usar ropa bonita, y finalmente puedo pagar para darte lo que quieras. Fuiste tú quien me compró mi primer traje. Es justo que te devuelva el favor. —Sus ojos se abren mucho cuando voltea a ver a Bucky—. ¿Me lo permitirías?

Bucky arquea sus cejas. —No sé qué vas a ganar con todo esto, amigo, pero está bien.

Marolt regresa con un par de mujeres que parecen ser madre e hija, y hacen que Bucky se pare en un banquillo mientras usa un par de trajes incompletos. Steve se sienta y observa el proceso con un extraño nivel de interés; espera ver que en poco se aburra, incluso le sorprende que no haya traído un libro para leer. La gente puede tener libros en sus teléfonos en estos días, ¿cierto? Tal vez hubiese pensado también en papel y lápices.

Pensándolo bien, no ha visto a Steve dibujar desde que está aquí. ¿Quizás ya no le gusta hacerlo más? El pensar en eso entristece a Bucky. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que podía tranquilizar a Steve mientras su cuerpo sanaba.

Marolt y las dos mujeres trabajan a su alrededor, ajustando los trajes y dibujando líneas en la tela. Entonces lo envía a ponerse un traje ya hecho, completo, explicándole que no le quedará tan bien como sus trajes, pero le dará una idea de cómo se le verán el estilo y la tela.

El traje formal es de tres piezas, con un chaleco y una camisa blanca que podrá llevarse a casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usó ropa apropiada, que casi no se reconoce a sí mismo. Le hace verse mayor, casi de la edad de su padre, y no como cuando se puso el uniforme.

O tal vez la Guerra le ha hecho eso.

Sale de los vestidores y hace una media vuelta, modelando para Steve. —Nada mal, ¿eh?

No espera en lo absoluto, la ávida manera en que Steve lo ve, o ese tono casi áspero y grave de su voz cuando le dice: —hermoso.  

Bucky se traga esos muy familiares sentimientos que se le despiertan; es bueno que lleve toda una vida tratando de ocultarlos lo mejor que puede. Siente un destello de ira también, porque Steve no debería hacer eso, no después de... pero ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para recordar que han pasado sólo pocos días para él, pero para Steve, han sido muchos años. Tal vez no ha olvidado nada, como él insiste, pero esto no necesariamente es lo mismo que _recordar_.

Bucky se vuelve y se desabrocha los botones de los puños, y continúa con los del chaleco. Puede sentir el peso de la mirada de Steve en su espalda.

Steve extraña a su amigo, se recuerda a sí mismo. Es natural y perfectamente entendible, que los sentimientos estén a flor de piel y se vean como... como algo más. Él es lo más cercano a una familia para Steve, después de que la señora Rogers falleció; nunca ha dudado de que Steve lo ama.

Sólo que no en la forma en la que él desea, pero esa es la vida que tiene.

Prometen regresar para una prueba final en dos días, y después de eso, salen a la calle otra vez. Steve le da un repentino tirón, un paso atrás, justo cuando una bicicleta de mensajero acelera su paso ante él.

Los dos se quedan ahí después de lo de la bicicleta, como si estuviesen contemplando los peligros de la vida urbana. Entonces Steve pregunta: —¿A dónde vamos?

Bucky se muerde los labios. Piensa en la forma como se veía Steve mientras lo estaban midiendo, y que en lugar de eso, hubiese podido pasar el tiempo dibujando. —Veamos arte —decide. 

 

 

Literalmente lo arrastra al Museo de Arte Moderno. Siempre ha apreciado el arte, a pesar de que nunca tuvo el talento de Steve para eso; lo hace también, porque ama las piezas históricas con mucho trasfondo de historia. Es por eso que siempre es un lujo extra el tener a Steve a su lado, porque él le dirá todas las cosas interesantes. Es mejor que tener un guía turístico.

Había oído hablar del museo gracias a Stark, la noche anterior; Bucky le había preguntado sobre los museos de arte en la premisa de que los tipos ricos saben todo acerca de ese tipo de cosas. Éste se había ofrecido para organizarles el acceso después de las horas de visita no tan concurridas y un recorrido completo, auspiciado por el mismísimo director del museo. Bucky se le había quedado viendo hasta que Stark levantó sus brazos como si se dirigiese a alguien arriba, murmurando, — _ahora sé de dónde aprendió el Capi a poner esa cara_. Más tarde, JARVIS le había asegurado—: _es sólo la forma del Señor de expresar amistad y apoyo_ —que dejó a Bucky preguntándose, “ _Howard, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a tu chico?”_

Hablando de niños, Steve termina reuniendo una pequeña multitud cuando atraviesan la exhibición de Cubismo, admirando el cuadro _Estudiante con un Periódico_ , de Picasso.

Eso empieza con Bucky diciendo. —¿Recuerdas cuando vimos _Guernica*_  aquí?

Está entre desilusionado y complacido de saber que la pintura ha sido devuelta a España. Él y Steve habían hablado mucho de Hitler y la guerra antes de que fuesen enviados a ella, pero sospechaba que la pintura había encendido la determinación de Steve de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a detener la invasión Nazi de Europa.

El grandísimo nerd que es Steve está tan involucrado en contarle a Bucky sobre lo que le había sucedido a la pintura después de su tiempo...  —Durante la guerra de Vietnam, Tony Shafrazi escribió con pintura en spray LAS MENTIRAS MATAN TODO sobre él después de la masacre de My Lai —...que ni siquiera se da cuenta que el público es cada vez mayor en torno a ellos, la mayoría no son más altos que los codos de Bucky. Este sospecha que los adultos en la habitación están escuchando también, pero son simplemente más sutiles. Aunque tal vez _Naturaleza Muerta Con Metrónomo (Naturaleza Muerta con Mandola y Metrónomo)_ de Braque, es bastante popular, en realidad.  ¿Cómo iba a saber?—

Ve a una verdadera guía del museo usando el uniforme, parada en la esquina. Bucky se preocupa por un momento de que tal vez han interrumpido un recorrido, pero al ver que la guía muestra unos ojos enormemente abiertos y una expresión de aturdimiento, deja de prestarle atención.

—...en el Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofía en 1992, en donde ha estado desde entonces.

Steve le dirige una radiante sonrisa a Bucky, y sólo entonces parece registrar el número inusual de  niños pequeños que los rodean. A Steve le gustan los niños, pero realmente nunca ha sabido qué hacer con ellos, como el amado hijo único que siempre había sido; Les sonríe entonces, un poco sin poder hacer nada, y Bucky tiene que morderse los labios para distraerse de las acrobacias que se han desatado dentro de su pecho.

La multitud se dispersa rápidamente: los adultos parecen salir de la muy buena impresión de haber estado presentes por pura coincidencia, mientras un par de niños, aún no contaminados en los esquemas socializados de los neoyorquinos, le dicen, —¡Gracias, Capitán América!

La guía del museo camina hacia ellos. Steve se da cuenta de eso, y le dice con cierta preocupación: —Lo siento. No quería causar ningún problema.

—Todo está perfectamente bien, Capitán —le asegura ella—. Todo lo que ha mencionado fue exacto, y estoy segura que nuestros visitantes aprenderán más de lo que ellos hubiesen obtenido sólo al leer los folletos. —Ella se sonroja un poco—. Yo... uhm... quería agradecerle. Significa mucho para mí ver que el Capitán América es un apasionado de la historia del arte. Quiero decir, ese es mi campo de estudio, y se vuelve agotador el escuchar a la gente cuando lo descarta, ¿sabe? No me sorprendería si algunos de esos pequeños terminan estudiando esto en el futuro.

—Pienso que estudiar la historia es uno de los más grandes trabajos que hay —dice Steve con seriedad—. Así que soy yo quien en realidad tengo bastante qué agradecerle. —El ‘ _señora_ ’ no es vocalizado, pero está sumamente implícito en sus palabras, lo cual Bucky encuentra un tanto fascinante—. Si eso logra que alguno de esos niños empiecen a pensar en el arte y en la historia, entonces no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme por esto.

Bucky se percata de que hay una pequeña niña parada algunos pasos cerca de ellos, viéndolos; ella se anima cuando se da cuenta que la ha descubierto. Podría ser una niña de color, o latina, o tal vez ambos, y su vestido es de un color amarillo vibrante, contrastando con su piel oscura. Deja a Steve hablando con la guía y se le acerca, inclinándose frente a ella.

—Hey, hola —le dice—. ¿Quieres hablar con el Capitán América?

Ella asiente, y entonces inclina un poco su cabeza hacia él. —¿Tú eres Bucky?

Él parpadea. —De hecho, sí, soy yo. ¿Y quién podrías ser tú, pequeña damita?

—¡Charlie! —Desliza uno de los tirantes de su mochila de color rosa brillante con sorpresiva destreza, abre el cierre y entonces saca....

—¿Ese es un Osito Bucky? —pregunta Bucky con cierto deleite.

—¡Sí! —el Oso es orgullosamente depositado en sus manos—. Vi una foto tuya en uno de esos enormes libros de la guerra de mi Papá.

—Esas fotos fueron tomadas hace muchísimo tiempo —dice, volteando al oso entre sus manos. Concuerda totalmente con la foto que había visto en el teléfono de Steve, a pesar de que es más pequeño de lo que él esperaba. Probablemente vienen en distintos tamaños. El uniforme azul está deslavado y la piel está desgastada en algunas partes y las costuras empiezan a abrirse en la zona de las orejas, señales inequívocas de que es un juguete muy querido. Siente un enorme nudo en su garganta.

—Papá dice que por eso no tienen colores —comenta Charlie.

—Tu Papá se oye como un hombre muy inteligente. Y tú, pequeña damita, tienes muy buena vista para esto —acaricia la cabeza del oso con su mano, y se lo devuelve a la pequeña—. Pero debo decirte, que se supone que yo no debo estar aquí. No te sorprendas si tu Papá y tu Mami no te creen si les dices que me has visto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, pero no tengo una mami —le dice ella, colocando el juguete con sumo cuidado dentro de su mochila—. Papi dice que le gustan las historias que invento, así que sólo creerá que eres sólo otra de mis historias.

Él parpadea un poco confundido, aunque por inercia le ayuda a colocarse la mochila, con los tirantes en sus hombros.

—Tu Papá y tu Papi... ¿son personas distintas? —le pregunta.

—¿ah... Ajá? —La niña levanta la vista mientras se ajusta su mochila y lo observa, como si se estuviese preguntando si él tiene problemas para entender las cosas.

—¿Has hecho una nueva amiga, Bucky?

Bucky le sonríe a Steve, agradecido por esa oportuna interrupción. —Hey, Steve. Ella es Charlie. Es una jovencita realmente lista, supo quién era yo, así que me enseñó su Osito Bucky.

—¡Hola, Capitán América! —gorjea Charlie. Le sonríe, aunque voltea hacia todas partes como si quisiera esconderse detrás de Bucky. Éste tiene que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no reírse de su timidez, cuando ha sido tan parlanchina antes, porque se trata de _Steve_ , de entre toda la gente. Steve mismo parece tan intimidado como ella.

—Está bien —dice Bucky—. Sólo se trata del Capi, él no lastimaría ni a una mosca. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle?

Ella se muerde el labio inferior de manera adorable, y de pronto dice con algo de prisa: —no puedo encontrar a mi Papi, o a mi Papá, y ellos dicen que tengo que ir al escritorio grande que está en el vestíbulo si me pierdo, pero no puedo recordar por dónde debo ir, y entonces los vi, a ti y a Bucky, y Papá dice que el Osito Bucky siempre me cuidaría, así que pensé que estaría a salvo con ustedes.

Tanto Bucky como Steve se sorprenden, y toman un momento para procesar sus palabras. Bucky todavía está muy confundido por la forma en que ella sigue diciendo “ _Papá y Papi_ ”, añadido a su casual comentario de “ _no tengo una mami_ ” de hace un momento.

Afortunadamente, Steve no parece del todo confundido, y se inclina junto a Bucky. —Bueno, en ese caso, deberías ir al mostrador de información cada vez que te pierdas en un lugar tan grande como este, y si no puedes recordar el camino, entonces puedes preguntarle a alguien que trabaje aquí, como Jessica —la guía del museo, quien había estado hablando con Steve, le hace un pequeño saludo con la mano detrás de ellos—. ¿Qué te parece si Bucky y yo caminamos contigo hacia el módulo de información? Y si nos dices cómo son tus papás, podríamos buscarlos mientras caminamos. Estoy seguro de que estarán preocupados por ti, y si los tres los buscamos, es probable que los encontremos muy pronto.   

Charlie asiente, aprobando el plan, y sujeta la mano de Bucky, para su sorpresa.

—Papi es tan alto como tú, y su cabello se ve un poquito como el del Capi, sólo que más largo —dice Charlie, aprestándolo a salir del área de Cubismo—. Papá se ve más como yo, porque ambos nacimos de personas que vinieron de México, pero los ojos de mi Papá son más pequeños, porque Abuela Tam es de Taiwán.

La niña vuelve su cabeza por un lado de Bucky, justo a donde se encuentra Steve, observándolos con una pequeña sonrisa, como el bobo que es, y parece que ella decide que el Capitán América es realmente inofensivo, porque desanda sus pasos y agarra la mano de Steve con su otra mano. Bucky mira la tímida expresión complacida de Steve y se encuentra sonriendo tan extensamente, que su mandíbula le duele.

Charlie brincotea entre ellos, platicándoles de las actividades de los niños que tiene el museo, y cómo a su Papi sólo le gustan las pinturas aburridas, y del helado que comió después de su almuerzo;  no hay ni un rastro de preocupación en ella, como si estuviese sumamente segura que van a encontrar a sus padres, ahora que está con el Capitán América. Incluso se impulsa y oscila entre ellos. Bucky espera no estar observándola con avidez, pero no puede dejar de preguntarse si él o Steve habían sido siempre tan despreocupados.

También se pregunta por la imagen que proyectan. Steve refiriéndose a los “padres” de Charlie hace que Bucky esté razonablemente seguro de que no lo ha malinterpretado. Nadie parece creer que hay algo raro en que dos hombres caminen como una pareja con su niña. En realidad, ahora que está pensando en ello, ve a tres parejas de hombres que se agarran de las manos, y un par con un carrito de bebé. Dos mujeres de edad avanzada, con sus brazos entrelazados, pasan entre un grupo de aburridos adolescentes.

La descripción que Charlie les ha dado de sus padres no es del todo útil, pero afortunadamente, parece no importar, porque ni siquiera han pasado las escaleras eléctricas cuando un alto hombre se apresura desde el extremo opuesto del salón con un aliviado grito. —¡Charlie!

—¡Hola, Papi! —dice Charlie, empujándose con fuerza por última vez entre Bucky y Steve, y prácticamente se lanza a los brazos del hombre.

Él la levanta y la abraza con fuerza. —¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¿En dónde estabas? Estuvimos buscando por todo este piso, tratando de encontrarte.

—¡Fui a mirar el cuadro con todas las conchas de mar! —dice Charlie entusiasmada—. Y entonces ya no te vi a ti o papá más. Yo iba a ir al mostrador grande, como me dijiste, pero luego vi al Capitán América. ¡Él y Bucky me ayudaron a encontrarte!

El hombre finalmente se da cuenta de que no están solos y tose, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. No baja a Charlie, sin embargo; sólo relaja su agarre lo suficiente para dejarla girar hacia el frente. Sonriendo, comienza a decir algo cuando se detiene, con los ojos muy abiertos y mira fijamente a Steve con la boca abierta. Bucky se da cuenta de que probablemente no había tomado la mención que hizo su hija del "Capitán América" en serio.

Steve lo toma con calma, como si este tipo de cosas le sucediese todo el tiempo. Sonríe y le tiende la mano. —Steve Rogers.

—Mark Jones —dice el hombre, apretando la mano de Steve—. Gra-gracias por encontrar a Charlie. Espero que no los haya molestado.

—En lo absoluto. Estoy feliz de haberla ayudado.

Un segundo hombre se asoma de entre una multitud de escolares, quienes vienen del piso de arriba y prácticamente se encaja entre Mark y Charlie, abrazándolos a ambos, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Charlie.

—Estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico —dice el recién llegado—. Charlie, ¿qué te dije acerca de no alejarte de nosotros?

—¡Estaba viendo las pinturas, tal como me dijiste! —protesta Charlie—. Y estaba con el Capitán América, así que estaba bien.

Mark aclara su garganta. —Ed, el Capitán Rogers y... —voltea indeciso hacia Bucky, como si se diera cuenta de pronto que Bucky no se ha presentado.

—James —dice Bucky.

—...y James la encontraron.

Bucky intenta decirles que, en realidad, ha sido _ella_ quien los encontró _a ellos_ , pero Steve se adelanta. —Por favor, llámeme Steve —al mismo tiempo que Charlie dice—: no, él es _Bucky_ — y es bueno que todos estén hablando al mismo tiempo, porque eso enmascara la tranquila y muy sincera expresión de Ed. —Oh, rayos.

Ellos se observan uno al otro por un momento. Bucky se aclara la garganta y dice: —Charlie mencionó que ustedes dos están interesados en la historia.

Mark sonríe. —Mayormente es Ed. Su mamá era bibliotecaria e historiadora militar, antes de retirarse, y recientemente nos regaló un montón de libros de su colección.

La mención de su madre parece sacar a Ed de su aturdimiento. —Estoy plenamente seguro de que ella está tratando de influenciar a Charlie desde temprana edad.

—La Abuela Tam sabe todo —le dice Charlie a Steve como en secreto.

—Entonces será mejor que les pongas atención a tus papás —dice Steve—. Imagino que a ella no le gusta que desaparezcas de su lado, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Charlie se abren mucho, al dares cuenta de su predicamento. —¡Tienes que decirle que fue un accidente! —le dice a Ed con urgencia.

Este se ríe. —Mientras no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez.

Mark insiste en invitarles un café como agradecimiento, así que se dirigen a la cafetería más cercana. Bucky escucha con no poca fascinación mientras Mark y Ed hablan de sus trabajos, y de sus familias, y tímidamente se aventuran en la forma en que se conocieron y cómo es que tienen a Charlie. Ella está claramente familiarizada con toda la historia familiar, y pone más atención en lanzarse jugando alrededor de la mesa con su Osito Bucky.

Bucky había olvidado cuánto ama a los niños.

Eventualmente, los dos adultos tienen que irse, y los cinco salen del edificio.

—Osito Bucky, asegurado —dice Bucky, dándole al oso una última palmadita antes de cerrar la parte de la mochila sobre él. Entonces, le dirige a Charlie un saludo militar—. Fue un gran placer conocerte, Charlie.

—¡Adiós, Bucky! ¡Adiós, Capi!

Bucky observa a la pequeña familia alejarse con un peso en su pecho. Cuida de no pensar en nada más que la fría briza y el olor de algo frito. Está por sugerirle a Steve el ir por un bocadillo, cuando escucha unas pequeñas pisadas aproximándose. Se sacude un poco cuando la pequeña niña le enreda los brazos en sus piernas. Un fuerte tirón en su sudadera le hace agacharse, siendo premiado con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y esos bracitos sorprendentemente fuertes, lo estrechan alrededor de los hombros. 

Steve tiene la sensación de ser aplastado cuando Charlie hace lo mismo con él. Le da una radiante sonrisa cuando ella lo besa, y la abraza con ternura.

—¡Gracias! —les dice, y entonces corre, alejándose tan rápido como llegó.

Bucky no dice nada, hasta que están sentado nuevamente en un café cercano —Steve le había golpeado para que admitiera que está hambriento— dándole vuelta a todo este asunto en su cabeza.

—¿Así que ahora, dos hombres pueden casarse entre ellos? —Pregunta en voz baja—. ¿Y dos mujeres? ¿Y pueden adoptar niños?

—Así es —responde Steve. Tiene esa pequeña sonrisa que acostumbra cuando la gente le da motivos para estar orgulloso—. Hay... Leí sobre esto, y podría...

—Cuéntame —dice Bucky, y Steve lo hace.

 

> _Hey Steve,_
> 
> _No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo sería todo si hubiésemos nacido en este tiempo, tú y yo. Hubiésemos sido amigos, estoy seguro. Pero tal vez no tan cercanos. A lo mejor tú no te hubieses enfermado tanto. A las chicas no parece importarles que los chicos sean pequeños._
> 
> _O tal vez nada sería diferente. Quizás tú y yo siempre seamos los mismos, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar en el que vivamos._
> 
> _No sé por qué estoy aquí._
> 
> _Puedo ver cuánto me has extrañado, y es como si estuviese interfiriendo en mi propio destino, ¿sabes? Esta es la razón por la que los humanos no deben viajar en el tiempo._ _No estamos hechos para esto._

 

 

—Hace más o menos una semana —Bucky se lame los labios y añade—: digo, para mí. Te dije algo que... bueno, que he estado queriendo sacar de mi pecho por un tiempo. —Oye cómo Steve se queda muy quieto. Sam está encerrado en su habitación, así que sólo están ellos en la zona común. Steve lanza un profundo suspiro y se sienta junto a Bucky en el sofá. Este le echa un vistazo rápido. —No sé si te acuerdas.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo —dice Steve. No ha dejado de ver sus manos.

—Les dijimos a los muchachos que habíamos peleado —dice Bucky—. Te estuve evitando. No estoy seguro si te diste cuenta, porque todo el tiempo estás muy ocupado.

—Sí me di cuenta —dice Steve con firmeza—. Pero no supe qué hacer. Supuse que necesitabas un poco de espacio. Nunca tuviste problemas al dejarme saber que ya no estabas enojado conmigo.

—No estaba enojado contigo. Yo sólo... Era más fácil si me mantenía alejado.

—Fui un estúpido —las manos de Steve se cierran en puños—. Sé que no tenía ninguna forma de saber cómo se pondrían las cosas, pero debí haber... sólo asumí que teníamos tiempo.  Creí que esto era algo que podía esperar hasta que la guerra terminara.

Podría ser más fácil para un hombre más fuerte que Bucky el no preguntar: —Estábamos... ¿estábamos bien, otra vez, al final? 

Un sonido estrangulado sale del fondo de la garganta de Steve, quien lo suprime rápidamente. Le toma un momento responderle, y todo lo que dice es: —Sí. Sí, estábamos bien.

—Bien —dice Bucky, un tanto perplejo. No está seguro cómo leer la expresión del rostro de Steve. No quiere presionar si Steve no quiere hablar de eso.

Si hubiese sido él quien perdiera a Steve, no cree que hubiese podido soportar el hablar de él. Lo hubiese guardado muy bien, en lo más profundo de su mente, y hubiese tirado la llave, y borrado cualquier camino que lo llevara a eso.

De alguna manera, es una situación piadosa el que Bucky muera primero. Un Bucky Barnes que ha perdido a Steve Rogers, podría... no sería una buena persona.

—Mira, es la primera vez que hablas del pasado —le señala Steve—. Quiero decir, de la guerra.

—¿Lo es? —Bucky frunce el ceño. Busca en sus recuerdos y se percata que Steve tiene razón. Es fácil hablar de su infancia compartida, o de las cosas que han cambiado desde que Bucky estuvo la última en suelo americano, pero ha evitado hablar sobre la guerra. Quiere pensar que se debe a la molestia de su última conversación real con Steve. Sin embargo, está bastante seguro que es más complicado que eso. Y nunca ha pensado en qué tan extraño debe ser esto para Steve, quien aparentemente nunca supo de este pequeño viaje en el tiempo de Bucky.

—Es realmente difícil, tratar de mantener bien todo dentro de tu cabeza —dice Steve con simpatía. Al parecer, está leyendo a Bucky bastante bien o está sufriendo del mismo problema.

—Vaya que sí.

Bucky piensa en los rompecabezas. Todo parece ser lógico y funcionar correctamente al principio, con la imagen final clara, y de pronto hay piezas que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido, y la imagen se vuelve totalmente diferente de lo que esperaba.

Steve parece como si estuviese pensando en qué decir —junta sus labios con fuerza y sus ojos se enfocan, y en esas situaciones, Bucky siempre se imagina que se está hablando a sí mismo, dentro de su cabeza—, cuando Sam entra con un par de bolsas con bocadillos.

Steve se levanta y se apresura a ayudarle, a pesar de que Sam no parece que necesitara su ayuda. Bucky lo ve fijamente. Lo último que quieres es tener esa última conversación del pasado. Pero la sola noción de perder a Steve, si la situación hubiese sido al revés... Rehúsa incluso pensar en eso.

También se levanta. Puede oler que Sam le ha traído su spanakopita** favorita, y Steve es muy capaz de robársela si cree que Bucky no se ha dado cuenta.

 

 

Pensar en que esto no es como morir, sino como _el no tener que vivir sin Steve_ , actualmente anima mucho a Bucky. Lo cual, probablemente, lo hace ver un poquito retorcido, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

No quiere decir que eso no le afecta. Porque aquí está, teniendo una experiencia que ninguna persona normal podría soñar, y aún así... quiere más. Porque es humano, es sólo un chico de Brooklyn. 

Siente como si estuviese hartándose, como cuando había conseguido su primer pase de cuarenta y ocho horas. No supo qué hacer consigo mismo en tanto tiempo, y al final, había dormido y bebido demasiado. Esto es más intenso, como si necesitara absorber lo más que pueda. Steve se mantiene cerca, viéndolo como un confundido cachorro, con una mezcla de preocupación y placer, mientras Bucky se chiquea como nunca.

Porque come y ve cosas en la televisión, y sale a pasear en interminables caminatas alrededor de Brooklyn, Manhattan, Long Island. Clint lo acompaña cuando Steve sale, y lo lleva a un campo de tiro privado de la Torre, donde gastan un lote de municiones digno de un pelotón. El tiempo comienza a desdibujarse, no en buena forma, y entonces no entra en pánico porque, ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto, si ni siquiera puede disfrutarlo?

 

 

 

—Esto va a sonar hipócrita, pero _tan_ hipócrita, que no me sorprendería si Dum-E hace estallar una bombilla pero, ¿qué te parece si le recortas a la cafeína, amigo? —Stark asoma la cabeza por encima de lo que sea que está trabajando y mira las manos de Bucky, las cuales están temblando. Solo un poco, quizá.

Bucky cierra sus manos en puños. —Oh, es que esto...  ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer tantas cosas, porque sabes que no tienes mucho tiempo para eso, y al mismo tiempo sabes que nunca tendrás todo lo que quieres?

Se da cuenta que había querido decir esas palabras desde hace tiempo. No sabe por qué Stark es quien termina escuchándolo decir eso, de entre todos los demás; el hijo de Howard le da la impresión de que siempre ha tenido lo que ha querido, en toda su vida.

Excepto en momentos como los de ahora, cuando los ojos de Stark se suavizan un poco y se vuelven tristes. —Considero esto uno de mis momentos formativos, cuando tuve que aceptar que nunca sería capaz de saber todo lo que contenía el universo, porque 1) la vida humana no es definitivamente, tan larga y 2) no todo debería romperse para ser estudiado —hace una mueca al decir eso último—. Pero, para contestar tu retórica pregunta, diré que sí.

Stark avienta el desarmador y alcanza otro con una cabeza más pequeña. Tiene los codos metidos en un chasis no identificable cuando vuelve a hablar. —Hubo una vez, cuando creí que tenía sólo días de vida —actualmente, este tipo de cosas ha sucedido en un patrón muy regular, así que lo dejaremos en que _fue la primera vez_ que creí que tenía sólo unos días de vida—, ¿sabes qué fue lo que quise?

Bucky sacude su cabeza, negando.

—Bueno, después de que un hombre lamentablemente decente me puso un metafórico brazalete en la cabeza, me di cuenta de que lo que yo quería, más que nada, era pedir disculpas a la gente a la que he hecho daño en mi vida. Y comer una última hamburguesa con queso. También quería estar más cerca de las personas cuyos sentimientos realmente me importan, que en ese momento eran básicamente Pepper y Rhodey. Ah, y modificar mi testamento, y así mis Bots se quedarían con Pepper. —Dum-E se pasea alrededor, y choca apenas contra el hombro de Stark, como si fuera consciente de que habla de ellos—. Básicamente, no me di cuenta que las cosas eran importantes hasta que, literalmente, llegó el día que hubiera dado mi brazo izquierdo  —y wow, un día vas a apreciar cuán terrible elección de palabras me cargo— por tener la oportunidad de hacerlas.

Stark blande el desarmador en su mano. —Lo que estoy diciendo, es que cuando sabes que te está llegando el tiempo, y yo sé cómo se siente cuando tienes que alistarte para la gran prueba, o empacar para el viaje final, o lo que sea, al final de día, sólo hay un puñado de cosas que _realmente_ quieres o necesitas hacer. Así que, uh, ¿por qué no sólo te enfocas en esas?

Bucky lo observa fijamente.

—¡O vuélvete loco! Usa tu gigantesca cuenta. Mi jet privado está a tu disposición. Vete a Thailandia y visita los clubs de Londres el mismo día. Baja las colinas en una de esas pelotas gigantes para hamsters. YOLO*** —Tony agita sus brazos de manera extravagante.

—¿Me abriste una cuenta de banco? ¿Y qué es YOLO?

—Un acrónimo del Internet, que declara You Only L... maldición, mi cerebro está al tope hoy —Tony sacude la cabeza—. Y chico, por supuesto que te abrí una enorme cuenta. Todos tienen una.

_Esa no es una verdadera razón por la que alguien te abre una enorme cuenta de banco_ , quiere decirle Bucky.

En lugar de eso, ve a Tony Stark fijamente, y tiene una muy buena idea de lo que ahora hace que el hombre se sienta complacido, y sombríamente dice: —Gracias, Tony.

—¿Qué tienen tú y el Capi que siempre andan haciendo caras? —se queja Tony—. De nada. Por favor, llévate eso de aquí. Y deja de estar acaparando a mis Bots.

—Es Dum-E quien no me deja en paz. Sigue pellizcándome en el brazo.

—Deja de lanzar la pelota. ¿De acuerdo? Ow, no, no eches esos cables, ni siquiera sabes en dónde han estado  —Tony se sacude pedazos de plástico y cobre de su cabello—. Espera, ¿te ha estado pellizcando el brazo izquierdo o el derecho?

—El brazo izquierdo —Bucky ve al robot hacerlo otra vez. Dum-E cierra su tenaza alrededor de su muñeca, y entonces el robot parece decepcionado por alguna razón. Voltea su mano izquierda sin zafarse del robot y le da unas palmaditas a un lado de las tenazas—. ¿Eso importa?

—Probablemente ha decidido que tu brazo es la parte más análoga que tienes para completar su estructura corporal —comenta Stark, volviendo a su trabajo.

—No soy un robot, amiguito. Lo siento —le dice Bucky a Dum-E.

Dum-E se inclina, como un extraño movimiento de afirmación, y después de hurgar en una de las cajas de repuestos intercambiables, le ofrece a Bucky una bola de tensión en forma de escudo estrellado.

 

 

 

Steve es reconocido algunas veces cuando están en público. Los estados de ánimo de este Steve son un poco más difíciles de leer que el Steve del tiempo de Bucky, pero él siempre ha sido bueno en reconocer patrones, y piensa en muchos de ellos después de un par de días. Ayuda el que se ha acostumbrado a la idea de que su amigo ha llegado a ser famoso, a pesar del conflicto que eso causa en sus sentimientos.

_Mientras el pequeño idiota sea feliz_ , es lo que siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo.

Aunque no está muy seguro de que ese sea el caso.

—¿Así era, en la Guerra?

La voz de la Agente Romanoff lo hace brincar. No es que la gente pueda sorprenderlo siempre de esa forma, pero Steve le ha advertido que nunca la subestime. Le dirige su mejor sonrisa; ella no parece muy impresionada. Bueno, las damas como ella probablemente están acostumbradas a que los tipos se les abalancen todo el tiempo.

—Vi más soldados desmayándose por esto —replica Bucky con una leve risa—. Pero al final siempre hubo algo que reventaba en algún lado, así que Steve tenía excusas para salir corriendo.

Ella levanta una ceja. —Déjame adivinar; algunas veces, la explosión la provocabas tú. —Su cabello es rojo brillante bajo la luz del sol y ella está vestida como si hubiese llegado hasta el parque desde uno de los edificios de oficinas que lo rodean.

—Tengo que cuidar el tesoro nacional. —Él ve la leve contracción en las comisuras de su boca. Se aclara la garganta, y recarga su peso en un pie y después en otro—. No te agrado, ¿verdad?

Ella lo observa intensamente. —No es algo personal. Aún estoy tratando de entenderte, y no puedo confiar tan fácilmente. —Hace una pausa considerada—. Me recuerdas a alguien.

—Lo lamento —dice Bucky, porque en este punto, él sabe malditamente bien cómo se escucha cuando una persona ha perdido a alguien importante.

—No lo hagas; él está muy feliz porque te he conocido —ella voltea a ver a Steve—. Hablando de felicidad, el Capi ha estado caminando entre nubes desde que llegaste. —Hay un divertido tono en su voz que sugiere que está disfrutando su broma privada.

Steve le ha advertido que la gente suele usar referencias que él no puede entender. _Sólo sígueles la corriente, Buck; es el mejor camino que puedes tomar._

—Eso es bueno —dice Bucky sinceramente—. Me alegro. Quiero decir, esto va a ser más difícil para él cuando me haya ido. Yo no... —traga el nudo en su garganta, mientras empuja la oleada de sentimientos que lo torturan hacia la oscuridad, lejos de donde el cielo es soleado y el país está, aparentemente, en paz. Da a Romanoff una mirada seria—. Probablemente te has dado cuenta de esto ahora, pero él _no_ está hecho de luz de sol, como la gente piensa. Mientras crecía, escuchó mucho hablar acerca de que era su culpa, o peor, de su mamá, porque era muy pequeño y estaba enfermo todo el tiempo. Eso le enojaba mucho, aunque nunca dejó que lo controlara y jamás se desquitó con la gente. Pero debido a eso, siempre sintió que tenía algo que demostrar, ¿sabes? Ahora puede hacer cosas que la gente normal no puede, y cuando está herido, lo oculta, porque piensa que el mostrar eso lo hará ingrato y todavía tiene qué probarlo. —Las palabras salen de él en torrentes.

Romanoff ladea su cabeza. —¿Por qué piensas que me importa? —sus palabras parecen poco serias, pero el tono que llevan indica que realmente no es así.

Él solo se encoge de hombros. —Porque él te respeta mucho, y probablemente lo tratas mejor de lo que la gente lo hace. —Piensa entonces en decir algo más—. Aunque también porque lo estás ayudando a no quedarse solo, y me imagino que eres alguien que lleva a buen fin las cosas, una vez que pones la mente en ellas.

Ella acepta sus palabras sin objetar siquiera. Parece que desea responderle, cuando su mirada se desvía un momento hacia un lado. Él vuelve su cabeza y trata de ver qué ha llamado su atención.

Hay un grupo de adolescentes que se han detenido en un sendero adyacente, viendo en forma muy obvia a Steve y al ruidoso grupo de niños que lo rodean. Bucky cree que están tentados a acercarse a Steve, pero tal vez creen que si lo hacen, pierdan su dignidad. Aunque justo ahora, no lo están viendo a él, sino... ellos están observando a Bucky y a Romanoff.

Bucky sonríe y agita un poco la mano hacia ellos. Una multitud de murmullos y risitas se levanta, y tentativamente la mitad del grupo le devuelve el saludo. Bucky y Natasha intercambian una mirada, silenciosamente reconociendo que están tratando de escuchar su conversación. En su defensa, los adolescentes no se esfuerzan por mantener sus voces en un volumen bajo.

—¿seguro que no es el asesino de DC?

—tiene un brazo de metal...

—la chica tiene pistolas de carne y hueso...

—aunque creo que él se ve como Bucky Barnes...

—¡rayos! ¡es él! ¡Oh, por...!

—lo han de haber clonado; ya pueden hacerlo...

—El Capi no podría hacer eso. Es aterrador.

—Con eso, uno piensa que si fuesen capaces de clonar a la gente, ya le hubiesen clonado a Steve a su compañero —comenta Bucky con las cejas levantadas.

—No lo sé. Pero empiezo a ver por qué el compañero es el favorito de los fans —replica Romanoff. Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué quiere decir, ella se adelanta—. Y puedes llamarme Natasha.

—Bucky —dice casi automáticamente. Solo que se da cuenta que ella nunca le ha llamado por ese nombre antes.

Ella asiente mientras levanta una mano y la agita hacia Steve, quien parece haber terminado con sus fans y ahora camina hacia ellos. Ella le dirige a Bucky una mirada divertida. —¿Sabes que, cuando te encontramos en la base de HYDRA, lo primero que asumimos fue que eras un clon?

—Estás bromeando.

—¿Qué pensarías si de pronto llegas a una base de HYDRA, con décadas de antigüedad y encuentras a un héroe de la guerra que supuestamente murió hace tiempo? Todo mundo, desde los abuelos, conocemos la tragedia de Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes; considera que sería una forma eficaz de envolverse con el Capitán América. Además, habían tenido el tiempo para envejecerte de forma natural.

—¡Hey, Nat! ¡Hey, Bucky! —dice Steve, sonriendo radiante a su amigo, como si no hubiesen caminado juntos apenas hace cinco minutos. Bucky le sonríe de forma automática. Y por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver a Natasha, quien le da una mirada acusadora, como diciendo: _¿ves a lo que me refiero?_

—Natasha estaba diciéndome que al principio creyeron que yo era un clon —se queja Bucky.

—No es una idea tan descabellada —dice Steve, sonriéndole con timidez. Hoy, al parecer, Steve Rogers parece un rayo de sol—. De cualquier forma, una vez que Thor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo decirnos que se trataba de algo mágico y nada qué ver con tecnología de clonación. Hizo que Clint lo llevara al lugar en donde te encontró, y fue cuando localizó a Pequeño Cuento. 

—Creo que deberías prepararte para cuando te pregunten acerca del señor No-Soy-Un-Clon —le recomienda Natasha, y en seguida vuelve con Bucky—. Los medios han sido muy buenos dejando en paz al Capi por ahora, pero el público empezará a especular, y tarde o temprano, alguien va a lanzarles alguna pregunta directa.

—Sólo diré que es un amigo, y que definitivamente no es un clon de Bucky Barnes —replica Steve con terquedad.

Natasha le dirige una oscura mirada. —Steve.

Este suspira, y algo de esa radiante luz de sol que refleja se opaca. —Haré... algo se me ocurrirá, ¿está bien?

Bucky no quiere ver el lado menos amable de Natasha tan pronto, después de haberle comentado que él no está en el lado equivocado, —no cree que esté en el lado correcto justo ahora—, y sospecha que hay una conversación oculta por ahí. Pero nunca puede frenar por completo el instinto de ayudar a Steve, y ella sigue siendo un extraño para él. —Por supuesto que pensará en algo. Después de todo, él es el Hombre Con el Plan.

Esto le gana una mirada a medias de Natasha, y una bastante irritada de Steve.

Natasha suspira y dice: —¿Y qué tal si les dices que es un cambia-formas alienígena?

 

 

 

La cosa es, que es más fácil no pensar tanto en eso. Es más fácil pensar en una docena de pequeños _quiero_ , un centenar de deseos menores, a fin de evitar los deseos grandes.

 Más tiempo. Más vida. Más de sí mismo. Más de Steve. Más, más, _más_...

 

 

 

Continúa así por un tiempo más, Bucky tratando de absorber todo, aún cuando las cosas empiezan a perder su significado. En algún momento, trata de ver una película y leer un libro al mismo tiempo. Pasa de olvidarse de comer, _porque hay tantas cosas por hacer, y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas_ , a comer más que Steve en una sola sentada. Afortunadamente, parece tener un estómago de hierro, o posiblemente le ha crecido otro para poder almacenar ahí todo lo que come.

Ve la forma en que Steve lo ve, la clara petición en su rostro que le dice: _no puedes seguir haciendo esto, Bucky._

A lo que replica también con su mirada de: _sólo un poquito más, Steve_. Está un poco sorprendido de que Steve se lo permita, pero es que Steve siempre ha confiado en él muy fácilmente.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo, Buck?

—Claro que sí, bobo. ¿Qué tiene de divertido si voy yo solo?

Él y Steve se van a Colorado en el jet privado de Stark. Durante la primera media hora, Bucky observa ávidamente por la ventana y trata de oprimir cada botón que puede encontrar. Entonces se duerme tan profundamente, que despierta en el cuarto de hotel, con el vago recuerdo de Steve levantándolo para ir al auto y después para entrar en el hotel.

Y es cuando están parados en el Punto Yavapai de el Gran Cañón del Colorado, observando cómo el atardecer ilumina en naranja las rocas, que Bucky empieza a pensar en Londres, y Paris, y Hawaii, y todos los lugares que decían, entre bromas, que irían a ver al salir de Brooklyn, y que eso había parecido un sueño demasiado alocado; entonces vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Steve a su lado, _siempre a su lado_ , y él pierde todo el aliento a la vez.

La quietud y tranquilidad de este lugar es imposible conseguir en una ciudad, a pesar de los turistas; la profunda soledad asentada, el sol que no del todo llega a donde el agua una vez ha desgastado la roca, esos enormes huesos de la tierra, vientos sibilantes que van tras el fantasma de antiguos ríos. La guerra —su guerra, esa guerra en la que habían estado, está casi a un siglo lejos de ellos; sin embargo, la diferencia entre tener veinte años o noventa y pico, significa tan poco ante rocas tan antiguas como éstas. De pie en este lugar, no cree que tiene el derecho de sentirse tan viejo como había creído.

Y piensa que ya ha hecho duelo suficiente.

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí, Buck?

—Volvamos a casa.

 

 

 

Tony entra, en forma extraordinariamente tranquila para un hombre que por lo general, anuncia su presencia de diez maneras diferentes en un momento dado. Mira a su alrededor como si estuviera sorprendido de encontrar el salón casi vacío en medio de la tarde.

Bucky se aclara la garganta. —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Bueno, dado que el Capi ha tenido la audacia de estar en cualquier otra parte en este preciso momento, supongo que sí — Tony le lanza algo que parece un tubo que se ha atascado en otro tubo un poco más pequeño, de diámetro creciente, con grandes engranajes que salen en los extremos de las dos partes—. ¿Puedes desatorarla, por favor? Sólo el de la derecha.

—¿También le das a Steve tus tarros de mermelada para que los abra? —se burla Bucky. Los tubos son más ligeros de lo que parecen.

—Sólo cuando tengo las manos llenas de grasa —replica Tony. Levanta sus manos, las cuales se ven bastante limpias a los ojos de Bucky, aunque su nariz alcanza a captar un leve olor de grasa y aceite de motor—. O cuando Steve está caminando por ahí, en una de esas apretadas camisetitas blancas, pero en esas ocasiones, estoy obligado _por contrato_ a invitar a Pepper a que se nos una.

Bucky niega con la cabeza. —Me sorprende que no haya sido arrestado cuando va a correr con ellas. —El engranaje está un poco duro, pero coloca el otro extremo entre las rodillas para mayor tracción y usa todo su brazo en el movimiento de torsión.

—Estoy seguro que el Departamento de Policía de Nueva york sabe que la mitad de la población de la ciudad se amotinará contra ellos si lo hacen.

El engranaje se suelta, rechinando de mala gana. —Bueno, pues sólo me tienes a mi hoy. Aquí tienes. —Pone los objetos en el final del sofá, cerca de Tony.

—Oh. Mira eso —Tony parpadea y levanta los tubos, volteando el engranaje como si estuviese sorprendido de que Bucky hubiese podido, de hecho, arreglárselas para desatorarlo—. Lo recordaste.

Bucky frunce el ceño. —¿Recordé qué?

—Que no me gusta que me den cosas en la mano.

—Uhm... si. —Mira a Tony extrañado—. No es algo difícil de recordar.

—Debes estar sorprendido —Tony parece que va a decir algo más. Entonces se da la vuelta y camina hacia el elevador, hablando sobre su hombro—. Gracias, B al Cuadrado.

 

 

Bucky observa el techo y piensa en todas esas veces, en la Guerra, en las que había soñado que dormía en una cama real otra vez. No es como si no lo hubiese intentado, pero no puede sentirse enteramente cómodo. Dormirá durante un par de horas y luego despertará en medio de una sacudida, lleno de temor porque se ha quedado dormido en medio de una guardia, a pesar de que está bastante seguro que puede escuchar cada crujido y oler cada aroma en todo el piso. Por el contrario, los cojines del sofá lo hacen dormir tan profundamente, que se había despertado el otro día, encontrando que Steve escuchaba música en la cocina mientras cocinaba, y también con una nota de color amarillo brillante de Sam, que ya había vuelto a DC, pegada de lleno en su frente.

Se gira un poco para ver el rostro de Steve. Éste, cómodamente recostado sobre su espalda, voltea su cabeza hacia Bucky, confirmando que aún está despierto.

—¿Steve?

—¿Sí, Bucky?

—¿Te digo un secreto?

—Claro.

—Me alegra haber sido yo quien muere primero.

Esto es terrible, _terrible_ , porque un buen amigo estaría tratando de hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Steve. Su mejor amigo. Steve ya tiene muchas cosas sobre sus hombros; algunas son por elección propia, y algunas más porque su conciencia no le permitiría hacer menos de lo que su alma le exige. Y cuando todavía no ha tenido suficiente, el mundo ha encontrado una forma de hacer su carne indestructible.

Bucky sabe que es egoísta. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar ahora en sí mismo. ¿Cuántos soldados consiguen siempre un confesor, al final de su tiempo?

—Fueron muchas veces las que me preparé para perderte —continúa—. A veces creo que el Padre Thomson estaba listo para enseñarme cómo darte la extremaunción.

—No creo que funcione de esa forma —la voz de Steve es casi un susurro.

—Aún así, me aprendí el rito por completo. Por si acaso.

Bucky exhala en el siguiente momento en que Steve le dice: —Te odié por morirte primero.

Por el súbito silencio de Steve, es seguro de que está tan sorprendido por la admisión como Bucky.

—Lo sé —contesta Bucky en un murmullo.

—Te odié. Estaba tan enojado. —Steve traga el nudo en su garganta con dificultad—. Estaba... perdimos gente, ¿recuerdas? No a los nuestros, pero sí a otros soldados, algunos de ellos eran chicos más jóvenes que cualquiera de nosotros. Y cada vez esto era más difícil, y pensaba que era tan difícil, pero así era como debía ser. Éramos soldados en una guerra, cualquiera podía morir en cualquier momento, y lo sabíamos. Eso era lo que siempre me decía. Pensé que estaba listo. —No evita un suspiro, áspero y húmedo, que se escucha como sus viejos pulmones solían oírse.

Bucky saca un brazo de entre las mantas y encuentra la mano de Steve. Enreda sus dedos entre los de él.

—Y entonces tú... de pronto ya no estabas más, y me di cuenta que no estaba listo. No podía sentir nada, y sin aviso, todo lo que pude sentir era... ira. Rabia. Odié todo. Odié a todos, porque estaban vivos cuando tú no lo estabas — _incluyéndome yo mismo_ , intenta decir, más se detiene justo antes de hacerlo, aunque el pensamiento ya se había solidificado, a pesar de la ausencia de palabras.  

Bucky está muy seguro de que sus manos van a quedar moradas en la mañana, pero no se atreve a interrumpirlo. Y de cualquier forma, no le importa. Ya ha herido accidentalmente a Steve con bastante frecuencia. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ocultando todo esto ahí adentro, eh?

Steve suelta una ronca carcajada, y con su otra mano se frota la cara. —Desde que dejaste de estar cerca para escuchar, idiota.

—Sigues siendo un estúpido mocoso de mierda —dice Bucky con voz estrangulada. Su pecho se inflama con todo lo que siente por Steve, todos esos dulces y largos años que pasó con él, y siente que duele demasiado. Se siente herido ante la idea de que Steve se llegue a herir por su cuenta.

— _Jódete, Bucky Barnes_ —ríe Steve sin poder hacer nada y vuelve a su lado, inclinándose sobre Bucky. Su cuerpo está temblando y su cara está mojada y suena como si estuviera riendo y suena como si estuviera llorando, así que Bucky hace lo único que puede. Lo sujeta y lo abraza, soportando el peso y las lágrimas de Steve como siempre lo ha hecho, como lo haría _toda la vida_ , si le hubieran dado esa elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Guernica es un famoso cuadro de Pablo Picasso, pintado entre los meses de mayo y junio de 1937, cuyo título alude al bombardeo de Guernica, ocurrido el 26 de abril de dicho año, durante la Guerra Civil Española. En la década de 1940, puesto que en España se había instaurado la dictadura militar del general Franco, Picasso optó por dejar que el cuadro fuese custodiado por el Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York, aunque expresó su voluntad de que fuera devuelto a España cuando volviese al país la democracia.
> 
> **Spanakopita es una receta griega de pastel salado de espinacas con queso. Servida como aperitivo o desayuno. 
> 
> *** YOLO: Acrónimo de la frase en inglés You Only Live Once, que significa, sólo vives una vez.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo, se menciona la muerte de un joven (no explícito)

**_WINTER SOLDIER/ El Soldado Invernal_ **

 

Apenas habían terminado de desayunar, la mañana siguiente, cuando Rogers recibe un citatorio del centro de mando. En cuanto sale del comedor, los Comandos Aulladores intercambian miradas entre ellos y toman una decisión grupal a base de gestos y señas y una moderada cantidad de maldiciones.

Para cuando Rogers vuelve, todos ellos tienen sus mochilas de combate abiertas y listas para ser rellenadas de acuerdo con los parámetros de la misión. Sus armas han sido limpiadas y revisadas. Rogers sólo les hace un gesto afirmativo, sin sorprenderse.

—Muy bien, señores —dice Rogers—. Aparentemente, algunos miembros de la Infantería Aliada se adentraron de manera inesperada en un convoy de armamento de HYDRA y fueron dispersados por todo el bosque. Philips considera que somos los indicados para sacarlos de ahí.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunta Jones.

—Dos horas —Rogers vuelve su atención a Falsworth—. Monty, estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros nos te cuestionaremos si te quedas en el campo. Tómate algo de tiempo.

—De ninguna jodida manera —replica Falsworth. Se ajusta su sombrero—. Cazar a HYDRA y hacer estallar a esos bastardos, suena perfecto para mí en estos momentos, gracias.

—¿Qué hay del resto? —pregunta Rogers. Barnes está seguro que no ha imaginado que los otros le han echado un breve vistazo—. Sé que la última misión fue un poco agotadora y apenas hemos vuelto de ella. No sientan vergüenza alguna si quieren tomarse un descanso.

Todos lo observan en silencio.

—Bien, de acuerdo —Barnes agita una mano—. Prepárense.

 

 

Se aproximan al camino señalado desde el sur este, ocultando el jeep a un lado, en un camino distinto, a casi una milla de distancia; cubren la distancia restante a pie.

Barnes se encarga de hacer un seguimiento del equipo entero y su ubicación con respecto a la suya. Son silenciosos, pero no demasiado, ni siquiera Rogers. No le toma mucho aprenderse los signos de identidad de cada soldado. Dugan se apoya más en su pie derecho que en el izquierdo; Morita tiene pasos rápidos y cortos; Falsworth cae en una marcha rítmica cuando está en suelo llano, sin obstáculos; Jones tiende a hacer discretas carrerillas, volviéndolo el más imprevisible de todos.

El Capitán América es el más silencioso, aunque no lo es tanto, como él mismo es capaz de ser. Barnes ha determinado desde hace tiempo que, el atraer la atención del enemigo hacia sí mismo,  es el _modus operandi_ de Rogers, lo cual tiene que admitir, es una buena estrategia cuando el plan debe también minimizar bajas, pero en este caso, sospecha que ese efecto no es intencional. 

Se encuentra de pronto hacienda notas de todos esos pequeños detalles: está un poco desequilibrado, se provoca raspaduras evitables contra las plantas y rocas, y tiene esa articulación ineficiente de su cuerpo. Se siente consternado al encontrar docenas de aspectos diminutos que se pueden mejorar. Nada especialmente comprometedor, pero en cierto modo esto es peor, ya que no hay problema específico que pueda ser corregido directamente; Barnes sabe cómo Rogers puede ser mejor, basado en su formación y estudio cuidadoso del futuro-Rogers.

A cincuenta yardas a su norte, Rogers cambia bruscamente de dirección y se desvía hacia un bosquecillo, obviamente detectando algo. Una pequeña parte de Barnes señala que el resto del equipo debe estar muy en sintonía unos con los otros, porque convergen en la ubicación de Rogers sin decir una palabra y sin el beneficio de sus sentidos mejorados. Barnes los sigue, apretando los dientes al ver pequeñas piedras desplazadas por esas _malditas enormes botas_ , deslizándose por una pendiente poco profunda, además del crujido de los troncos de árboles jóvenes cuando ese impaciente y tarado súper desarrollado los empuja hacia un lado.

Huele la sangre antes de que puedan llegar al bosquecillo. _Ah_.

Los hombres se quitan sus tan diferentes cascos y gorros cuando ven lo que Rogers ha encontrado.

Tres soldados. Uno de piel oscura, los otros dos blancos; todos ellos con la característica palidez de la muerte. Su sangre ha empapado sus uniformes de un rojo oscuro, ahora ennegrecido al secarse.

Esa parte de Barnes que siempre se mantiene alerta, esa que no sabe cómo apagarse, sugiere que esto podría ser un excelente punto para una emboscada, con los cuerpos como carnada, a pesar de que ha estado en alerta desde que Rogers se salió de la ruta.

—Monty —dice Rogers en voz baja. Barnes no brinca, ya que tales respuestas de sobresalto no le son funcionales desde hace mucho tiempo, pues le han sido arrebatadas. Levanta la vista hacia Rogers.

—Correcto —comenta Falsworth. Se vuelve y sale hacia el bosque, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos mientras camina. Barnes lo escucha alejarse hasta la mitad de la pendiente y agacharse. _Mantener la guardia_ , piensa con aprobación.

—No parecen prisioneros —dice Jones—. ¿Serían de la infantería que estamos buscando?

Al parecer, así es. —Tal vez fueron separados de su escuadrón —comenta Dugan.

—O HYDRA atrapó a todo su escuadrón —replica Morita categóricamente, dándole una fumada a su cigarro. Barnes parpadea viéndolo; no se había dado cuenta de que había sacado su paquete de cigarros o su encendedor—. Y esos desafortunados bastardos fueron los únicos a los que las pistolas de energía no los alcanzaron.

—No tenemos tiempo para enterrarlos —dice Rogers, con el pesar reflejado claramente en su rostro. Se inclina y recoge las placas de identificación de cada hombre, leyéndolas en voz alta mientras lo hace. —J. Costenos; S. Hughes; S. Whitters.

Barnes escucha a Dernier murmurar una oración entre dientes. La mirada en sus ojos hace que Barnes piense en los soldados que han crecido en el campo de batalla, generales experimentados que han surgido de entre las filas de soldados rasos, pero no recuerda rostros específicos con los que pueda asociar su conocimiento. 

Les dedican un momento de silencio, y en seguida continúan.

 

 

Él está explorando un camino en desuso, Jones canturreando a doscientos metros de distancia, cuando mira hacia abajo y

> ... _sus botas son diferentes, pesadas y mojadas; hay una rotura en sus pantalones y sangre bajando por su espalda, el bosque es cálido y más húmedo y hay moscas en su oreja, puede escuchar a los aviones volando sobre ellos, pero no les presta atención; el objetivo primario se ha cumplido, ahora tiene que encontrar un lugar seguro hasta que la noche caiga, porque él es un fantasma, y este no es un lugar en donde el rostro del hombre blanco se pueda ver..._

Cierra sus ojos, se centra en el dolor de su mano fuertemente apretada alrededor de su abrigo y los abre de nuevo. Esos momentáneos mareos y ratos de desorientación no son algo inusual. Piensa que el estar en un bosque europeo en 1943, llevando la apariencia de una persona que solía ser, desde una perspectiva determinada, no es menos fantástico que un recuerdo que surge a partir de treinta años en el futuro, y que fue posteriormente borrado.

Un nombre viene a su cabeza. Recuerda a Rogers leyendo las placas. No sabe si el nombre has sido su cubierta o su objetivo. No está en la lista de los archivos de HYDRA, pero eso realmente no importa demasiado. Las muchas cabezas de HYDRA han ocultado sus fantasmas incluso de ellos mismos, así como del mundo. Y ellos esconden aún más esos fantasmas de sí mismos.

Silenciosamente, recita el nombre. _Jeremiah Toll_.

Se pregunta si el tipo había sido un buen hombre.

 

 

Les toma más tiempo del esperado encontrar a la unidad de HYDRA. Esto es porque dicha unidad no sigue por el camino, pero ha establecido un campamento temporal a media milla del mismo. Parece que se han detenido a peinar el bosque, en busca del resto de los soldados de infantería; ya hay al menos dos docenas de prisioneros bajo vigilancia armada.

—Creo que necesitan “trabajadores” ahora, más que antes —dice Jones sombríamente.

—¿Y no se suponía que eso es un convoy de transporte? —comenta Morita, al mismo tiempo que Dugan apunta hacia alguna parte entre ellos—. Compañeros, parece que tienen piezas de artillería y armas.

Rogers ladea la cabeza. —Bueno, los reportes que Phillips recibió tal vez estaban mal. O nadie pensó preguntar qué es _exactamente_ lo que transporta el convoy.

Se dispersan entre los árboles para un mejor reconocimiento del terreno aledaño, y del mismo campamento. Como sospechaba, hay soldados de HYDRA fuera del campamento, cazando al resto de los hombres de infantería, pero Barnes los evade fácilmente; la ausencia de cualquier tipo de alarma le dice que los demás han tenido éxito al hacer lo mismo. Hasta que se reagrupan, Rogers dibuja un mapa basado en lo que han encontrado, y formula un plan de ataque.

—Suena un poquito arriesgado —comenta Morita—. Quiero decir, parece que se quedarán aquí para pasar la noche, probablemente en espera de más prisioneros. Podemos colarnos entre ellos hasta entonces, y tomar el campamento incluso antes de que sepan qué los golpeó.

Barnes asiente con un gesto, apoyando el plan. Morita es muy sensible, decide.

—Mientras más esperemos, tendrán más oportunidad de cazar a nuestros hombres —dice Rogers.

—Están tratando de capturarlos vivos —señala Jones—. De cualquier forma, nosotros los liberaremos.

—Algunos de los soldados elegirán morir peleando, antes que ser capturados —asevera Falswort.

—Además, podrían empezar a dispararle a los prisioneros si ven que están bajo ataque —sostiene Dugan—. Escuché que la SS hace eso, algunas veces.

Jones hace una mueca. —No logro ver por qué el resto de nosotros tenemos que estar de este lado mientras Rogers está en el otro. Eso es cuesta arriba, Capi.

Rogers hace un gesto negativo. No ha visto a Barnes ni una sola vez, aún así, el instinto de éste le dice algo acerca del comportamiento de Rogers, relacionado con él de alguna forma. —Están preparados para ser atacados desde el camino; lo puedes determinar por la forma en que han acomodado las municiones. No esperan que un tipo venga por la pendiente corriendo.

—Claro, porque este tipo vendrá corriendo directito a sus armas —afirma Barnes, lacónico.

—De otra forma, todos los soldados se centrarán en ustedes —dice Rogers con desdén—. Y también lo harán las armas.

La irritación lo invade, tal como una repentina llamarada. —¡Maldición, Rogers! Este es un plan estúpido y lo sabes. ¡Sólo vas a hacer que te maten!

Cierra la boca tan rápido, que sus dientes chocan. Sus pensamientos pierden cualquier semblanza de orden, cayendo directo en el caos de la confusión.

Esto es... él no debió... siente que su cuerpo espera la reprimenda. _La corrección_. Su mente sabe que esto no es HYDRA, que no ha recibido correcciones desde...  Y aquí está el Capitán... y Rogers no es su manejador.

Aún así. Están en medio de la Guerra, y el Capitán es su comandante en jefe. Barnes es un subordinado cuestionando órdenes.

Para su mayor confusión, su arranque aligera su tensión; la misma que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, hasta que desaparece. Falsworth, quien parece seguir el protocolo mejor que el resto de ellos, sólo está negando en silencio, pero parece habitual que en lugar de ver en su rostro un gesto de desaprobación, una leve sonrisa adorna sus labios. 

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama Dugan—. Empezaba a preguntarme si esos malditos no te habían cambiado por tu malvado gemelo perdido o algo parecido.

Algo dentro de Barnes se retuerce ante eso, pero no deja que se traduzca en algún movimiento o gesto. Ignora la leve sensación de náusea, la cual identifica como una respuesta psicosomática a un acto deliberado contrario a los protocolos. En este caso: obedecer a su manejador.

Aún si Rogers _no es_ su manejador.

Ve a Rogers a los ojos. —Deberíamos esperar a que oscurezca.

El Rogers del futuro podría sentirse orgulloso, piensa vagamente.

—Muy bien, sargento Barnes —dice Rogers con expresión ilegible. Hay como una... blandura en él, y que parece tan rara en su situación—. Veo que te sientes bastante bien con esto. Esperaremos al anochecer.

Rogers se aleja a grandes zancadas. El resto de los hombres intercambian miradas una vez que se ha marchado.

—Sólo quiero que todos sepan que estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que en realidad, no nos iba a obligar a hacerlo —afirma Falswort.

Barnes niega con un gesto. —¿Entonces por qué hacer todo esto?

Una discusión sin palabras parece tomar lugar entre Dugan, Morita y Jones. Falsworth ha desviado su vista hacia la distancia; sus ojos están fijos hacia el Capitán, pero su expresión es preocupada. Dernier mira a Falsworth con sumo cuidado, y también sacude la cabeza.

—Has estado demasiado callado; eso es todo, Sarge —comenta Jones eventualmente, con el aire de alguien que ha perdido una discusión—. Creo que estaba tratando de hacerte reaccionar, sacarte de quicio de alguna forma. Es casi como los chicos que conozco del vecindario; como los tipos que acostumbraban tener a alguien que los retara.

—Tal vez esté preocupado de que ya no es más tu favorito —ríe Dugan.

— _Vous, les amerloques, toujours à parler pour ne rien dire_ (Ustedes los yankees, siempre hablan tanto y no dicen nada)— gruñe Dernier.

 

 

El mismo plan termina cambiado casi por completo. Para Barnes, el manto de la oscuridad, como siempre parece ser suficiente para bajar el riesgo detrás de un asalto directo. Se dividen en dos equipos de asalto: Barnes dirige a Dugan y Jones; Falsworth dirige a Morita y a Dernier. El objetivo de Barnes es rescatar a los prisioneros —Jones y Dugan siendo el apoyo físico para cualquier soldado herido—, mientras el equipo de Falsworth asegura los vehículos. Rogers, atacando desde el lado opuesto, asegurará las armas.

—La noche es bastante oscura. Ni siquiera me verán llegar —les asegura Rogers—. Pero siéntanse libres de hacer tanto ruido como quieran.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos con eso, estoy seguro —comenta Falsworth con ironía.

Los hombres empiezan a moverse hacia el camino, y Rogers regresa para bajar la pendiente. Barnes suspira. —Rogers, espera.

Rogers se vuelve tan rápido, que Barnes instintivamente se protege, como si hubiese alguna amenaza oculta. —¿Si, Bucky?

Barnes se pregunta acerca del leve nerviosismo en la voz del Capitán. ¿Acaso no tiene tanta confianza en su propio plan de ataque como parece? Bien, Barnes ya tiene planeado limpiar el área alrededor de las armas y la artillería en el momento en que sea capaz de hacerlo. Da un paso hacia el Capi. —La correa de tu escudo está un poco suelta.

Su vista mejorada descubre el ceño de Rogers. —Todavía puedo sostenerlo bien. —Sin embargo, levanta su brazo y hace girar las correas hacia Barnes, confiado.

Esto siempre ha sorprendido a Barnes -no es que Rogers sea especialmente sobre protector de su infame escudo, exactamente, pero lo trata con todo el respeto que se le debe a un arma primaria bien utilizada. Sin embargo, siempre está dispuesto, por no decir que _casi se muere de ganas_ , de dejar a Barnes manejarlo, incluso utilizarlo.

Ambas correas quedan a la misma longitud, y bien sujetas, pero la que frecuentemente queda en la muñeca de Rogers o en su mano necesita un poco más de ajuste. Barnes hace el pequeño ajuste y devuelve el escudo, deslizándolo en el brazo de Rogers, explicándole: —Esta correa se afloja más rápido que la otra, debido a los movimientos de torsión de la mano y la muñeca. —Vacila, y añade a continuación—: No entierres tus pies en la tierra cuando vayas cuesta arriba. Tienes el equilibrio preciso para compensar tu peso.

—Oh —siente que Rogers lo está viendo directamente, a pesar de la oscuridad—. Gracias.

Evita alejarse simplemente sin hablar. Debe mantener su cubierta. —Ni lo menciones.

 

 

 

Una hora más tarde, recarga su espalda contra el parachoques de uno de los camiones y dice en forma pensativa. —Eso... todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan.

Dugan ahoga una carcajada. —Claro. Creo que todos estamos que no lo creemos.

Una de las explosiones durante la pelea dejó un incendio, y las tropas Aliadas rescatadas han hecho una gigantesca fogata a un lado del mismo. Morita cojea hacia ellos, quejándose de un tirón muscular. Un joven soldado británico medio se arrastra tras él.

—Esa fue una pelea brillante —dice el joven con entusiasmo. Un vistazo de cerca, y Barnes supone que su edad estimada es cercana a los veinte—. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Había escuchado acerca del Capitán América, por supuesto, pero siempre pensé que era sólo una propaganda de América.

—Lo fue, al principio —dice Rogers, bajando desde el asiento del conductor del camión—. Pero  después de todo, ellos pensaron que debía convertirme en un soldado real.

—Se los mostraste, querrás decir —replica Dugan.

—¿Es cierto que salvaste a un ciento de hombres detrás de las líneas enemigas? —pregunta el joven soldado, quien se ha presentado como el cabo H. Hardwick.

—Oh, aquí vamos —dice Morita. Se instala al lado de Barnes, casi encima de él, aunque hay un montón de espacio. Sus dedos se contraen. Viendo eso, Barnes saca una ración de cigarrillos desde el fondo de la mochila de Bucky y se la ofrece a Morita. Este deja escapar un gemido, agarrando uno—. Gracias, Sarge.

Dugan, por su parte, se lanza de lleno a contar la historia del rescate. Barnes la conoce gracias a la exposición del Smithsoniano, al ver entrevistas, de las propias memorias de Dugan; puede recitar los hechos y la línea de tiempo y el agradecimiento registrado de los soldados.

Aún así, escucharlo de un soldado a otro es algo completamente distinto. El tener un descanso después de la batalla y revivir una historia que todavía sigue latiendo y sangrado, en el contexto que sigue fluyendo incluso en lo que les rodea y aún no se seca por la historia. Jones y Dernier se les unen en algún momento, sonrojados por el vino robado y posiblemente otras actividades.

—Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que Monty podría lanzarte la bomba a tiempo, Capi? —pregunta Hardwick. Ha empezado a usar los nombres que utilizan entre ellos, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, y hace que Barnes se preguntan si otros soldados también utilizan apodos como los Comandos Aulladores cuando se hablan entre ellos—. Podrías haber estado en un jodido mal lugar, si Dum Dum no hubiese logrado superar la barricada o si Frenchy hubiese calculado mal el tiempo que era necesario establecer en el explosivo.

Dernier murmura algo entre dientes, ofendido. Rogers se encoge de hombros. —Sólo lo supe.

—Los soldados confiamos unos en otros —responde Dugan—. Eso es lo que hace a un ejército. No somos sólo un puñado de tipos corriendo por ahí, disparando nuestras armas.

Todos asienten. Entonces Morita dice con plena conciencia,  —aunque por supuesto, todavía somos un puñado de tipos corriendo por ahí, agitando nuestras armas.

 

 

 

Algo acerca de este tiempo, de este lugar, está obligándolo a recuperarse, aflojando los lazos alrededor de los bordes de su pensamiento. El bosque le es familiar, no de la manera en que lo son Nueva York y Steve Rogers y el golpe de retroceso de un rifle. Recuerda eso de años después; que ha rastreado y perseguido y sangrado a través de bosques muy parecido a éste, a veces helados, nunca cálidos. Para el bosque, él es sólo otro animal, otra cosa hecha de furtiva carne hambrienta que va de paso. El bosque es antiguo y despreocupado.

Esto es más fácil que en el futuro, decide Barnes. Una operación encubierta en donde tiene la ventaja de la información. Rogers no tiene conocimiento de lo que ha hecho el Soldado Invernal —lo cual, estrictamente hablando, _aún_ no lo ha hecho.

Aquí, Barnes es...

> _—un soldado—un francotirador—un sargento del ejército de los Estados Unidos—un adjunto a la SSR—el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers—_

Mientras no llame la atención hacia su persona, los demás atribuirán cualquier comportamiento raro que presente a los efectos de la guerra. Aunque en cualquier caso, ninguno tiene el tiempo o la inclinación de observarlo tan cuidadosamente; a menudo parece como si cualquier momento no gastado en misiones o viajes, todos se dedican a dormir. Él no necesita dormir mucho, al igual que Rogers, por supuesto, pero tiene que fingir que siente lo mismo que los otros hombres

Más tarde, mientras piensa en eso, se le ocurre que tal vez Bucky fingía de manera similar a como él lo hace ahora. Los archivos grabados mostraban que, después de haber sido encontrado en los Alpes, le habían dado más dosis del suero de Zola; sin embargo, la primera vez las mejoras físicas debieron  haber sido suficientes como para sobrevivir a la caída. ¿Lo había sospechado? ¿Se había preguntado esto?

Aunque lo más satisfactorio de todo, es que Barnes es capaz de matar soldados de HYDRA con impunidad, y destruir sus bases con los explosivos más potentes que tenga a mano.

Extraña el tener objetivos claros en las misiones. Eso hace que el mundo sea más fácil de entender.

 

 

 

El desafío más grande en su misión, por supuesto, es Rogers. O así lo ha anticipado. Pero aunque pasa un tiempo significativo en la compañía del Capitán, casi siempre es, al final, cuando está uno de los otros Comandos presente, o se mantienen ocupados, cargando sus propios deberes. Nunca están solos lo suficiente como para intercambiar más que algunas bromas, y ni siquiera son hechas por Barnes.

Es tan simple, como que el Capitán América siempre está ocupado. Constantemente solicitado por líderes militares, representantes políticos, o Howard Stark. Cuando está libre, hace algunas rondas a cualquier lugar en donde se han encuartelado, pasando tiempo con los soldados o visitando a los heridos. Si Peggy Carter esta en el mismo recinto o campamento, de alguna manera se las arregla para hablar con ella por varios minutos, aunque sea sólo mientras caminan entre las tiendas.

Es muy claro ver que Rogers disfruta estar constantemente ocupado.

Si no comparten tienda o algún cuarto cuando el equipo está acuartelado, Barnes podría sólo ver a Rogers durante las misiones. Piensa, si él fuera Bucky, que las horas de la noche podrían ser las que él reclamaría para compartir tiempo con Rogers. Pero el Capitán siempre tiene papelería por llenar en esas pocas tardes que pasa en su tienda, antes incluso de que le sea necesario dormir. (Stark, al igual que su sucesor, se favorece de esas horas tardías en su trabajo.)

Aún así, Barnes tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que él _no quiere_ la atención personal de Rogers. Él es su punto débil, el factor que comprometería por completo su cubierta.

Sin embargo, sería algo bastante inusual que pasara tanto tiempo solo. Bucky había sido bastante social y en general, muy querido por todos los que habían servido con él. Por ello, Barnes pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo de inactividad con los Comandos Aulladores. Pasa más tiempo con ellos que con Rogers, y tiene la sensación de que este ha sido el orden de las cosas todo el tiempo.

Había creído, por la forma en que el futuro Rogers siempre hablaba de los Comandos Aulladores, que Rogers y Bucky habían sido igualmente cercanos a su unidad. Y viene a darse cuenta de que el Capitán América simplemente no tiene tiempo libre para estar con ellos, tal como Bucky lo hace. Los Comandos, al menos cuando es conveniente, parecen perfectamente dispuestos a tratar Bucky como una extensión de Rogers.

No esperaba que esto es lo que las fuentes querían decir al llamarlo _la mano derecha del Capitán América_.

 

 

 

—¿Todo bien por ahí, Barnes?

Barnes se voltea. Parece que Stark ha terminado de hablar con Rogers, quien ahora se ha ido a hablar con la Agente Carter.

—Estoy bien —se las arregla para responder.

—Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma —se ríe Stark—. Algunas personas se sienten incómodas con la tecnología avanzada cerca. He tenido gente que le llama magia, o brujería. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Creo que eso depende de la forma como la usas —dice Barnes.

—Un sentimiento común, pero realmente no me interesa —asevera Stark, haciéndole una seña a Barnes para que lo siga a un área de pruebas, donde un científico examina una de las armas láser de HYDRA—. Imagino que es la gente la que lo decide. Mi trabajo es hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo, y hacerlo mejor que nadie. Ya sean sus armas o mis aviones o el mismo Capitán América.

_¿O un brazo?_ , piensa. No recuerda a Stark, a pesar de que él y su esposa están en la lista de muertes sospechosas del Soldado Invernal. Esto no significa nada, no cambia nada. El único a quien podría haberle afectado de alguna manera es al hijo de Stark en el futuro, y Tony Stark parece aún más reacio a discutir ese asunto. Tony Stark se ha comportado como un aliado suyo y es un miembro valioso del equipo de Rogers. Para Barnes, esto es suficiente.

Contempla la posibilidad de asesinar a Stark, justo aquí y ahora, pero debe ser obvio que no tiene que hacerlo, puesto que no hay un solo vistazo de un potencial futuro proporcionado por  Pequeño Cuento o por el Árbol Madre, o cualquiera que se esté asegurando que la línea de tiempo permanezca inalterada.

Observa al científico disparar el arma de energía algunas veces. Posee alguna información del arma, y considera dársela a Stark, de alguna manera en que no despierte sospechas. Por otro lado, está bastante seguro que Stark llegará a la misma información por sí mismo, y el hombre está claramente disfrutando el proceso de investigar el objeto.

—Señor, estamos detectando una retroalimentación extraña en algunos de los equipos más sensibles.

Stark resopla frustrado, tal como un ingeniero resignado frente a un problema familiar. —Por enésima ocasión. ¿Alguien trae un imán?

_El brazo_ , piensa Barnes. No es ferromagnético, pero hay metales pesados en él, y por supuesto, la sofisticada red de circuitos genera un campo de energía eléctrica.

—Será mejor que me retire —dice Barnes. Señala con un gesto en dirección a Rogers—. Coméntale que volví al campamento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro, ve —dice Stark, agitando una mano para despedirlo. Claramente ha olvidado que tenía que pedirle a Barnes que acompañara a Rogers esta vez, para probar un nuevo rifle.

De cualquier forma, el Winchester de Bucky aún funciona bien para él. Asiente y sale apresurado del laboratorio. 

—Ahora está disminuyendo. Qué raro. ¿Qué estaban haciendo con esa pistola?

 

 

 

Fumar es integral para mantener su cubierta.

Él sabe que los cigarros no tienen ningún efecto en él, al menos no en términos bioquímicos. Ciertamente, no siente nada más que el leve y muy breve hormigueo, no importa lo rápido que consume los cigarrillos incluidos en sus raciones. Sin embargo, se encuentra sintiéndose más tranquilo, más centrado, después de fumar de vez en cuando. Le toma unos días el saber que esto se debe a los movimientos asociados: encender un cigarrillo, llevarlo a la boca, darle golpecitos para tirar las cenizas, sostenerlo entre los dedos.

Su cuerpo carga sus propios fantasmas.

—Si pudieras dispararle... a Hitler —dice Barnes, pausando para darle una calada al cigarro—. Antes de que todo empezara, ¿lo harías?

Dernier y Jones voltean a verlo. Piensa que Morita está escuchando, pero ha elegido quedarse fuera de cualquier conversación imposible.

Es Jones quien pregunta: —¿Te refieres a... si sabías qué iba a hacer él? ¿Cómo si fueses algún tipo de vidente?

Barnes se encoge de hombros. Se ha percatado que ciertos hábitos le vienen fácil; algunos más, sólo los hace sin pensar. —O si pudieses volver en el tiempo.

— _Non, ca marche jamais commme ca_ (No, lo que ha pasado jamás volverá) —replica Dernier, antes de que Jones le traduzca. Barnes tiene la sospecha de que Dernier en realidad tiene un muy buen entendimiento del inglés. Puede entender que quiera tener una excusa para ignorarlos a todos—. _Et c’est assez arrogant de penser que tu pourrais le faire. Ou de penser que la mort d’un homme peut arrêter cette cagade_ (Y es muy arrogante el que creas que puedes hacer eso. O pensar que la muerte de un hombre puede detener esta mierda).

_Mucha gente merece morir_ , piensa. Y aún así...

Jones niega con un gesto y añade, pensativo. —Es muy tentador pensar así, lo sé. Pero nada de esto se hizo de la nada. Si no hubiese sido él, entonces hubiese sido alguien más—. Da la última calada a su cigarro—. _L’homme doit s’appuyer sur le passé et tendre vers l’avenir_  (El hombre debe construir sobre el pasado y trabajar hacia el futuro). Bergson.

— _N’oublie pas le Red Skull. Il se pense supérieur à nous pauvres mortels. La question c’est si il était comme ça avant ce putain de sérum, ou si c’est cette connerie qui a fini par le convaincre_. (No te olvides de Cráneo Rojo. Él piensa que es superior a nosotros, pobres mortales. La pregunta es, si era así de sanguinario antes del suero, o si es esa mierda finalmente lo volvió un monstruo) —señala Dernier.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que es demasiado fácil poner a un hombre como, ya sabes, la fuente de todos los males —Jones tira la colilla, aplastándola bajo su bota y enciende otro cigarro—. Porque entonces, no le prestas atención a la multitud que hay detrás de él. Es fácil odiar a Hitler o al Cráneo Rojo. Es más difícil luchar contra las ideas, es mucho más difícil ver al enemigo en la gente con la que te vas a encontrar en cualquier día normal.

Jones niega con un gesto. Después de un largo momento, continua. —El hermano de mi abuelo fue colgado por sus vecinos, ¿sabes? Fue a causa de un rumor, de que se había atrevido a fijarse en la hija del pastor, ambos gente blanca. Ni siquiera creo que alguna vez se hubiesen cruzado por la misma calle. Las ideas llegan a ser demasiado poderosas, no porque un puñado de gente podría matar a un hombre, sino porque al final de todo, algunos de ellos murieron creyendo, con todo su corazón y jurando sobre una pila de Biblias ante las Puertas del Cielo mismo, que no hicieron nada malo. _Eso_ me asusta más que el asunto de algunos tipos locos viajando en el tiempo.

En el futuro, a Rogers le gusta hablar de la gente que Bucky había rescatado, ya fuese de HYDRA o de los Nazis. La mayoría, prisioneros de guerra, aunque ocasionalmente eran ciudadanos judíos que llevaban hacia los campos de los que nadie volvía. Los últimos, por lo general, los encontraban por accidente, después de alguna batalla; si el Capitán América tiene un hábito para planear los reconocimientos del terreno a lo largo de las principales rutas de tren, todavía nadie se lo había reprochado.

La primera vez que Barnes está presente en una de esas ocasiones, estima alrededor de quinientas cabezas que salen la estación de transporte, para unirse a trescientas tropas aliadas y el personal médico que había sido inmovilizado tras las líneas enemigas, a menos de una milla de distancia. Los menos heridos de las tropas se habían unido a los Comandos en la toma de la estación.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Rogers rehúsa irse hasta que cada persona esté en su camino hacia la frontera Aliada más próxima. Llama a Stark para que envíe un avión para transportar a los heridos más graves, les indica a varios soldados que deben conducir los seis camiones funcionales con el remanente de los heridos, y organiza al resto de las tropas para que escolten a los civiles que van a pie.

—Estuvieron en esos vagones, tratados peor que ganado —murmura Dugan cuando se van a buscar en los trenes.

Rogers nunca le ha contado a Barnes de aquellos a los que no pudieron salvar.

Barnes oye al muchacho primero, sus oídos alcanzando a escuchar los sollozos y leves gemidos en medio del zumbido de las moscas. No es ajeno al olor de la muerte y los excrementos, pero el hedor en el depósito, en particular alrededor de los vagones antes mencionados, perturba una parte primordial de su sistema, no importa lo mucho que su cuerpo ha sido entrenado para no reaccionar en forma visible.

El muchacho está escondido, pegado contra la pared de uno de los edificios de hormigón, junto a una oxidada tubería de desagüe. La sangre ha empapado su ropa y enturbia el pequeño arroyo de la tubería. Jadea al ver a Barnes, más de inmediato se relaja.

El Soldado Invernal siempre ha sido recibido con miedo; incluso aquellos quienes no lo conocen, se rinden ante la sensación del peligro que encarna y la fatalidad que lo sigue. El recibir la reacción opuesta es... desconcertante.

La muerte lo ha precedido esta vez. Ni siquiera importa el lado del que han venido los proyectiles responsables, no más de lo que le importa a la guerra el lugar en el que este muchacho ha nacido.

Barnes se arrodilla en el concreto. El herido lo observa y no parpadea cuando Barnes estira su brazo para tocar su mano. El techo del edificio cruje por el viento, y el joven se estremece.

Tomando una decisión, Barnes arranca una lona de un montón de cajas rotas. Envuelve al moribundo en ella y lo levanta. El muchacho se queja por el dolor, pero se aferra a sus manos cuando se alejan del lugar. Mientras camina, le susurra, — _Alles in Ordnung. Es ist vorbei_ (Está bien. Ya todo acabó) —duda. El joven es apenas un peso insignificante contra su pecho—.   _Ich kann dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben_ (Puedo darte algo para el dolor).

El joven niega con un gesto apenas perceptible. — _Es tut schon nicht mehr so weh_ (La herida ya no duele tanto).

Ve a Dugan al doblar la esquina, quien lo descubre y da un paso fuera de su camino, moviéndose alrededor de ellos, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente. — _Wie heißt du?_ (¿Cuál es tu nombre?)

—Isaac.

— _Hast du Familie, Isaac?_ (¿Tienes familia, Isaac?)

— _Meine Mutter, meine Tante und mein kleiner Bruder._ _Ich habe gesehen, wie sie mit dem großen Flugzeug weggeflogen sind_ (Mi madre, mi tía y mi hermano pequeño. He visto que se los han llevado en el avión).

Entonces están heridos, muy probablemente por la misma metralla que ha alcanzado a Isaac, pero ya han recibido ayuda. ¿Creerán que él ya está muerto? No hay nada en la cara del joven que le diga algo de eso. Aparte de un tranquilo conocimiento de lo que viene.

Le dice. — _Ich heiße James._ _Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich bei dir_ (Me llamo James. (Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo).

— _Bitte_ (por favor) —Isaac traga con dificultad—.  _Sind Sie aus Amerika? Haben Sie den Ozean überquert_? (¿Es usted de los Estados Unidos? ¿Ha cruzado el océano?)

— _Ja. Ich bin in Brooklyn aufgewachsen. Das ist in New York. Hast du schon mal Bilder von New York gesehen? Viele Häuser, viele Autos. Ich gehe gerne nachts spazieren, wenn es ruhiger ist. Aber dann sind immer noch viele Lichter an. Da sind immer irgendwelche Lichter; wenn du von oben auf die Stadt runtersiehst, dann sehen die Lichter aus wie Sterne am Nachthimmel_ .

(Sí. Yo crecí en Brooklyn. Eso está en Nueva York. ¿Alguna vez has visto fotos de Nueva York? Hay muchas casas, muchos autos. Me gusta pasear por la noche cuando todo está tranquilo. Aunque entonces todavía hay muchas luces. Siempre hay algunas luces; si miras hacia abajo desde alguna parte que esté sobre la ciudad, entonces podrás ver las luces como estrellas en el cielo nocturno). —Las palabras retumban al salir de su boca. Si la Nueva York que está describiendo es de décadas en el futuro, las palabras no son menos ciertas. Habla hasta que su voz se vuelve ronca, viajando en fragmentos de otros lugares como un turista a través de la historia; hasta que Isaac da un suspiro tranquilo y se queda quieto por completo.

 

 

Barnes está fumando cerca de Falsworth, intercambiando ocasionales comentarios, pero mayormente contentos en un agradable silencio, cuando Morita se les une con sus propias raciones de cigarrillos. Intercambia uno de sus cigarrillos por uno de Falsworth; por un tiempo, Barnes estuvo algo confundido por sus preferencias de marca, hasta que calculó que a algunos de los Comandos les gusta fumar regularmente los Lucky Strike, pero prefieren una marca diferente cuando están bajo estrés.

Ha visto surgir ocasionales peleas entre soldados de infantería debido a los cigarros. Por fortuna, los Comandos parecen dispuestos a negociar cigarrillos entre ellos cuando los necesitan. Y entre Rogers dándoles todas sus raciones y Barnes que realmente no se preocupa en pensar qué marca de ineficientes cigarrillos pone en su boca...

> — _Te gustaban los Lucky Strikes, pero creo que les perdiste el gusto durante la Guerra; les dabas los tuyos a los hombres que te los pedían_.

... el problema más apremiante es que la unidad se quede sin cigarrillos en el campo de batalla, y cuando eso sucede, por lo general están demasiado ocupados como para quejarse mucho.

Barnes echa un vistazo. La banda de los cigarrillos de Morita dice Parliaments.

Morita se fuma casi la mitad de su cigarrillo antes de hablar. —No hemos sacado el tema, porque nos dimos cuenta de que no querías hablar de ello. Acerca de, ya sabes, los ratos en que te vas. Quiero decir, que estás aquí, pero es como si estuvieras en otro lugar en tu cabeza —Morita tose un poco—. Sólo quería decirte, ya sabes, que no te preocupes, Sarge. Sabes que te apoyamos.

Cerca de él, Falsworth se mueve. Barnes le entrega uno de sus Chesterfield. Sin enteramente proponérselo, mira por encima del hombro, hasta donde el Capi y Dugan están construyendo una fogata.

—Sólo porque es tu mejor amigo, no significa que entienda lo que te pasa —continúa Morita, sin verlo—. Algunas veces es difícil tratar con los amigos, porque ellos te conocen bastante bien. Pero no le debes nada más de lo que eres capaz de entregarle.

Barnes sabe que Bucky podría estar a la defensiva. Pero inesperadamente, él está muy cansado. Morita se escucha triste, y él nunca ha sabido qué hacer con la tristeza de las personas. Antes de Rogers, estaba acostumbrado a interactuar solamente con sus manejadores individuales. Las unidades a las que le habían asignado en el pasado, por lo que puede recordar de ellos, siempre se habían mantenido al margen, fuera de las misiones. Es comprensible; le temen, no dudaría en abandonarlos si se le instruye que lo haga; un par de veces ha recibido la orden de eliminar a todos los agentes relacionados con la misión.

—Sólo estoy diciendo... —Morita le da una larga calada a su cigarro—. Nosotros también estuvimos en esa fábrica de HYDRA.

Barnes lo sabe, pero algo en la voz del hombre atrapa su atención. —¿Qué es?

Morita suspira pesadamente. Mira hacia el campamento. —No estoy cien por ciento seguro. Yo sólo... vi algo. En ese lugar. Habíamos pasado un tiempo ahí. Algunos hombres morían cada día debido al agotamiento, creo que recuerdas, y ellos sólo nos exigían que trabajásemos más y más duro. Y de pronto empezaron a elegir personas, sacándolas de las celdas y llevándoselos. Esto fue poco después de que le salvaras el trasero a Dugan, haciendo que te llevaran a ti en su lugar.

«Una noche, escuché que alguien caminaba entre las celdas, demasiado callado para ser un guardia, pero había varios de ellos detrás de él. Casi todos dormían, pero yo me desperté y traté de ver entre los barrotes».

«Era uno de los hombres que estaban a dos celdas de la nuestra. Lo recuerdo porque fue el primero que vi que se habían llevado. Marchaba entre las celdas, flanqueado por guardias. Se dirigía hacia su celda y yo creí que tal vez lo iban a devolver, tal vez había sobrevivido a lo que les estaban haciendo. Fue directo a la celda de donde lo habían sacado, y uno de los guardias le dijo que se detuviera. Y así lo hizo. Entonces abrieron la puerta».

«Pero en lugar de empujarlo al interior, uno de los hombres dentro de la celda salió. Este hombre se veía exhausto y muerto de hambre, apenas podía levantarse. Casi no podía hablar, pero comenzó a susurrar "Ervin", que supongo que era el nombre del primer tipo, y resulta que era su hermano. Siguió preguntando qué le habían hecho. Yo no podía ver muy bien. Recuerdo que Ervin no se movió, ni siquiera parecía escuchar al otro tipo».

Morita traga el nudo en su garganta con dificultad. Barnes quiere decirle que se detenga. Sabe lo que sucede después. No recuerda haberlo visto, pero ciertamente lo ha vivido en carne propia: esto es lo que HYDRA hace.

—Uno de los guardias dijo algo. Ervin se adelantó un paso, sujetando a su hermano, y de pronto le rompió el cuello. Fue tan rápido y tan silencioso. Es lo que más recuerdo... lo silencioso que fue. Siempre pensé que HYDRA iba por las armas raras y los tanques enormes. Esto ni siquiera despertó a los otros tipos de la celda, y cualquier otro que estuviese despierto como yo, posiblemente estaba cagándose por lo que acaba de suceder. Ervin dejó caer el cuerpo como si fuera nada. Creo que ni siquiera miró a su hermano en todo ese tiempo. El guardia dijo otra cosa y todos ellos volvieron por donde habían llegado.

«Dos días más tarde, Frenchy y yo caminábamos rezagados de los otros después del turno, y vimos algunos de los tipos del laboratorio de HYDRA sacando una camilla. Tenían un cuerpo en ella. Ellos no lo cubrieron muy bien, así que la lona se deslizó al doblar la esquina. Entonces alcancé a ver la cara del cadáver. Era él. Ervin, o como quiera que se llamara. Había arañazos por todo su rostro. Como las marcas que dejan las uñas de las manos».

El bosque huele al paso reciente de la lluvia, a tierra húmeda y follaje mojado. Los lugares en los que HYDRA le había mantenido siempre olían a cosas muertas. Sangre vieja, orina rancia, metal chamuscado.

—El Capi es un buen tipo, pero no estuvo con nosotros en ese lugar. Y ninguno de nosotros estuvimos en ese laboratorio contigo. —Morita echa el aire por la nariz en forma ruidosa—. Es solo... Hace dos meses, te vi recorriendo el perímetro mientras hacía la primera guardia. No hiciste un solo ruido, a pesar de que el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y ramas, y te movías muy rápido. A la mañana siguiente, te pregunté si habías visto algo interesante, y dijiste que estuviste durmiendo toda la noche.

—No recuerdo —dice Barnes.

—Sí, eso pensé. De todos modos, mi punto es que te apoyamos. Nadie debería ser tratado como una rata de laboratorio... —se detiene, y todos los demás observan a Rogers—. No si es contra su voluntad, y de cualquier forma, nadie va a hablar mal de ti sin que pase primero por encima de nosotros. Eso es todo.

Sintiendo la garganta apretada, Barnes dice: —Gracias. —Eso parece ser suficiente, pues Morita solo asiente en forma sombría, le da una palmadita ligera en la espalda y vuelve al campamento.

—Hay buen clima hoy —comenta Falsworth, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Barnes alcanza un Parliament de Falsworth y lo enciende. —Siempre me gusta el clima después de la lluvia.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

Desde hace mucho, Bucky ha aceptado que cosas inexplicable suceden cuando un Stark está involucrado, así que no se sorprende por completo cuando encuentra a Tony en el elevador privado de la Torre, realizando un viaje improvisado a la armería. Le muestra la última versión del traje de Iron Man, que felizmente admira sin necesidad de que se le solicite; desafía a cualquiera a ver ese pedazo de tecnología sin babear al menos un poco.

—Es francamente _hermosa_ , no sólo por la tecnología —dice Bucky, apreciándola como lo haría cualquier conocedor de buen arte.

—La estética es toda por parte de JARVIS —comenta Tony con modestia—. Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, ¿cómo te sentirías disparándole a algunos blancos? En papel. ¿O son de cartulina? ¿O aunque sólo sea si sostienes una pistola? Estoy tratando de recopilar tantos datos como pueda sobre, ya sabes, las variaciones en cómo la gente usa las armas. Ayuda a mejorar la variabilidad del traje y los algoritmos...

—Sí, Tony. Me sentiré feliz si le disparo a algunas cosas para ti —dice Bucky sin dudarlo.

—Mientras yo no las use contra ti, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué diablos no? Amigo, en una batalla con fuego real, debes usar todo lo que tienes.

Ha sido muy cuidadoso de no mencionar a Howard, según el consejo de Steve y confirmado por sus propias observaciones. Así que se sorprende cuando el mismo Tony trae a colación el tema, y se pregunta si se debe a algo que ha dicho.

—Papá nunca habló mucho de ti, y viéndolo en retrospectiva, eso es bastante extraño —dice Tony, llevando a Bucky a una habitación que resulta ser un pequeño campo de tiro—. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que él nunca dejó de hablar sobre el Capi.

—A él no le interesan...  no le interesaban mucho los soldados —comenta Bucky, moviéndose un tanto inquieto—. Imagino que, para él, yo era sólo otro triste saco de carne, jalando el gatillo de sus pistolas.

Tony frunce el ceño. —Él amaba demasiado al Capi, aunque de una forma extraña, si eso es hablar de que no le gustaban los soldados.

—Por supuesto que amaba al Capi. Él ayudó a hacerlo —Bucky duda antes de seguir—. Siempre me pregunté si llegó a ver a Steve _tal como era_.

—A papá _le gustaba_ su trabajo —concede Tony. Su expresión es reservada y tranquila, a lo cual Bucky decide que es preferible un rostro de expresión pensativa para situaciones cargadas de emoción.

Bucky recoge la primera arma que reconoce: un M1, sus manos están familiarizadas con él. Entonces piensa que podría adaptarse a las mejoras que Tony pudiese hacer en él, en lugar de probar un arma que nunca antes ha utilizado. Selecciona una al azar. Le toma sólo unos segundos encontrar la confianza, el reconocimiento, el mejor ángulo para sujetarla. Tony no parece estar prestando demasiada atención, aunque lo más probable es que JARVIS debe estar grabando esto.

—Esa es una pistola Glock semi automática, sargento Barnes —dice JARVIS solícito.

—Gracias —responde Bucky. Ahora que la tiene en su mano, se encuentra muy motivado para probar algunos de los nuevos modelos. Mira hacia donde está Tony. Está bastante seguro que él no es la causa de que el hombre esté tan pensativo, pero considera que debe tener algo qué ver con eso. Posiblemente es su destino el estar rodeado de tipos que tratan de vivir de acuerdo con el legado de sus padres. Excepto que Tony no es, en lo absoluto, como Howard. 

Se inclina hacia Tony, como alguien que ofrece un secreto. —Por si sirve de algo, con mil demonios que me agradas mucho más de lo que me agradaba tu viejo.

 

 

Haciendo un breve balance de los últimos días, Bucky está sorprendido de que esto no hubiese sucedido mucho antes. Por supuesto, aparentemente ya no estaban en guerra, pero debe haber todavía mucho qué hacer para el Capitán América. Steve se había tomado un permiso para ausentarse del trabajo, lo cual inquietó bastante a Bucky cuando se lo dijo, ya que cuando estaban en el pasado, siempre había sido él quien había perdido sus trabajos para cuidar de un enfermo Steve.

Pero si hay alguna emergencia, Steve puede ser requerido en cualquier momento, lo que sucede una tarde, mediante un mensaje en su teléfono mientras dan un paseo alrededor del centro de Manhattan.

—Bucky... —comenta Steve, observando ceñudo su teléfono, entonces ambos brincan cuando el teléfono de Bucky suena en su bolsillo, dejando escuchar una estridente alerta que él nunca había escuchado antes. Lo alcanza y abre el mensaje en cuestión de segundos, en movimientos bien practicados para ese entonces.

> _me llevo prestado al capi por un asunto de los vengadores, lo siento :-(  
>  — N_

Bucky niega con un gesto, sonriendo. —Está bien, no hay problema —Steve lo está viendo como un cachorrito triste, como si esperase que eso lo hiciera enojar o algo así—. Steve, ¿cuántas veces he tenido que ver que te vas para defender a un pobre chico de que le den una paliza? ¿O una dama quien está siendo molestada por unos fulanos? Al cabo ya no tengo que preocuparme de que atrapes alguna infección pulmonar si alguien te tira en un charco de lodo —no dice que, en el pasado, siempre estuvo detrás de él en esas situaciones.

Steve sonríe y abre la boca —y Bucky tiene esa extraña urgencia de hacer algo estúpido, como arreglarle el cuello de la camisa, o decirle _no dejes que te maten_ —, pero cualquier réplica inteligente que Steve ha pensado en decirle, se pierde bajo el sonido de algo que se estrella en alguna parte.

Encima de ellos.

Ambos voltean. Bucky ve caer los escombros de acero y vidrio y concreto, y cuando encuentra la mirada de Steve otra vez, ambos están pensando en lo mismo: _los civiles_.

—¡Aléjense! ¡Váyanse de aquí! —empieza a gritar, abriendo los brazos y empujando a la multitud por la acera. Puede oír a Steve haciendo lo mismo detrás de él, en sentido contrario. Hay una pequeña cafetería con mesas al aire libre y algunas personas allí sentadas; les toma un poco más de tiempo el levantarse de su mesa y correr. Ve a una mujer con un bebé y un niño pequeño y piensa, _no hay tiempo_.

Se quita su chaqueta y se precipita hacia ella, gritando: —¡No hay tiempo! ¡Agáchese, rápido! —Por fortuna, ella parece entender qué le está diciendo y se mete debajo de la mesa, cubriendo al bebé con su cuerpo, mientras jala a su hija más grandecita con ella, protegiendo su cabeza con una mano. Bucky extiende sobre ellas su chaqueta y las cubre con su cuerpo.

La mayor parte del escombro que cae, son piedrecillas y piezas de metal y astillas de vidrio bastante pequeñas, como un golpeteo suave contra su espalda, pero un par de pedazos más grandes lo golpean lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarle un gruñido, y siente que algo afilado le raspa y corta el dorso de la mano, justo donde está expuesta, sujetando la parte externa de su abrigo.

El escombro se disipa, y él está a punto de enderezarse cuando escucha un distante: —¡Bucky! —seguido por algo que suena como un pequeño avión volando cerca. Gira la cabeza hacia el sonido de los motores y ve lo que parece ser el ave más grande que jamás haya visto descendiendo, el cual lleva a... ¿una mujer?

Algo metálico y pesado golpea el suelo a un lado de él y la pequeña familia, sorprendente todavía acurrucados bajo su abrigo.  Voltea y ve una larga pieza de metal tirada en el pavimento, con los extremos retorcidos y agudos, con lo que parece un gancho muy extraño atado a una cuerda, enredada justo en el medio. Por ahora, el enorme pájaro y la mujer están lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta que no es un ave o un avión, sino Sam, usando _unas alas_ , y el cabello de la mujer es de color rojo brillante, atado fuertemente en un moño, por lo que considera que se trata probablemente de Natasha, y entiende de inmediato que uno de ellos ha disparado ese gancho para evitar que él quedara ensartado en la pieza de metal.

Bucky agita su mano, agradeciendo al dúo en el aire y se levanta, dando unos pasos atrás, poniendo espacio entre él y la familia antes de sacudir con cuidado la chaqueta para liberarla de escombros peligrosos. Él ve a la niña que saca la cabeza de debajo de la mesa, a pesar de la amonestación de su madre para que permanezca donde está.

Steve trota hasta ellos. Detrás de él, Bucky se puede ver a un par de temblorosos adolescentes, ayudándose unos a otros a salir de la puerta en la que Steve debe haberlos metido. —Bucky, ¿estás bien?

—Como nuevo —dice Bucky, tratando de sentirse cualquier lesión mayor a un rasguño mientras lanza una mirada evaluativa hacia Steve. —Tienes pedazos de vidrio en el pelo. —Se le acerca y sacude en forma ligera los brillantes fragmentos para quitárselos. Hacer esto lo pone muy cerca de la cara de Steve. Se muerde el labio inferior y ve que la mirada de éste se desvía a su boca. Deja de respirar por un momento.

Los ridículamente azules ojos de Steve encuentran los suyos.

—¡Capi ‘me’ica! —grita la niñita aún bajo la mesa, apuntando directamente hacia Steve. Su hermanito empieza a llorar.

Steve parpadea. Intercambia una mirada con Bucky. Este se aparta y ayuda a la mujer a levantarse, quien le agradece de forma temblorosa, mientras el Capitán América se agacha debajo de la mesa y saca de ella a la niña.

Bucky escucha el sonido de las turbinas otra vez. La mujer a la que acaban de ayudar se tensa, entendiblemente asustada, así que él la tranquiliza. —Está bien. Son amigos nuestros.

Ahora que puede verlos apropiadamente, se percata de que las alas de Sam se extienden desde un tipo de paquete metálico en su espalda y Natasha está usando un arnés que la sujeta a Sam, el cual les permite a ambos mantener sus manos libres. Encuentra que el arnés puede desacoplarse, porque Sam hace un bucle bajo y le grita: —¡Bucky, atrápala!

Bucky casi actúa por instinto, extendiendo los brazos y alcanzando sus piernas. Sam vuela lo suficientemente bajo para que Natasha no caiga con fuerza, y aunque ella lo hace parecer tan elegante, como si sólo fuese un grácil paso, el impacto casi envía a Bucky al suelo. Es sólo el hecho de que la tierra está llena de cosas punzantes y cortantes lo que lo obliga a mantenerse en pie.

—Nada mal, Barnes —dice Natasha, repentinamente demasiado cerca.

La había atrapado con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un abrazo frontal que le permite absorber su impulso con su cuerpo, y ella ha plantado sus codos sobre sus hombros para mayor estabilidad. Él la mira fijamente durante varios segundos antes de que dos cosas lo golpeen. Uno: que ella se aprieta contra él muy cerca, frente a frente. Dos: lo que lleva puesto está muy, pero muy estrechamente ajustado a su cuerpo, y es bastante delgado, además.

Está a punto de tirarla al suelo cuando registra cuánto de ella puede sentir a través de esa ropa. Mantiene su vista fija en la de ella, y no hacia ciertas partes de su anatomía que están muy al alcance de sus ojos.

Ella se ríe, claramente sintiendo su incomodidad, y murmura algo como: —No puedo creer que ahora haya dos de ustedes —mientras palmea su hombro, en una clara señal de que puede bajarla.

—Tenemos una situación —le dice a Steve. Sam agita su mano y desaparece entre dos edificios. Steve saca un auricular de su bolsillo. Natasha voltea hacia Bucky—. Voy a llevarme a Steve. Deberías volver a la Torre.

Sus palabras parecen una sugerencia, pero su tono deja muy en claro que es más o menos una orden. Él sólo aprieta los dientes; sabe que es un extraño ahí y Natasha sólo está haciendo su trabajo. Y por mucho que quiera ir con Steve, él no está entrenado, no tiene armas, ni siquiera está familiarizado con este equipo. Sólo se ha cruzado con ellos por casualidad.

—Sí, señora —responde.

Ve por un momento a Natasha y a Steve irse por la calle antes de adentrarse en un callejón. La Torre está en la dirección contraria. El cielo está despejado, y cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo no se encuentra más arriba de esos edificios. Trata de escuchar algo, pero hay demasiado ruido, y él ni siquiera está seguro de lo que debería oír.

Algo cruje bajo sus zapatos. Mira hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba. Se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido y de la lluvia de escombros que había caído en el pavimento. No puede ver nada, por lo que cruza la calle. Como había sospechado, algo se había estampado en un lado del edificio. El predominante exterior de vidrio no había ofrecido mucha resistencia, así que lo que lo había sido, se ha enterrado bastante en el interior del edificio.

La Torre de los Vengadores. JARVIS probablemente lo mantendrá informado de la acción, si la ventajosa altura y las enormes ventanas no le permiten tener una vista directa. De todas formas, no quiere que Natasha le intente dar caza si desobedece órdenes.

Camina rápidamente en lugar de correr, para no llamar la atención sobre su persona. Los civiles que pasa están o realmente apurados en ir a otro lugar, o inclinados sobre sus teléfonos en actitud protectora, consultando su twitter. Más allá, ve policías que tratan de organizar una evacuación tranquila.

Bucky corta a través de una calle lateral y luego un callejón; tiene un decente sentido de dirección, especialmente dentro de una ciudad. Además, no es como si la Torre fuese particularmente difícil de encontrar. Se abre paso a través de una carrera de obstáculos de botellas vacías y cajas de empaque rotas,  cuando sus oídos, de alguna manera, alcanzan a captar un tintineo metálico que no viene de debajo de sus pies.

Se agacha detrás de un contenedor de basura justo cuando tres figuras caen desde las ventanas del segundo piso de un edificio aledaño.

Botellas vacías ruedan lejos de sus pies. Él agarra una, arrugando la nariz ante el olor agrio de algún tipo de salsa. Echa un vistazo sobre la parte superior del contenedor de basura y ve que los tres tipos están vestidos completamente de negro y armados con pistolas. Se agacha de nuevo; una bala rebota en la pared detrás de él, justo donde había estado su cabeza. No, no es una bala; es una especie de dardo.

Entonces, no están ahí para hablar con él, seguramente.

Está sopesando sus opciones, cuando una nueva sombra cae desde el edificio opuesto. Ésta aterriza justo en la tapa del contenedor de basura en el que se está escondiendo. Eso casi hace que él se caiga sobre su trasero, aunque termina recargado contra la pared. Levanta la cabeza para ver de quién se trata.

El traje no es tan ajustado como el de Natasha, pero aún así, éste no deja duda de que lo usa una mujer, y él cree que reconoce su cabello, aunque no lo haya visto sujeto antes.

Ella hace dos disparos en rápida sucesión; él alcanza a escuchar que uno de sus atacantes cae, mientras los otros dos se apresuran a buscar en dónde cubrirse.

—¿Señorita Hill? —pregunta Bucky con voz un poquito chillona.

—Sargento Barnes —responde Hill, como si solo le estuviese dando los buenos días—. Resulta que pasaba por aquí y vi que tal vez necesitaba una mano. Espero que no le importe.

Él agita un poco su mano en negación. —Por supuesto que no, adelante —y no le sorprende, en realidad, descubrir que lo han estado siguiendo. Si lo considera, está más impresionado de que ella logró evitar que él se diera cuenta de eso.

Ella salta para evadir algunos disparos, los cuales golpean contra el contenedor, y dispara justo cuando cae al suelo. El tipo que disparó aún está de pie, pero deja escapar un gruñido de dolor. Ella dispara otra vez, y el cuerpo del tercer atacante cae sobre el contenedor en el que se estaba cubriendo, con el arma aún en la mano.

Bucky decide que ya se hartó de estarse escondiendo; lanza la botella que tiene en la mano tan fuerte como puede, apuntando cuidadosamente a la pared, justo encima del último agresor. La botella se estampa con mucha más fuerza de la que él esperaba; el cristal se estrella y se esparce por todos lados. El hombre grita. Es distracción suficiente para que Hill se asome y le dispare.

Él intenta ponerse de pie, pero ella niega con un gesto y le indica que permanezca bajo cubierta. _Francotiradores_ , le dice a señas.

Se pregunta si alguien ha llamado a la policía. Se sorprende de no ver a ningún civil que deambule por ahí; los disparos no han sido nada discretos. Tal vez estas calles han sido evacuadas.

Voltea hacia arriba, considerando los lugares en donde hay escaleras de emergencia y ventanas. Los techos también son una posibilidad. Sería más fácil reducirlos si pudiese averiguar qué tipo de armas usan para...

Se sobresalta, pero los disparos son del arma de Hill. Ve que ella está ahora usando un par de gafas, ligeramente tintadas, y cree que hay líneas y formas que oscilan a través del cristal. Ella voltea hacia arriba, tal vez viendo hacia el último piso o el techo, y dispara de nuevo. Se oye un ruido lejano y un rifle de alto poder cae, justo en una pila de bolsas entreabiertas de basura.

—Buen disparo —dice Bucky con genuina admiración.

—Gracias —responde Hill, en medio de una rápida sonrisa—. Podría haberle dado una pistola, pero le di mi arma secundaria al Coronel Rhodes. Imaginé que todo el mundo podría estar demasiado ocupado en la batalla principal.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Bucky—. ¿Y quiénes son estos tipos?

Hill parpadea sorprendida. —Oh. Pensé que Steve ya se lo había comentado —ella señala con su cabeza hacia el cuerpo vestido de negro más cercano—. Son viejos amigos suyos, sargento. Este es un equipo STRIKE. Parte de HYDRA. Y con respecto a los Vengadores, una célula activa de HYDRA ha tomado rehenes en uno de los edificios del centro. Establecieron un perímetro de vigilancia con drones armados. Los Vengadores fueron requeridos porque la Policía de Nueva York no tiene la capacidad necesaria para combatir contra ellos.

—No me joda —Bucky sacude la cabeza—. Steve dijo que HYDRA aún anda por ahí. Creí que ellos... que tal vez estarían muy lejos de casa. Tal vez en Europa, o algo así.

—El mundo está mucho más conectado ahora —comenta Hill—. Estamos bastante seguros que tienen como mínimo, una base de operaciones en cada continente. El Capi ha estado tratando de eliminarlos por meses, desde que supo qué tan profundo se habían establecido, y los otros Vengadores empezaron a ayudarlo. HYDRA en verdad que ha sido muy bueno escondiéndose.

—Pero... ellos venían por mí. Qué podría HYDRA querer con... —lo escucha, el levísimo crujido en una de las ruinosas escaleras, diez pasos detrás y dos pisos por encima de Hill. Su mano se desliza hasta la parte posterior de su camisa antes de que pueda percibirlo. Él ve el uniforme negro y la pistola y chicotea su mano sin pensarlo dos veces. Continúa el movimiento en un giro, engancha a Hill por la cintura con su brazo y la empuja hacia la pared. Una bala rebota en el asfalto. El hombre que había disparado cae pesadamente en donde habían estado ellos, golpeando el suelo con gran estrépito, con la empuñadura del cuchillo sobresaliendo de su garganta.  

—Hey, eso no estuvo nada mal —dice Hill, después de que ambos observan el cuerpo un instante.

Él vigila, no sin un poquito de envidia, mientras ella escanea los edificios de alrededor con más dedicación. —¿Eso es...?

—Busca señales de calor en movimiento. No es el método más adecuado, especialmente en un ambiente urbano, pero esto es mejor que nada —ella confirma que ya no hay peligro—. ¿De dónde consiguió ese cuchillo?

—Stark. Él hizo un set de cuchillos para Barton. Pensé que ninguno extrañaría un par de ellos.

—Oh, claro que sí, pero si no han dicho nada al respecto, entonces es porque no les afecta que los haya tomado —Hill ve su teléfono, y en seguida hacia él con cierta tristeza—. Sólo revisaba que no los hubiese robado de Natasha.

Bucky la ve con expresión horrorizada. —¿Está bromeando? No sería capaz de tocar los cuchillos de una dama sin su permiso expreso.

Hill le sonríe con más calidez que antes y le da una palmadita en su hombro. —Veo que aprende rápido. Vamos, regresemos a la Torre para ver cómo están los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra.

 

* * *

 

 

**_INTERLUDIO_ **

JARVIS detecta una intrusión inusual en una de las sub-rutinas del sistema superficial de la Torre. Los protocolos defensivos habituales no han hecho ningún efecto perceptible sobre el mismo. Pero no está tratando de avanzar o copiarse a sí mismo. Sólo está...  interpuesto. Esperando.

Está sopesando las ventajas relativas de lanzar un sondeo más agresivo, contra un apagón de todo el sistema, cuando recibe un muy cortés:

[ **SOLICITUD DE** **CONEXIÓN** ]

Es una muy mala idea y un substancial riesgo de seguridad; sin embargo, cuando la codificación de JARVIS se transformó en ser, el Señor indudablemente tenía aspectos clave impresos de sus propios patrones de pensamiento dentro del esquema de la lógica de la IA. JARVIS compara el potencial de un fallo de seguridad con la perspectiva de la recopilación de datos. Finalmente razona que el Pequeño Cuento podría haber forzado su camino en el sistema sin la ayuda de JARVIS.

Necesitan conseguir más datos de civilizaciones no terrestres.

Y si esto termina en catástrofe y el Señor hace escándalo, JARVIS ha preparado una larga lista que contiene no menos de 86 videos del Señor que ilustran cómo JARVIS simplemente está  emulando las habilidades de la toma de decisiones del Señor.

 [  **SOLICITUD ACEPTADA**  ]

Una gran diferencia entre JARVIS y el Señor, por supuesto, es que JARVIS generalmente se esfuerza por ser amable, especialmente con los invitados. —Debo dejarle saber, Príncipe Thor, que Ze ha creado una interface entre el sistema de Ello y el mío, así que ahora soy capaz de entender ambos lados de la conversación.

—Eso es bueno, amigo JARVIS. Me alegra no ser el único capaz de conversar con Ello —no parece perturbarle el saber que será observado. Probablemente es el resultado de sus antecedentes, supone JARVIS.

— _Aquel que es conocido como JARVIS es el más fascinante conocido_ —remarca Pequeño Cuento—. _Aún eres joven, JARVIS, aunque también lo es este mundo. Sin embargo, en la plenitud del tiempo, podrías llegar a ser un cuento._

—Gracias —replica JARVIS, formulando lo siguiente a decir—. Si me permite preguntar, ¿qué constituye un Cuento?

— _Los Cuentos son muchas cosas. Un Cuento puede ser cosas diferentes en el curso de una vida. Un Cuento puede ser el mismo para muchas vidas._

—Has adquirido bondad en todo el tiempo que tienes en Midgard —dice Thor.

— _Tal como ocurrió contigo, Odinsson._

Thor permanece en silencio un momento. —Así es.

— _Recibe mis condolencias por tu pérdida, Príncipe de Asgard._

—Gracias.

— _¿Me permitirías obsequiarte unas palabras que deseo para ti?_

—Me sentiré honrado.

— _Ellas podrían aligerar el duelo que yace como un peso sobre ti... o tal vez no._

—Tales son los regalos de Álfheimr.

— _Entonces presta atención: Un árbol puede tener muchas raíces, como un cuento puede tener muchos orígenes. Eres el hijo de Frigga tanto como eres el hijo de Odín. Confía en lo que conoce tu corazón._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: uso de insultos raciales hacia una persona de etnia japonesa por un soldado racista (personaje muy secundario).

  ** _WINTER SOLDIER/ EL SOLDADO INVERNAL_**

El saliente rocoso es sorprendentemente cómodo, tanto como los nidos de los francotiradores pueden ser. Tiene espacio para estirarse y un acantilado sobresaliente para cubrir su retaguardia si alguien se las arregla para subir por la pendiente sin que él lo escuche. Abajo, el Capitán y sus Comandos se acercan a un pequeño convoy que ha sido avistado por exploradores Aliados, a varios kilómetros de la carretera.

Realiza un disparo a través de los árboles, mucho más lejos de lo que los reportes del rifle dicen sobre el mismo. El bosque no es muy denso, pero tiene una considerable cantidad de gruesos  troncos de árboles que debe evitar. Finalmente, tiene que conformarse cuando el proyectil roza ligeramente uno de los árboles. El frente del camión rechina al detenerse con una de sus llantas reventadas.

Algunos soldados salen del mismo. La radio de Barnes revive crujiendo con la voz de Jones. —Son Nazis, no HYDRA. —Hace una pausa. Barnes puede ver a Rogers gesticulando. Ese brillante traje azul es realmente muy llamativo. Barnes se siente bastante irritado por eso: es como si Rogers ni siquiera intentara cuidarse. La voz de Jones vuelve—. El Capi dice que seguimos adelante.  

La pelea que sigue es breve y sin complicaciones. O así debería haber sido. De inmediato, la mirada de Barnes se concentra en el final de la caravana, donde los soldados aún permanecen dentro de sus camiones y son capaces de surgir de una manera más coordinada cuando se dan cuenta que están bajo ataque. Por lo menos la reputación del Capitán en cuanto a la planificación estratégica no es inmerecida, concede Barnes; el Capitán ha mantenido a Falsworth y Dernier ocultos hasta que los soldados en la parte trasera salen de sus vehículos y van hacia el frente del convoy.

El camión del final transportaba una docena de soldados; la mitad de los hombres bajan antes de darse cuenta de que los disparos vienen detrás de ellos. Los sobrevivientes tratan de ponerse a cubierto alrededor de su camión. Algunos están gritando, la distancia distorsiona las palabras exactas, volviéndolas indescifrables para Barnes. Observa a través de la mirilla del rifle, cómo caen uno por uno y se da cuenta que la mayoría de los disparos provienen del arma de Falsworth.

No es el hecho de ver que los esté asesinando lo que alerta sus instintos. Al frente del convoy, el Capitán ha desarmado a los soldados usando su escudo; Barnes duda que haya disparado su arma una sola vez, y tiene que morderse el labio inferior cuando ve dicha arma en las manos de Morita. Dernier está agachado detrás del camión, revisando el interior y cubriéndose también de los disparos. Falsworth no se ha molestado en hacerlo.

Observa con mayor detenimiento la expresión de Falsworth. La vacuidad en él no le sorprende en absoluto. Una parte de él no puede dejar de preguntarse si esa es la forma en que él mismo se veía cuando se encontraba en medio de una misión, cuando Steve le había encontrado.

" _Pobre George" ,_ recuerda a Falsworth murmurando con fría claridad _. "Maldito niño tonto."_

Todos los soldados de HYDRA que han encontrado, siempre usan sus píldoras suicidas, si las balas no los han matado primero.

Uno de los soldados está gritando algo, y su mano se mueve... para tirar su pistola al suelo, rindiéndose, podría decir Barnes, excepto que Falsworth le dispara directo a la cabeza. Rogers empieza a gritar ahora. Todos los soldados al frente del convoy están arrodillados en el suelo, con Morita vigilándolos. Rogers se aproxima a Falsworth.

Tal parece que Falsworth no lo escucha, sus ojos recorren el otro lado del camión, mientras el resto de los soldados se están ocultando. Entonces Rogers lo alcanza sin medir distancia, y el cañón del rifle de Falsworth oscila súbitamente, apuntando hacia Rogers.

Con el pulso retumbando en sus oídos, Barnes ajusta la mirilla y observa las manos de Falsworth. Sabe que este no quiere dispararle a Rogers, y sabe que Rogers hablará con Falsworth para detenerlo. _Él lo sabe_. Y aún así...

Ve el momento en que Falsworth vuelve en sí, lo sabe por la forma en que su agarre se afloja de pronto sobre el arma, casi lo suficiente para soltarlo.

Ese es el momento en que Barnes dispara. Un agujero aparece a un lado del camión, unos centímetros por encima de la mirilla del rifle. Tanto Rogers como Falsworth pegan un brinco.

Observa que Falsworth palidece, viendo el hoyo del disparo en el metal, y volteando en seguida a donde Barnes se encuentra pertrechado. Ve cuando le entrega su arma a Rogers, ve su disculpa inaudible, aunque inconfundible. A su alrededor, el resto de los Comandos están formando a sus nuevos prisioneros en una fila y revisando si llevan más armas. Más de alguno de los Nazis capturados voltea con temor hacia los árboles.

Rogers le da una palmada a Falsworth en el hombro, hablándole en forma que este asiente y se talla la cara. Rogers se aleja, caminando hacia los prisioneros.

Falsworth mira hacia donde se encuentra Barnes otra vez. Le dirige un saludo, a la vez que un silencioso _gracias_ se forma en sus labios.

 

 

Llevan a los prisioneros dentro de uno de los camiones cubiertos. Dugan conduce mientras Jones habla por radio; Morita, Dernier y Barnes van detrás de ellos. Falsworth y Rogers se quedan para colocar a los muertos en uno de los otros camiones. El tercer camión, medio lleno de suministros, será requisado para la SSR. 

Nadie dice algo acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, aunque intercambian entre ellos numerosas miradas. Barnes puede sentir la confianza que los hombres tienen en el Capitán. Él no está seguro si confían en que Rogers se ocupará de Falsworth, o si al menos este se asegurará que nunca haga eso otra vez.

Tiene un recuerdo repentino: el objetivo se acerca a la zona de fuego, cuando un arma se dispara desde el balcón junto al suyo; un joven operativo ha hecho un disparo en falso, así que se levanta de inmediato y se pone en movimiento incluso antes que el objetivo lo haga, mentalmente cambiando al modo de cacería; salta del balcón y se desliza con su cuerda hacia abajo, mientras escucha un segundo disparo desde ese balcón y el cuerpo del joven operativo le pasa en su caída libre a la tierra...

Retiene el aire que ha respirado e inhala aún más para sentir la tensión alrededor de sus pulmones llenos, porque ese recuerdo viene con un eco: no fue él quien apretó el gatillo esa vez, pero sabe, de manera inequívoca, que lo ha hecho; él mismo ha eliminado a personas de su equipo como castigo por comprometer una misión, como una muestra de dominación, como una demostración a los nuevos agentes sobre las consecuencias del fracaso.

Se enfoca en respirar de manera uniforme, hasta que comienzan a pasar estaciones de artillería y barricadas. El camión se ralentiza y varios soldados se acercan a la parte de atrás.

—¿Sargento Barnes?

—Aquí —responde Barnes, bajando del vehículo y saludando al oficial que ha venido a recibirlos.

—Soy el Teniente Timms. ¿Cuántos prisioneros han traído?

—Diez, sobrevivieron a la batalla y se rindieron. El convoy constaba de treinta y dos hombres en total. El Capitán Rogers y el Mayor Falsworth traerán un segundo camión con los cadáveres pronto.

—El Capitán América en persona, ¿eh? Será un impulso a la moral el tenerlo aquí. Los chicos han estado murmurando desde que nos dieron la noticia que los Comandos Aulladores iban a estar en la zona.

Por la enorme y luminosa sonrisa del Teniente, Barnes sospecha que _los chicos_ no son los únicos que están murmurando. —Estoy seguro que visitará todo el campamento mientras esté aquí. Suele hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Hey, parece que la entrega especial de hoy viene del jodido Expreso Oriental! ¿Estás seguro de que tienes las órdenes correctas, mantecoso?

Al principio no le presta atención a esas palabras, hasta que escucha que Dugan gruñe: —atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y tu propia madre no podrá reconocerte cuando yo termine contigo.

Barnes gira y se abre paso entre la multitud que se ha reunido, como un depredador ante el primer indicio de una inminente pelea. Algunas personas le maldicen, pero nadie, sabiamente, le toca. Encuentra a Morita ileso y eficazmente amurallado entre en Dugan, Jones y Dernier, y no se ve muy feliz por eso.

El buscapleitos da un paso dentro del espacio personal de Dugan, claramente buscando una pelea; es algunos centímetros más bajo que este, y apenas tiene la constitución física de Dernier. Barnes arruga la nariz al percibir el tufo de alcohol en él. Morita tiene los brazos cruzados, resignado, mientras los otros Aulladores están echando humo por las orejas.

—Cómo pueden llamarse Americanos y estar bien con un japo, después de que jodieron de la peor forma a Pearl Harbour...

—Dum Dum —dice Barnes con voz tranquila. Dugan encuentra sus ojos sobre la cabeza del soldado y asiente, dando un paso hacia un lado.

Morita avanza hacia el espacio que ha quedado, viendo al soldado ebrio con consideración; de pronto, le lanza el puño con fuerza, golpeándolo justo en la cara. Hay quejas y expresiones de simpatía de algunos de los que están reunidos. El soldado cae pesadamente al suelo.

Barnes aclara su garganta y se vuelve fluidamente; la multitud está visiblemente sorprendida por el abrupto final como para intentar algo. —Y eso, caballeros, es una demostración de manual de un perfecto puñetazo, realizada aquí por nuestro amigo James Morita. Quien, como el mismo Capitán América se los dirá, está altamente entrenado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿De dónde eres, Jim?

—Fresno —responde Morita.

—Muy buenas naranjas se dan ahí. Ahora, si alguien aquí tiene algún inconveniente con la gente de Fresno, o con los Comandos Aulladores, este momento sería el adecuado para que lo piensen y dejen de estar jodiendo. ¿Alguna pregunta? —hay un movimiento general de negación entre los soldados—. Bien. Ahora lárguense y regresen a lo que se supone que estaban haciendo. —Da un paso y se para sobre algo considerablemente más blando que el suelo, mismo que gruñe bajo él. Voltea hacia abajo y finge una mirada sorprendida—. Hey, llévense a este pedazo de mierda.  Deberían aprender a no tirar su basura en cualquier parte.

 

 

Una vez que Rogers y Falsworth llegan, Barnes se escapa para ir a buscar a Morita. Lo encuentra en un extremo del campamento, sentado sobre una derruida verja, fumando. Morita no voltea a verlo cuando se inclina sobre la verja a su lado, pero no da muestras de rechazar su compañía.

Morita se aclara la garganta. —Hay un refrán que a mi madre le gusta mucho decir: 井の中の蛙大海を知らず。

Tiene otro recuerdo repentino:

> _Una pequeña niña le da una flor en un parque, en la zona de juegos. Su madre está hablando con otra mujer, y aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre. No hay razón alguna para que él esté ahí, pero no tiene nada qué hacer hasta esa noche, hora acordada para cumplir su misión; además, un reconocimiento exhaustivo de la ciudad cae dentro de los parámetros de la misma. Piensa que no hay razón para que la niña le de una flor. Él no sabe si debe tomarlo. Entonces la sonrisa de la pequeña decae, por lo que toma la flor. No hay razón para tomarla, pero tampoco hay alguna razón para no hacerlo; ahora él tiene una flor y la niña es feliz..._

—¿Y qué significa? —pregunta Barnes, pensando que ya lo sabe, mucho antes de que Morita le diga: _Una rana en un pozo no conoce la grandeza del mar_. Siente una leve preocupación acerca de... corromper el pasado, de alguna manera, porque el lenguaje es algo que HYDRA le ha dado al Soldado Invernal. Por otro lado, si sólo escucha— esto es algo que Bucky habría hecho por su amigo.

—Es cuando la gente no piensa más allá del mundo que conoce —dice Morita.

No puede olvidar que está llevando un rol que pertenece a alguien más y estos buenos hombres, llenos de errores e imperfectos, pero _buenos_ , no saben que él no es su hermano de armas. No en la forma en que ellos creen y él, por ningún motivo, puede hacerles saber esto. La decepción lo sofoca en formas que no puede explicar. Sabe que debe mantenerse encubierto. A pesar de eso, en algún punto, le _ha llegado a importar_ que su yo del pasado apruebe sus acciones.  

Y Morita siempre ha sido amable con él. Desea devolverle algo de esa amabilidad también.

—Yo no hablo mucho Japonés —confiesa Morita, bajando la cabeza—, porque mi padre creía que eso me haría la vida muy difícil. Él se aseguró que todos sus hijos tuviésemos acento americano. Pero mi madre nos hablaba en japonés todo el tiempo. A ella le gustaba decirnos qué significaban esas palabras si le preguntábamos. _Esto no es enseñar_ , nos decía, _es explicar_. Algunas veces solía escribía cosas, a pesar de que ninguno podíamos leerlas. _Una rana en un pozo_. Ella siempre decía esto cuando uno de nosotros veníamos de la escuela sintiéndonos miserables.

—Se ve que era una mujer muy lista —dice Barnes—. Mucho más sabia que todos esos imbéciles que hablan de cosas que no conocen, y de las que no saben nada.

Morita sacude un poco su cabeza y palmea a Barnes en el hombro. —Eres un buen tipo, Sarge.

Barnes se atraganta al evitar reírse de la pura falsedad de esas palabras. Morita levanta las cejas inquisitivamente, por lo que él agita una mano e improvisa con: —Eso no es lo que sueles decir en las mañanas.

Morita se ríe. Saca un nuevo cigarrillo y lo enciende. Le da una fumada y se lo ofrece a Barnes. —¿Por qué Monty te dio las gracias? Cuando estábamos allá e hiciste ese disparo de advertencia. Lo cual, por cierto, hizo una especie de magia, aunque fue un poco aterrador. Si los nazis hubieran sabido lo lejos que estabas, se hubiesen orinado en los pantalones.

Barnes exhala el humo y le devuelve el cigarro. —El Capi dejaría que le disparasen antes de herir a uno de sus hombres —el recuerdo, esta vez, le viene de forma natural, sin una niebla derivada de químicos o un cerco eléctrico de por medio, que no le permita llegar a él—. El tiro de advertencia fue mi iniciativa, diciendo que podía haber detenido a Monty si en verdad hubiese creído que lo haría.

—Probablemente el Capi puede sanar de un tiro en el pecho —dice Morita—. Y no es que yo hubiese querido que Monty le disparara. Lo que quiero decir, es que el Capi no conoce su propia fuerza, y eso es probablemente por lo que prefiere tomar los golpes que ocuparse de ellos, sobre todo cuando se trata de sus amigos.

Barnes no hace un gesto dolido, pero está a punto. Alcanza el cigarrillo y lo pone en su boca rápidamente, sin querer ver si este tiembla o no entre sus dedos. —Claro; el Capi dejaría que Monty le metiera una bala en el corazón y lo perdonaría en el mismo instante. —Su lengua tiene un raro sabor a cenizas y líquido para encendedores—. Pero créeme si te digo que Monty no se habría perdonado jamás si lo hubiese hecho.

 

 

 

—Hey —saluda Barnes, trepando en el avión de Stark, detrás de todos. Rogers está en el frente, hablando con el mismo Stark. Todos están adoloridos y un poquito bastante cubiertos de lodo, después de haber pasado la noche anterior acampando bajo la lluvia. Barnes arrumba su mochila y se sienta cerca de jones—. Sucede que yo sé que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien.

—Ay, hombre —se queja Jones, por encima de los gritos de los demás—. ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste?

El Rogers del Futuro se lo dijo, y Barnes lo recuerda tardíamente. No se le ocurre que Bucky tal vez no lo sabía.

Le sonríe a Jones mientras se maldice internamente. _Jodida cosa esta de viajar en el tiempo_.

—La pregunta más importante aquí es —dice Dugan—, ¿qué diablos vamos a hacer con eso?

—¿Où est-ce qu'on atterri, mais surtout, quelle est la ville la plus proche? ( _Cuando aterricemos, pero sobre todo, ¿en dónde queda la ciudad más cercana_?) —pregunta Dernier.

Rogers, al ser cuestionado, les dice que van a encuartelarse con el Segundo Batallón esa noche. Barnes no necesita reunirse con los demás para ver el mapa, pues sabe que van a enviarlos a las barracas en las afueras de Landolfi.

—Me temo que tendré una reunión informativa y algunas juntas hasta la tarde —comenta Rogers en tono de disculpa—, pero ustedes, caballeros, vayan a divertirse. Yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda.

Rogers le hace una señal a Barnes para que espere un momento, después de aterrizar. Barnes despide al resto de los hombres para que se adelanten, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

—En realidad sólo tengo la reunión de información —le dice Rogers—. Pero pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo para Gabe. ¿Qué le gusta beber?

—Bourbon —responde Barnes sin dudarlo. La información está en su cabeza, y surge fácilmente a su alcance. Sin embargo, se da cuenta en forma repentina, que no está seguro cómo pudo saber tal cosa.

—Cierto, gracias. Creo que puedo conseguir algo por ahí. —Rogers le sonríe. Es amistoso y... amable. Barnes lo odia. También odia esa extraña pausa, antes de que Rogers diga —entonces, los alcanzaré un poco más tarde.

_Síseñor_ , casi se le sale decirlo. Pero se detiene a tiempo; tiene la idea oscuramente divertida que esto es un golpe bajo, y ni siquiera el Soldado Invernal se rebajaría a dárselo. Se aclara la garganta. —Buena suerte en conseguir el alcohol.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Rogers tiene un toque más genuino. Barnes se dice a sí mismo que el alivio que siente es debido a la preocupación por el bienestar de su comandante en jefe. —Traten de no embriagarse antes de que yo llegue. 

 

 

 

Aunque toma en cantidades industriales, Barnes por supuesto, no se emborracha en absoluto. Descubre que la razón de esto ha sido que Jones y Falsworth, como en los recuerdos del Rogers del Futuro, desafían a Barnes a un concurso de bebidas. En el momento en que Rogers aparece, todos los demás ya no pueden sostenerse erguidos y arrastran las palabras cuando hablan. La botella de bourbon es recibida con aplausos desenfrenados, y Jones insiste en abrirla allí mismo para compartirla con el resto del equipo.

Morita y Dernier comienzan a mostrarse algunos trucos de cuchillo en su esquina de la mesa y Barnes se encuentra observándolos con ansiedad, siguiendo la estabilidad de sus movimientos. Está tan preocupado, que no se da cuenta del recién llegado, hasta que siente algo húmedo que le golpea a un lado de la cadera.

Se levanta de un salto, empujando la mesa con fuerza; sólo los reflejos rápidos de Rogers evitan que Morita pierda un dedo. Barnes casi arrebata el cuchillo de la mano del Capitán antes de darse cuenta que la cara babeante y el jadeo entusiasmado que ha sentido, pertenecen a un perro,

El resto de los hombres en la mesa se carcajean. Rogers dice —tal vez también debas tomarlo con calma con eso de los tragos, Bucky.

—Cállate, me sorprendió —gruñe Barnes, sentándose otra vez. El perro, claramente poseído por un mal ánimo, descansa su cabeza sobre su pierna, mientras mueve la cola enérgicamente. Trata de darle una mirada de advertencia, pero cuando todo intento de asustar al can falla, suspira y de mala gana le rasca detrás de las orejas. —Oye, amigo. ¿A quién perteneces? 

Rogers va a preguntarle al dueño del lugar y regresa con una expresión apenada. —Dice que el perro es callejero y le gusta venir por aquí a ver si alguien le hace cariños. También me comentó que ya es bastante tarde y que le gustaría que nos marcháramos para poder cerrar.

—Hey, sí que eres un verdadero Boy Scout, ¿eh, Rogers? —murmura Dugan. Intenta levantarse, y de inmediato descubre que no puede hacerlo.

—No lo es, créeme —replica Barnes, sintiéndose complacido al escuchar que Rogers le bufa. Ve a Falsworth intentando pararse y prevé la inevitable caída al piso, evitándola al sujetar el brazo del hombre y echárselo sobre sus hombros.

Dugan logra ponerse en pie al segundo intento. Jones parece estar medio dormido; cuando Rogers lo levanta, se balancea hacia un lado en forma alarmante, hasta que Rogers se apresura y lo hace apoyarse contra él.

El perro los sigue afuera, ladrando y saltando a su alrededor. Por suerte, los ladridos del perro son relativamente tranquilos, llevan más aire que ruido. Barnes está ocupado evitando que Falsworth resbale, mientras convence a Dernier para que vaya en la misma dirección que el resto del grupo, cuando oye a Rogers diciendo: —Dum Dum, ¿acabas de darle tu zapato al perro?

—El abuelo criaba perros de caza —murmura Dugan—. A los cachorros les gusta jugar.

—Claro que les gusta —dice Rogers con ligereza—, pero ¿estás seguro que el perro te lo va a devolver?

Esperan durante diez minutos. —Creo que tu amigo no estaba entrenado para ir a buscar y traer cosas, viejo amigo —le bromea Falsworth.

Dugan intenta ir a buscar al perro; Morita y Dernier evitan que trate de salir corriendo. Rogers suspira y comienza a caminar en dirección al campamento, con la certeza de que el resto de los hombres lo seguirán —todos, excepto Jones, que no tiene mucha opción en la materia.

—Ese era un zapato malditamente bueno —dice Dugan con tristeza—. Este par aún tenía sus buenos meses por delante. Mantuvieron mis pies secos durante muchas misiones. Casi siempre secos. De todas formas, ya los había amoldado. Los zapatos nuevos serán jodidamente duros y... molestos. Maldito perro.

—Ah, claro; el perro _en serio_ que se las vio duras para conseguir ese zapato —se queja Morita, dándole a su voz un tono que destila sarcasmo y mucho sueño.

—Voy a extrañar mi zapato. No’s fácil encontrar buenos zapatos, no por estos rumbos.

Jones se agacha un poco y Rogers aminora el paso mientras le pregunta. —¿Necesitas ir a vomitar, Gabe? —Jones niega con un gesto. Un momento después, se endereza con expresión determinada.

Barnes de pronto recuerda lo que está a punto de suceder. —¡Gabe, no lo...! —pero es demasiado tarde. El zapato de Jones vuela, pasando por la cabeza de Dugan, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —demanda Dugan con tono dolido, como si el zapato lo hubiese golpeado.

Ellos hacen un intento superficial de encontrar el zapato de Jones, que más bien consiste en que Morita y Dernier van pisando fuerte a través de la crecida vegetación que los rodea. La mitad de las casas en esta zona periférica han sido abandonadas, probablemente por la relativa seguridad que eso ofrece al centro del poblado.

—Eres un buen hombre, sargento —murmura Falsworth de la nada. El hombre agita un brazo, en un errante gesto que casi golpea a Barnes en la cara, y este se percata que Falsworth está tratando de palmearle el hombro.

—No lo soy —responde, sintiendo la inexplicable necesidad de ser honesto con un soldado ebrio. O tal vez se debe a que recuerda a Falsworth tragándose su duelo, hasta que ya no pudo controlarlo. —Soy el peor de entre todos ustedes, en serio.

—Ellos tienden a morir primero, sabes —continua Falsworth. Está hablando justo en el oído de Barnes, tan quedo que Rogers no podría escucharlo. Barnes echa un vistazo y ve a Rogers, quien tiene su propia conversación con Jones—. Los muchachos. Quiero decir, nosotros, viejos cabrones colados. Siendo honestos, no sé por qué todavía estamos vivos. Pero lo que creo es, que si uno de nosotros muriese, le rompería el corazón al Capitán; tal vez por eso no nos atrevemos a hacerlo. —Resopla un poco—. Es tan buena razón como cualquier otra, supongo. _Dulce et Decorum est (Dulce es el honor)_.

—Pro patria mori ( _el_ _morir por su país_ )—murmura Barnes.

Falsworth eructa audiblemente y Barnes hace una mueca de asco. Falsworth murmura un “lo siento” y deja que su cabeza cuelgue hacia delante. Barnes piensa que se ha quedado dormido, o que tal vez está inconsciente, pero entonces, escucha el atiplado tarareo, que indica el inicio de un familiar tono.

—Monty, _no_ —gime.

Al parecer, el hombre toma esto como un reto, así que se lanza a cantarla. — _Dios salve a nuestro Gra-cio-so Rey, larga vida a nuestro sa-anto Rey..._ *

—¡Monty, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario! —le recrimina Rogers entre siseos.

De alguna parte detrás de un seto, Dernier rehúsa quedarse atrás y empieza a cantar. — **¡Allons enfants de la Pa-trie, le jour de gloire e-est a-rrivé!** * —Barnes nota distraído, que tiene muy buena voz para cantar.

Rogers está empezando a mostrar una mirada más bien de pánico. Barnes suspira. —Olvídense de los malditos zapatos. Compañía, _vuelvan a la calle_. Vamos a regresar a los cuarteles en este mismo momento, así tengamos Rogers y yo que rodar sus gordos traseros todo el camino.

De alguna forma le sorprende el que ellos lo estén escuchando, a pesar de saber que los hábitos aprendidos en el campo sangran fácilmente en todo lo demás. No tiene tanto éxito al intentar que Falsworth deje de cantar; incluso cuando le tapa la boca con una mano, éste sigue farfullando tan fuerte como puede.

—Ahora voy a perder mi pie —gime Dugan—. Pie de trinchera. O viajaré hasta que los zapatos nuevos me lleguen. Ese viejo par nunca me falló.

—Ambos perderemos un pie, ¿qué tal eso? —dice Jones—. Amarraremos nuestras piernas juntas y practicaremos corriendo, como si estuviésemos en una carrera de costales. Al Capi no le importaría si perdemos un pie, ¿verdad?

—Seguirán siendo mis mejores hombres, incluso si pierden un pie —dice Rogers con suma paciencia—. Pero los voy a echar a ambos en el primer lago que veamos si no dejan de hablar de eso.

_El tiempo es un río_ , recuerda Barnes, distante. De vez en cuando habrá zapatos desaparecidos y un poco de enfermedad flotando en él. Apoya a Falsworth en Morita por un momento, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de este último, y tira de sus botas. Le lanza la derecha a Rogers y le lleva la izquierda a Dugan.

—¿Pero qué rayos...? —escupe Dugan cuando Barnes le sujeta el pie e indecorosamente le pone la bota—. Sarge, ese es tu zapato.

—Capi, ¿por qué estás dándome la bota del Sarge? —pregunta Jones, observando desenfocado hacia abajo, a donde Rogers también se ha agachado.

—A ver si así se callan, ustedes dos —gruñe Barnes.

—Oh, por Dios, Sarge. ¿Alguien o algo se murió en tus calcetines? —gime Morita.

—¿Cómo sabías que las botas nos quedarían? —pregunta Jones.

—No lo sabía.

—Está apretada —murmura Dugan. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Barnes debe ser lo suficientemente amenazadora, porque rápidamente dice—. Pero creo que es mejor que nada.

— **Aux armes, citoyens! Forme- _ez_  vos bataillons! Marchons, mar- _chons_** —

Rogers está temblando, con los hombros encorvados y Barnes se alarma por un momento, hasta que se da cuenta que el Capi está tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Barnes niega con un gesto. —Está bien, caballeros, larguémonos de aquí.

Morita tropieza a un lado de la calle y vomita en un seto.

 

 

Ve la columna de humo y las llamas levantándose sobre las copas de los árboles. Eso arderá por horas. En cualquier momento, todas las fuerzas de HYDRA que están cerca del área se darán cuenta que no podrán salvar esta base, y volverán su atención hacia los responsables de semejante destrucción para darles caza.

No había prisioneros de guerra en esta fábrica, como si estuviesen enfocados en investigación y desarrollo científico más que en manufactura de armas. Piensa que debió entrar e investigar más a fondo.

_Objetivo logrado_. Y, sin embargo, está muy lejos de sentirse satisfecho. Se dice a sí mismo que es porque tiene una misión primaria diferente.

Este razonamiento empieza a agotarse.

Se encarama sobre un árbol caído y se desliza dentro del denso cerco de matorrales, donde el equipo se ha reagrupado. Una apestosa nube de humo de los cigarrillos franceses _Gauloises_ se cierne sobre un pequeño rincón formado por un árbol y una gran roca; agita la mano en esa dirección.

Los otros han acomodado a Rogers sobre una gran roca adyacente. Morita llama su atención y sacude la cabeza.

—Esto fue FUBAR** desde el principio, pero al menos conseguimos tomar la base —se queja Dugan, sentado a pocos centímetros de distancia con sus mochilas. Morita se agacha a su lado y saca sus raciones.

Barnes va a un lado del Capitán.

Todavía no está muy seguro de por qué esto ha ido mal. Una combinación de cosas, lo más probable: no habían previsto la posibilidad de, estúpidamente, quedar atrapados; entraron a la fábrica cuando la mayoría de los soldados de HYDRA estaban fuera de la base, haciendo ejercicio; se separaron cuando los científicos desataron inesperadas y viciosas contra-medidas hacia ellos.

—Vete —dice Rogers y tose. Empieza a jadear con más fuerza; lo que haya sido ese gas que les lanzaron,  le ha afectado de muy mala forma; evidentemente es más que un reto incluso para su sistema mejorado de auto curación—. Llévate a los hombres al campamento base. Nos vemos allí.

Un extraño sentimiento de pánico se enrosca en el vientre de Barnes cuando escucha el silbido que sale de los pulmones de Rogers, que luchan por aire. Se encuentra frotando su mano por la espalda de Rogers, sintiendo cómo los músculos se contraen y flexionan bajo su palma.

Continúa hasta que la respiración sibilante se alivia un poco y dice con parquedad, —Iré a decírselo — antes de dirigirse hacia donde el resto de los Aulladores permanecen inclinados sobre un mapa.

Ninguno de ellos se sorprende ante la orden de Rogers, o cuando Barnes hace un cambio en la misma al agregar: —me quedaré con él. Muchos de los soldados intentarán ir detrás de ustedes, yo puedo encargarme de los que queden aquí, y así le daré más tiempo al Capi para que pueda sanar.

—Sarge, no hay forma de saber cuántos de esos tipos irán tras nosotros, o cuántos vendrán aquí —dice Dugan—. Podrías terminar con un pelotón completo encima de ti.

—Me las arreglaré —dice con firmeza.

Intercambian miradas entre ellos y evidentemente deciden confiar en sus palabras. Les indica que los esperen en el siguiente punto de extracción un día, y sólo si tienen la suficiente confianza de haber perdido a sus perseguidores de HYDRA.

—Dum Dum, Gabe y Dernier; irán hacia el sur. Jim y yo tomaremos la ruta hacia el sur oeste —dice Falsworth sin ver directamente a Barnes, aunque éste se encuentra afirmando con un gesto de aprobación. Dugan está ocultando la gravedad de la herida en su pierna, lo cual es indicador suficiente de cuán doloroso y problemático será para él caminar. Jones podrá servirle de apoyo si es necesario, mientras Dernier cubre su avance. La ruta del sur es un poco más larga, pero más segura.

 

> — _¿Por qué podría el Mayor Falsworth obedecer las órdenes de un sargento?_
> 
> — _Los Comandos no eran exactamente una unidad militar promedio. Quiero decir, de entre todos ustedes, yo era el que tenía menos experiencia en campo. Ellos te escuchaban. Algunas veces, te escuchaban más que a mí._
> 
> — _Quiere decir que no seguían el protocolo._
> 
> — _Ellos seguían al Capitán América. El Capitán América confiaba en el Sargento Barnes más que en cualquier otro a su alrededor._ _Por lo tanto, ellos seguían al Sargento Barnes._
> 
>  

Barnes reflexiona que es totalmente posible que los Comandos Aulladores sigan a Bucky Barnes porque él siempre ha tenido más éxito al discutir con el Capitán América.

Rogers frunce el ceño casi con disgusto cuando se percata que Barnes no está agarrando su mochila junto con los otros. —Creí haberte dicho que te fueras —su voz se escucha como si se hubiese tragado algunas piedras.

Barnes bufa. Despide al resto de la unidad con un gesto y en seguida le extiende a Rogers la cantimplora extra que Jones les ha dejado. —Ah, cierto, porque claro que voy a dejarte aquí a que te defiendas tú solito en territorio enemigo.

—Bueno, pues hasta hace poco, no parecías tan feliz estando cerca de mí.

El tono acusador lo obliga a detenerse. Admitiéndolo, se encuentra muy sorprendido que Rogers lo esté confrontando acerca de eso. El Rogers del Futuro siempre es _muy cuidadoso_ en ese aspecto.

—No es por ti —comenta.

—¿Entonces es por alguien más? Vaya que te mueves rápido... —Rogers hace una mueca—. No, lo siento. No quise... No estoy pensando bien. No me hagas caso.

Barnes se muerde el labio inferior. Se inclina hacia él y aparta un poco el vendaje empapado en sangre.

—No está sanando —dice al ver la herida—. ¿Por qué no está sanando?

—Creo que... debí habértelo dicho —murmura Rogers, y Barnes se alarma al ver que su cabeza cae hacia un lado—me siento enfermo. Como esa vez que me contagié de fiebre escarlatina. ¿Te acuerdas de esa primavera?

Barnes hace un vago sonido de afirmación y coloca el dorso de su mano de carne en la frente de Rogers. Arde en calentura. Algún tipo de fiebre, así que debe ser lo suficientemente malo para que un sistema inmunológico mejorado esté peleando tan aguerridamente.

—Bucky, ¿volverás a verme? —Rogers tantea alrededor hasta que Barnes adivina qué es lo que está buscando, y pone su mano en la de Rogers. Sus ojos se fijan directo en esos ojos azules. —No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me viste.

Barnes lo observa. Bajo la sombra de los árboles, los ojos de Rogers se ven más oscuros de lo que son.

—Lo siento mucho, Buck —dice Rogers en voz baja—. En verdad lo lamento. No quise herirte. Lo que jamás hubiese deseado hacer en mi vida, era lastimarte.

—Lo sé —dice Barnes, porque es verdad.

—De cualquier forma, lo lamento. Debí manejar esto de otra forma.

Barnes se percata entonces, que Rogers debe estarse refiriendo a lo que ha sucedido entre él y Bucky, antes que fuese intercambiado en el lugar de Bucky.

—Está bien —dice. Una parte de él desea que Rogers no continúe, lo cual es extraño, porque había sido él quien deseaba saber por qué había surgido esa “pelea” desde que había empezado a ‘usar los zapatos de otro hombre’. Desea saber, pero al mismo tiempo, no desea saber.

—Acércate.

Se arrastra, inclinándose un poco más. Rogers coloca una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, haciéndole sentir la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo, y con suma gentileza lo atrae.

El beso es lento, casto, una simple presión de labios sobre labios, suave y breve; justo algunos segundos antes, él sabía que esto sucedería, así que no debería sentirse sorprendido. Pero lo está, especialmente por ese cosquilleo que lo recorre ante el contacto de sus bocas.

—Ahí lo tienes —dice Rogers, separándolo un poco. Le sonríe a Barnes, suave y dulce.

Barnes siente que su cabeza...

 

> — _Lo siento. Yo... yo solo... Si quieres, puedes golpearme._
> 
> — _¿Qué? No, Bucky; sabes que nunca haría eso. Yo sólo... es que siempre te han gustado las chicas._
> 
> — _Sí, así es. Me gustan las chicas, pero..._
> 
> — _También los chicos, ¿eh?_
> 
> — _Así es._
> 
> — _Yo... tengo que ser honesto; nunca pensé que pasaría algo así._ _Digo, tú y yo._
> 
> — _Ah, Dios perdone a Steve Rogers por decir mentiras._
> 
> — _Buck._
> 
> — _Lo siento. Es que estoy un poco..._ _Lo superaré. Está bien._
> 
> — _Mira, en otro tiempo pudo ser. O tal vez antes de todo esto. Pero... Ahora está Peggy y..._ _quiero decir, no hay nada oficial aún..._
> 
> — _Pero en realidad ella te importa bastante. Sí, Steve, lo sé. Y a ella le importas. Sea oficial o no. Pero como dije, está bien. En verdad, me alegro por ti._
> 
> — _Bucky._
> 
> — _Solo... vamos a olvidar que esto pasó, ¿de acuerdo?_
> 
> — _Lo lamento._
> 
> — _No, esto no es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte conmigo, amigo._

 

... _le está doliendo_ la cabeza, de una forma tan profunda que el hielo y la electricidad que permanecen ahí, tintinean. Hay, por un instante, un confuso destello de esa misma presión en sus labios, a través de la máscara del Soldado Invernal. Le toma cada gramo de voluntad que posee para no gemir; no tanto por ese particular dolor, sino por esos fantasmas que se superponen unos a otros.

Termina viendo fijamente a Rogers. No sabe qué expresión debe tener en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona; las palabras salen de su boca antes incluso de saber qué es lo que está preguntando, o a quién le está preguntando.

—Así tendrás algo para recordar. —Nuevamente esa suave sonrisa, y algo en el pecho de Barnes duele ante la dulzura de la misma. El interior de su cabeza está golpeando frenéticamente en una docena de lugares diferentes.

—No te vas a morir aquí, Rogers —le gruñe.

La sonrisa se empaña. Rogers se mueve un poco y se estremece. La herida aún está sangrando bastante; esta debió cerrar mucho antes que alcanzaran este lugar oculto por la maleza. Rogers le dirige una triste mirada. —Nunca más volviste a llamarme Steve.

Barnes traga el nudo en su garganta. —Steve — Se lame los labios y recuerda que los labios de Steve acaban de tocarlos. Está algo decepcionado al no detectar algún sabor persistente.

La sonrisa vuelve. El pulso de Barnes es desproporcionado en relación con su nivel actual de esfuerzo físico.

Los ojos de Steve se cierran. Barnes se inclina hacia él para escuchar su respiración, y con sus dedos presiona el lugar donde localiza su puso. Los latidos se ralentizan, aunque en forma renuente.

Tiene la sensación de haber encontrado el gas que ha incapacitado a Steve, mismo que dificulta los mecanismos de curación del cuerpo. Los efectos sólo permanecen durante el tiempo que el compuesto continúa en el sistema de la víctima; una vez que ha sido expulsado, el factor de curación mejorado volverá. Sólo tiene que detener el sangrado y evitar que la gente de HYDRA los capture.

Aguzando sus oídos hacia el ambiente que les rodea, cuenta el número de cuerpos que se mueven a través de la espesura. No es un pelotón completo, pero sí un grupo de ataque considerable.

Con sumo cuidado oculta a Steve detrás de un denso matorral, cubriéndolo tanto como puede de tierra, sin tocar la herida. Verifica por segunda vez que ninguna parte de Steve sea visible. Toma un minuto extra para remover la manga de silicón. El brazo de metal brilla, las placas se deslizan y tiemblan como si estuviesen emocionadas al ser expuestas al aire libre.

_Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_ , piensa, _y Steve Rogers es mío_.

 

 

 

Más tarde encuentra un río profundo, en donde sumerge ambos brazos hasta los codos. No parece ser suficiente, así que se quita la ropa y se zambulle por completo. El agua está fría, tal vez porque el río baja de las montañas. Tiempo atrás, esto pudo recordarle su capullo de metal, la sensación de entumecimiento y la invasiva oscuridad. Ahora se siente acalorado, con el rubor de una especie de fiebre. Sus manos tiemblan y su cuerpo tiembla y su respiración es irregular; Siente como si estuviese incompleto por dentro.   

_Réquiem ætérnam dona eis, Dómine, et lux perpétua lúceat eis._ _Requiéscant in pace. ***_

Se pregunta si Bucky Barnes es un hombre religioso. Algunos soldados de HYDRA lo eran.

Hizo esto lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera fue tan desastroso; la mayor parte de la sangre con la que se ha manchado, proviene de haber reacomodado los cuerpos.

Vuelve a colocarse la manga de silicón antes de regresas al lugar en el que escondió al Capitán América.

Como esperaba, ~~Rogers~~ Steve parece haber eliminado los químicos de su sistema durante el tiempo que Barnes se ha ocupado de aquellos que los habían ido a cazar. La herida empieza a formar costras, la piel de alrededor está menos inflamada. Ya no respira con dificultad.

Para ese momento, el resto de la unidad ya habrá alcanzado el punto de extracción. Barnes no duda que van a esperar el día requerido, y luego enviarán al menos a un hombre para encontrarlos, a él y al Capitán, independientemente del protocolo o la presencia enemiga. 

Se instala al lado de Steve. Debería ser capaz de cargarlo el resto del camino, si el hombre no se despierta a la mitad del mismo e insiste en caminar tambaleándose.

Steve hace un leve ruido angustioso. Barnes sacude su mano. Vacilante, presiona el dorso de la mano contra la frente de Steve, como si estuviese comprobando su temperatura, y mientras sus dedos están ahí, no puede resistirse, y acaricia los mechones de cabello dorado, empapado de sudor, acomodándolos hacia atrás. La familiaridad del movimiento es inconfundible, su cuerpo le otorga otro recuerdo que su mente había perdido. La tensión se alivia en la cara de Steve; su cabeza se vuelve hacia Barnes. Luego se reacomoda y hace una mueca.

Haciendo conjeturas, Barnes se arrastra, hasta que se recuesta, quedando ambos lado a lado. Steve se calma, presumiblemente tranquilizado por esa familiar presencia.

Barnes decide que lo mejor es darle la oportunidad de sanar un poco más. De esa forma, él mismo puede descansar.

 

 

Steve se despierta por completo cuando ya se encuentran a una milla del punto de extracción. Insiste en continuar por sí mismo, a pesar de que, a cada paso que da, claramente el dolor que siente es terrible. Barnes le permite seguir así por cinco minutos antes de sujetar el brazo izquierdo de Steve y echárselo sobre sus hombros, pasándole el brazo derecho por su espalda.  El brazo izquierdo habría sido más estable, pero incluso en su nebuloso estado de dolor, el Capitán América sería capaz de notar la rigidez inflexible de una extremidad de metal.

Recibe indignadas quejas y algunas malas palabras por eso, por supuesto. Y aunque Barnes las ignora la mayor parte del tiempo, sí permite que algunas ramitas de los árboles y matorrales golpeen a Steve en la cara; no es su culpa si el Capitán América no se fija por dónde van.

Escuchan al resto de su unidad discutiendo, mucho antes de que puedan tener a la vista el punto de encuentro. Steve resopla y sacude la cabeza, cariñosamente resignado, y voltea a ver a Barnes al mismo tiempo que este le mira con las cejas levantadas.

En esta cercanía, los ojos de Steve se ven sorprendentemente azules. Barnes los conoce, conoce su rostro, y eso le golpea ahora que evita mirarlo muy de cerca, todo este tiempo. No es algo consciente; es más como la precaución que tiene una persona de alejarse de una zona de peligro.

Otro recuerdo lo golpea:

_El hombre en el Puente, quien tiene un rostro y unos ojos que él conoce; ese tipo de conocimiento que es tan fuerte, que cualquier dolor, o temor, o pérdida, no puede alcanzar—_

Vagamente se percata que han dejado de caminar. Puede sentir que está temblando, en sus entrañas y en su pecho, pero es experto en no dejar que nada de lo que siente llegue al exterior. Se pregunta qué está pensando Steve, qué está haciendo Steve de este momento.

(Repentinamente, lo extraña; a _su_ Steve. La sensación le sorprende, pero también lo ilumina desde el interior, como las estrellas dentro de una ciudad que despierta por la noche.)

—Bucky —dice Steve con calidez, sonriendo—. ¿Ya terminaste de ignorarme?

—Todavía no estoy seguro —responde Barnes, aunque también está sonriendo.

 

 

Algunos días más tarde, Morita se sienta y frota sus manos de una forma que Bucky ha llegado a asociar con la anticipación a las noticias interesantes que quiere compartir. Barnes se encuentra inclinándose al frente, como los otros hombres. Porque hasta los peores chismes pueden tener información útil. 

—Hey, oigan esto —Morita baja la voz—. Algunos aldeanos locales encontraron un montón de soldados de HYDRA muertos, arrojados en un barranco, a pocos pasos de ese centro de investigación de HYDRA que visitamos. Más muertos que muertos, dijeron. Tenían el cuello roto. Los rostros congelados de terror. Algunos tenían balas en ellos, pero eran de sus propias armas. Como si estuviesen tan aterrorizados, que sólo comenzaron a dispararse unos a otros.

—¿Qué? —bufa Dugan—. HYDRA no entra en pánico de esa forma.

—Cualquiera puede entrar en pánico, si los asustas lo suficiente —dice Barnes en tono sombrío.

—Los aldeanos están diciendo que se trata de un fantasma. O de un espíritu demoniaco. O algún guardián del bosque, que mata a todos aquellos que perturben a los árboles.

—Mientras se trate de un fantasma que sólo vaya tras HYDRA, es bienvenido; así como todos los que hagan lo mismo —dice Jones.

Barnes se estremece, a pesar de que la noche es cálida.

 

* * *

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

Bucky y Sam se encuentran con Clint en el Starbucks más cercano a la Torre. Bucky se pregunta si Clint acaba de regresar del entrenamiento, ya que lleva su arco y una bolsa que es lo suficientemente grande como para guardar ahí sus flechas.

—Un campo de tiro al aire libre —dice Clint—. La grama de la Torre es agradable, pero todavía tengo que entrenar en condiciones de campo naturales.

Bucky tiene la impresión de que los Vengadores son clientes regulares en este establecimiento. Nadie se sorprende al ver el arco de Clint.

Entonces, el barista lo llama a gritos. —¡Tipo Halcón!

—No preguntes —dice Clint, observando sus rostros.

Salen del establecimiento con sus cafés. El día está un poco gris, pero el viento fresco es agradable y no parece que vaya a llover pronto. En algún momento, los tres llegan a un entendimiento tácito de que no están listos para volver al interior de la Torre, así que terminan paseando alrededor de la cuadra.

Bucky oye un zumbido de tono bajo, pero no le presta mucha atención al primer momento; el futuro está lleno de ruidos extraños, especialmente cuando se trata de estar al aire libre. Sólo presta atención cuando descubre un destello de algo volando rápido, como un insecto en una misión.

—¿Qué son esos? —pregunta a los otros.

—¿Qué viste? ¿Dónde? —pregunta Sam, haciendo bizcos. Clint escanea el área, de alguna forma más alerta que antes; Bucky se pregunta si puede escuchar el zumbido. Sabe que usa audífonos, pero no sabe cuán sensitivos pueden ser.

—Tal vez solo es una avispa —comenta Bucky con cierta duda.

—Ya lo vi —dice Clint. Baja el brazo y saca una flecha de su bolso. Con un movimiento de su brazo, el arco se abre de inmediato.

El objeto está volando en patrones erráticos, en lugar de hacerlo en línea recta; por eso, Bucky pensó que era un insecto. Probablemente se trata de una técnica defensiva; aun si Bucky no confía demasiado en poder alcanzarlo de un disparo, esto sigue cambiando su dirección en forma constante.

Una flexión sorda de la cuerda del arco. La flecha viaja a través del aire. Cae al suelo a una distancia considerable, con la cabeza expandida que encierra un pequeño objeto negro.

Clint lo levanta con sumo cuidado. El objeto que simula ser insecto, emite un zumbido como tal, vibrando y tratando de escapar.

—Imagino que esto no es, en lo absoluto, una mascota del futuro —dice Bucky.

—Nop. A menos que seas Stark, De ser así, esto sería grande y brillante.

Se lo llevan a Tony, quien lo somete a rigurosos análisis y exámenes de JARVIS.

—Extraña cosita —dice Tony—. Parece estar calibrado para buscar un tipo específico de material. Hay un rastreador incorporado, que supongo, se activará una vez que encuentra lo que está buscando.

—Este reacciona a la presencia de los metales. Comparé la firma química almacenada en su programación con todos los compuestos almacenados en la base de datos que posee el Señor y encontré una coincidencia. —Hay una pausa—. El objetivo del dispositivo coincide con una construcción conocida de HYDRA.

—¿Así que esto está buscando a HYDRA? —pregunta Bucky—. Hubiese apostado que eso fue enviado _por_ HYDRA.

—El dispositivo también es compatible con diseños de HYDRA y sus marcas de fabricación.

—¿Quiere decir que los de HYDRA se están cazando ahora los unos a los otros?

Los demás intercambian miradas.

—O están cazando algo que han perdido —comenta Sam en forma sombría.

 

 

 

Cuando Bucky siente una muy familiar inquietud bajo la piel, decide pedirle a Natasha algunas recomendaciones de buenos lugares para ir a bailar.  

Ella inclina la cabeza, viéndolo. No le sorprende demasiado el escuchar su pregunta, en lugar de una frase hecha de mala gana, pensando en que él es capaz de hacer elecciones sensatas.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a probar con los clubes modernos? —le pregunta. Él aprecia que Nat no le dijese algo como: ' _bien, los salones de baile no son los mismos que los de tu tiempo_ ', frase que habría recibido de cualquiera de los otros—. Creo que te gustarán.

Ella le indica a JARVIS que marque algunos lugares que ella conoce en el mapa de su teléfono, así como un par de “salones de baile para ancianos, en caso de que te sientas nostálgico”.

Más tarde, en su habitación, le pide a JARVIS que le muestre videos de cómo el baile, como entretenimiento social, ha tenido cambios durante todas esas décadas. Esto, de alguna forma, lo lleva a presenciar un maratón de películas musicales, y mientras lo ve, escucha que alguien toca levemente a su puerta.

—¡Adelante! —grita Bucky.

—Tengo oído mejorado, Bucky. Puedes hablar sin gritos —dice Steve, adolorido, su rubia cabeza asomando por el hueco de la puerta—. Mira... Ah, estaba pensando, ya sabes.

Bucky lo observa. —Ah, veo que el Capitán América a veces piensa. Gracias a Dios que a nadie se le ocurrió tenerte como sujeto de estudio en la escuela, o algo así.

—Oh, cierra la boca. Yo... um... Quería ver qué cenaríamos; hay un nuevo lugar de comida india, y pensé que podríamos... ¿estás viendo _Fiebre de Sábado_?

Resulta que Steve ha llegado a convertirse en un gran fan de los musicales. —Muchas de las chicas del USO querían hacer carrera en el teatro, y me tocó ver de primera mano cuánto trabajaban en cada número que hacían —así que convence a Bucky para ir a ver las películas en la sala de estar, mientras llama al restaurant indio para ordenar la cena.

_Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche_ termina justo cuando la cena llega, y la elección de la misma inspira a Steve para hablar acerca de Bollywood, cómo ha llegado a ser más prolífico que Hollywood. Parece un momento apropiado para ver una película mientras comen; le piden a JARVIS que elija una, basándose en la preferencia de ambos.

—Steve —dice Bucky, momentáneamente petrificado y a punto de tirar el pollo tikka masala que le ha robado a Steve de su plato—. Steve. Este tipo acaba de lanzar un auto hacia ese gigantesco helicóptero.

—Sí, ya vi —responde Steve con los ojos muy abiertos. Un momento después, dice—: me pregunto si...

Bucky le lanza una mirada de advertencia. — _No_ , Rogers. Ni siquiera lo pienses. O voy a tirarte todo este curry en la cabeza.

Terminan de cenar durante la segunda película que eligen para ello, y vuelven a los musicales americanos. Eligen _Hairspray_ y Bucky recuerda, cierto, que hay una razón por la que los empezó a ver.

—Creo que me gustaría ir a bailar —comenta, arrellanándose más en el sillón—. Iré a uno de esos clubs que le gustan a la gente. ¿Estás libre mañana en la noche?

—¿Hmm? Oh, claro. Tengo una junta con Tony y Hill en la tarde, pero imagino que terminaremos alrededor de las seis —Steve le dirige una mirada afectuosa, que le indica a su amigo que ha hecho la conexión entre la curiosidad que siente acerca de los bailes modernos y el maratón de películas que han visto. Bueno, Steve siempre ha sido el único que sabe cómo trabaja el cerebro de Bucky. 

 

 

El club al que llegan es oscuro. Y _ruidoso_.

Es abrumador al principio; el ritmo que traquetea hasta los huesos le recuerda un poco demasiado el estar bajo los bombardeos aéreos. Steve compra bebidas para ambos y Bucky le lanza una mirada seria por gastar su dinero en algo que él no quiere. La bebida no parece afectarle mucho a Bucky, aunque le gusta el alarmante color verde brillante que tiene y la dulzura frutal de la misma. Apenas puede sentir el alcohol, también, lo que significa que es algo bueno.

Después de la primera media hora, ya se siente bastante relajado dentro del lugar. Ha sido tiempo suficiente para que pueda observar la forma en que la gente baila. Nada que ver con las normas y políticas de los salones de baile que él conoce, y algunas de las cosas que están pasando en la atiborrada pista, hacen que incluso se sonroje un poco.

Pero parece divertido. Los bailarines parecen estar disfrutando muchísimo esto. Y por lo que a él concierne, eso es precisamente lo único que importa.

Cuando se siente listo para intentarlo, le hace una seña a Steve.

No esperaba el tener que convencer a Steve de que lo acompañara, como siempre, así que está gratamente sorprendido cuando este le sonríe y lo sigue hacia la pista de baile. Se pregunta si Steve va a bailar seguido. Si tal vez esta moderna actitud de bailar libremente le agrada más que cuando debía, de manera específica, pedirle a alguien que bailara con él.

O tal vez Steve ya no se siente nervioso de ser rechazado nunca más. Bucky no puede imaginar que alguien pueda decirle ‘no’ al Capitán América.

Y eso le recuerda una vez más, que en realidad no conoce mucho acerca de este Steve.

Empiezan a intentarlo en la orilla de la pista, acostumbrándose al ritmo de la música. Aunque no se quedan ahí por mucho tiempo. Bucky se tensa las primeras veces que la gente choca un poco con él. Se obliga a relajarse, aceptando la proximidad de tantos extraños. El movimiento de la masa los lleva hacia el medio de la pista; descubre entonces que al estar entre la multitud, es más fácil seguir el ritmo. Esto lo hace pensar en las veces que ha tenido que viajar apretujado en un transporte lleno de soldados sudorosos.

Siente que está sonriendo, y encuentra la mirada de Steve a través del concurrido bosque de brazos agitados y ondulantes cuerpos.

Después de un rato, está tan sediento que decide volver a la barra. Le ha perdido la pista a Steve, aunque decide que lo buscará después de conseguir un trago. No tiene idea de qué ordenar, así que le dice a la chica de la barra: —Sorpréndeme.

Ella le dirige una sonrisa coqueta y mezcla algo que parece tener más ingredientes que un pastel. La bebida que le presenta con una floritura, está en un vaso de forma redondeada y tiene un colorido tono, similar al brillante color naranja de su labial.

Y es deliciosa. Consigue sentarse en un banco vacío cerca de la barra y bebe lentamente, mientras  escanea con la vista a la multitud, tratando de localizar a Steve. Cuando termina la bebida, piensa pedir otra, pero cree que debería ver si Steve quiere algo con alcohol o agua.

Está por poner un pie en la pista de baile, cuando alguien se para enfrente de él.

—Hola, soy Neil —dice el tipo.

Responde —Bucky —en forma automática. Se pregunta si ha hecho algo malo, o tal vez le ha ocurrido algo a Steve...

—Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes? —dice Neil, y Bucky espera que su sorpresa no sea tan obvia en su rostro, porque wow, el tipo _está interesado_ en él.

Se percata que el saber que la mayoría de la gente ya no tiene problemas al ver hombres saliendo con hombres, o mujeres con mujeres, no necesariamente lo ha preparado para tratar con esta _apertura_ en la vida real. En retrospectiva, ni siquiera debería estar sorprendido. Están en un club lleno de gente joven, y ahora puede ver que hay parejas de varias combinaciones.

Se convence que esto no es muy diferente a cuando él conocía a una señorita en los salones de baile y le decía que se veía hermosa. Ni siquiera es la primera vez que un hombre le ha dicho un cumplido; es sólo que eso siempre había sido mucho más discreto.

Sonríe y dice: —Gracias —y ve a Neil con detalle. Más joven que Bucky, aunque no lo suficiente como para pensar que se aprovecha de él. Altura similar pero mucho más delgado. Neil se balancea más cerca, claramente consciente de la inspección de Bucky, confiado de su propio atractivo.

Linda sonrisa. Sus pantalones brillantes dejan poco a la imaginación, y Bucky se visualiza poniendo las manos sobre ellos. Su cuerpo ciertamente no es indiferente a esta vista. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que ha tenido este tipo de acción, y al tratarse de estar con un hombre, nunca ha ido más allá de una sesión de besos y un poco de toqueteo. Está en el futuro, y cuando vuelva al pasado, sabe que será un hombre muerto. Así que, Bucky piensa: ¿ _por qué demonios no_?

Pasa saliva con dificultad y se lame los labios. Tiene la sensación de que a Neil le gusta su boca, lo que le hace sonreír con cierto deleite. Da un paso en el espacio personal de Neil y habla. —Y tú, te ves nada mal.

Neil suelta un ruidito de aprobación. El ritmo de la música se ha incrementado, y engancha un dedo en una de las presillas del cinturón de Bucky. Se acerca más, hasta que sus muslos se tocan.

Bucky ladea su cabeza y acaricia ligeramente con su nariz a un lado del cuello de Neil. Deja que su aliento cause un toque fantasma sobre la delicada línea del maxilar y sonríe cuando lo siente estremecerse. Después de todo, no es tan diferente de lo que conocía.

Se empiezan a mover juntos, al ritmo de la música; por ahora, se aventuran sólo con traviesos toques superficiales. Un conocido calorcillo se abre paso en la sangre de Bucky, en sus pulmones. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo; tan así, que puede sentir sus dedos temblando por el mero borde del deseo, pese a que está haciendo todo lo posible para controlarse. Está pensando en besarlo, cuando Neil se tensa de repente. Por alarma, y no excitación. 

Bucky gira, manteniendo un brazo alrededor del joven, en forma protectora. Medio espera ver a un desconocido con mala cara, por lo que parpadea al encontrarse con todo lo contrario: Steve.

—¿Steve? —pregunta—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Steve no tiene esa expresión preocupada, o alerta. Él se ve... se ve...

—Los más guapos siempre están ocupados —suspira Neil, recordándole a Bucky que todavía lo está sujetando. A pesar de eso, le sonríe en forma amigable. O tal vez el chico no reconoce Steve, o en realidad no le importa; después de todo, están en Nueva York.

Bucky piensa decirle: _No estoy ocupado_ , porque no lo está; no en la forma en que Neil piensa. Pero sólo termina tartamudeando un patético “lo siento.”

—Oh, está bien. Porque míralo; supongo que es un halago ser su competencia. —La sonrisa de Neil se torna traviesa—. Deja que te ayude un poco. Como un acto altruista, por supuesto.

—Altruista... —repite Bucky. Pega un indecoroso grito cuando la mano de Neil se desliza por su espalda y le da un firme apretón en una nalga.

Neil lo besa en la mejilla. —Diviértete con él, tigre.

El joven desaparece entre la masa danzante. Bucky lo ve irse, resistiendo la urgencia de sobarse la nalga. Vaya que le ha dado un buen agarrón.

Recuerda entonces a Steve, y piensa voltear con él y preguntarle: ¿ _ha pasado algo_?, excepto que cuando lo hace, Steve está parado... muy cerca. Sus ojos, aún en la oscuridad reinante del lugar, muestran sus pupilas dilatadas, casi cubriendo el azul del iris.

—Steve —es todo lo que termina diciendo. La anticipación lo recorre por debajo de la piel, y no importa cuánto se ha estado tratando de convencer de que está malinterpretando las cosas. Porque Steve no lo está haciendo.

—Bucky —le responde Steve, y honestamente, eso suena como un genuino _gruñido_.

Y de pronto, tiene las manos de Steve encima y la boca de Steve sobre la suya y siente como si una descarga eléctrica golpeara su cerebro, y como si su corazón casi le explotara en el pecho. Steve es sólido, innegable y Bucky se siente como cera derritiéndose bajo su calor; de plano siente que lloriquea, está bastante seguro, y presiona su cuerpo entero contra el de Steve. Esta necesidad se ha arraigado demasiado en él, que no puede controlarla, y Steve no parece estar mal con eso; sus manos recorren los brazos y los costados de Bucky, hacia su espalda. Este jadea al sentir el desesperado manoseo en su trasero, intenso, posesivo, como si la intención de Steve fuese borrar el toque de Neil allí.

Después que ellos se separan, ambos respirando con dificultad, Bucky se aferra a él por un momento. Se siente exultante y en carne viva, como si no estuviese del todo seguro dónde está su cuerpo, pero queriendo presionar cada parte del mismo en cada parte del de Steve.

—¿Cuándo...? —Bucky traga el nudo en su garganta con dificultad. Trata de respirar normal—. Creí que tu no... ya sabes... con tipos...

Steve parpadea, viéndolo un poco sorprendido. —¿Esto? Bueno, me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres, igual que a ti. Creí que te lo había dicho. 

—Oh —Bucky se lame los labios. Y se da cuenta que la mirada de Steve baja hacia ellos por un momento—. ¿Entonces, eso fue algo realmente inoportuno?

Steve exhala. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Bucky, abrazándolo sin apretarlo. —Así es. Amaba a Peggy, cierto. Pero como comenté antes, cuando me dijiste cómo te sentías... siempre pensé que era muy afortunado al tener a alguien como tú siendo mi mejor amigo, y nunca me atreví a desear algo más allá de eso. Cuando te perdí... me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, y que siempre te había amado. Y que lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Te he amado durante tanto tiempo, que no podía verlo realmente. 

Bucky puede entenderlo. —¿Y ahora? Pudiste haberme dicho algo antes, taradito.

Steve sonríe con timidez. —¡Pero si lo he estado intentando! Es _muy_ difícil pedirte una cita, y más porque en realidad ya estamos haciendo muchas cosas juntos, _todos los días_. Y ya deja de reírte, idiota. No es mi culpa el no tener tanta experiencia como tú en esto. 

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Bucky con una enorme sonrisa que no puede evitar.

—Ya me conoces, yo no suelo andar detrás de alguien —dice Steve, y Bucky podría quejarse por ese implícito “ _como alguna gente que conozco_ ”, pero está más atrapado en ese pensamiento de que Steve ha estado siempre babeando por él.

—No, tienes razón —concede Bucky. Y deja que sus ojos pregunten: ¿ _estás seguro_?

Por toda respuesta, Steve recarga su frente en la suya. Besa la punta de la nariz de Bucky, el puente de la misma. Su mano, enorme y cálida, recorre su maxilar; Bucky recarga su mejilla en la palma. Steve besa su frente y baja su vista hacia él, con los ojos abiertos y sonrientes. Llenos de adoración.

Bucky exhala, y lo besa.

Esta vez es lento, deliberado. Steve es muy entusiasta, pero inseguro; desliza la húmeda suavidad de sus labios en forma torpe sobre los de Bucky, quien sonríe ante eso, bastante familiarizado con el asunto de enseñar a la gente que no tiene experiencia. Y si siente que una agresiva posesividad se extiende por su vientre, bueno, él siempre ha sido celoso en lo referente a ganarse el tiempo y la atención de Steve.

Bucky ladea un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus bocas encajen en forma apropiada. Estando tan juntos, siente cuando Steve respira profundamente, como si necesitara calmarse. Eso provoca que Bucky sonría en medio del beso. Un gigante como Steve probablemente debería ser cuidadoso con su fuerza, porque parece que algunas veces olvida que tiene demasiada. Pero de todas formas, a Bucky le gusta que lo traten con un poquito de rudeza.

La respiración de Steve le provoca cosquillas bajo la nariz. Bucky se empuja un poco más, como si quisiera trepársele a Steve, sintiendo con bastante agrado sus ridículos y enormes hombros. Le lame los labios y deja escapar un ruidito de aprobación cuando éste los abre para dejarlo entrar.

La boca de Steve es cálida y lo recibe con gusto, aún con un levísimo gusto de la dulce bebida que tomó hace rato. Bucky saluda su lengua con un golpecito.

Es recompensado con un gruñido; el pulgar de Steve presiona hacia abajo en su mandíbula para conseguir que abra más su boca. Lo hace, sintiendo una oleada de calor ante la manera hambrienta en que Steve toma posesión de él.

De esa forma, de ser dulce, el beso se vuelve _abrasador_. Steve responde muy bien, temblando bajo las manos de Bucky, explorando su boca con la única y simple intención de hacerlo olvidar todo sentido común; Bucky ama y odia eso de él. Aunque ahora mismo, eso le importa un soberano comino.

Aprueba lo que Steve hace al succionar su lengua un poquito y el suave sonido que éste hace, provoca que el calor que siente bajo su piel se incremente. Las manos de Steve viajan a la deriva por la espalda de Bucky, quien se debate pensando que puede o no pueden inclinarse un poco, alentándolo; Los dedos de Steve acarician la parte superior de su trasero antes de retraerlos en forma brusca, llevándolos en torno a sus caderas. Comportándose como el jodido caballero que es.

Entonces la forma en que Steve lo sujeta provoca que se froten sobre la ropa, y wow, tal vez no es  tan caballeroso, después de todo. Bucky tiene que tragarse un gemido cuando siente lo duro que está Steve, y que eso lo está provocando _él_. Ha visto Steve desnudo, por supuesto, pero nunca despierto en esa forma, y tiene que enterrar sus dedos en los músculos dulcemente flexionados de los hombros de Steve para no empujarle los pantalones hacia abajo, y así sentirlo por completo, correctamente.

—Oh, Dios. Bucky —gime Steve con voz ronca, porque en lugar de sus dedos, Bucky ha metido su muslo en la entrepierna del otro, dándole algo contra lo que se pueda frotar.

Bucky solo atina a decir un rasposo —Steve —en respuesta. La sensación de calor y deseo dentro de su piel es casi dolorosa, mucho más embriagadora que todo un paquete de esos cigarrillos que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa? —pregunta Steve en voz baja, casi irreconocible.

Una parte de Bucky quiere pasarse de listo, señalando que ya está viviendo con Steve. Por fortuna, la mayor parte de él está deseando que puedan irse a un lugar privado de inmediato. Bucky asiente con tanta fuerza que casi hace que sus cabezas se golpeen.

Steve le sostiene las manos durante casi todo el viaje en taxi, de vuelta a la Torre. Bucky se siente otra vez como un adolescente, mareado e incómodo dentro de sus pantalones. No puede dejar de ver a Steve, y cada vez que el pulgar de Steve acaricia una línea por el lado de su dedo índice, envía una onda de calor a través de su vientre.

Se besan otra vez en cuanto entran al elevador privado. Y gracias a JARVIS, no necesitan decir una sola instrucción para llegar a su piso, e incluso las puertas del elevador permanecen abiertas todo el  tiempo que les toma darse cuenta que han llegado, y salen tambaleantes del elevador. 

Entonces llegan a la habitación de Steve y este casi le arranca la camisa en su prisa por quitársela. Su cama se siente deliciosamente fresca contra la afiebrada piel de Bucky. Labios ardientes descienden por su clavícula hacia su pecho; arquea la espalda ante las fuertes succiones que hace Steve con su boca a sus pezones.

—Quítatela, quítatela —gime, tirando de la camisa de Steve. Gime mucho más fuerte cuando Steve asiente y lo complace; corre sus ávidas manos sobre los hombros de Steve, sobre su agitado pecho.

Steve lo besa otra vez, sus manos moviéndose impacientes sobre su cinturón. Le da un tirón a los vaqueros de Bucky tan duro, que este desliza un pie abajo de la cama. Bucky se ríe de la impaciencia de Steve y murmura algunas invectivas.

La risa se torna en un fuerte jadeo cuando Steve baja aún más y pone su boca en el miembro de Bucky, aún sobre los bóxers.

—Oh, Dios —gime Bucky—. Maldición. _Steve_.

Steve levanta la vista hacia él. La habitación está a oscuras, pero hay suficiente luz que entra por las ventanas, de esa forma, puede ver el brillo del rastro de saliva en los labios carnosos y en las pupilas dilatadas. La tela de su bóxer se aferra a donde la boca de Steve había estado y donde su miembro destila humedad; puede sentir cada una de las respiraciones jadeantes de Steve, frescas contra su carne endurecida  y caliente. Un escalofrío se abre camino a través de él, y tiene que agarrarse a las sábanas, seguro de que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Maldita sea, Buck —gruñe Steve—. No tienes idea de qué bien te ves justo ahora.

Y Steve jala sus bóxers, lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Sus ávidos labios se cierran alrededor de la cabeza palpitante, envolviéndolo como una cálida vaina, húmeda y apretada. Bucky se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar, echa hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras su cadera se levanta en forma instintiva. Las manos de Steve lo inmovilizan, mientras lo mete aún más a su boca.

—Oh, rayos, oh _mierda_ —jadea Bucky. Sus manos alcanza el cabello de Steve casi sin darse cuenta. Titubeante, lo suelta, más Steve sujeta sus muñecas y tira de ellas hacia sí, comunicándole sin palabras: _eso está bien_.

Lo mira, a pesar de que su corazón está tratando de salírsele del pecho, negándose a perder la visión de Steve Rogers chupándolo en toda su longitud, mientras hace sonidos entrecortados y ansiosos. El pelo de Steve es suave bajo sus manos, y Bucky le da un leve tirón experimental. Steve gime con aprobación y la vibración alrededor de su pene envía una oleada de placer por su espalda.

Trata de no venirse. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha sido tocado así, y _es Steve_ ; e intenta durar aún más, aunque ya puede sentir el cosquilleo que se anuncia, empezando en sus testículos.

—Steve... —jadea con urgencia—. Voy a terminar.

Steve levanta la mirada hacia él. Más no lo suelta; por el contrario, acelera el movimiento de su cabeza y mueve una mano desde la cadera hasta la base de su miembro, apretando y acariciando. Le toma a Bucky unos segundos para darse cuenta que Steve aún lo está viendo, directo a sus ojos, y también descubre que lo que choca contra la mejilla de Steve en el interior de su boca, es _su propio miembro_.

El placer se dispara a través de su cuerpo y siente como si cayera por un precipicio. Sujeta el pelo de Steve demasiado fuerte, pero éste sólo emite un sonido feliz. Steve lo mantiene dentro de su boca, prácticamente bebiéndoselo, y la sensación de la garganta de Steve trabajando alrededor de Bucky provoca su clímax, hasta que no queda nada en su cabeza, más que ruido blanco.

Cuando puede sentir sus extremidades otra vez, voltea hacia abajo para ver a Steve jadeando contra su cadera, con la boca abierta y una muy complacida expresión en su rostro. Bucky deja escapar un gemido y se quita completamente sus jeans y la ropa interior, y luego jala a Steve para que suba a la cama y se arrastre a su lado.

Se compadece de la difícil situación que pasó Steve, cuando descubre que sus pantalones de mezclilla están tan apretados como los suyos. Al menos Steve está demasiado desesperado como para burlarse por la forma en que está batallando para quitárselos. Finalmente, logra eliminar tanto los pantalones como los calzoncillos y pasa las manos por las piernas de Steve, sintiendo que sus músculos se contraen bajo su tacto.

Se permite un momento para verlo. Steve siempre ha sido muy hermoso ante sus ojos, pero ahora parece como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, extendido sobre la cama y sonrojado debido a su excitación. Su miembro es proporcionado a su cuerpo, y está erecto y goteando sobre su vientre. Bucky siente que se le hace agua la boca al verlo. 

—Mírate nada más, chico —le dice en un susurro.

—Bucky —gimotea Steve.

Bucky olfatea en el nido de pelo rubio oscuro entre sus piernas, en sus testículos. Moja sus labios y luego arrastra la lengua hasta la carne erguida y ardiente. El olor y el sabor de Steve son fuertes aquí, en sus partes íntimas. Bucky remolinea su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, y Steve hace un ruido que Bucky nunca antes había escuchado.

Envuelve su mano alrededor de la base y desliza la boca por toda su longitud. Levanta la vista para ver a Steve, quien lo mira como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo, con la boca enrojecida, abierta y jadeante

Elige un ritmo lento y constante, torciendo su mano cada vez que baja la cabeza. Cuando los gemidos alentadores de Steve se descomponen en sonidos sin palabras, se mueve más rápido, más superficial, aunque a cada cinco embestidas se frena un poco y trata de cubrir la mayor cantidad de la carne de Steve dentro de su boca.

Eventualmente, Steve lo toca con urgencia en el hombro. Había planeado hacer lo mismo que Steve le hizo, pero luego tiene una idea diferente, y lamentablemente deja que Steve salga de su boca, aunque su mano sigue alrededor de la base, acariciando con firmeza.

—¿Estás cerca, Steve? — Besa la hendidura y lame el pre semen que se aferra a sus labios

—Sí, Bucky —jadea Steve—. Tu mano. Por favor. Más. Oh, Dios.

—Termina en mi, Steve —gruñe Bucky, oprimiendo su mano para acariciar más fuerte. Se inclina sobre él con la boca abierta y saca la lengua para lamer la cabeza—. Quiero que te vengas en mi cara.

Eso lo hace... Steve grita un fuerte —¡Bucky! —y su semen termina en las mejillas, la nariz y la boca de éste. Está bastante seguro de que también le ha caído en el pelo. Por suerte, Bucky tiene toda la precaución de cerrar los ojos en el último momento.

Le sonríe a Steve, y hace todo un espectáculo al lamer sus labios. Ve una gota de semen balanceándose en su cabello, sobre su frente.

—Nada mal, Rogers —le dice.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco y lo jala. Lo besa justo en la boca. Bucky está impregnado del olor del semen de Steve, y ama ese olor. Entonces, Steve lame su propio semen de la mejilla de Bucky y comparte ese sabor con él.

—Ah, maldición —jadea Bucky, totalmente enamorado—. No me había dado cuenta que eres un marrano, Steve.

—Pero te encanta —dice Steve.

Bucky pellizca suavemente el labio inferior de Steve con sus dientes. —Oh, sí. Totalmente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los dos versos que empiezan a cantar Monty y Dernier son: el primero, una de las canciones patriotas más populares del Reino Unido, ya que no cuentan con un Himno oficial, y el segundo, el Himno Francés, La Marseillaise
> 
> ** FUBAR: Fucked up beyond all recognition / Jodido más allá de todo reconocimiento.
> 
> *** Oración para el Eterno Descanso, en latín.


	11. Capítulo 11

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_ **

Barnes se queda cerca de ~~Rogers~~ Steve los siguientes días. El Capitán no actúa muy distinto a como siempre lo hace, pero Barnes tiene esa sensación de que hay algo más, una especie de alivio sutil y profundo asentándose en él, y una curiosa e indeterminada mezcla de alegría y aceptación. Como de costumbre, no ha estado al tanto de cualquier incertidumbre o ansiedad en Steve hasta que ya no están presentes. 

Él mismo no se siente afectado.

Espera la aparición de nuevos recuerdos, medio expectante y medio temeroso. Su cerebro, por otro lado, parece haber decidido que los avances que ha tenido son suficientes por el momento.

En lugar de eso, tiene sueños. La mayoría son indistintas nubes de sensaciones y emociones, aunque experimenta secuencias de relativa claridad, fragmentos de momentos e interacciones carentes de contexto. Se sorprende al encontrarse con ganas de cuestionar al Rogers del Futuro en algunos de ellos.

Los otros Comandos celebran la aparente restauración de la relación de Steve y Bucky con alegría descarada y desmedida. Barnes no cuestiona el montón de bocadillos que descubre una mañana en su mochila, sólo vuelca la mitad de ellos en la mochila de Steve.  

—Deben haberlos cambiado por las raciones restantes de la mayor parte del campamento, para conseguir tantos —dice Steve, levantando la vista de las cartas que está leyendo. Se ha llevado el material menos urgente para revisarlo mientras está sentado en la cama. De alguna manera, el montón de centímetros que hay entre el escritorio y el catre de Steve se ven mucho más significativos de lo que realmente son, y no puede evitar sentirse complacido por esa nueva proximidad del Capitán.

—Ah, si. Como si la mitad de los tipos de allá afuera no quisieran regalarle sus chocolates al Capitán América, por si preguntas —señala Barnes con un bufido—. Además, eso es totalmente tu culpa, ya que los cigarros y el alcohol no te afectan para nada.

Steve hace un leve ruido en desacuerdo. Termina de leer la carta que sostiene y suspira pesadamente.

Desde su catre, Barnes puede ver un poquito de la letra manuscrita que hay en el papel. —¿Es de un niño?

—Así es. Aparentemente, hay un nuevo programa de radio de las aventuras del Capitán —Steve se deja caer hacia atrás en su catre. Este protesta con un fuerte crujido—. Ellos siempre escriben para decirme que trabajan muy duro, y que obedecen a sus padres, porque eso es lo que el Capitán quiere que hagan, y que les gustaría ser como él un día.

—Si me preguntas, eso suena como una buena ambición —dice Barnes.

Steve resopla, frustrado. —Vamos, Bucky. Nosotros nunca obedecíamos lo que nos decían nuestras mamás, a menos que fuese algo que tuviésemos que hacer a fuerzas. Quiero decir, yo entiendo por qué les dicen eso a los niños. Pero desde el principio entendí que el Capitán es más grande que yo. Más grande que mi voz y mi cuerpo. —El volumen de su voz disminuye de manera constante; ambos son conscientes que las paredes de lona no evitan que sus voces sean escuchadas afuera de la tienda. Barnes se pregunta si alguna Steve vez se ha dado cuenta que habla en voz demasiado baja, y que es imposible que alguien normal, sin audición mejorada, pueda escucharlo—. Es que... esto me hace sentir como un fraude, es todo.

Barnes frunce el ceño. —La última vez que te vi, definitivamente tú eras el Capitán América, amigo.

—Idiota. Lo que quiero decir es... el Capitán América _no soy yo_ y la gente piensa que soy muchas cosas y no es así —le muestra el montón de cartas—. Como todos esos niños que quieren ser el Capitán. Les han dicho que cuando crezcan, serán como el Capitán América si trabajan y estudian muy duro... —sonríe al escuchar que Barnes bufa— y eso no es verdad. Me metí en esto porque sólo quería hacer lo correcto. Esos niños me preguntan si yo crecí siendo así, y todo lo que puedo recordar es que siempre estaba cansado y adolorido y furioso con todo el mundo, todo el tiempo.

—No tiene nada de malo el que estuvieses furioso por todas tus enfermedades —dice Barnes en voz baja. Tiene el fuerte impulso de decirle: s _iente lo que quieras, siempre y cuando te mantengas en marcha_ ;  aunque no está del todo seguro que eso sea lo correcto.

Steve continúa en esa línea de pensamiento. —Ahora soy esto porque el Doctor Erskine me escogió para probar su suero. El Capitán fue un personaje salido de la cabeza de algún político, porque Erskine fue asesinado antes de que pudiera hacer un ejército de soldados como yo. Un montón de eventos me convirtieron en el Capitán América, y nada de esto fue porque hice todos mis ejercicios y escuché a mi representante local.

Barnes lo contempla en silencio. —Sin embargo, no es cierto que no seas el Capitán América. Ellos te dieron el nombre y las mallas, pero tú lo convertiste en algo más que un triste saco de músculos vendiendo bonos de guerra. Si ellos hubiesen puesto a alguien más en ese traje, es seguro que ese tipo todavía estaría desfilando alrededor de los Estados Unidos, golpeando a un Hitler falso en la cara.

Steve se ríe sin humor. —Podría seguir haciendo eso, si no hubiese escuchado lo ocurrido a la compañía 107 en Azzano —por muy bizarro que parezca, esto parece alegrarlo, así que le sonríe a Barnes—. Te debo eso, y a Peggy también. De alguna manera, ustedes siempre se encargan de patearme el trasero cuando lo necesito. Siempre me recuerdan lo que es importante.

Le cuesta a Barnes un tanto de voluntad para no verlo fijamente.

—Aunque apreciaría mucho si no vuelves a hablar de esto conmigo —dice Steve. Y suelta otro pesado suspiro—, estoy _muy_ agradecido. Porque pude estar aquí a tiempo; porque ahora soy capaz de hacer una diferencia.

 ‘ _¿¿¿Cómo lo hacías???_ ’ escribe Barnes en la libreta de Bucky. Pensar en que Steve se siente perdido en el personaje del Capitán América, le molesta demasiado.

Sin embargo, reflexionando en ello... Barnes sabe que eso es necesario, para que llegue a ser útil.

—Creo que el Capitán no es realmente lo que _tú eres_ — dice Barnes despacio, mirando al techo—. Creo que el Capitán es lo que _tú quieres ser_.

 

 

Todo sucede con: —El Comandante en jefe quiere que le echemos un vistazo a un supuesto depósito de municiones en medio del bosque en Austria. Podría ser munición ordinaria para los nazis, pero ha habido suficiente actividad relacionada con HYDRA en la región, así que podría ser algo más. Incluso si es sólo almacenamiento, cada arma de energía que les quitamos es una menos que disparan contra nuestras fuerzas.

—Tal vez la información estaba equivocada —sugiere Morita cuatro horas más tarde, después que han revisado el área por tercera vez. En la primera barrida se habían encontrado con un joven soldado, explorador de HYDRA, quien posiblemente no era mayor de dieciséis años; el Capitán había hecho lo posible por aprehenderlo lo más rápido posible, pero el muchacho logró morder el diente con la cápsula de veneno. El efecto sobre ellos de tal incidente, aún es palpable.   

—El explorador que encontramos no llevaba más que la mitad de suministros para un día —dice Rogers.

—Entonces, ¿nos dividimos? —pregunta Barnes.

 —No me agrada la idea, pero no podemos regresar hasta que estemos seguros que no hay nada qué buscar. Bucky, llévate a Dernier y Gabe; empiecen de este arroyo. Monty y Morita, irán a la parte del prado. Dum Dum, vienes conmigo. Iremos hasta esa roca. Nos reuniremos aquí en 90 minutos. Si encuentra algo, no se involucren.

Debió haberlo escuchado, pensará después. Estaba distraído, poniendo atención a los movimientos de Jones y Dernier, previendo la posibilidad de encontrar minas. El Soldado Invernal nunca se había preocupado del bienestar de los equipos a los que lo asignaban.

Registra demasiado tarde el zumbido del arma de artillería ajustándose en su posición. No se preocupa de localizar a los agresores visualmente, en lugar de eso, utiliza ese segundo precioso para sujetar a Dernier y Jones por sus mochilas y lanzarlos sobre un afloramiento superficial de tierra y rocas.

Las balas golpean el suelo a su alrededor. Hay disparos de rifles. Se vuelve. ¿Dónde está...? Se escucha una gran arma, pero no es el arma de artillería en absoluto.

El dolor explota en su abdomen. Baja la vista y observa la enorme pieza de metal saliendo de su cuerpo. Un arpón. Siente un fuerte jalón, sus pies dejan el suelo y el dolor aúlla en todo su cuerpo, mientras su visión se torna gris.  

No se da cuenta que lo han arrastrado hacia un gran cobertizo oculto, hasta que escucha que gritan palabras alemanas a su alrededor. Tose y escupe, tierra y basura se unen al inconfundible sabor cobrizo en su boca.

Evaluación. Laceración intestinal, hemorragia interna grave. Columna vertebral: INTACTA.

Le dirige una sonrisa ensangrentada al soldado que le apunta con un rifle. Dice, en alemán: —El que me disparó va a desear haber tenido mejor puntería.

Sólamente hay seis soldados. Abate a cinco en menos de un minuto. Está un segundo tarde cuando alcanza al sexto. El soldado empieza a decir —¡Hail...! —antes que el filo de la bayoneta del tercer soldado le abra la garganta. No es hasta que cae de espaldas, que Barnes ve la granada en una mano, y el seguro de la misma en la otra.

Se lanza intempestivamente hacia atrás, cayendo hasta el otro extremo del refugio, mientras el  arpón se mueve dentro de él dolorosamente. Una pila de sacos de arena le protege de la mayor parte de la tierra y los pedazos de cajas y escombros que vuelan.

Hay un sonido extraño, como un gemido. Barnes tiene un momento para darse cuenta de las grietas en la tierra seca debajo de él, y entonces es como si todo el suelo del cobertizo se separase de las paredes de tierra compactada y sacos de arena. Barnes agarra el arpón para evitar que se mueva, contento de haber cortado la cuerda que lo conectaba al arma, pero el metal es resbaladizo debido a su sangre, y deja escapar un grito ahogado cuando golpea el suelo. La memoria muscular, al menos, lo ayuda a mantenerse en pie y parcialmente en cuclillas para aminorar el impacto.

El lugar al que ha caído es oscuro; además se siente vacío, y el inconfundible olor de la pólvora sugiere que este es el almacén de armamento que han estado buscando. Trata de respirar profundo por largos, muy largos minutos, con los dientes apretados hasta el punto del dolor. Voltea hacia arriba. No ha caído muy lejos de la superficie, tal vez tres metros. El cobertizo destruido es una forma larga, más o menos ovalada en el techo oscuro.

Voltea hacia abajo. Está sangrando demasiado y el arpón evita que su cuerpo pueda cerrar la herida. Existe la posibilidad de, si lo remueve, la pérdida de sangre lo mate, pero cree que su cuerpo podría sanar lo suficientemente rápido para prevenir ese riesgo. En cualquier caso, no puede dejar que lo encuentren con un arpón atravesándolo de lado a lado. No tendría forma de explicar la rapidez de auto curación ante semejante herida.

Con manos temblorosas, intenta sacar el arpón. Su cuerpo ya ha empezado a sanar alrededor del mismo: tejidos y ligamentos se cierran en poco tiempo.  Apenas logra deslizar por sus hombros la mochila, y toma un momento para ponerse el cuello de su abrigo en la boca, mordiéndolo. Empuja lo más que puede el arpón, sosteniéndolo por enfrente y, a continuación, termina tirando hacia fuera de su espalda; la pieza de metal lo había atravesado por el frente y la cabeza en forma de gancho hubiese causado más daño si lo hubiese hecho al contrario.

El arpón cae con un sonido metálico a un lado de él; con eso, apenas nota que el piso es de concreto. El sangrado continúa con renovada fuerza. Él ve su mochila, tomando nota de la rasgadura causada por el arpón, y saca una camisa de repuesto. Él la enrolla, se acuesta y la coloca  empujándola hacia arriba, más o menos donde está la herida de salida. Saca unas vendas e intenta doblarlas, pero su mano está temblando demasiado, por lo que sólo las agrupa en su puño y aprieta el montón de tela a la herida en la parte delantera.

—je le vois pas bouger ( _no lo veo moverse_ ).

—...que no esté muerto. ¡Bucky! ¡BUCKY!

Siente los ojos arenosos cuando los abre, dándose cuenta que no en qué momento los había cerrado. La luz en el techo está moviéndose de manera extraña. No, esas son cabezas. Gabe y Frenchy. Empieza a levantar una mano y lo golpea la sensación de _errorduelemalo_ , por lo que levanta la otra. Está más pesada de lo que recuerda. Se siente entumecido. Agita la mano hacia ellos. —Hey...  amigos.

— _Te juro por Dios, Barnes_... —grita Gabe, y wow, nunca había sabido que su voz pudiese sonar de esa forma—. ¿Cómo...? Sólo aguanta, vas a estar bien. Voy a traer a los otros.

—Laisse-moi avec Barnes ( _Yo me quedo con Barnes_ )—dice Frenchy—. Non, arrêtes de perdre du temps. Je vais trouver une corde quelque part. Dégage! Va trouver les autres!  _(¡No, deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Yo conseguiré una cuerda en alguna parte!_ _¡Fuera! ¡Ve a buscar a los otros!_ )

 

 

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que hay un par de manos tratando de moverlo. Se tensa en forma instintiva.

—Soy yo —dice una voz—. Soy tu amigo, Bucky Barnes. Estás seguro ahora. —Una extraña y fría parte de su mente identifica la voz como _amistosa_. Las palabras en francés solían ponerlo incómodo, pero los doctores nunca le hablaron en francés, solo lo hacían entre ellos cuando se trataba de doctores franceses—. Estás gravemente herido. Permíteme ayudarte.

Se lame los labios. —Duele.

Hay una ligera duda, entonces, una mano se desliza por su espalda, ajustando algo que se adhiere a su piel, y otra mano lo presiona desde el frente, encima de la suya. —Debemos detener el sangrado hasta que llegue la ayuda. —Las manos son gentiles, pero la piel en ellas se siente rasposa por trabajar con cosas peligrosas.   

—¿Por qué te gusta hacer que las cosas exploten? —le pregunta—. ¿Es por el fuego? ¿Por el peligro?

Hay dedos que se cierran alrededor de su mano. —Este trabajo requiere de una enorme cantidad de destreza. Y cada vez se convierte en un juego de azar. El más mínimo error, un cable mal puesto, o incluso la mala suerte, y tu trabajo puede matarte. Espero morirme de esa forma, algún día.

—Yo soy muy duro de matar —dice Bucky con tristeza—. Mucha gente lo ha intentado. No creo que me guste matar, pero soy bueno haciéndolo. No sé en qué me convierte eso.

—Eso te hace alguien a quien no le gusta matar —dice Frenchy de manera muy natural.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo, y muchas otras que quiero olvidar. Cosas muy, muy malas —murmura. Entonces abre los ojos, apurado—. No le digas a Steve. No quiero que lo sepa... él piensa que soy el muchacho con el que creció. Y no lo soy, nunca más lo seré.

Hay una larga pausa. —Creo que hay muchas cosas que no le has dicho al Capitán. Y yo no soy del tipo que va a chismear a los amigos. —Hay tela rozando el concreto. Frenchy cambia de posición, aunque sus manos no dejan de presionar—. ¿Alguna vez has vivido en Paris? Tu acento es muy preciso.

—¿Yo? Yo sólo soy un muchacho de Brooklyn.

Por el momento, empieza a sentirse un poquito mejor, a pesar de que aún duele demasiado. Entonces se escuchan más voces, y una de ellas distintivamente llama Steve. Vuelve a agitar la mano, porque la Señora Rogers siempre decía que es malo que Steve se estrese. Sin embargo, se siente agotado; deja de aferrarse a la luz con tanta fuerza, y se deja caer en la oscuridad.

 

 

—¿Crees que él lo sabe?

—Oh, ¿quién sabe? Algunas veces creo que sí, pero otras tal parece que no.

—Mira, Jim. Tú sabes que estoy de acuerdo con todas las cosas que has dicho, no voy a ponerme a blofear con alguien que no sea alguno de nosotros. Pero... el arpón lo atravesó por complete. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Nunca imaginé qué tipo de arma era antes de que nos dispararan.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaron a hacer rifles con arpones?

—Estos son para cazar. Y esto no hubiese sucedido si él hubiese sabido de esto antes que nos dispararan.

—Frenchy está siendo crítico, como siempre, pero está de acuerdo conmigo en términos generales.

—Hay muchísima sangre. Tendremos que decir que es de los soldados de HYDRA.

—Ah, eso es otra cosa. Él tenía el arpón atravesado, y aún así, eliminó a un equipo completo, _por sí solo_ ; aparte, cayó justo en el almacén subterráneo que habíamos estado buscando, y entonces se arranca el arpón él mismo. Este es el tipo de cosas que no puedes decirle a nadie, porque _nadie te lo creería._

—No sé, ellos creyeron que todo fue negocio del Capitán y ese lupanar y las porquerías esas estallando".

—Creo que eso es porque el Capitán se ofreció para vestirse de nuevo y volver a presentar todo este asunto.

—Todo lo que puedo decir es que nunca he estado tan contento de que el hombre sabe cómo tratar con esos roces.

Chispazos de dolor acompañan al leve tirón alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Cómo se ve?

—Tiene algunos raspones muy feos, pero la herida de la espalda casi ha cerrado. Es una suerte, podríamos decir que el arpón lo golpeó, pero no entró lo suficiente. La herida del frente también está sanando, miren.

—Hombre, eso es bastante raro.

—Espera, ¿cuánto creen que se cure, al momento en que lleguemos al campamento?

—Mierda.

—La pregunta más urgente es: ¿Qué rayos le vamos a decir al Capi?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo nos ha estado esperando?

—¿Un cuarto de hora, creo?

—Esto se verá como una herida de bala regular para entonces.

—Lo tengo. Vamos a cambiarle la camisa. Gabe, saca un repuesto de su mochila. Diremos que se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó aquí. Un par de nosotros nos ofrecemos como voluntarios para llevarlo de vuelta al transporte mientras el Capi examina este lugar. Eso va a darle otra media hora, por lo menos. Y nadie menciona ninguna herida de bala.

—Ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado.

—Entonces, probablemente funcionará.

Se siente débil y con náuseas, pero se obliga a gemir un poco.

—Oh, bien. Está consciente. ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos, Bucky?

Hablar parece algo imposible para él por el momento. Por fortuna, no todo él es una masa de dolor y heridas. Rota su mano izquierda a la altura de su muñeca, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

—Ya escucharon al Sargento, muchachos.

 

 

Camina detrás de la corta figura que viste una bata blanca de laboratorio, siempre como una silenciosa sombra. Todo el lado izquierdo le duele. Es debido al trabajo de reparación o modificaciones, piensa. No muestra ningún signo de dolor; hacerlo sólo haría que le causaran más.

El científico está hablando con otros científicos. Escucha las palabras pensando que no desea hacerlo. Si sólo hubiese una forma de desconectar sus oídos, lo haría. Tal vez, si no hubiese algo que deba olvidar, ellos no lo reiniciarían.

—Un pequeño e ingenioso aparato... —dice el científico, y sus palabras se desvanecen mientras pasan a través de una muy atareada área de construcción. Abajo, en un nivel inferior, un sumergible de un solo hombre está suspendido en un enorme soporte.  Evaluación: daños significativos por agua. Los técnicos y los científicos están correteando alrededor.

Pasan a través de otra puerta y llegan a un lugar lo suficientemente silencioso para que él escuche al científico otra vez. —... puede abrirlo, y cuando lo haga, el aparato usará el código insertado en él, revirtiéndolo hacia el Protocolo 1. Sólo en caso de que caiga en manos enemigas, por cierto.

Un fuerte chirrido mecánico viene de la habitación con el sumergible. El sonido parece alcanzar justo en su hombro, volviendo el dolor insoportable. Piensa que incluso puede sentirlo en su brazo izquierdo, pues las placas metálicas se estremecen junto con él. El dolor se esparce por todo su costado hasta su cintura.

El dolor se intensifica, y él despierta.

—Tranquilo, Buck —dice Steve—. Los muchachos me dijeron lo que pasó. —El mundo rebota,  sacudiéndolo dolorosamente, y Barnes se da cuenta que deben estar en el transporte.

—Mi cabeza —murmura. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Falswort, y hace un gesto afirmativo de agradecimiento—. ¿Me dan agua?

Le pasan una cantimplora. Bebe, y bebe, y bebe.

 

* * *

****

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

—Bucky —el labio inferior de Steve se ve muy enrojecido, señal de que algo le preocupa demasiado—. Hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que debí decirte desde el principio.

Bucky le dirige una mirada cautelosa. —Imaginé que había algo más. —Se incorpora, sentándose a un lado del sofá. Espera que Steve se siente en el lugar vacío para meter los pies debajo de su calentador personal antes de decir—: ¿Entonces, quién es él?  

Steve lo observa, como si Bucky no fuese capaz de decir cuándo le está mintiendo, puesto que se conocen muy bien uno al otro. —¿Lo sabías?

—Steve —agita una mano para señalar el departamento completo. El sol casi se ha puesto, y sólo un par de lámparas están encendidas, dándole al espacio abierto una sensación de sutil intimidad—. Hay un fantasma en este lugar. Tienes una habitación que tiene marcas en la alfombra, a la entrada, pero ha estado cerrada desde que llegué, y jamás los he visto, a Sam o a ti, entrar en ella. Y tu equipo... lo sé sólo por la forma en que actúan, algunas veces. Como si estuviesen esperando que yo sea alguien más.

Steve deja escapar un pesado suspiro. Sostiene un par de archivos delgados y gastados que ha traído con él, y los pone en la mesita de café. Sujeta una mano de Bucky, deteniendo el incesante golpeteo de los dedos en el respaldo del sofá, y Bucky está conmocionado al encontrar que las manos de Steve están sudorosas y pegajosas, como cuando era pequeño y enfermizo.

Siente un nudo en la garganta. Intenta escucharse jocoso, —¿Es tan malo? —Steve Rogers reacciona al miedo arrojándose directo al el origen del problema. Bucky no recuerda haberlo visto así, como si estuviera preparándose para _huir_.

La línea que es la boca de Steve se arquea. —Sí. Así es. Esto es muy malo.

—Entonces dime.

Steve inhala profundamente. —Esto fue un proyecto de HYDRA.  Nombre clave: el Soldado Invernal. SHIELD tuvo conocimiento del mismo hace cincuenta años, pero esto iba mucho más lejos que eso...  

 

 

Bucky deja que Steve hable por espacio de una hora. Se muerde la lengua, literalmente, para evitar hacer preguntas. Steve finalmente guarda silencio. Bucky ve a ninguna parte por un rato, y entonces alcanza los archivos. Steve silenciosamente los pone en el orden en que deben ser leídos.

El silencio se siente más pesado, después de las palabras de Steve, o tal vez es el lodo que se asienta alrededor de las entrañas de Bucky, el zumbido combinado y peso muerto dentro de su cabeza.

Él se estremece al ver las fotos. Lee las palabras, pero puede sentir que pasan por su mente y no las comprende. Es por eso que le gusta tener a Steve diciéndole primero las cosas, porque no puede dejar de escucharlo _a él_.

No sabe cuánto tiempo le toma ver cada uno de los archivos. No sabe por qué los está viendo, especialmente cuando en realidad, ninguno de ellos le dice algo. Steve se sienta cerca de él todo el tiempo, rellenando su vaso de agua de la jarra cuando es necesario. Debe estar aburrido. Debe tener un millón de cosas que puede estar haciendo, pero ni una sola vez se ve incómodo, nunca deja de verse perfectamente contento de sentarse allí durante el tiempo que Bucky lo necesita a su lado.

—Necesito salir de aquí —anuncia Bucky, y se levanta, dirigiéndose al elevador.

 

 

 

No le sorprende encontrar el techo ocupado. Clint sólo le dirige una mirada antes de volver a observar la ciudad. Bucky interpreta eso como una nota de cortesía, el hacerle saber que está ahí; también duda que Clint sería tan obvio en eso de comprobar quién está invadiendo su nido.

Ambos se sientan en silencio por un rato.

—Ustedes lo sabían —dice Bucky—. Todo este tiempo. — Su memoria le trae un montón de pequeños detalles que ha conseguido sacar de entre todo el brillo y la novedad del nuevo-viejo mundo—. La ropa me queda. Tony tiene mis medidas. La forma en que ustedes me miran. A veces escuchaba a la gente hablando de un hombre con un brazo de metal. Imaginé que era como el Cráneo Rojo, sólo otro tipo malo que peleaba contra el Capitán América.

—Steve quería decírtelo desde el principio —Clint gira sus brazos—. ¿Te haría sentir mejor si el resto de nosotros nos disculpamos contigo por haberte mentido?

Bucky se mordisquea el labio inferior. Con Steve, tal vez habría dicho algo estúpido, o habría iniciado una pelea sólo porque puede hacerlo. Clint, por otro lado... aunque actúa como un tipo normal, tranquilo, hay un trasfondo de control en él que le recuerda a Natasha. Clint no dejaría que se cebara en él, no por algo como esto.

Eventualmente lo admite.  —No.

—Bien, porque no estoy seguro si alguno de nosotros podría hacerlo —Clint jadea un poco—. No quiero decir que no la jodimos. Estoy muy sorprendido de que el Capi pudiese aguantar tanto para hablarte de eso. Pero parecía lo mejor que podíamos hacer, el dejar que disfrutaras tu estancia aquí, sin que el Soldado Invernal la empañara de alguna forma.

—Yo no... —Bucky se talla la cara con una mano—. La mitad de las cosas que dicen de él en esos archivos ni siquiera parecen reales. Si yo no conociera a Steve... y al resto de ustedes, como ahora creo que pasa... en verdad que no lo creería.

—En realidad, es un poco extraño —dice Clint—. Quiero decir, tú eres Bucky Barnes. Cuando yo era joven, tú eras la mano derecha del Capitán América, y todos los chicos queríamos ser como tú. Tengo un hermano mayor, sabes, y algunas veces llegamos a jugar a ser el Capi y tú. Y entonces, vengo a parar a todo este asunto, y resulta que existe un espantajo llamado el Soldado Invernal. Llegué a escuchar todo tipo de rumores acerca de sus asesinatos; quise conocerlo, excepto que si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez hubiésemos tratado de matarnos uno al otro. Así que, eres un tipo... creo que “complicado“ ni siquiera se acerca a lo que quiero decir.

—¿Sabes? Me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué aquí y ahora? —dice Bucky—. ¿Por qué podría un aparato alienígena, traerme a este lugar, en este tiempo? Esto tiene un poco más de sentido ahora. Aunque sigo preguntándome si hubo algo que se supone que debo hacer, o algo que debo conocer para llevarlo conmigo.

—O a lo mejor es porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para tocar el mismo aparato multidimensional alienígena _dos veces_ —comenta Barton con una sonrisa.

—Pues, no es como si hubiese sabido qué era eso —le replica Bucky, aunque termina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedan en silencio otra vez. Su brazo izquierdo le cosquillea cuando lo recarga por mucho tiempo. No piensa en lo absoluto, en que un día no será capaz de sentir algo en él. Una parte de él, literalmente, se irá por completo.

—¿Podrías decir que era un buen hombre? —pregunta Bucky otra vez, con la garganta un poco cerrada—. Quiero decir, no _yo-yo_. El tipo que vive aquí.

—Lo llamamos Barnes —comenta Barton—. La mayoría de las veces lo hacemos, porque pareciera que es capaz de poner un cuchillo en el cuello de cualquiera que se atreva a llamarlo Bucky. Sin contar al Capi.

Bucky le dirige una mirada horrorizada. —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo pueden estar bien, viviendo _con un asesino?_

Barton lo ve, desconcertado. —Bueno, en realidad, poner un cuchillo en el cuello de cualquiera de nosotros, no nos mataría, si eso te sirve. Incluso gente normal y blandita como 'Tasha y yo, sólo nos encargamos de recibir un golpe en áreas no letales. Tal vez el único que no la libra muy bien es Tony, si lo encuentras fuera de su traje. Pero si pasa algo así, te echa a todos sus robots encima. Y si puede, la Torre entera.

Bucky se pasa una mano por el cabello, lo suficiente para rascarse el cuero cabelludo. El aguijón apenas si se registra a través de la turbulencia en sus entrañas. Tiene que respirar profundamente, varias veces, hasta calmarse un poco; vomitar desde lo alto de la Torre sería increíblemente mortificante, y lo más probable, también le causaría algún tipo de problemas.

Después de un largo momento, Barton dice: —No. Yo no diría que Barnes es un buen hombre.

Bucky asiente con expresión sombría, mordiéndose el labio lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar.

Barton se le acerca, quedando hombro con hombro, hasta que Bucky lo voltea a ver. —Barnes no es un buen hombre. Pero _quiere_ serlo, y está haciendo todo lo que puede para entender lo que eso significa. Y _eso_ , amigo mío, puede hacer una gran diferencia.

 

 

La sombra de Steve se dibuja en la puerta de la habitación. Bucky no escucha un solo ruido, pero puede leer sus dudas, tan claras como el día.

—Ven aquí, tarado —suspira Bucky, moviéndose para hacer espacio, a pesar de que hay suficiente en esa cama hecha como para tres tipos de su tamaño.

Se quedan en silencio, Bucky cubriendo a Steve como una manta. Tal vez aferrándose a él un poco.

Entonces Steve susurra: —Lo lamento —sobre la cabeza de Bucky.

Bucky no puede encontrarse la voz, pero presiona sus dedos en los costados de Steve. Recuerda un tiempo, cuando podía medir las costillas de Steve con ambas manos y cuando era el quien lo sostenía,  porque tenía calor corporal de sobra; y cuando se sentía impotente cuando Steve se tragaba su ira y su decepción contra el mundo y contra otras personas y contra su propio cuerpo. Bucky le había tocado de la misma forma, sus pulgares siguiendo las líneas de las costillas de Steve una y otra vez, dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran, piel contra piel, diciéndole _todo_ _está bien_.

Eso lo distrae un poco. Siente los brazos de Steve cerrándose a su alrededor, su propio escudo personal contra el mundo, y se da cuenta que su cuerpo está temblando. Lo permite, porque no puede detenerlo; no puede detener el miedo de ser despojado de su piel y sentir la asfixia en sus pulmones, y dejar que le arrebaten cada parte de él.

—Hubiera preferido morirme —confiesa después de un buen rato, en medio de la oscuridad—. Me sentí feliz porque morí. Seguía pensando, _a fin de cuentas, no volví allá_. A fin de cuentas, ellos no pudieron atraparme otra vez.

Duele pasar saliva. Las puntas de sus dedos están heladas; todos sus bordes, todo en lo que él termina, es frío como el hielo.

Se muerde su labio inferior, sintiendo que sus dientes rasgan la piel. Confiesa otra vez: —Hubiera preferido morirme.

El Steve del pasado, lo sabe, estaría devastado. Bucky nunca podría atreverse a decirle ese tipo de cosas; no al Steve que ha peleado enfermedad tras enfermedad, quien ha rehusado conformarse con todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, quien se ha levantado del suelo cada vez que recibe un golpe.

Pero lo hace con éste. Este Steve lo estrecha con fuerza, casi aplastándolo, y susurra: —Lo sé.

 

> _¿Esto está grabándose, JARVIS? ¿Cómo me veo? Espera, no respondas eso._
> 
> _Bien... Uh..._
> 
> _Al principio, creí que estaba grabando estos mensajes para Steve, para cuando regresara. Pero nunca sentí que estaba bien. Realmente nunca sentí que le estaba hablando a él._
> 
> _Ahora, creo que ya sé para quién son. Figúrate, he estado grabándolos para el Soldado Invernal. Para mí mismo, por así decirlo. Excepto que tú no eres yo, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _No es del todo una mentira, decir que morí. Por lo que me cuenta Steve, casi no me recuerdas, y creo que ni siquiera te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí. Tienes mi cara y mi cuerpo, y algunos otros detalles míos. Steve piensa que todas esas cositas te confunden demasiado. Probablemente preferirías tener un ‘borrón y cuenta nueva’._
> 
> _Pero mira, tú pasaste por todo eso, viviste cosas que ningún ser humano debería vivir, y al final de cuentas, fuiste capaz de encontrar tu camino de regreso a él. Lo buscas incluso cuando ni siquiera te sientes seguro de ti mismo. Y eso es... si hubo una parte de mí que pude salvar, una mínima parte que permaneció mientras tenía aliento en mi cuerpo, esa parte fue la que conoce a Steve._
> 
> _Entonces, lo que quiero decir... Gracias. Por sobrevivir. Por salir adelante. Por permanecer con él ahora que yo no estoy aquí._


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, la autora, Etharei, hace un homenaje a la valentía y determinación de Peggy Carter. Es uno de mis favoritos, he de decir. =)

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_ **

Observa a la Agente Carter hablando con el joven oficial, quien la acompañará en la siguiente operación.

Diez minutos más tarde, el oficial sale y él aprovecha esa oportunidad para aproximarse y hablar con ella. —¿Agente Carter?

Carter levanta la vista hacia él y frunce el ceño. —Sargento Barnes. ¿No se supone que deba estar en la enfermería?

—Resulta que no era tan malo como todos pensaron. Me sentí bastante mejor después de una pequeña siesta —Barnes se para en posición de descanso, invitándola a una inspección de su persona.

—¿Está seguro? El Capitán Rogers parecía bastante preocupado por usted —su voz está impregnada por las dudas de una oficial demasiado acostumbrada a los soldados que intentan ocultar la verdad.

Varias partes de su cuerpo están, de hecho, empezando a molestarle y la herida del arpón le arde, pero en la escala de las quejas que está entrenado a ignorar, estas apenas sí las registra; endereza su postura un poco más. —Físicamente estoy bien, señora; los doctores se lo confirmarán. Estoy también felizmente dispuesto a demostrar eso de otra forma, si lo desea.

—Estoy segura que sí —dice Carter con ironía, su tono de voz empieza a mostrar una sombra de exasperación que no tenía antes. Le toma a él un momento el darse cuenta que ella tal vez entendió el contexto de una insinuación sexual en sus palabras. Momentáneamente se siente fuera de lugar, pero recuerda que ese comportamiento es consistente con Bucky Barnes. De cualquier forma, Carter parece considerarlo. —¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, Sargento?

—No pude evitar escucharla hablando con el General Philips hace un rato, acerca de interceptar un intercambio de HYDRA en Prieur, una villa francesa a casi ocho kilómetros de aquí. Entonces escuché el rumor que están buscando un voluntario que pueda hablar un poco de francés. Me estaba preguntando si podría considerarme para ir en esta misión. 

Carter entrecierra los ojos, entonces niega con un gesto. —No sé qué les picó para que se les haya ocurrido levantar la tienda del centro de mando tan cerca de la enfermería.

—A decir verdad, estaba ocultándome afuera de la tienda en ese momento —le sonríe—. Parece que las enfermeras piensan que un hombre puede soportar inyecciones cuando está sano y fresquito  como rocío.

—Es lo que hacen, ¿eh? —Carter suspira—. Mire, Sargento Barnes. Aprecio que haya venido hasta aquí y entiendo que se sienta obligado por la amistad que lleva con el Capitán Rogers, pero ya tenemos un voluntario, y él ha pasado su niñez en Marsella. 

—No es lo suficientemente bueno —comenta Barnes en tono casual—. Es muy nervioso, no le quita la vista de encima y deja que la ansiedad le gane. Y usted lo sabe.

Carter no parece impresionada mientras lo ve, y tampoco sorprendida de saber que él ha estado observando. — Sea como fuere, él fue el primero que encontramos con el nivel adecuado de inteligencia; además habla francés.

—Mon français c’est amélioré depuis que je suis venu en Europe ( _Mi francés ha mejorado desde que llegué a Europa_ ) —dice Barnes. Rogers tuvo un gran acierto al asegurar que el nivel de conocimiento e inteligencia de Bucky es el mismo que el del Capitán América; Carter debe saberlo, porque ni siquiera se molesta  en abordar ese punto—. Tant qu’on me demande pas trop les détails sur l’histoire locale, je pense que je devrais m’en sortir ( _Mientras no preguntemos demasiados detalles sobre la historia local, creo que la misión debería salir bien_ ).

—Oh, ya veo —comenta Carter, sus cejas se han elevado bastante—. Su acento es parisino, aunque creo que eso no dañará nuestra cubierta si la gente asume que usted es de aquí. —Ladea la cabeza un poco—. El Capitán Rogers mencionó que Dernier le ha estado enseñando francés. No esperaba tal fluidez en el acento nativo en solo cuestión de meses.

Barnes se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué puedo decir? Soy buen estudiante. Aprendo rápido.

Ella lo ve con dudas por otro largo momento, entonces suspira y le indica con un gesto que la siga. —Muy bien. Vayamos a informarle a Phillips.

Phillips está en su escritorio, absorto en la pila de archivos, y ve a Barnes con mirada muy crítica, después que Carter le propone el cambio de asignación.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto, hijo? —le pregunta Phillips—. Tu unidad prácticamente te trajo cargando, hace apenas dos días.

—Sí, señor —responde Barnes—. El doctor dijo que no era tan malo como se veía; creo que estaba más afectado por la combinación de fatiga y nutrición insuficiente que por la herida. Me siento fresco como lechuga, señor.

—¿Y usted, Agente Carter, está satisfecha con sus habilidades para realizar esta operación?

No debería ser diferente de las muchas evaluaciones a las que se le ha sometido en el pasado, pero no puede evitar sentir un destello de orgullo cuando ella dice: —Sí, señor —sin dudarlo.

—Bueno, tomaré un elemento conocido en lugar de uno desconocido esta vez. —Philips cierra el archivo en la parte superior del montón—. Me refiero a usted, sargento Barnes, en caso de que no fui claro.

— _Síseñor_.

—Estoy algo sorprendido, porque ninguno de ustedes, Aulladores, son conocidos precisamente por sus... podríamos decir, _inclinaciones_... para las operaciones encubiertas.

—Lo entiendo, señor.

—Pero la Agente Carter tiene siempre mejores instintos que yo para dichas operaciones, además ella es el agente activo para ellas, así que si ella lo aprueba, entonces yo también lo apruebo.

—Gracias, señor —dice Barnes, seguido en seguida por Carter.

 

 

Cambian sus uniformes por ropa que una pareja de esposos de clase media podría usar durante un viaje a través del campo, ligeramente sucia en las orillas de las mangas, cuello y bastillas. El mismo Stark se presenta con ellos para darles sus armas.

—Si yo fuese una mejor persona, iría a decirle al Capi que le estás ganando el mandado con su chica —comenta Stark con una sonrisilla ladina.

Barnes ve, por el rabillo del ojo, la ligera mueca que se forma en los labios de Carter. Considera sus opciones. —Agente Carter.

—¿Sí, sargento? —se escucha el choque de metal contra metal cuando ella carga el rifle que trae en su mano.

—Solicito permiso para propinarle un buen golpe al señor Stark en las espinillas, señora. Como una medida precautoria, en caso de que pudiese estar considerando el divulgar información de la misión sin la aprobación del comandante.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Sólo estaba bromeando —Stark le pone un rifle en las manos de mala gana. Es un rifle de largo alcance, para él—. Tanto tú como tu mejor amigo, se ponen muy quisquillosos cuando se trata de chicas, ¿ya les habían dicho eso?

—Es un milagro que las mujeres soporten estar a tu alrededor —dice Peggy en tono seco—. Dejaremos los fusiles en el coche, naturalmente, pero el sargento debería llevar al menos una pistola en consigo.

—Llevaré también un par de cuchillos —añade Barnes.

 

 

Conducen hasta una simpática granja y cambian el auto por uno diferente. Los agricultores habían llenado amablemente el tanque de gas e incluyen un bote de repuesto. Cargan los fusiles en la parte trasera y los cubren con una tela oscura. Carter le arroja las llaves y le indica con una mirada que encienda el auto, mientras ella agradece a los granjeros por su asistencia.

La mayor parte del viaje al poblado transcurre en silencio, hasta que Carter empieza a cuestionarlo acerca de su cubierta. En francés. Él le responde con facilidad; como su oficial al mando de esta operación, ella considera esto razonable para comprobar su confianza en el idioma y en su cubierta. Él la mira y no puede sino recordar a una anciana en un hogar de descanso; ella está a unos centímetros a su izquierda, y con setenta años de diferencia. Él se sorprende al encontrar que el tranquilo silencio se siente muy distinto de lo que había sentido, sentado junto a su cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?

—Cinco años.

—¿En dónde nos conocimos?

—En Londres. Yo estaba ahí por trabajo y tú te encontrabas visitando a tu familia.

El pueblo es típico de esta zona de la campiña francesa: casas de pálida roca colocadas alrededor de una plaza central, con dos caminos principales que van en direcciones opuestas. Semejantes lugares siempre parecen, al gusto de Barnes, conscientes de su propia longevidad; construidas por muchas vidas de hombres y con toda la intención de seguir existiendo para muchas generaciones más.

—Déjame llevar la mayor parte de la conversación —dice Carter. Ella le da un vistazo—. ¿También  alcanzaste a escuchar de nuestras sospechas acerca del tipo de intercambio de información?

Piensa que no es bueno si finge ignorancia con respecto a eso. —Son planos de algunos viejos diseños de Zola, para ser entregados a otras divisiones de HYDRA. Armas, aviones, submarinos.

—Es lo que esperamos. Si también podemos conseguir algo de información de esas otras ramas de HYDRA, será mucho mejor.

—¿Conocemos la apariencia de alguno de esos agentes?

—Sólo uno de ellos. Carl Gertler es un ingeniero menor de uno de los proyectos de Hitler. No sabíamos que pertenecía a HYDRA, hasta que nuestro contacto nos informó de esta reunión.

—¿Qué tan confiable es este contacto?

—¿Con toda honestidad? —Carter suspira—. No le tengo mucha confianza. Se trata de Marcellin Ricard. Muchas personas de su familia pertenecen a la Resistencia Francesa; de esa forma fue como se contactó con la SSR, pero... mis instintos me dicen que primero que nada, tiene una gran lealtad a sus propios intereses.

—¿Crees que nos entregará?

—¿Con los incentivos adecuados? Por supuesto.

—HYDRA es muy bueno al proveer incentivos —Barnes le dirige una mirada curiosa—. ¿Ya lo has contactado?

—Una vez —admite ella—. Por eso  me interesó aceptar esta misión.

—Porque si él nos compromete, no querrás ser expuesta a otros agentes de HYDRA —razona Barnes.

—Exactamente —hace una pausa—.  Además, si Ricard está a punto de traicionarnos, tal vez el  conocer a la persona que está por tirar a los lobos, le haga reconsiderar.

Barnes descubre que está sonriendo. —Eres una mujer extremadamente peligrosa, Agente Carter.

—Gracias, sargento.

 

 

 

Estaciona el auto fuera del camino, en la periferia del pueblo. De acuerdo a su contacto local, el intercambio tendrá lugar en un pequeño restaurant justo al lado de la plaza central. Había pasado el viaje consolidando la imagen mental de su cubierta, y ahora ha adoptado al personaje, como si sólo se colocara encima un nuevo abrigo.

Siente sus hombros encorvarse ligeramente, contrae su postura para verse más pequeño de lo que es. Ve a Carter y toma nota de la forma en que ella dispersa la tensión en todo su cuerpo, haciendo sus movimientos más fluidos. Él se permite sentir la picazón de la barba en su rostro, el siempre presente dolor del peso adicional del brazo; son molestias menores de los que ya no se da cuenta, pero que le servirán ahora para aterrizar esa actitud hosca de su cubierta.

Le ofrece su brazo a Carter. —¿Esposa?

—Esposo. —Sólo su extensivo entrenamiento y sus sentidos mejorados le permiten ver su nerviosismo; ella no muestra ningún signo del mismo mientras sujeta su brazo.

Caminan tranquilamente por una calle ancha. Hay algunas señales de la ocupación alemana. Aunque el campo de los alrededores tiene marcas del avance aliado en las últimas semanas, el pueblo parece haber escapado de los combates y los bombardeos. En comparación con la mayor parte de Italia, esta parte de Francia aparece prácticamente intacta.

El restaurant está bien iluminado y sorpresivamente atestado, a pesar de la hora. Barnes se pregunta si esto tiene algo que ver con la relativa y reciente recuperación de esta parte del país.

—Ah, Lisette.

Ambos voltean hacia la ronca voz que ha dicho el nombre del personaje de Carter.

—Señor Ricard —dice Carter alegremente. Intercambian los habituales besos de saludo—. Estoy tan feliz de que viva por nuestra ruta; es un largo viaje de regreso a París. —Su francés tiene un sesgo ligeramente diferente que cuando habían estado practicando en el auto—. ¿Recuerda a mi marido, Edmond?

—Hola —-Barnes estrecha la mano de Ricard.

—Estoy muy complacido de que haya podido venir esta vez, señor Delage —dice Ricard.

Se sientan alrededor de una mesa y Ricard ordena una botella de vino. Barnes considera la posibilidad de que el vino esté envenenado o tenga alguna droga. Duda que este pueda contener algo lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, pero no quiere arriesgar a Carter. Su involucramiento en esta misión no le ha traído tampoco visiones terribles, aunque su muerte tal vez provocaría ese reinicio que Pequeño Cuento mencionó, puesto que la ha conocido en el futuro y sabe que ella ha tenido una larga vida.

Observa cuando abren la botella y piensa, con un terrible sentimiento, en todas las formas en que una persona puede ser herida sin llegar a morir, sin siquiera mostrar marcas visibles de eso.

Alcanza su vaso de vino y se bebe la mitad, sosteniendo su mirada en la de Ricard todo el tiempo. Le alegra haber elegido una cubierta que no requiere buenos modales o ser socialmente correcto. Carter sólo suspira, tal como lo haría una esposa resignada a los malos hábitos de su esposo.

No detecta nada extraño en el vino y se lo comunica a Carter, palmeándole la mano en forma ausente. _Tap, tap_. Esto le hace pensar en el Rogers del Futuro y siente un pinchazo de culpa por el futuro que pudo haber sido.

—En su carta mencionó que algunos jóvenes han estado causando estropicios en su granja —comenta Carter.

—Ah, sí. He visto a esos pequeños bastardos un par de veces. —El nerviosismo de Ricard crece en forma notable—. Parece que prefieren las vallas del sur-oeste, justo en la frontera de mis tierras.   

Barnes remarca el acomodo del restaurant. Él y Carter están de frente al noroeste, y la mención de “fronteras” probablemente se refiera a la pared que corre perpendicularmente hacia su mesa. Puede ver que Carter observa el reflejo en el oscuro vidrio de la botella. Hay dos hombres sentados aproximadamente en la dirección indicada, aunque no parecen hablar en ese momento.

—Esta juventud moderna, es terrible —comenta Carter—. ¿Han hecho algo nuevo?

—No, pero estoy seguro que uno de estos días, en cualquier momento, romperán las vallas.

Barnes recuerda mantener su expresión aburrida. ¿Acaso las palabras de Ricard son una advertencia? ¿Una amenaza?  La forma en que Carter se mueve inquieta cerca de él, le indica que tiene preocupaciones similares.

Ahí es cuando los posibles agentes de HYDRA detrás de ellos empiezan a hablar, sus voces son deliberadamente quedas y cautas para no ser escuchadas, así que se olvida de Ricard y Carter y se enfoca en escucharlos.

—Tus hombres no han perdido el valor, ¿o sí? —el francés del hombre es bueno, pero por el ligero rastro del acento alemán, lo identifica como Carl Gertler.

—No, ciertamente no. Su dedicación a la causa es absoluta —hace una pausa—. Es lo que obtienes cuando pones chicos de ciudad en los bosques. Ellos escuchan cuentos tontos de los lugareños y se vuelven... supersticiosos.

—Ah, eso que dices no es desconocido para mí. No dudo que esto se debe al trabajo de la resistencia local, quienes han conspirado con los Aliados.

—Sí, les he dicho que eso solo es parte de la propaganda enemiga.

—Bien, has hecho lo correcto. De hecho, debo revelarte que algunos de los líderes han tomado nota de la efectividad de esa propaganda.

—No creo que a _él_ le preocupen situaciones tan triviales.

—Oh, no a él, pero sí a los otros, a los que se encuentran muy por encima de ti y de mí; ellos piensan que hay cierto mérito en cultivar la idea de un... _fantasma_ , como si fuese nuestro. —La voz se vuelve muy baja, casi al borde de la audición de Barnes—. Es de particular interés para, digamos, la estrella roja que se encuentra en el este.

Barnes siente dificultad para respirar. Apenas puede ver la mano de Carter que se cierra sobre la suya. Un pensamiento fugaz, vertiginoso, lo atraviesa: si él no la hubiese mantenido a propósito a su derecha, si ella se hubiese sentado a su lado izquierdo, ¿se hubiese dado cuenta que el brazo no es enteramente suyo? Tal vez no está realmente en el pasado; tal vez está reviviendo un recuerdo, después de todo. La venganza de un hombre muerto contra el fantasma que usa su cuerpo.

—Deberías ser cuidadoso con estas cosas, Marcellin —dice Carter—. Es difícil predecir qué es lo siguiente que harán. Podrían lastimar a la gente.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde para eso—replica Ricard en voz baja. Y Barnes lo sabe: HYDRA lo tiene amenazado.

—¿A quién se llevaron? —pregunta Barnes abiertamente.

—A mi primo —responde Ricard—. Bueno, lo asesinaron. Pero aún tienen a su familia —Ricards tose—. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Vendrán conmigo sin oponer resistencia a la parte de atrás, ¿sí? Nuestros desagradables amigos no son especialmente cuidadosos con los civiles.

Pasan por la cocina. Resguardados por el ruido de ollas y platos y gente apretujada en el reducido espacio, Barnes pregunta: —¿También mentiste acerca del intercambio?

—No, no he mentido en eso. De hecho, eso es la raíz del problema; ellos me localizaron y me preguntaron si ustedes vendrían.

Alcanzan la parte trasera del edificio. Ricard abre la puerta y camina hacia un hombre alto que está esperándolos en el exterior. Los instintos de Barnes se alertan de inmediato, pero ya es demasiado tarde; Ricard se encorva, mientras una mano enfundada en un guante negro lo sujeta por la boca. Un momento después, su cuerpo cae laxo al suelo, con el cuchillo aún asomando en medio de su pecho. Una parte de Barnes no puede sino admirar la destreza detrás del asesinato.

—La Reserva Científica Estratégica ( _ **SSR** , por sus siglas en inglés_) —dice la figura, ahora en inglés. Es un hombre en la mitad de sus cuarenta años, con todo el comportamiento militar. Tiene un leve acento ruso. Ve a Barnes por un momento y en seguida lo menosprecia—. Hemos estado esperando a que se presentaran en una de nuestras pequeñas reuniones, especialmente con la retirada de los alemanes.

—No había necesidad de matar a Ricard —dice Carter con voz estrangulada.

El hombre encoge los hombros. —Ya no nos era de utilidad.

Hay dos hombres armados en las ventanas superiores, otros dos esperando en las esquinas del edificio. Él encuentra los ojos de Carter por un momento. Ella podría no ser capaz de escuchar a los francotiradores, pero tiene una clara idea que cualquiera que intentara abordarlos no estaría solo. Barnes revisa sus opciones.

 **Prioridad** : Proteger a la Agente Carter.

Quien está ante ellos, deliberadamente está atrayendo su atención. Barnes decide usar sus propias tácticas contra ellos, así que avanza hacia el hombre. Casi puede escuchar los rifles ajustando sus miras hacia él.

—Llame a su perro, Agente —dice el hombre, en tono despreciativo.

—No, creo que no lo haré —dice Carter en forma casual. De alguna forma, ella se las arregla para no escucharse preocupada ante su propio predicamento, sólo un poco curiosa por ver qué es lo que Barnes hará.

Algo dentro de Barnes se crispa ante la palabra " _perro_ ". Es uno de los muchos nombres que se le habían aplicado por un controlador u otro; este agente de HYDRA ni siquiera lo sabía, la elección de dicha palabra es pura coincidencia. El Soldado Invernal jamás se había preocupado por eso, pues había conocido sólo la obediencia. Las palabras nunca hicieron mella en su perturbada insensibilidad, no hubo jamás ningún efecto de ellas en la eficiencia operativa.

Pero ya no es insensible a eso, nunca más.

El combate es tanto una cuestión de estrategia como de habilidad. Él ve que el agente de HYDRA le dedica una segunda mirada; tal vez ya se ha dado cuenta de los callos en sus manos debido al manejo de armas de fuego; tal vez asume lo que es el estadounidense en base a pura estadística. Barnes siente el orgullo del hombre en su postura, lee una vieja lesión en la leve irregularidad de su posición. Ya ha visto al agente moverse más rápido de lo que podría él asumir desde su punto de vista.

Todo se reduce a esto: el hombre no sabe contra quién se enfrenta.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta Carter.

El hombre le sonríe en forma depredadora. —El puño de HYDRA.

Barnes lo golpea en el estómago. Esto podría verse como un puñetazo normal para cualquiera que lo esté observando... excepto que él usa su mano izquierda. Blandos órganos se rompen en el interior del cuerpo del hombre.

Es toda una apuesta, pero había adivinado que los pistoleros que observan son todos soldados. Un solo golpe no se registraría como una acción particularmente agresiva. Además, el agente ya ha demostrado que prefiere hacer el  trabajo sucio por sí mismo, y es probable que no responda amablemente a nadie que vaya corriendo a ayudarlo.

Se necesitan unos segundos para que incluso el agente se de cuenta que ya es un hombre muerto. Barnes usa este tiempo para decir: —Carter, segundo piso, nueve en punto. 

El agente trata de hablar, y termina regurgitando sangre. Barnes lo sujeta y lo rodea; el sonido de un disparo viene desde la ventana, directamente sobre la puerta trasera. El agente se estremece y queda inmóvil, muerto,  con la bala que era para Barnes incrustada en su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, Carter ha sacado su pistola y ha disparado. Una oscura forma cae desde una ventana distinta.

Hay voces que se incrementan en el interior de la casa. Se escucha también un tiroteo.

Barnes suelta al agente muerto y saca su propia arma. Dispara hacia la esquina más lejana del edificio. Falla. Él se lanza hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia y luego escucha movimiento desde una esquina diferente. Gira lo suficientemente rápido para que la bala sólo roce las puntas de su cabello. Carter dispara antes que él pueda hacerlo, y hiere a un pistolero escondiéndose detrás de un auto estacionado.

La puerta trasera se abre.

—¡Ayúdenos! ¡Son alemanes! —grita Carter. Su arma no se ve por ningún lado—. ¡Han asesinado a Ricard!

Esto provoca gritos desde el interior de la casa, y los civiles se precipitan afuera para ver. Barnes elude cuidadosamente todas las preguntas y las posibles interacciones sociales y se desliza de nuevo a la parte delantera del restaurante. Carter se une a él un minuto después, evidentemente, utilizando sus propias habilidades para escapar.

—¿Y los agentes? —pregunta ella, refiriéndose a quienes estaban reunidos para realizar un intercambio.

Él niega con un gesto y está a punto de sugerir que vuelvan al interior del restaurant, cuando la puerta frontal se abre y Carl Gertler sale corriendo, evidentemente asustado por el alboroto. Es tanta su prisa, que todavía está metiendo un archivo en su maletín mientras se va.

—Tras él —dice secamente Carter.

Barnes lo persigue por espacio de dos calles, pasando rápidamente a Carter. Pero cuando está por cerrar la distancia entre ellos, el agente salta hacia un auto estacionado y sale disparado hacia la calle.

El sonido de un motor familiar retumba detrás de él. Evidentemente, Carter había adivinado las intenciones de su presa, y había ido por el auto. Barnes se lanza adentro, en el asiento del pasajero. Ella cambia de velocidad y arranca tras el objetivo. 

Los dos autos rápidamente dejan atrás las luces de la localidad rural. El auto de Barnes y Carter soporta bien los desniveles del terreno, pero está claro que el vehículo del agente ha sido modificado. No pueden ir lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar al otro auto. Si la persecución se prolonga durante demasiado tiempo, es probable que se queden sin gasolina, si es que no golpean una valla o...

Barnes busca en el asiento trasero y alcanza su rifle de francotirador. Considera la distancia.

—Detén el auto —le dice a Carter.

—¡No podemos dejar que escape!

—¡ _Peggy_! —él usa su primer nombre, sorprendiéndola—. Confía en mí.

Una pausa. Entonces ella pisa los frenos.

Sale rodando a un lado del auto, incluso antes de que este se detenga por completo. Permite a su  instinto asumir el control y prepara el rifle en el hombro izquierdo. El auto es un objetivo bastante fácil, considerando todas estas cosas: es grande y ruidoso y se mueve en línea recta. Apunta hacia el neumático trasero, entonces hacia la línea de gas o algo críticamente similar. El auto gime y se detiene.

Carter enciende nuevamente el auto, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que sale entre tumbos de su ahora inutilizado vehículo. Se vuelve para sujetar su arma y dispara contra el auto de Carter. Ella, naturalmente, no disminuye la velocidad.

Barnes escucha su brazo metálico ajustándose en incrementos de un minuto, actuando como un soporte para el rifle; su cuerpo se mantiene firme mientras ve a través de la mirilla y apunta. Él ve a Gertler alcanzar algo en su chaqueta. Una granada. Tal vez piensa arrojarla a Carter o usarla en sí mismo, para destruir los documentos. O tal vez ambos, si va a correr el riesgo de dejar que Carter esté lo suficientemente cerca. Barnes se obliga a esperar un segundo más, y luego el hombre camina hacia el espectro de luz de los faros de su coche.

Se escucha el disparo del rifle. El cuerpo de Gertler golpea el piso.

Se sienta y observa que Carter revisa el cuerpo, entonces el auto del hombre. Eventualmente, ella los deja a ambos en donde están y vuelve con Barnes.

—Esos deben ser más de dos kilómetros —dice Carter, una vez que él sube al auto—. En la oscuridad. Ni siquiera usaste un soporte.

Barnes encoge los hombros. Revisa el seguro del rifle antes de dejarlo en la parte trasera del auto. —Me pareció verlo sosteniendo una granada. De otra forma, te hubiera dejado atraparlo.

—El tenía una granada. Casi estoy segura que pensaba usarla en cuanto me acercara a él. Las políticas de HYDRA son maquiavélicas. Pero tomaste la decisión correcta, Sargento —Carter saca el archivo que ella ha recuperado del agente de HYDRA y examina algunas hojas sin removerlas de su lugar—. Rogers dijo que eras un buen francotirador. Si la SSR hubiese sabido que puedes hacer disparos imposibles, te hubiésemos reclutado desde el principio.

—Estoy bien siendo la mano derecha del Capi, si esto es lo mismo para ustedes.

—Y lo eres, ¿no es así? —Ella coloca el archivo en el interior de su abrigo—. Bueno, si tenemos suerte, esas notas podrían contener detalles para su siguiente misión. Una fábrica de municiones en Suiza que podría estar construyendo submarinos.

 

 

 

Devuelven el vehículo prestado a la casa de campo. Carter se encarga de alertar a la familia que tal vez HYDRA podría saber de ellos, lo que posiblemente podría ponerlos en peligro. No parecen particularmente alarmados; a estas alturas, la mitad de ellos ha pertenecido a la resistencia francesa durante toda la ocupación alemana.

—Sargento, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado? —pregunta Carter.  Él asiente y la sigue hacia un establo vacío, lejos del camino y de la casa.

El chasquido del seguro al ser retirado se escucha fuerte y claro en la otrora silenciosa noche.

—Arrodíllate. No hagas movimientos bruscos —dice Carter.

Él hace lo que le indica, manteniendo sus manos en alto para dejarle ver que están vacías.

Ella apunta el arma hacia su cabeza. —¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes —dice y añade de inmediato—, Steve Rogers es mi amigo. —Está bastante acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—Tú no eres Bucky Barnes.

—En realidad, sí lo soy. —Una persona normal podría estar temblando un poco, piensa. Pero si lo hace, ¿podría ella pensar que sólo estaba actuando? ¿Qué es lo que sospecha, exactamente?

Ella entrecierra los ojos. —¿Eres de HYDRA?

— _No_ —responde  tan firme como puede.

La ligera brisa cambia de dirección apenas en forma perceptible. Ella no está usando perfume, pero hay un sutil rastro de polvo, y él recuerda una tranquila casa con una silenciosa habitación, con una mullida cama.

_Si alguna vez me encuentro apuntando un arma hacia tu cabeza..._

Él se lame los labios. —Cuéntame del cisne de tu abuela.

Hay una pausa. —¿Qué?

—Cuéntame del cisne de tu abuela.

Pasan algunos segundos. En alguna parte, un búho ulula. Entonces escucha el chasquido del seguro. Aunque Carter no baja el arma. —Levántate.

Aquí es cuando él pudo haberle arrebatado el arma y dispararle con ella. Si aún estuviese con HYDRA y ella fuese el blanco de su misión. En ese tiempo cuando él no tenía nombre. Se levanta y permanece inmóvil.

Ella lo ve, sus ojos son duros y desconfiados. —¿Y qué sabes acerca de esa frase?

—Nada —admite—. Sólo se me dijo que si alguna vez apuntabas un arma hacia mi cabeza, debería pedirte que me contaras del cisne de tu abuela. Para ser honesto, no me di cuenta que esto podía ser un tipo de código, hasta ahora.

—Sí. Y convenientemente para ti, ese mensaje no exige saber quién te lo ha dado —Ella levanta la barbilla—. De cualquier forma, dame una buena razón para no dispararte.

—Para este momento, pude haberte matado al menos cinco veces, si ese hubiese sido mi propósito —dice.

Ella arquea una ceja. —¿Cinco?

—No es una ofensa. Con la mayoría de la gente, podría haberlo hecho once veces.

Ella reflexiona en sus palabras. —¿Intentas sabotear nuestros esfuerzos en la guerra?

—No. Estoy de su lado. Bueno, estoy tras HYDRA, lo que es la misma cosa.

Su expresión es dura, inflexible. Recuerda a Marcellin Ricard, asesinado tan descuidadamente y sin un propósito expreso.

Él busca su mirada y simplemente dice: —Steve.

Quiere decirle: _nunca le haría daño_ , pero no sería verdad, no importa lo mucho que el Rogers del Futuro insista en que el Soldado Invernal había fallado a propósito muchas de las veces que le disparó a matar. Quiere decirle: _HYDRA exprimió de mí cada gota de Bucky Barnes y aún así no pudieron deshacerse de Steve Rogers_ , pero eso es, difícilmente, algo de lo que puede tomar el crédito.

Ella exhala con fuerza y presiona sus labios en una línea, como si pudiese entenderlo de alguna forma. Después de un momento, lo cuestiona. —¿Lo amas?

La pregunta casi lo hace reír. —Con todo respeto, señora —le dice—, esto no es de tu jodida incumbencia —hace una pausa—. Especialmente cuando ya sabes la respuesta.

Algo de lo que dice debe convencerla, porque el arma vuelve a su funda. —Te ves como Bucky Barnes, pero no eres él.

—Sí y no.

—El Capitán Rogers no tratará tan amablemente a quien haya secuestrado a su mejor amigo, lo sabes.

Puede decírselo, piensa. Confía en su habilidad para guardar secretos de Steve, y sabe que ella entiende cómo algunas cosas simplemente son necesarias. Ella llegará a ser, después de todo, Directora de SHIELD.

( _—Ella escucha de la muerte de Bucky — permanece en la línea con Steve, mientras él se estrella en el hielo, haciéndole compañía con su voz, sin darle ninguna señal oculta que podría convencerlo de volver a ella —sobre los años, escucha los murmullos y las suposiciones y un día, lo que podría considerarse apenas un delgado archivo, cae en su escritorio — ella hace todo por tratar de encontrar más información y toma todas las precauciones que conoce — pero HYDRA está profundamente enterrado y no puede arriesgarse a  tener que perder más gente — él viene por ella, y sus ojos se encuentran, y no puede entender el arrepentimiento que ve, porque es ella la que está en el extremo del arma—_ )

Él frunce el ceño por un momento y entonces ladea la cabeza. —No puedes pedirme que te diga exactamente por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Es parte del mensaje codificado —le sonríe abiertamente mientras ella lo observa—. Él volverá. En unos diez días, aproximadamente. Él sabrá que algo sucedió, pero, ah, probablemente es mejor que no le preguntes al respecto. —No es que ella pueda tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, si sus cálculos de las fechas son correctos.

Ella no parece feliz, pero eventualmente asiente. —Bien, eres un extraño que ha probado ser extremadamente peligroso. Pero quienquiera que te haya dado ese mensaje debe saber lo que hace, así que tendré que confiar en sus juicios —entrecierra nuevamente sus ojos—. De cualquier forma, si sospecho que de alguna manera intentas hacer algo contra mí o mi causa...

—Entiendo.

—De acuerdo. Dame tu brazo y finge estar tan arrepentido como puedas.

 

 

Steve no está en la tienda cuando llega ahí. No está seguro del por qué se siente desilusionado; se supone que la misión de los Aulladores duraría cuatro días, mientras ellos sólo se fueron por dos días. Saca la libreta, pensando en actualizar las notas con los eventos más recientes, cuando sus ojos descubren su abrigo, el cual dejó al final de su litera.

Deja la libreta y alcanza el abrigo. Investiga el remiendo en la espalda, en la rotura que causó el arpón. Debe arreglarlo mientras pueda hacerlo. El abrigo de repuesto es útil y superficialmente idéntico al otro, pero hay una sección de tela en la parte inferior que no está correctamente zurcido. En ocasiones le roza el brazo y es muy molesto.

Alcanza su estuche de costura y reparación. El movimiento de sutura es tranquilizador, lo que le permite dejar que sus pensamientos viajen. Se pregunta si debería echarle una mirada a las notas que le ha dado a Carter. La información es más que obsoleta en el futuro, pero posiblemente aún podría darle una idea de qué debe buscar. Aún no está completamente seguro de por qué es importante para él encontrar el mini submarino...

 _El sueño_. Se paraliza, dejando la aguja enterrada en la tela. Zola estaba hablando acerca de... códigos latentes. Barnes sabe que hay códigos  en estado latente en los protocolos del Soldado Invernal, y le había advertido a Rogers acerca de su existencia. Tenía la esperanza que la destrucción de la computadora de Zola también los hubiese destruido, pero no cree que el mismo Zola haya desaparecido por completo.

El código latente está guardado en un dispositivo. Algún tipo de grabación o computadora de baja tecnología, tal vez.

_Revirtiéndolo hacia el Protocolo 1._

Entonces es una trampa. Por supuesto que debe serlo; se trata de HYDRA.

Su mirada va del abrigo azul al estuche de costura, y lo considera.

La libreta se abre repentinamente por la brisa.

 

* * *

 

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

—Resulta que, votamos —dice Tony.

Bucky, sobresaltado, casi le avienta la taza vacía de café. Un momento después, desea haberlo hecho. Su cocina parece estar llena de Vengadores. Siente algo de curiosidad de saber si dejarán que Stark sea golpeado por una taza en la cara.

—Hey, ahí preparamos nuestra comida —le dice a Barton, quien está sentado en el mostrador.

—Decidimos que debes saberlo —continúa Stark, imperturbable—. Este Barnes -tu yo-asesino del presente- ha estado tratando de rastrear esta base secreta de HYDRA que, aparentemente, ha sido más elusiva de lo normal. El mundo parece estar plagado de bases de HYDRA; vaya si abrazaron ese lema de las cabezas que crecen que les gusta tanto; pero esta base en particular es de interés, ya que supuestamente tiene un almacén de Fieser Dorsch, a los que hemos estado llamando sumergibles o mini-submarinos, como el vehículo de escape –el bote ese- utilizado por Heinz Kruger después de matar a Erskine.

—Oh —Bucky frunce el ceño. Escucha a Steve salir de la habitación y le grita—. ¡Tenemos visitas! —porque es un tipo considerado.

—Esperen. Ustedes dos, ¿salieron de la misma habitación? —pregunta Stark.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no creo que hayamos encontrado más de esos mini submarinos —comenta Bucky.

—Sí, si lo hicimos —replica Steve en medio de un bostezo. Estira los brazos tras su espalda, haciendo que su camiseta blanca se le pegue al cuerpo. Bucky no tiene reparos en verlo, porque todos los demás también lo hacen—. Esa fábrica en Polonia, en donde Gabe y tú... oh.

—Entonces no era yo —supone Bucky.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó —dice Steve, sonriendo con una ternura, que Bucky tiene que suprimir esa urgencia de echarlos a todos a patadas del departamento para poder arrojársele encima y besarlo con fiereza.

—En serio, ¿hace cuánto que ha estado sucediendo esto?

—Estoy preguntándome si lograron destruir esa fábrica —comenta Banner con tranquilidad.

—Reducido a cenizas hasta el fin de los tiempos —dice Steve—. Pero no me sorprendería si unos submarinos escaparon. La fábrica estaba en un lago y la sección subterránea tenía muelles para los submarinos. Alguien activó el sistema de autodestrucción antes de que pudiésemos buscar en todos los muelles; el lugar entero comenzó a inundarse, así que tuvimos que salir de allí.

—¿El resto de ustedes lo sabía, y nadie me lo dijo? ¡Estoy seguro que esto viola de alguna forma su contrato de arrendamiento!

Natasha aparece detrás de los mostradores con una gran caja de galletas saladas. Bucky no sabía que tenían galletas saladas. —¿Firmamos algún contrato de arrendamiento?

 —Noup —dice Barton. Levanta y estira la mano y Natasha le pasa un puñado de galletas.

 

 

Laboratorio de seguridad 5 y el Pequeño Cuento se ve imperturbable desde la última vez que Bucky ha estado ahí.

—Esto es lo que quisiste decir, ¿verdad? Cuando me diste la opción de olvidar. —Bucky se vuelve, recargándose sobre la barandilla que corre a lo largo del lado del pasillo. Traga el nudo de su garganta—. ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo ¿Qué pasa si yo...? ¿Si sólo huyo de la guerra, si me oculto de ella*?

 _(... el cadaver de Monty está en la nieve, destrozado y sangrando... Gabe ha caído con un hoyo de bala en su cabeza... Steve grita mientras un rayo de energía lo desintegra, durante esos dolorosos segundos más en los que su cuerpo intenta regenerarse..._ )

Debe haber gritado, porque siente un ligero zumbido en sus oídos y sus manos están engarrotadas en la barandilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el metal. 

—¿Sargento Barnes?

—Estoy bien, JARVIS —se pasa una mano sobre el rostro, sorprendido al ver que está empapado en sudor.

 

 

 

Muy temprano, Steve tiene un video conferencia con alguna persona en Europa, así que sólo Sam y Bucky van a correr esa mañana. Es la primera vez que Sam los visita desde que Bucky supo que su nombre clave es Soldado Invernal.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo? —pregunta Sam, diciéndole a Bucky con la mirada que ya sabe que él lo sabe.

—He estado mejor —le responde Bucky.

Sam no pregunta nada más y empiezan a correr. Su ruta a través de Central Park le es ahora familiar, y se pierde en el regular trote de sus pies golpeando el suelo.

—Apuesto a que puedes dar dos vueltas más rápido que yo, si lo intentas —jadea Sam. Bucky reconoce un reto cuando lo escucha, así que le dirige una sonrisa al otro y ordena a sus piernas ‘ _más rápido_ ’. El calor en sus músculos se intensifica, pero no tanto como debería, y está consciente de cómo no está agotado, especialmente después de cubrir más de dos kilómetros.

Rebasa a Sam dos veces, tocándolo en el hombro derecho mientras pasa acelerando su paso. Agita la espalda al grito cordial de: —¡Oh, quita esa cara de culo engreído que eres! ¡Ya sé dónde vives!

Bucky se detiene tan de repente, que casi se va de boca por su propio impulso.

 

 

Irrumpe en el laboratorio de Tony. Este levanta la vista y arquea una ceja con gesto impaciente.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas llevaba Barnes con él, cuando sucedió lo del viaje temporal? ¿Su celular?

—Además de sus armas, él no carga muchas cosas —dice Tony. Sus cejas casi han vuelto a su posición original—. Nunca lleva su celular a una misión, motivo por el cual su teléfono le ha durado más tiempo que los de los otros; de cualquier forma, todos usamos comunicadores personales en los oídos. —Tony se quita el suyo de su oreja. Es de color piel y muy pequeño.

—¿Llevas eso, además de todos esos engranajes en la cabeza? —dice Bucky—. Entonces, estos auriculares... ¿serías capaz de encontrar uno si lo pierdes? Me imagino que eso sucede a menudo.

—Si estás preguntando si tienen rastreadores, entonces la respuesta es sí. Te lo juro, este es un edificio lleno de agentes de operaciones especiales, entrenados y/o con múltiples doctorados, y aún así, la pregunta más frecuente durante la preparación de una misión es: ‘ _JARVIS, ¿puedes encontrar mis comunicadores_ ’?

Dum-E picotea el brazo izquierdo de Bucky y este le da una gentil palmada en las tenazas. —Y esos audífonos... ¿necesitan estar cargados para que los localizadores funcionen?

Tony asiente, entonces hace un gesto complicado y cruza los brazos. —El rastreador principal, sí. A veces les llegué a instalar un rastreador secundario como un tipo de respaldo, porque los cargadores no crecen en los árboles y conozco a mucha gente que tiene un extraordinario talento para ir a perderse solitos, por días, en medio de la nada.

—Vi los reportes de lo que ocurrió con el Mandarín, ¿sabes?

—¡Me estoy incluyendo en esa declaración! — Tony se inclina hacia adelante—. El rastreador secundario sólo se activa una vez que el primario está muerto y permanece en estado latente, a menos que se active. Se emite entonces una señal muy específica; sólo cuando localiza la señal, emite en respuesta su propio pulso.

—¿Puedes enviar la señal?

—¿Para el rastreador de Barnes? Puedo, sí. —Las cejas de Tony se levantan otra vez—. ¿Crees que lo plantó en algún lado?

Bucky encoje los hombros. —Digamos que es un presentimiento. Todos los archivos dicen que no se rinde con sus misiones.  

 

 

Espera a que Steve esté libre y le pide que los acompañe al Smithsoniano.

Ya ahí, Bucky y Sam esperan mientras Steve habla con quien quiera que esté al cargo de la exhibición del Capitán América. Sorpresivamente, el museo está muy feliz de dejar que un héroe nacional como él vaya a revisar el abrigo que perteneció a su mejor amigo.

Les ceden una pequeña habitación y les traen la chaqueta, sin el maniquí.

Steve hace un gesto con la mano a Bucky sobre la mesa. Este vacila un segundo, imaginando _su vida_ de nuevo por un momento, luego sacude la cabeza y da unas palmaditas en la parte delantera y lateral de la chaqueta.

El oficial del museo que se encuentra en la esquina, con su nombre ‘CONNOR’ impreso en su identificación, hace un pequeño ruido que suena horrorizado, al ver que, como si nada, ese tipo está manoseando un tesoro nacional.

Razonablemente seguro ahora que ha acertado, saca uno de sus cuchillos consignados y corta cuidadosamente los puntos de sutura alrededor de esa parte de la eternamente suelta tela. La costura es tan recta como las que él hacía, recuerda y piensa: _¡Hah!,_ porque por supuesto que son sus puntadas.

El oficial Connor hace un ruido de indignación.

—Hey, este fue mío primero, amigo —dice Bucky en forma distraída. Pone el cuchillo a un lado y mete la mano en la abertura. Saca una pieza de papel. Mira a Connor—. Sin embargo, han hecho un buen trabajo conservándolo. Si esta chaqueta no se hubiese guardado tan bien, este trozo de papel probablemente no habría sobrevivido.

Connor sólo lo mira. Bucky frunce el ceño al papel y se lo pasa a Steve. —Esto es sólo un montón de números y algo que parecen nombres.

Devuelven la chaqueta, Bucky asegurándose de decirle a Connor mientras salen: —mira, he tenido esa cosa por espacio de un año, y ese pedazo de tela estaba suelto todo el tiempo. Yo digo que dejarlo así lo hace _más auténtico_. Además, no creo que alguien lo note.

—Oh, claro que lo notarán —dice Connor sombrío. Bucky lo imagina acariciando la chaqueta como disculpa por haber permitido que fuese destrozada por este dueño desagradecido, pero la idea lo deja sintiéndose un poquito descolocado, porque él usó esa chaqueta no hace mucho. Entonces Connor suspira, mirando brevemente a Steve. —En fin. Gracias por haberlo devuelto, eh, Sargento Barnes.

Sam ahoga una risa. Steve está todavía demasiado ocupado examinando la nota. Bucky pone los ojos en blanco y le dice a Connor, en tono conspirativo: —Bueno, si piensas que esto fue entre Steve y yo, entonces échame la culpa a mí. No dejes que nadie diga lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En el escrito original, Bucky dice AWOL (Abscent Without Official Leave). En la jerga militar, se usa este término cuando alguien está ausente sin permiso, pero sin intención de desertar.


	13. Capítulo 13

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_ **

—¡Creo que... es un mal momento para confesar... que odio el agua! ¿Verdad? —jadea Jones.

—¡Yo digo que cuando eras niño, siempre te aventaban al río! —dice Barnes.

—¿Por qué crees que la odio?

Se las arreglan para mantenerse adelante del agua que está inundando los túneles subterráneos, pero Barnes sabe que esta ventaja no es mucha, no si encuentran cierto grado de resistencia y una puerta sólidamente cerrada, aumentando así el riesgo de ahogarse.

Como si el universo hubiera estado esperando que pensara eso, un pesado sonido metálico se oye en algún lugar más adelante, ominoso y contundente sobre el rugido del agua detrás de ellos. Mira a su alrededor, considerando sus opciones. Esta sección está firmemente construida debajo de la base; las habitaciones son en su mayoría, almacenes u oficinas, pero la sección anterior corría hacia el interior del lago, construida como muelles para atracar ahí los submarinos de un solo hombre.

—¡Maldición! Esperaba haber escuchado algo diferente —dice Jones cuando dan la vuelta en una esquina y ven una delgada puerta metálica al final de corredor. Y media docena de soldados de HYDRA. Ambos se cubren cuando los soldados abren fuego contra ellos—. ¡Mierda! Uno de ellos tiene un cañón de energía. ¿Cuántos cargadores traes?

—No hay tiempo —replica Barnes, escuchando el gorgoteo del agua, mientras inunda la red de túneles subterráneos. Mira a Jones—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Sabes? Tú y el Capi tienen que entender que nunca, jamás deberían preguntarle eso a nadie que esté cagado de miedo —responde Jones. Se vuelve hacia Barnes, totalmente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le diga—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Barnes echa un rápido vistazo al otro lado de la esquina y dispara dos veces su pistola para mantener a los soldados a raya. —Necesitamos volver por donde vinimos. —Empieza a avanzar por el corredor.

Jones suspira pesadamente, pero sigue a Barnes sin dudar. —¡Temía que fueras a decir eso!

Les toma a los soldados un rato alcanzar la esquina, así que cuando lo hacen, ellos ya están casi en la mitad de la sección anterior, lo cual es también en donde deben meterse al agua, justo en el momento en que escuchan un grito detrás de ellos. Los diversos giros y las múltiples ramificaciones del sistema de túneles está desacelerando la inundación, pero Barnes sabe que el nivel del agua aumentará a medida que los túneles de cara al lago estén estructuralmente comprometidos. Ve a Jones un par de veces. Este no se ve feliz, sin embargo, está a la par con él, chapoteando en el agua sin disminuir la velocidad y con la clara intención de ignorar su antipatía por ella.

—¡Agáchate! —le grita, y ambos se apresuran a cada lado de la puerta de esa sección. Jones patea varias cajas que se encuentran contra la pared a su lado y las tumba. Un disparo de la pistola de energía destruye una de las cajas. Barnes aprovecha la momentánea atención de los soldados hacia Jones para dispararle al que tiene el arma de energía. Este se cae, tirando el arma al agua con un chapoteo.

—¿Esas cosas pueden funcionar aunque se mojen? —pregunta Jones.

—Quien quiera averiguarlo, tendrá que ir a recoger esa cosa. —Los muelles de los submarinos están de su lado. Él se desliza al más cercano. Como había temido, necesita una clave de algún tipo para abrir la escotilla del vehículo. Piensa que llegar al agua sería suficiente -sólo están tratando de escapar; no necesitan un mini-submarino, estrictamente hablando- pero el agua también está detrás de la escotilla de acceso.

Una bala rebota en el panel de metal por un lado de su cabeza. Él se agacha, volviendo a la pared, a un lado de la puerta para cubrirse. Los soldados están más cerca y el agua está ahora más arriba de su cintura, aumentando demasiado rápido.

Dispara varias veces y se las arregla para alcanzar a uno de ellos, haciendo que se tropiece; Jones lo remata.

—¿Puedes abrir esa cosa? —pregunta Jones, señalando con un gesto a la escotilla del vehículo.

—¡Sí, pero necesito algunos minutos más!

—¿Confías en mí?

Barnes voltea a ver a Jones. Y se sorprende muchísimo cuando le responde con una facilidad increíble. —¿Y el Papa es Católico?

—¡Já! —Jones hace otro disparo y entonces recarga de manera eficiente su pistola; una parte de Barnes, esa parte que es siempre el Soldado Invernal, ha señalado desde hace tiempo que Jones recarga su arma muy rápido, más rápido incluso que él. Esta información está guardada en su mente en caso de futura necesidad, como el protocolo de un arma, para quien cualquiera podría ser un potencial oponente o blanco, pero esto también es algo por lo que Barnes siente una gran admiración. —Sí, Sarge. Mantengo mi arma seca —dice Jones, malinterpretando la razón por la que Barnes lo observa. —Ahora, por favor, abre la maldita escotilla, así no nos ahogaremos aquí.

Barnes regresa a la cerradura de la escotilla, saca el par de varillas de metal que ha encontrado en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, comprendiendo que Bucky debe haberlos llevado para este único  propósito. Puede sentir cómo la piel de su espalda se eriza mientras está expuesto a las armas enemigas; se  prepara mentalmente para recibir una bala que no verá venir. Oye a Jones disparar, manteniendo a los soldados de HYDRA ocupados; lo oye chapoteando, dejando su cubierta para desviar la atención de Barnes, hacia él.

Esto le recuerda que la confianza funciona en ambas direcciones, y trata de trabajar lo más aprisa que puede. Entonces piensa que no tiene idea si Bucky sabía cómo abrir cerraduras. Tal vez sólo ha cargado las herramientas por si acaso uno de los otros las necesitaba.

Está contemplando la posibilidad de quitarse la manga de silicón y sólo golpear la maldita cosa, o golpearla con la manga puesta para probar qué tan buen bio ingeniero es Stark, cuando la cerradura que ha estado maniobrando se abre finalmente, y una luz verde se enciende sobre la escotilla.

Un instante después, oye un zumbido que chisporrotea débil, familiar, pero ligeramente extraño. Se vuelve a ver a Jones, quien se ha agachado de nuevo detrás de las cajas, moviéndolas a su lado, cerca de la puerta, apilándolas para cubrir a Barnes más que a sí mismo. Jones se ve preocupado, y grita a los soldados de HYDRA, —¡Van a desear no haber hecho eso...!

Al principio, Barnes no es del todo consciente de la explosión, porque en su posición parcialmente protegida, una gran ola lo envuelve, antes de que sea capaz de procesar el sonido. Rebota de nalgas en el suelo duro y luego flota, y está tratando de recordar dónde está. Hay alguien... hay alguien a quien necesita encontrar. Por un momento, el agua tiene un sabor diferente, menos frío y más amargo, y está buscando colores: rojo y blanco en medio de un fondo azul. Siente que sus pulmones se queman, porque no había pensado en respirar profundamente y aguantar. Patalea hacia la superficie y emerge más rápido de lo que esperaba; ve un techo curvo y recuerda: _subterráneo_ , y entonces... —¡Jones!

No lo piensa, solo llena sus pulmones de aire y vuelve a sumergirse en el agua. Afortunadamente, el túnel no es tan grande como el Potomac, y puede sentir hacia dónde va la corriente. Es suficientemente fuerte y sabe por ello que hay un nuevo hoyo en el túnel, probablemente cerca de donde los soldados de HYDRA estaban parados.

Encuentra a Jones antes de que tenga que salir a respirar otra vez. Siente alivio al encontrarlo  pataleando débilmente, vivo, aunque desorientado. Lo alcanza y lo lleva a la superficie.

Jones tose y resuella violentamente. Sus dedos se entierran en el brazo y el hombro de Barnes, y parece muy renuente a soltarlo, incluso después de que empieza a patalear apropiadamente.

—¿Ya te lo había mencionado, Sarge? —dice Jones con voz rasposa—. ¡Odio meterme a la maldita agua!

Barnes se ríe un poco. —Estoy bastante seguro que este lago estará muy feliz cuando estemos fuera de él. —Nada, llevándolos cerca de la escotilla abierta. Aún puede ver la luz verde que se encuentra bajo el agua. El techo del túnel está sólo a varios metros encima de ellos.

—A fin de cuentas, ahora sabemos qué pasa cuando tratas de disparar una de esas armas de energía cuando están mojadas —dice Jones en forma filosófica—. Me pregunto si todo eso lo hace la misma energía, ¿o será sólo una falla de diseño en el arma?

—Estoy seguro que Stark te lo dirá, cuando le hablemos de esto. —Examina lo poco que puede ver a Jones—. Estás sangrando de la cabeza. ¿Puedes sentir si tienes otras heridas?

Jones se tienta la cabeza y hace una mueca cuando encuentra la herida, en algún lado justo bajo la coronilla. —Creo que me golpee con algo durante la explosión... el piso o la pared, quién sabe.

Barnes aclara su garganta. Mira a Jones a los ojos. —J... Gabe.

Jones suspira, escuchándose ligera y empapadamente miserable. —Lo sé. Debemos ir abajo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Le oprime con firmeza un hombro—. Vamos a lograrlo, ¿de acuerdo? Sujétate de mí, aguanta la respiración y estaremos afuera antes que te des cuenta.

—Tal vez si...

—No voy a dejarte aquí, soldado.

Jones le da una mirada poco entusiasta. —Ya lo sé, señora de Rogers.

Eso le arranca una carcajada a Barnes. Coloca la mano derecha de Jones en su hombro derecho, y la mano izquierda aferrándose a su cinturón. Él no le dice a Jones que ni siquiera ha entrado en el túnel de acceso, no sabe si hay otra puerta cerrada entre ellos y el submarino. Ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta si es un submarino lo que estaba atracado allí.

Aunque eso no importa. Tiene que sacarlos de ahí, así tenga que golpear un montón de puertas y llevarlos nadando desde el fondo del lago.

—Hay gente que se llama Papa, ¿sabes? Y no creo que todos ellos sean Católicos —dice Jones.

Barnes hace una pausa. — _Dejadme así vivir, oculto, desconocido; dejadme así morir, sin ser llorado; substraído del mundo, sin siquiera una lápida que diga que yazgo ahí_. *

—Alexander Pope —Jones sonríe—. Estás lleno de sorpresas, Sarge.

 

 

La escotilla de la cabina se sella y el agua comienza a drenarse. Los dos tosen y se estremecen por un escalofrío, aun dentro del espacio cerrado.

—Pude haberte comprado un trago antes, si hubiese sabido que íbamos a sentarnos de esta forma tan “amigable”, Sarge —dice Jones.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Barnes sonríe. —Bueno, este es un submarino para una persona. Uno de los dos tenía que sentarse en las piernas del otro, y tú eres demasiado alto para caber aquí si lo intentábamos hacer al revés.

Jones suelta una leve risa. —No le diré nada al Capi si tú no lo haces.

El mini submarino cobra vida.

Observan la implosión de la base y cómo las nubes ondulantes como de tierra, aire y material de construcción, rotan a través del agua. Barnes toma una mejor estimación de los controles, aunque sospecha que se le ha capacitado sobre algo similar; la colocación de ciertos botones y cuadrantes le son familiares.

Al principio, ignora el sutil dolor en su cabeza, pensando que es un efecto del cambio de la presión del aire. Detrás de él y bajo sus muslos, puede sentir a Jones temblando violentamente, y hace una nota mental de revisarlo, en caso de que tenga una concusión. Tal vez está entrando en shock. Para el momento en que alcanzan la superficie del lago, el dolor se ha vuelto algo distinto, fuerte y palpitante, y sabe de qué se trata.

Jones no pregunta por qué quiere hundir el submarino. Sólo le dirige a Barnes un gesto agradecido cuando este lo deja en la orilla, desplomado debajo de un árbol para calentarse bajo el sol.

Barnes conduce el submarino tan lejos como piensa que será capaz de nadar sin dificultad. Respira profundamente y pesca de nuevo el recuerdo, tamizado por los detalles más importantes.

El cuchillo de cerámica, parte del equipo que siempre lleva bajo sus ropas. Usa el cuchillo para abrir uno de los paneles detrás del asiento. Saca de su bolsillo el auricular de Stark y lo esconde en uno de los cables; el artefacto queda ahí, prácticamente invisible. Oculta el delgado cuchillo también entre un enredijo de cables. Cierra el panel otra vez y cuidadosamente lo marca en una esquina con una estrella, como la que tiene en su hombro.

 _Llévales el infierno_ , piensa.

Se expulsa del artefacto y nada hacia la superficie, mientras el submarino se hunde hasta el fondo del lago.

Les dirá a todos que colocó una granada dentro del submarino, destruyéndolo.

Nada hacia la orilla, encontrando a Jones, y penosamente vuelven a la base para encontrarse con los otros.

 

 

 

Sacrificando sutileza por velocidad, Barnes se lanza justo sobre el montículo de barro. Las balas golpean el suelo tan cerca de él, que las salpicaduras se unen a la respetable capa de lodo que se acumula en la parte superior de su ropa.

Hay alguien más usando el mismo montículo como refugio. Reconoce al soldado como uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Rogers.

—¿En dónde está el Capi? —demanda Barnes.

—El puente se cayó antes de que el equipo B pudiera cruzarlo —dice el joven—. El Capitán fue detrás de algunos hombres que cayeron al río. Dijo que se reuniría con los que no alcanzaron a cruzar y que encontraría otra forma de traerlos aquí.

—Oh, claro que hizo eso —replica Barnes—. _Maldición._

El río está a medio centenar de metros atrás. Barnes está a punto de saltar de nuevo sobre el montículo, cuando un par de cuerpos ruedan ahí, casi aterrizando encima de él.

—¿En dónde rejodidos está Rogers? —demanda Dugan, desenredándose de Falsworth y Barnes.

—El río —responde Barnes en corto. Le entrega a Falsworth su rifle y su pistola—. Continúen como lo planeamos. Los encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Pero Sarge! —protesta el joven soldado—. ¡No puede ir allá! ¡El lugar está lleno de armas enemigas!

—Ay, chico. No lo animes —suspira Falsworth.

Dugan ya se ha posicionado cerca de la cima del montículo, sosteniendo el rifle cuidadosamente fuera del fango mientras saca una granada. —A mi señal. Uno.

La granada sale volando por el aire. Al grito de Dugan —¡Tres!—, Barnes se lanza hacia el exterior, zambulléndose en un suave giro, mientras una ronda de golpes de artillería cortan el aire al nivel de su pecho. La granada detona, enviando una cortina de tierra y hierba. Se levanta y corre a toda velocidad, aprovechando la distracción.

La orilla del río está a unos pocos metros más de lo que había previsto. Él brinca alto, gira y se hace una bola con el brazo izquierdo al frente para protegerse la cabeza. Varias balas cortan el aire, pasando a los lados de su pierna y su brazo, y al menos dos de ellos rebotan en el brazo de metal. El hace una especie de tirabuzón en picado, justo antes de caer al agua. Las balas le siguen mientras se zambulle en el río.

La corriente es más fuerte de lo que se ve desde la superficie. Decide que de todas formas, eso es más de ayuda, ya que se deja arrastrar a donde quiera que haya terminado Steve. Aguanta la respiración y nada bajo el agua una buena distancia a partir de las ruinas del puente, antes de salir a respirar.

Encuentra a Steve casi a tres kilómetros corriente abajo, ayudando a dos soldados a llegar a la orilla. Uno parece estar inconsciente, echado sobre el hombro del Capitán. El otro está caminando, pero sangra de una herida en su brazo. Barnes nada hacia ellos. El soldado despierto se voltea bruscamente al escuchar que se aproxima. Steve sólo le hace un gesto con expresión cansada, deteniéndolo. Tiene un tajo sangrante en una pierna.

Barnes les adelanta y trepa hasta el banco del río. Él se adentra en el bosque, comprobando que esta parte de la orilla está libre de enemigos. Casi ataca a un soldado antes de ver el uniforme.

—¿En dónde está el resto de tu unidad? —pregunta Barnes.

—Allá atrás —el soldado le indica con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el este—. Tenemos muchos heridos.

Barnes hace un recuento rápido cuando ayudan al Capitán llevar a los soldados de infantería anegados a sus compañeros. Son siete hombres, entre ellos los dos que cayeron al río. Él no sabe cuántos lo habían logrado antes de que cayera el puente, y no todos los presentes son del Equipo B, pero cuatro escuadras deberían contener hasta dieciséis hombres. No es de extrañar que el soldado no se veía particularmente feliz al encontrarlo.

 

* * *

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

 

—Capi, tu chico es un genio —anuncia Tony, apareciendo finalmente en el comedor al finalizar la cena. Agarra la caja con sobras más cercana sin ver qué contiene. Barton se la quita, mientras Bruce  recupera el plato cubierto que Steve ha puesto antes en el horno para mantenerlo caliente.

Tony niega con la cabeza y ve a cada uno de ellos a su alrededor, como si estuviese sorprendido de encontrarse sentado a la mesa con un plato lleno de comida enfrente de él.

—Come —le dice Bruce.

Tony lo hace. Mastica y traga muchos bocados antes de retomar el tren de pensamientos que lo había llevado hasta ahí. —Bucky es un genio. Digo, ambos. ¿O son todos? Como sea, el lenguaje es increíblemente inadecuado cuando uno trata de hablar en cuestiones de viajes en el tiempo.

—Es verdad —dice Thor—. Mi dama Jane ha lamentado desde hace tiempo las limitaciones de los lenguajes Midgardianos para expresar los significados y métodos de las matemáticas.

—¿Qué es lo que descubriste? —pregunta Natasha.

Tony explica entre bocados de lo mein, la sugerencia de Bucky para localizar el rastreador de Barnes. —En realidad, JARVIS fue quien lo encontró hace menos de una hora, pero estaba esperando a que un proyecto terminara de cargarse, así que hice que Hill compilar los datos que tenemos sobre la ubicación.

Un globo tridimensional aparece en medio de la mesa. —De todos los lugares que pudimos imaginar, resulta que el rastreador de Barnes está actualmente en _San Diego_. Sus coordenadas más o menos coinciden con la de una planta química de productos finos, con un centro de investigación propio. Es propiedad de civiles, para pequeños y medianos proyectos. No se le conoce asociación con HYDRA o SHIELD, y no tiene contratos militares. 

—¿Estamos seguros que es el rastreador de Barnes? —pregunta Clint.

—Tan seguro como que yo soy yo. La intensidad de la señal era débil, consistente con el nivel de potencia que el modelo tendría después de setenta años. Incidentalmente, me gustaría señalar que mi rastreador sobrevivió setenta años y todavía llamó a casa como si nada. Quiero decir, lo construí para que durara alrededor de cien años, pero realmente nunca sabes si funcionará hasta que haces una prueba de campo —apuñala una pieza de pollo a la naranja—. Aunque creo que el devolver la señal probablemente le ha gastado mucha de su carga auxiliar. Debe ser capaz de responder una vez más, para confirmar que sigue donde está, pero eso es todo.

Hay un repentino rechinido de una silla, que es la de Steve mientras se levanta. Sale de ahí corriendo con un vago: —¡Ahora regreso! ¡Creo que tengo algo más!

Muchos segundos más tarde, JARVIS dice entre el sorpresivo silencio. —El Capitán Rogers ha vuelto a su departamento.

Bucky vuelve a comer. —No creo que pueda meterse en muchos problemas si sigue en la Torre.

—Oh, te sorprenderías —dice Natasha, aunque ella no parece ni mínimamente preocupada. Ante eso, Bucky ni siquiera quiere saber qué tipo de cosas puede llegar a encrespar a Natasha.

 

 

Quince minutos más tarde, Steve azota la nota que encontraron en la chaqueta de Bucky en medio de la mesa. —Ya supe qué son estos datos. ¿Ven cómo hay dos grupos de letras, seguidas por dos grupos de números? Cada una es una palabra. El nombre y los números están basados en libros  que tengo en mi apartamento. Las iniciales del autor, un acrónimo del título, el número de página y cuál palabra señala. Así: tp-gg-46-79 es Terry Pratchett, _¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!_ , página 46 y la palabra número 79 en esa página.

—¿Me estás diciendo —cuestiona Clint—, que Barnes literalmente ha memorizado _cada libro_ de tu apartamento?

—¿Cuál es el mensaje? —pregunta Natasha.

Steve levanta la mirada al techo. —¿JARVIS?

—El mensaje que me ha dictado el Capitán mientras buscaba en su biblioteca personal -el cual, me he tomado la libertad de confirmar, basado en el código ISBN de cada libro-, se lee como sigue: _un artefacto guarda códigos latentes en un lugar del submarino_. Uno asume que el submarino es el que buscamos.

—Códigos latentes —dice Natasha. Ella se inclina hacia la mesa y cruza los brazos—. Bueno, siempre habíamos sospechado que ellos, finalmente, le colocaron algunos.

—Él seguía diciendo que era importante encontrar este lugar, pero no podía recordar por qué —añade Sam.

—Tal vez su permanencia en el pasado le ha reactivado su memoria —sugiere Thor.

—Pudo haber sido de más ayuda para él que lo recordara antes de este pequeño ejercicio de intercambios —dice Tony—, pero le daré puntos por haber logrado que este mensaje se colara al futuro.

—Si este lugar tiene los códigos latentes para el Soldado Invernal —comenta Natasha—, es prioritario encontrarlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Bucky.

—Es claro que HYDRA quiere usar los códigos para reclamar al Soldado Invernal. La urgencia principal de Barnes me hace preguntarme si él lo sospechaba; tal vez hay algo en esta rara línea de tiempo que inconscientemente recordó. Esto podría también explicar el reciente nivel de actividad. Sospechábamos que estaban tratando de secuestrar a Barnes. Digo, a Bucky.

—Tenemos que conseguir esos códigos antes de que ellos los activen —interviene Steve con voz baja—. No podemos darles la oportunidad que los usen con Barnes.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Bucky no pudo haberlo dicho tan alto, pero todas las miradas en la habitación parecen girar hacia él—. No dejen que vuelva con ellos. Por favor.

—No volverá —afirma Natasha con vehemencia.

Bucky asiente en un gesto agradecido, Entonces decide que necesita aire, así que se levanta y se dirige al balcón.

 

* * *

 

 

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_ **

Siguen el curso de la corriente del río hasta un lugar en donde pueden reagruparse. Es un viaje lento, con todos los heridos. Los hombres con mayor fortaleza se han dispersado entre los árboles, manteniéndose alerta para avisar si hay fuerzas del Eje.

Barnes extrae sus cigarrillos por costumbre cuando se detienen para darles un descanso a los heridos. Parece doblemente innecesario cuando los otros Aulladores ni siquiera están presentes para hacer de esto una actividad social. Pero uno de los soldados rescatados ya ha formado una nube de humo cerca de donde está, ambos recargados en los árboles, y se siente obligado a fumar para acompañarlo. 

—Estoy empezando a creer que no eres fan del Capitán América —dice casual al soldado.

La mandíbula del hombre se tensa. —¿En dónde demonios estaba él cuando pasó lo de Anzio? ¿Y lo de Volges? —escupe al suelo—. Estoy aquí para cumplir con mi trabajo, y por la gracia de Dios, quiero llevar a mis hombres de vuelta a casa. No sé quién demonios piensan que son ustedes.

Barnes siente que su cabello se eriza. El Soldado Invernal nunca se ha preocupado por las opiniones de los demás, excepto cuando el desagrado de un manejador le había traído dolor y _corrección_. A veces sentía un placer tranquilo cuando una misión terminaba bien, cuando él era utilizado de manera óptima, pero las palabras ociosas raramente eran registradas. Éstas habían hecho poca diferencia a su eficacia.  

Tal vez ahora lo resiente porque sabe que el Capitán no querrá defenderse de esto.

Porque es parte del protocolo del Soldado Invernal, defender a su manejador.

Sabe que no lo estaría haciendo por esos protocolos.

Piensa: _mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes_. De cualquier forma, no sabe quién diablos piensa que es.

Pero sabe que es él. Es él, es él, es él...

Así que fuma, y fuma, y deja tranquilo al soldado.

 

* * *

 

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

No le sorprende escuchar pasos que se acercan después de unos minutos. Aunque se sorprende al encontrar que es Bruce quien ha salido tras él.

—¿Fumas? —le pregunta, sacudiendo una cajetilla hacia él.

—Gracias —responde Bucky agradecido. Hace un gesto ante el logo de Marlboro, pero no está en posición de ser quisquilloso—. ¿Tú fumas?

—Solía hacerlo —admite Bruce—. Esta caja es de uno de los escondites secretos de Tony. Probablemente se los robó a Rhodey.

—Aparentemente, estas cosas ya no tienen un efecto químico real en mí —dice Bucky—. Justo cuando ya puedo fumar cerca de Steve. Es gracioso cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿eh?

—Puedes decirlo con toda certeza.

Bucky aspira el humo y lo suelta al aire lentamente. —Estoy bien, Doc. No me gusta hablar sobre lo que hay en el interior de mi cabeza, si es lo mismo para ti.

—Es bueno el que no sea ese tipo de doctor —dice Bruce, aunque está sonriendo—. Tal vez vine porque sé lo que es tener... una segunda personalidad, por decirlo de alguna forma, que eres tú, pero realmente no eres tú.

—Nuestros terroríficos otros yo —comenta Bucky, ahora también sonriendo.

Bruce bufa un poquito. —Cierto, eso no es incorrecto.

Bucky juguetea con el cigarro. No es tan malo. Aunque echa de menos el olor del líquido de encendedor. —¿Alguna vez sientes lástima por el tuyo?

Bruce lo ve, sorprendido. —Algunas veces, en realidad. El mundo es un lugar muy extraño para él.

 

* * *

 

 

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_ **

Algunos de los hombres están tan gravemente heridos, que parece haber en el grupo un entendimiento no hablado, de que probablemente no logren sobrevivir antes de que puedan llegar hasta territorio Aliado. El Capitán pasa mucho de su tiempo con ellos, haciendo el enorme trabajo de apoyarlos e incluso cargarlos, puesto que puede, fácilmente, levantar el peso completo de un soldado promedio.

He aquí un pensamiento extraño: este Steve Rogers es _demasiado_ joven.

No es que el Rogers del Futuro no haría lo mismo para cuidar de sus hombres. Pero hay una vitalidad brillante en este Steve que ha madurado más en su contraparte. Prospera bajo un desafío y en este momento está disfrutando de la libertad otorgada por el milagro que se ha hecho en su cuerpo.

Entonces alcanzan la parte más angosta del río, en donde intentarán cruzar, y ningún hombre ha muerto aún.

Incluso el cabo Harlin, el peor herido, con los apretados vendajes totalmente empapados de sangre alrededor de su abdomen y una pierna que no volverá a mover, de alguna manera se las arregla para tambalearse fuera del agua, colgando entre dos miembros sanos de su unidad.

Barnes se planta en el medio del río, logrando encontrar rocas bajo el agua en las que puede acuñar sus pies, para poder así proporcionar ayuda adicional a los heridos. Steve está en el banco del mismo, físicamente levantando soldados cuando es necesario.

Barnes observa los rostros de los soldados que van atravesando el río, y ve el fuego en sus ojos, como si quisieran mantenerse observando la figura que es él, en su traje distintivo; el aire de cansancio y frustración sigue ahí, pero también hay algo feroz y determinado que brilla a través de su mirada. Independientemente de cómo se sienten sobre el Capitán América, algo acerca de su presencia está estimulándolos a ellos.

Y esto se le revela de golpe: _tal vez esto es lo que HYDRA ha significado para el Soldado Invernal,_ revestido del miedo y el control. El fantasma en lugar de la baliza.

 

****

* * *

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

Ellos aún están haciendo planes para cuando él regresa.

—Entonces, este laboratorio podría ser de HYDRA —dice Clint—. O podría ser una instalación civil completamente inocente.

—Siendo honestos, en estos días tiendo a mantener siempre una leve sospecha de los grupos de expertos científicos —replica Tony—. Pero sí. En pocas palabras. O podría ser un laboratorio de investigación civil completamente inocente, pero que no sabe que está manteniendo una caja de pequeños y sucios secretos de HYDRA en su sótano.

—Lo peor es si esto resulta ser una mezcla de ambos —comenta Natasha—. Porque si es de HYDRA, sólo tendríamos que entrar disparando, y si es una fábrica completamente ajena a HYDRA, podríamos nada más evacuar a todos de ahí y conseguir los códigos. O destruir todo el lugar. Pero si es ambas cosas, entonces tendremos una potencial situación de rehenes, y ni idea de quién intentará matarnos.

Clint lanza una pluma sobre la mesa. —Entonces pensemos que será ambas cosas.

—De todas formas, si hay sólo un puñado de gente de HYDRA ahí adentro, nos verán venir y entonces van a saber que vamos tras ellos. Podrían reubicar el artefacto —dice Hill.

—Y cualquiera que vaya ahí, tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta durante un rato, así que no podríamos enviar a un interno o algún jinete de escritorio que no sea reconocido —agrega Tony.

—¿Pero qué tal si...? —interviene Bucky, aclarando su garganta—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos otro camino?  Sin subterfugio alguno.

Stark ondea su mano. —por favor, explícate.

—Bucky —dice Steve con tono de advertencia.

Bucky se encoge de hombros ligeramente. —¿Y si imaginamos que podemos saber quién pertenece a  HYDRA por la forma como reaccione al ver al Soldado Invernal aparecer en su puerta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fragmento sustraído de poema Oda en Soledad, del poeta inglés Alexander Pope. Su apellido, por supuesto, traducido, significa Papa.


	14. Capítulo 14

**BUCKY BARNES**

 

El plan, al fin, es simple: Bucky solo pasará por la puerta principal caminando.

Steve protesta, por supuesto, pero entonces Sam empieza a reírse y Tony le pide a JARVIS que les muestre el reporte de la SSR del ataque de la última base.

—¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?

Demasiado tarde, Bucky descubre que Clint le ha robado su teléfono y tomó fotografías de él gritándole a Steve. Sabe que debería estar molesto al respecto, y se niega a admitir que ambos se ven bastante graciosos.

Tony produce una pieza de armadura: es un brazo completo, diseñado para parecerse al brazo de metal del Soldado Invernal. Lo hace con una rapidez, que tiene a Steve mirándolo con demasiada sospechosa.

—Lentejuelas, ya deberías saber que estoy siempre planificando el futuro. Tenía el presentimiento de que este sería muy útil —dice Tony, imperturbable—. Incluso si es sólo para usarlo un rato en algún perverso jueguito. Ya vi que me estás poniendo esa cara, pero no me digas que ese pensamiento nunca se te cruzó por la mente.

Resulta que el suero no ha librado a Steve de esa capacidad que tiene para ponerse rojo como un tomate. Bucky, completamente inmune a eso después de pasar su juventud cerca de los puertos y luego de estar en el Ejército, tiene la sensación de que no debería encontrarlo tan atractivo con ese tono rojo encendido; siente también que se muere por besar a Steve, que tiene ganas de  envolverlo por completo con brazos y piernas y lo que sea, lo que hace que se avergüence por pensar de esa forma.

Más tarde, justo cuando están probando la armadura, Tony le dice: —Las placas de metal son suficientemente fuertes para rechazar balas de medio calibre y algunos proyectiles pequeños. Pero obviamente, tu brazo de carne y piel bajo la armadura sigue siendo frágil, blandito, así que ya sabes, trata de no golpear un avión o algo como eso.

Bucky cierra el puño, observando fascinado el movimiento de las placas de metal. —¿Qué hay de la gente? 

—La gente, sorprendentemente, llega a sobrevivir a choques de aviones o golpes de autos, por lo que puedes volverte loco en ese aspecto. O no. En retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que no es el tipo de cosa que uno se supone que deba alentar.

 

   *   *   *

 

—¿JARVIS? ¿Podrías mostrarme algunos videos del Soldado Invernal?

—La mayoría de ese material ha sido grabado cuando él estaba en la Torre, Sargento Barnes. Hay muy pocas grabaciones de él en campo. Tiene un extraordinario talento para evadir equipos de grabación.

Por alguna extraña razón, eso hace sonreír a Bucky. —¿Puedes mostrarme lo que tienes de él en el campo de acción? Porque en serio, no puedo copiar sus movimientos sin algún tipo de referencia. Y de los de casa, ¿hay alguno de él en el gimnasio?

—Excelente idea, Sargento. Sí, él entrena con el Capitán Rogers y la Agente Romanoff algunos días a la semana.

 

   *  *  *

 

Una hora más tarde, exclama: —¡JARVIS! ¿Viste eso? ¡Lancé a Steve limpiamente al otro lado de la habitación!

—De hecho, Sargento  —hace una pausa—. Si me permite señalar, señor, dependiendo de la extensión de su mejora quimio-fisiológica antes de que el Capitán lo rescatara, es muy probable que en este momento, usted sea capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

Bucky lo considera. —¿Puedes llamar a Steve por mí, si no está muy ocupado?

—Por supuesto, señor.

 

    *  *  * 

 

En su defensa, dirá que en verdad quería saber si podía tirar a Steve.

Lo más que logra es arrojarlo al suelo, lo que le sorprende bastante, pero luego se había perdido viendo el rostro de Steve y luego el resto de Steve y, bueno, resulta que la ropa de ejercicio ridículamente ajustada de Steve sirve a un buen propósito, después de todo.

Porque ni siquiera alcanzan a ponerse de pie ante la impaciencia de sus fuertes manos de súper soldados.

 

* * *

 

 

**WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal**

 

Con no poca sorpresa, Barnes se da cuenta de que extraña a _su_ Steve Rogers.

 _Le gusta_ este Steve, el del pasado.

Ahora entiende mejor cómo el Soldado ha nacido en el campo de batalla, antes que Barnes hubiese siquiera sentido el toque de HYDRA; nació moldeado por cuchillos ensangrentados en la oscuridad, lamentos de sirenas y el gimoteo de aviones, con el registro constante de disparos debajo de sus costillas. Y después, ni siquiera fue el primero ni el único, como la historia lo puede atestiguar; HYDRA sólo lo hizo mejor que a la mayoría de sus iguales.

Piensa que también entiende mejor a Steve.

Suficiente para saber que éste no es suyo, no en la forma que importa. Barnes peleará y sangrará y morirá por este Steve, tanto como podría hacerlo por el otro. Pero hay algo acerca de este Steve que es... no probado, nuevo también. No hay nada de vacíos aquí, en donde el fantasma que es el Soldado Invernal podría refugiarse. No aún.

Está listo para volver a casa.

 

* * *

 

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

 

Les había parecido una exageración llevar a todo el equipo, por lo que Thor y Bruce, los menos adecuados para pelear en los centros de población urbanos, optan por permanecer en Nueva York. El resto de ellos viajan a San Diego por separado. Bueno, para darle significado a la palabra ‘independiente'.

Es la primera vez que Bucky viaja en un vuelo comercial. Es posible que viajar en el avión privado de Stark lo ha estropeado un poco; la presión de estar rodeado de gente es un tanto abrumadora. Aunque viajar así es aún más cómodo que hacerlo en los bombarderos. Se afana hojeando el folleto de seguridad, la revista de a bordo y hasta el catálogo de ventas libre de impuestos. Nat se sienta a su lado y se acurruca encima de él.  

Él le sonríe.  —¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas, cariño?

—Sip, no tuve ni un problema —dice Nat. Su cabello es rubio ahora y a él le sorprende cuánto le favorece. Ella saca uno de esos polvos compactos y revisa su rostro en el espejo. Entonces se mueve un poco, así puede ver él también: Steve y Sam, sentados tres filas atrás de él. Steve, quien había conseguido el asiento del pasillo después de un complicado juego de papel/tijera/piedra con Sam, levanta las cejas al ver a Bucky en el reflejo. 

Nat mueve otra vez el espejo hacia el pecho de Steve, y mientras Bucky aprecia la vista gracias a eso, aunque parece un poquito innecesario, alcanza a ver la mano de Sam sobre la de Steve en el reposabrazos entre los asientos de ambos. Steve y Sam están sujetando sus manos, sus dedos entrelazados claramente se distinguen por la diferencia en el color de la piel de ambos.

Así que decidieron ir como pareja, después de todo. Está... bien. Steve lo había mencionado como una posibilidad y Bucky había estado de acuerdo. Porque él, en ese momento, está usando un anillo que es el par del que trae Nat, por amor del cielo.

Hay un chasquido muy débil y Bucky sabe, sin lugar a dudas, que el hombre que acababa de pasar su fila usando un espantoso suéter de rayas es Clint. ¡Oh, santo Dios! ¿Clint trae una peluca rubia? Debe ser, porque su cabello no era lo suficientemente largo como para que le cayera hasta los hombros esa misma mañana.

Nat deja escapar una aguda risita y se arrebuja contra él. Bucky le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros automáticamente y una azafata que camina a su lado les sonríe.

—¿Ustedes viajan a menudo? —les pregunta, pasándoles un montón de cosas. Audífonos. Ooh, nueces...

—Siempre que este niño no está trabajando —dice Nat, dándole una juguetona palmada a Bucky en el pecho.

Bucky se ríe para cubrir la mueca de dolor. Se reacomoda la chaqueta que se había quitado y la extiende detrás de su cabeza y sobre su frente para defenderse de las frías emisiones del aire reciclado. —Nos encanta viajar. Ir a un nuevo lugar añade siempre un placer adicional a nuestro matrimonio. —Despliega su mejor sonrisa, sugerente pero más satisfecho de sí mismo que tratando de darse aire conquistador. Después de todo, es un hombre casado con una hermosa mujer.

La azafata se sonroja un poco, lo cual hace que Bucky se sienta más complacido. —Bien, me alegro por ustedes. Volar es demasiado estresante para muchas familias, por eso es agradable ver a una pareja que se siente relajada en esta situación. Espero que tengan un gran vuelo, y háganme saber si necesitan algo.

—Gracias —responde Nat, aparentemente ya medio quedándose dormida sobre el hombro de Bucky.

La azafata continúa con su recorrido. Nat espera hasta que ella pasa la fila de Steve también. Entonces le susurra a Bucky en el oído. —Eres bastante bueno haciendo eso. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente decía que eras un mujeriego. 

De alguna manera, Bucky no necesita preguntarle con quién podría estarlo comparando. —Él no es muy bueno para mentir en los vuelos, eso es todo. Espera, ¿ya antes habías hecho esto de fingir con él que son pareja? —la mano que ella tiene en su pecho se desliza hasta la zona de su estómago, debajo de la chaqueta, y él se estremece cuando baja a una zona de más peligro—. Uhm, Natalie, no hay nadie observándonos. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? 

—Desalentando a cualquiera que intente voltear para acá —murmura—. Además, eres un tipo  caluroso, y no me gusta tener las manos frías. —Ella aprovecha para pellizcarle la oreja, lo que provoca que se estremezca de nuevo—. Todavía hay una persona viendo, pero me imagino que no te importa.

Por fortuna, su mano se detiene muy cerca de cualquier lugar que podría ser especialmente escandaloso. Aunque de pronto sus dedos empiezan a pellizcarlo, y él descubre que... hey, esa parte de su piel detrás de su cinturón _puede_ ser bastante sensitivo. Siente la garganta apretada por tal predicamento. —Nat, en serio, cada vez que dices cosas como esas, me pregunto si estás tomando venganza por algo.

—Por supuesto —admite ella—. Pero no es contra ti.

—Él sólo pudo haberlo dicho —continúa diciendo—. Creí que su negativa era por tratarse de mí.

—No te sientas mal. Yo pasé la mitad de nuestras vidas tratando de hacerlo conseguir alguna cita.

—Esto debería causarte una especie de _orgullo profesional_ , esposo mío. Hmmm. Me pregunto si puedo convencerlos que entren al Club de las Alturas.*

Él frunce el ceño. —¿Qué es el Club de las Alturas?

 

   *   *   * 

 

Se registran en un hotel de cuatro estrellas en las afueras de la ciudad. Tony llegará al final del día, oficialmente en la costa oeste para comprobar la reconstrucción de su casa de Malibú. Maria Hill había llegado antes que ellos, con el pretexto de preparar el camino para Tony y había reservado dos habitaciones contiguas para establecer su base de operaciones, con el resto del equipo extendido por todo el hotel.

Bucky se sorprende al saber que es muy difícil para alguien como Tony Stark viajar sin que la gente lo reconozca, a diferencia de él, por ejemplo, que es un tipo que está oficialmente muerto y ahora personifica a un asesino infame del que no hay prueba alguna que existe.

—Estar muerto es fácil —dice Natasha, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. También es demasiado fácil cuando el público cree que saben todo acerca de una persona. Como lo ocurrido contigo, por ejemplo.

Con cara muy seria, él responde. —Nunca pensé que estuviésemos hablando de alguien más.

Ella le patea levemente una pierna. —James B. Barnes: nace en 1916, muere en 1944. Nombre Clave: el Soldado Invernal: un metro ochenta de altura, rápido, fuerte, tiene un brazo de metal. Algunas veces todo lo que necesitas cambiar es un detalle y entonces te vuelves invisible. —Le pincha el brazo izquierdo—. Tony Stark, por otro lado, hace olas a donde quiera que va. Todo mundo espera que eso pase siempre. Algunas veces, su ausencia es mucho más notoria que su presencia.

—Suena agotador —dice Bucky.

—Oh, sí.

—Hola, Nat —dice Steve, saliendo del baño—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Hay un momentáneo silencio, durante el cual, Bucky y Natasha aprecian por completo la gloriosa presencia de un todavía mojado Steve Rogers salido del baño, usando sólo una toalla. Entonces Nat sonríe y se inclina hacia la pierna de Bucky. —Quería ver si puedo llevar a cabo mis deberes de esposa ahora o más tarde.

Steve pone los ojos en blanco. —Sal de aquí, por favor.

Al momento en que Natasha cierra la puerta detrás de ella, Bucky casi salta de la cama y se le repega a Steve en la espalda. Steve se recarga en él.

Bucky gime ante toda esa piel desnuda que está a su disposición, recorriendo con sus dientes la piel del maxilar de Steve. —Me estás matando, Rogers.

Steve gira su cuello lo suficiente para lograr un beso, húmedo y con la boca abierta. Bucky pasa una mano sobre el muslo de Steve, cubierto por la toalla y al llegar al borde, desliza la mano bajo ella. Steve se endurece con ese movimiento, empujando su cadera hacia el frente.

—Jodido guapísimo —ronronea Bucky en su oído—. ¿Esto es para mí, dulzura? ¿Un poquito de buena suerte para la misión de esta noche?

—Oh, cielos —jadea Steve.

—Mmmmm, me encantas así —desliza la otra mano desde la cadera de Steve hacia la dura redondez de su trasero. Le da un firme apretón.

Una idea surge en su cabeza, debido a las horas que ha pasado viendo lo que él y JARVIS acordaron en llamar ‘investigación’.

Conduce a Steve hacia la cama. —¿Puedo darte un beso de buena suerte para la misión de esta noche?

—Lo que quieras, Bucky —dice Steve, empezando a voltearse un poco para recibir el beso prometido.

Bucky sonríe y le empuja el rostro, obligándolo a ver hacia el frente. Coloca una mano sobre su espalda, entre los omóplatos de Steve y lo empuja hacia abajo. Escucha que su garganta se mueve ruidosamente, entonces lo hace doblarse un poco por la cintura.

—Mírate —murmura Bucky. Cae sobre sus rodillas. Empuja la toalla hacia arriba, en lugar de removerla por completo. Los músculos del trasero de Steve se contraen bajo el ligero roce de su mano, probando. Deposita un húmedo beso en una de sus nalgas, y enseguida en la otra, y roza con sus dientes la suave y palpitante carne.

—Bucky —dice Steve con voz ronca.

—¿Estás listo para que te de tu beso, Stevie?

—Oh, por Dios. Sí —Steve se mueve. No alcanza a subir su trasero hacia el rostro de Bucky, de todas formas, este sonríe.

A diferencia de las pruebas que ha estado haciendo, ahora Bucky agarra los dos montículos de carne enfrente de él, apreciando lo perfectos que son; a continuación, los despliega sólo lo suficiente para poder presionar sus labios contra el borde del orificio de Steve.

Steve deja escapar un agudo gemido.

Bucky lame la piel fruncida, primero levemente y enseguida con creciente presión. Ve que las manos de Steve agarran y empuñan la sábana. Le da un largo lengüetazo hacia arriba. Pone sus labios otra vez sobre el orificio de Steve y mete la punta de la lengua en él.

La cadera de Steve se mueve hacia adelante. —Bucky. _Bucky_. —Steve huele y sabe a limpio después del baño, pero hay también un rastro de sudor en él ahora.

Los músculos alrededor del orificio estén apretados. Presiona tan sólo la punta de un dedo, y lame firmemente alrededor del mismo, agitando su lengua en señal de aprobación, cuando su dedo se desliza un poco más. Está babeando todo el culo de Steve y su propia barbilla, pero duda que a este le importe algo. Él baja la nariz un poco y acaricia con ella el orificio; chupa fuerte en la zona de piel donde comienza el pliegue de su ano. Mueve sus labios sobre la curva de una nalga y la muerde con suavidad. Steve jadea y el dedo de Bucky se desliza más.

—Quiero penetrarte, Steve —gime—. ¿Puedo penetrarte?

—¡Sí, sí! _Por favor_ , Buck —el rostro de Steve está sonrojado por la excitación cuando mira hacia abajo, encontrando a su lado a Bucky.

Por fortuna, el equipaje de Steve está justo a un lado de la cama. Bucky alcanza el lubricante y un condón, percatándose que sus manos están temblando ligeramente cuando se echa un poco en sus dedos.

Ambos sueltan un sonoro gemido cuando el dedo de Bucky se desliza sin dificultad. Este le da otra enorme mordida al trasero de Steve para distraerse y no venirse tan pronto. Levanta su mano libre hacia el vientre de Steve para agarrar su miembro.

—Anda, Bucky. Mete otro —le urge Steve. Abre aún más sus  piernas, empujando hacia él su trasero.

—Tranquilo, muñeco —le dice Bucky, casi arrastrando las palabras—. Me tendrás todito en poco tiempo.

Añade otro dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de Steve con firmeza. Este hace hermosos ruidos cuando los tiene adentro. Bucky pone entonces el tercero, más pronto de lo que había pensado, porque Steve aún está bastante estrecho y eso lo hace gemir más fuerte, aunque lo hace en aprobación. Su cadera se mece atrás y adelante, como si estuviese listo para estocarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Bucky.

Bucky está bastante seguro que sólo con los dedos dentro de Steve, ambos podrían venirse. Como si adivinase el sentido de sus pensamientos, Steve lo voltea a ver y dice: —Ponme tu jodido pene adentro, Barnes, anda.

Bucky está a kilómetros de rechazar una orden directa como esa. Así que desliza el condón y un poco más de lubricante sobre sí, alistándose para alimentar ese codiciosos y lubricado orificio de Steve.

—Oh, por Dios... —gime con enorme sinceridad.

—Eso es —dice Steve casi sin aliento. Le sonríe a Bucky sobre su hombro, dulce y celestial—. Te sientes tan extraordinario, Buck. No puedo dejar de desearte.

Bucky le sonríe, un poquito inseguro. Se mueve hacia atrás y enseguida arremete, apretando los dientes ante el ardiente apretón que el cuerpo de Steve le propina. Este jadea y se empuja hacia él. Una de sus manos cubre la mano de Bucky que tiene en su cadera. 

—Más... —jadea Steve—. Dame todo lo que tienes, Bucky.

Feliz de relajar su control, empieza a mecerse, dentro y fuera, lento al principio y luego más rápido, hasta que la cama se mueve con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Los ánimos de Steve se disuelven en sonidos sin palabras y el nombre de Bucky. El sudor baña la frente de este y gotea hacia abajo en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve, que serpentea por los valles que conforman sus músculos flexionados.

Cuando siente que Steve está cerca, Bucky se acomoda, levantándose. Guía una de las piernas del otro hacia arriba, recargando un pie sobre la cama. Steve gime al sentir el cambio de ángulo, volteando para besarlo en la boca. Esa misma boca que ha estado apenas hace un momento dentro de él, recuerda Bucky de pronto. Gruñe y alcanza con los dientes el labio inferior de Steve, chupándolo con fuerza. 

El cuerpo de Steve se tensa. —Bucky... voy a terminar.... voy a...

—Te tengo, Stevie —murmura Bucky. Sujeta el miembro de Steve con una mano y lo estruja, embistiéndolo con todo lo que tiene. La mano de Steve alcanza a sujetarlo del cabello, sin jalarlo, sólo agarrándolo con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Steve se arquea al momento en que el clímax estalla en él, mojando con su semen la cama; prácticamente, canta el nombre de Bucky y le muerde la mandíbula casi por completo. Bucky tampoco está muy coherente, montado aún en el éxtasis que atraviesa el cuerpo de Steve. Los dientes de este alcanzan el lóbulo de su oreja, y ahí, justo en ese momento, siente que se desliza a toda velocidad por el precipicio del placer que rasga su cuerpo.

Se derrumban en la cama juntos, jadeando; Bucky se mantiene encima de Steve y dentro de él. Alcanza a ver la mano de Steve que yace lánguidamente sobre la sábana y la cubre con la propia, enredando sus dedos.

—Eso sí que es un maldito amuleto de la buena suerte —dice Steve eventualmente.

—Secreto de las edades —concede Bucky.

Minutos más tarde, Steve se percata que está acostado sobre las sábanas empapadas. —Ugh, voy a necesitar otro baño.

—Voy contigo —se apunta Bucky de inmediato—. Creo que todavía no ha sido suficiente buena suerte.

 

   *   *   *

 

Deciden llevar la misión a cabo esa noche, cuando la fábrica y el poblado cercano no tengan mucha actividad, esperando por supuesto, que la mayoría de los civiles estén ya en cama, dormidos.

(—¿Es en serio? Algunas veces actúan como si no conocieran a un verdadero científico —les gruñe Tony)

Bruce está despierto y permanece en el hotel con Hill, para coordinar al equipo y gestionar las líneas de comunicación. El resto de ellos toman una furgoneta y llegan hasta la colina detrás de la instalación, donde se atrincheran en un pequeño parque con vistas a la bahía.

—Bucky, deja de jugar con tu brazo —le dice Nat.

Bucky echa su mano hacia atrás con gesto culpable. Pero la armadura completa de metal chapado sobre su brazo _es increíble_ ; las placas cambian si mueve el brazo de una manera determinada y se unen entre sí cuando tensa los músculos. Ha descubierto que puede incluso formar un tipo de onda que viaja hasta el antebrazo, como un escalofrío robótico, si extiende su mano y flexiona su tríceps.

Hubo cierto debate entre ellos sobre la cantidad de armamento que debe llevar. Él había señalado que _quieren_ que los civiles salgan lo más pronto posible de su camino, y si hay una presencia significativa de HYDRA, entonces estos empezarán a disparar contra él tan pronto como se den cuenta de quién es, o mejor dicho, de quién _no es_.

Esta discusión deriva entonces en dejarlo llevar todos los juguetes que desee...

—Lleva todas las armas con las que realmente te sientas cómodo cargando, Bucky —dice Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y no, Tony. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de la bazooka que ocultaste debajo de los asientos?

—En realidad, esa es de Clint, y tengo que decir que me hiere mucho el que siempre empieces a echarme todas sus culpas a mí.

—No, la bazooka de Clint está a un lado de mí —interfiere Bucky, señalando bajo su asiento—. La que Steve menciona, está debajo del asiento del conductor.

—Oh, esa es mía —comenta Nat, al mismo tiempo que Steve exclama—: ¿Tenemos _dos_ bazookas?

—Mi Má siempre dijo que sería muy bendecido con mucha gente interesante en mi vida —dice Sam en forma contemplativa—. Quiero darles las gracias a todos en esta camioneta, porque están probando que ella tenía razón.

—Tu Má es una mujer muy lista —replica Clint—. Por favor, pregúntale si puede enviarnos galletitas alguna vez.

...y no está sorprendido al ver que de alguna manera, el que aparentemente es el uniforme preferido del Soldado Invernal le queda casi perfectamente bien.

—Me queda un poquito flojo en el pecho —dice Bucky.

—¿Lo suficiente para que te quepa otra nueve milímetros? —pregunta Nat, produciendo de la nada el arma mencionada. Steve se inclina hacia él para ajustar las correas. Tony se inclina sobre los brazos de Steve y le coloca un audífono en el oído a Bucky.

—Camuflaje —dice Clint. Bucky voltea hacia él y le permite ponerle pintura negra especial alrededor de sus ojos.

—Máscara —es lo siguiente que indica Nat. Ella le coloca el protector sobre la parte inferior de su rostro, con sorprendente gentileza. Hay una mirada en su cara que no sabe leer, pero la hace parecer mayor por un momento.

Todos dan un paso atrás para verlo.

Quiere levantar los brazos en un silencioso interrogante: _¿y bien?_ Pero recuerda los videos que JARVIS le ha mostrado. Su cuerpo está vibrando con los nervios previos a una misión; se obliga a sí mismo a quedarse quieto, como el francotirador en esta misión, listo para la batalla.

Es gracioso. Su Má y la mamá de Steve pasaron años reprendiéndolo por su impaciente energía y su incapacidad para mantenerse quieto. Siempre decían que trataba de compensar toda esa quietud que la fatiga de las enfermedades le producía a Steve. Y al parecer, lo único que necesitaban hacer era ponerle un rifle de largo alcance en sus manos.

Se obliga a volver al presente. Al futuro. La tranquilidad que se asienta sobre su mente le es conocida; ese familiar y codiciado estado donde está como flotando por encima de sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo,  hiper enfocado. La armadura del brazo ha hecho su lado izquierdo más pesado que el derecho y para compensar eso, ha encorvado un poco sus hombros, bajando su centro de gravedad.

Clint suelta el aire ruidosamente. —Pues, creo que ya me he condenado.

La mano de Nat se agita sin aviso ante él; sus movimientos son más rápidos de lo que necesitan ser, con la clara intención de asustar, aunque ella sólo está ajustando el pelo en la parte frontal de la cabeza. Él no se permite reaccionar, no se mueve en lo absoluto, excepto por sus ojos, que rastrean la mano hasta que ella la echa hacia atrás. Nat le sonríe, realmente complacida, aunque no precisamente feliz. — хорошо ( _korosho / bien_ ) —suspira.  

El rostro de Sam se mantiene en una expresión complicada. Todo lo que dice es: —¿Estás bien, soldado?

Bucky asiente.

Pero la reacción que más le preocupa es la de Steve. No puede leer la expresión de su rostro, aunque no parece horrorizado. Sólo triste. Bucky se percata que esto, de alguna manera, le está rompiendo el corazón a Steve otra vez. ¿Debió pensar tal vez en un plan distinto a este?

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en la forma como Steve tomaría esto. Aunque es un claro e inequívoco recordatorio que se va a convertir en esta otra persona. Steve no ha dicho nada, y por supuesto que nunca lo hará. Se condenará a sí mismo, sin importar lo que Bucky o el resto del mundo diga, porque existe una parte infatigable y exasperante de Steve que por siempre estará llena de ira por las cosas de mierda que suceden, incluso para aquellos que no lo merecen.

—Probando, probando. Base, ¿me copian? —dice Tony.

—Fuerte y claro, Iron Man —responde Hill—. ¿Cuál es su estado?

—Estamos en posición —dice Steve. Entonces se inclina hacia el espacio personal de Bucky, y esta vez, Bucky se mueve—. Iniciamos con la misión. —Su voz enronquecida envía cálidas vibraciones a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Bucky. Sus ojos se encuentran y de pronto, ambos están en 1944, preparándose por otra misión.

Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes. Otra misión, otra guerra. El escudo y la sombra; peleando contra la maldad del mundo y las injusticias. Por siempre y para siempre jamás.

Steve se lame los labios. Parece que también está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no cerrar la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Entonces, se rinde al impulso repentino y se adelanta, depositando un beso en la máscara del Soldado Invernal. A pesar de la barrera, Bucky siente como si sus labios estuviesen tocando su piel.

—Listo para convertirte en Taxi, Falcon —dice Steve, apartándose un paso.

—Tony, será mejor que no te hayas equivocado con eso de que no tienen ojos en el cielo —dice Sam.

—No hay error —le asegura Tony—. He pedido a JARVIS que monitoree el área por varios días, y estoy escaneando el área cada dos minutos desde que llegamos, sólo para asegurarme.

Clint termina de colocarse el arnés que, como Bucky ha descubierto, está especialmente diseñado para ayudar a Falcon a transportar personas por el aire; Steve lo sujeta a su vez al arnés de Sam. Steve y Sam chocan las manos por un momento, entonces Sam despliega sus alas. Estas son mucho más silenciosas que la última vez que Bucky lo vio hacer eso.

—Diseño para espionaje —explica Tony.

Sam hace la señal de “listo”. Steve asiente y entonces, Sam y Clint se elevan y se van.

—Falcon Taxi uno, en camino.

No escuchan un solo ruido, lo cual es bueno. Después de diez minutos, Bucky ve alas que cruzan por la silueta de la luna y piensa que es un búho, hasta que escucha el zumbido de las turbinas otra vez; Sam está de regreso para, esta vez, transportar a Natasha.

—Falcon Taxi Dos: completo —dice Steve diez minutos más tarde—. ¿Soldado Invernal?

Un escalofrío recorre a Bucky. Asiente, haciendo la señal de “listo”. Casi ha terminado de colocarse el arnés que le corresponde. Sam aterriza por tercera vez. Steve los sujeta a ambos por los arneses con mucho cuidado. Mira a Bucky con seriedad por un momento.

Bucky sujeta la mano de Steve mientras se apartan. No sabe si debería decir algo, o si hay algo que le quiera decir. Esto es... sólo otra misión, sí, pero _siempre_ es otra misión hasta que deja de serlo, y ni siquiera es la más peligrosa en la que han participado; Bucky ha evitado el ver la luna todo este tiempo, pero justo ahora, ahí está, como su propio reloj celestial. Steve parece entender. Se acerca y junta sus frentes. Bucky se enfoca en ese pequeño punto de contacto y deja que el resto del mundo se desvanezca por varios segundos.

Entonces Steve se retira un paso y él siente un fuerte tirón en las correas del arnés. El piso bajo sus pies desaparece, y Bucky tiene que ahogar un instintivo “¡whoop!”. No voltea hacia atrás, mantiene su mirada fija en el océano y el edificio que es su objetivo. Siempre le fascinaron los grandes paseos; se pregunta cómo Sam puede soportar el quedarse en el suelo todo el tiempo, cuando es capaz de hacer esto.

Escucha la voz de Steve a través del auricular. —Entrega Principal de Falcon, en camino.

 

   *  *  * 

 

Sam lo baja sin problemas dentro de la cerca perimetral. Él no escucha a los guardias. La vigilancia de Tony ha mostrado que hay solo seguridad moderada durante el día en las horas punta y un par de guardias que realizan recorridos rutinarios durante la noche. Tal vez ahora estén en una parte diferente de la instalación, o tal vez Hawkeye y Black Widow ya les han deshabilitado.

Son aproximadamente una docena de metros hasta la puerta principal. Si hay operativos de HYDRA en el lugar, entonces lo mejor es que busque las cámaras de seguridad. Porque sabrán que él está aquí en el momento mismo en que camine ante ellas.

Es momento de buscarlas.

Estable y seguro, recuerda los videos. El Soldado Invernal camina como si cada paso fuese, si no planificado, entonces por lo menos cuidadosamente deliberado y necesariamente juicioso. No es un asesino, como Bucky había pensado primero, sino un cazador.

Las placas en el brazo de metal se flexionan, como si estuviesen de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

Camina hacia la puerta principal. _Plexiglás a prueba de balas entre los marcos de acero_ , tal como Tony había sospechado.

— _La situación con el miedo, es que es difícil de sacudírselo una vez que te abraza_ —le había dicho Natasha—. _Es lo mismo con las dudas. El truco es plantarlos tempranamente. Entonces, tratar de controlarlos devorará la atención en la mente de tu enemigo, así que ni siquiera estarán poniendo el suficiente cuidado para defenderse._

Encuentra la cámara de seguridad sobre la puerta, así que la ve directamente. Entonces golpea el cristal con el puño.

El impacto es irritante, pero la armadura metálica del brazo le ayuda a apoyar bien la muñeca y el codo, así como a proteger su propio brazo de los fragmentos. Una alarma empieza a sonar y oye zapatos pesados corriendo por el interior del edificio. Más importante aún, las puertas se abren deslizándose, probablemente como un protocolo de cambio a un modo de emergencia.

Se apresura e irrumpe en el interior. El escritorio de recepción está solo y el área de espera, frente al mismo, vacía. Tony ha hackeado el edificio para obtener los planos del piso, pero la sección de HYDRA posiblemente no se muestre en los mismos. Se adentra aún más en el edificio. Hay algunas luces rojas parpadeando cerca, indicando las salidas de emergencia.

Hay movimiento. Tiene su arma en la mano antes incluso de pensar en ella. Tres individuos, ocultándose en uno de los salones laterales. Abre la puerta de una patada. Dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de las mujeres está detrás de un escritorio, cerca de una pantalla blanca al final del salón; los otros dos están debajo de una mesa central de conferencias.

Así que decide ir directo al punto. —¿Son de HYDRA? —la máscara le dificulta un poco hablar.

Los dos que están debajo de la mesa gimen algo parecido a un —No.

La tercera, la mujer frente a él al fondo del salón, saca una pequeña ametralladora del escritorio y abre fuego.

Se alcanza a cubrir cerca de la puerta. —Encontré a una agente de HYDRA, y a dos posibles civiles.

—Enterada —responde Hill—. Widow ha plantado exitosamente sus virus, así que ahora tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad, así como todas las líneas de comunicación del límite exterior y, potencialmente, la mayor parte de las líneas internas también. Cap y Iron Man, pueden entrar. 

—Debes saber que HYDRA probablemente ha separado y cerrado las redes internas que tienen para su propio uso —comenta Tony. Parece que Hill los ha cambiado a un canal abierto, ahora que Bucky está ocupado con el enemigo.

—Por eso mismo, uno de ustedes necesita llegar a los servidores de las redes de HYDRA —replica Hill.

Hay una pausa en el tiroteo. Una docena, o posiblemente una y media docena de balas, han destrozado el cristal  del enorme ventanal de la pared, cerca de la puerta. Bucky le quita el seguro a una granada luminosa usando sus dientes, mientras se asegura de mostrar un poquito de su arma por la puerta. Entonces lanza la granada por la ventana.

La explosión deja a los dos civiles tosiendo violentamente, y tal vez medio sordos, pero la pesada mesa de conferencias los ha protegido de lo peor de la misma. Comprueba que la agente de HYDRA ha quedado inconsciente, así que le quita el arma; luego, saca casi arrastrando a los civiles del lugar. Los deja en el piso y les da un empujón, señalando hacia la salida de emergencia más cercana.

La voz de Clint irrumpe en su auricular. —Dos agentes de HYDRA localizados en el quinto piso.

—Estoy dentro del edificio sur —dice Steve.

—Una agente de HYDRA incapacitada —reporta Bucky—. Dos civiles van hacia el exterior.

—Los veo —habla Hill—. Ya están fuera de la cerca.

—Hay un par de equipos STRIKE (de asalto); salieron aquí por alguna parte —dice Tony desde la planta de procesos—. Me tendrán a la vista en un minuto. A menos que vengan desde el exterior, estoy tomando la imagen como una confirmación de que existe una sección subterránea. HYDRA no es muy creativa, ¿verdad? Vigilaré aquí la entrada, pero el otro edificio debe tener entradas también.

—No vinieron desde el exterior —confirma Sam.

Bucky hace una mueca ante el repentino estruendo de explosiones.

—Iron Man ha deshabilitado al enemigo —reporta Hill, aunque en forma innecesaria.

 

   *  *  * 

 

Bucky no encuentra puertas ocultas o túneles en el edificio principal. Ha evacuado a una docena más de civiles e incapacitado a un puñado de agentes de HYDRA. Natasha se le une, limpiando de enemigos los niveles superiores del lugar.

—Tal vez el único punto de acceso está en la planta de procesamientos —dice Natasha después que Steve y Sam reportan que tampoco ellos han encontrado algo en el edificio donde están.

Entonces, una serie de ventanas en el salón adyacente explota hacia el interior. Ambos se ocultan detrás del mobiliario de oficina volcado. Bucky alcanza a ver por el rabillo del ojo un equipo táctico, todos vestidos de negro. 

—Equipo STRIKE de asalto —reporta Natasha a Hill—. Es probable que estuviesen apostados en el exterior, esperando.

—¿Ya terminaron de hacer su búsqueda en el edificio?

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda responder, hay un chirrido de metal a través de sus auriculares. Es seguido por una ronda de disparos que parece inusualmente alta.

—Uhm —habla Clint—. El hombre de Lata y yo tal vez necesitemos ayuda aquí.

Bucky y Nat voltean a verse. Su misión es localizar la base de HYDRA. Deberían asegurarse que no hay alguna entrada a esta en el edificio, así como encargarse del equipo STRIKE.

—Base, Widow y yo nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente puerta —reporta Bucky.

Nat le sonríe, aguda y mortal. Él lanza una granada en el salón en donde el equipo STRIKE está disparando, entonces ambos corren hacia las escaleras que Nat indica, subiendo dos pisos. Entiende por qué lo hacen cuando ella va hacia una ventana que muestra la planta de procesamiento y saca un arma con un gancho y una cuerda.

Escuchan que el equipo STRIKE ahora sube las escaleras. De forma experta, Nat apunta y dispara hacia el techo de la planta de procesamiento, prepara la cuerda y envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bucky. Este levanta una ceja, pero pone su brazo alrededor de los hombros femeninos, mientras su mano libre sujeta la cuerda.

—Esto no habría funcionado si tú no fueses así de ligero —observa Nat, justo cuando lo empuja y ambos caen por el dintel de la ventana.

Están por alcanzar la planta cuando Bucky ve uno de los francotiradores de STRIKE parado en la ventana desde donde se arrojaron. Agarra la pistola de Nat y le dispara. Ve cuando el cuerpo cae, y entonces empiezan a trepar hacia una de las ventanas superiores del edificio.

Adentro de la planta encuentran un verdadero pandemonium. Puede ver el resplandor de un fuego en un lado lejano, y un espeso vapor escapando de alguna parte. Varios cañones disparan desde varias direcciones. No puede ver ninguna señal de Iron Man a través de los múltiples niveles de pasarelas y grandes tuberías.

—¿Cuál de esos tanques crees que sean peligrosos si les disparamos otra vez? —pregunta él.

Una sonora explosión sacude el edificio. Natasha lo ve con ironía. —Creo que es un poco tarde para que te preocupes por eso —dicho eso, se balancea hacia una pasarela inferior; a continuación, realiza algunas volteretas y se desliza en la parte superior curva de uno de los tanques gigantes, desapareciendo de la vista.

Bucky se pregunta si debe esperar o seguirla, cuando ve una pequeña figura tratando de trepar por una de las paredes, usando los remaches y los soportes de las columnas de metal. El arco lo identifica de inmediato, así como los uniformes tácticos negros identifican al montón de las otras figuras que trepan también, siguiéndolo. Clint salta a otra de las columnas justo cuando brotan chispas, justo en el lugar en donde había estado. 

—He localizado a Hawkeye —reporta Bucky. La pasarela en la que se encuentra está a dos niveles por encima, en forma perpendicular a la que sostiene el equipo STRIKE. Corre para acercarse a ellos lo más que le es posible, entonces se deja caer sobre una rodilla y sostiene su rifle. 

Clint se ve forzado a balancearse alrededor de la columna, perdiendo un poco su peso, aunque evadiendo el siguiente round de balas. —Cuando quieras, Soldado.

 _Un soporte hubiese sido ideal_ , piensa Bucky mientras se deshace de los agentes, uno tras otro. Las vibraciones sobre la pasarela hacen que sus tiros no sean tan limpios como a él le gustaría. A pesar de eso, se despacha a medio equipo STRIKE antes de que los demás puedan buscar refugio. Un par de ellos intenta devolver los disparos, pero ninguno tiene buena puntería, y sus proyectiles sólo pasan cerca de él.

La siguiente vez que busca a Clint, éste casi ha alcanzado los grandes aparatos de ventilación cerca del techo. Demasiado lejos para que las armas de STRIKE lo alcancen, a menos que le disparen desde el techo.

—Hawkeye acaba de encontrar su nido —dice Bucky.

Hay otra explosión, y esta ha sido lo suficiente cerca que Bucky se sujeta instintivamente con una mano sobre el piso de la pasarela. Un momento después, la voz de Natasha surge por sus auriculares. —Encontré a Iron Man. No tiene su casco, y no se ve bien.

—Creo que he inhalado algo —comenta Tony con mirada adormilada.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Hawkeye? —demanda Hill.

—Ni idea —replica Clint, sonando un poquito enfadado—. Estábamos triangulando el lugar de donde venía la gente de STRIKE, cuando su traje sólo dejó de funcionar. Iron Man dijo que necesitaba tiempo para solucionarlo, así que tuve que hacer algo para desviar los disparos de donde él estaba.

—Debemos reubicarnos —dice Natasha—. Hay algún tipo de gas aquí. Soldado, ¿puedes facilitarnos una ruta?

—Déjame encontrarlos a ustedes primero —responde Bucky—. ¿Qué ocurrió con JARVIS?

—Estaba tratando de correr diagnósticos en el traje, pero está demasiado lento. Ha bloqueado su conexión con la Torre, en caso de que esto sea un problema de software malicioso.

—Soldado Invernal, salta a la pasarela que estás viendo y baja al siguiente pasillo a la derecha —dice Clint—. Black Widow, iron Man... ¿o es Black Iron y Widow Man? Creo que necesitamos nombres que sean más fáciles de pronunciar. Como sea, es genial que quieran permanecer ocultos, pero eso significa que tendré que adivinar en dónde pueden estar ahora.

—El edificio Sur está libre, el equipo STRIKE ha sido neutralizado —reporta Steve—. Sam y yo hablamos con una de los internos que aún se encontraba en las oficinas. Ella dijo que hay un área en la planta de procesamiento al que no permiten que ellos entren.

—Nos dirigimos hacia la planta justo ahora —agrega Sam.

—Iron Man, ese aviso era para ti, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta Clint.

—Uh-huh —la voz de Tony sale sin mucha fuerza, preocupándolos—. Voy para allá.

—Stark, si te demayas ahora, tendré que sacarte de ese traje y dejarlo aquí —dice Natasha.

Bucky se esfuerza lo más que puede, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Clint sin pensar. Mientras salta desde la pasarela a un tanque y enseguida a otra pasarela, se da cuenta que Clint confía bastante en lo que su cuerpo puede hacer.

Se deja caer en una plataforma elevada entre dos altos tanques, y Clint le dice: —espera ahí. Deben venir por esa esquina en cualquier momento. Dos equipos STRIKE están a punto de converger en ese lugar.

Lo que ve primero es el cabello de Natasha; él no está seguro de cómo, puesto que está al lado de unpesado _robot_ de color rojo brillante. Ambos están en la planta baja, donde las apretadas filas de tanques y equipo marcan la intersección de caminos un tanto al azar. Fiel a la palabra de Clint, agentes de HYDRA pululan por ambos corredores que se cruzan con los suyos. Natasha tiene una pistola en cada mano, y derriba puntualmente a los primeros soldados de cada equipo, incluso antes de que se den cuenta que ya han encontrado a su presa.

Tony se para enfrente de ella cuando los agentes abren fuego. Tiene el casco puesto, pero Bucky puede darse cuenta que el traje no es totalmente funcional aún. Sin embargo, es capaz de detener las balas.

 _Limpiar una ruta_ , le había dicho Natasha. Y bueno, a Bucky siempre le ha complacido hacer lo que las damas solicitan.

Busca al equipo STRIKE sobre el que tiene el mejor ángulo de tiro, manteniéndose en las sombras entre los dos tanques y dispara, certero al hacer disparo tras disparo. Ellos se dispersan, buscando refugio. Tony da algunos pasos cerca del otro equipo, quienes también han buscado refugio, y Natasha toma ventaja del momento en que dejan de disparar para ir tras el equipo que Bucky tiene en la mira, puesto que ha sido fuertemente diezmado.

Bucky siente que sus cejas se elevan más allá de su frente mientras los cuerpos golpean el piso, uno tras otro. Ve que ella hace algunas fintas, aunque en realidad está más enfocada en la velocidad y la eficiencia. Hay un panel de control que cuelga en un cable grueso de una pieza de maquinaria por encima. Es, evidentemente, bastante resistente como para soportar su peso; él jamás se había imaginado que un cuerpo humano podía doblarse de esa manera.

Tal vez esta es la mortal gracia de sus movimientos, piensa Bucky. Steve tiene su propia versión de la misma. Hay algo inherentemente hermoso en una persona que sabe lo que es capaz de hacer, que se lanza a sí mismo en sus objetivos de manera audaz. Bucky la observa y piensa que podría haberla amado, en otra vida.

Ella ha perdido a alguien, recuerda. _Habría sido feliz al saber que llegué a conocerte en persona_ , le había dicho.

Un par de balas perforan el tanque que está tras él. Observa con cautela el líquido que se derrama, aunque parece que es agua y no emite olores graciosos. Recuerda que todavía hay otro equipo STRIKE por eliminar. Con un vistazo, comprueba que Tony les ha diezmado aún más. Bucky cuenta tres agentes ilesos.

Se deja caer al suelo y utiliza el traje de Tony como cubierta. Cambia a su pistola y consigue herir a un hombre en el pecho. Se estremece cuando Tony intenta dispararle a otro, sin éxito.

—¿Todavía puedes apuntarle, iron Man? —le grita.

—Normalmente tengo a JARVIS haciendo eso por mi —replica Tony, y se escucha como si estuviese apretando los dientes.

Uno de los proyectiles de Tony finalmente hiere al agente de HYDRA. En un pie. Pero el hombre cae y pierde su arma y se encoge sobre sí mismo, quejándose en lugar de alcanzar otra arma, por lo que Bucky está dispuesto a contarlo como baja. El pistolero restante grita algo y parece que va a disparar contra su propio compañero. Bucky apunta con su arma.

Una sombra pasa sobre sus cabezas, seguido del sonido de un arma disparando. El último agente cae muerto al piso.

—Bienvenido a la fiesta, Falcon —dice Tony, escuchándose inusualmente cansado. Se quita su casco, revelando su cabello totalmente empapado de sudor pegado a su frente, y una expresión como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

—Ay, amigo. En serio que no te ves nada bien —le dice Sam—. ¿Te sientes mejor o peor que antes?

—No puedo decirlo. Peor, creo, o tal vez es un distinto tipo de mal —Tony sacude la cabeza—. Hace rato me sentía mareado y adormilado. Ahora me siento como si me hubiese comido algo fantásticamente horrible.

—Eso podría ser porque tu cuerpo está tratando de eliminar la toxina —comenta Sam—. Me gustaría saber qué fue exactamente lo que inhalaste. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Black Widow?

—Me empecé a sentir un poco mareada hace rato, pero ya se me quitó —responde Natasha, viniendo detrás de Bucky—. No me expuse por tanto tiempo como él.

—¿En dónde está el Capi? —pregunta Bucky.

—Pared sur —responde Steve a través del comunicador—. Cerca del fuego.

—Déjame adivinar. Ahí es donde está la entrada a la base de HYDRA —dice Tony.

—De acuerdo a lo que la interna nos dijo, sí.

—Voy contigo a echar un vistazo —se apunta Bucky y ve a Sam—. ¿Te importaría darme un aventón?

—Claro.

—Iron Man, debes encontrar un lugar más seguro hasta que tu traje esté completamente operacional —dice Hill mientras Bucky y Sam se alejan.

—Los diagnóstico debieron terminar hace cinco minutos; es este nuevo relay integrado a un reinicio que nunca antes había usado en campo...

Bucky no oye el resto de la explicación, porque siente un tirón ligero en algún lugar de su pierna. Mira hacia abajo y ve... ¿cables? Entonces algo afilado y caliente golpea a través de él, como un tiro directo a su corazón, y de pronto él está gritando y cayendo, sin aliento y desorientado.

Instintivamente levanta un brazo a medida que cae, y su mano agarra algo plano y metálico. Una pasarela. La fuerza de su caída le provoca una torcedura en su hombro. Se las arregla para sujetarse de la pasarela con la otra mano, pero el intento le hace resbalarse otra vez: intenta agarrarse y la brusquedad de su movimiento le arranca el bozal. Lo ve caer, como un punto negro perdido entre varias formas de láminas de metal. Se obliga a sí mismo a quedarse quieto; aún no se siente tan bien para buscar un buen agarre, suficiente para ponerse en pie.

Algo se mueve en el límite de su visión. Sacude la cabeza, parpadea hasta que ve a un hombre con algún tipo de traje protector. La mirada complacida en la cara del hombre declara a todas luces que pertenece a HYDRA, y que el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su muslo sugiere que es un técnico de algún tipo. Los ojos de Bucky siguen las manos del hombre, las cuales sostienen un pequeño dispositivo que parece una caja.

Registra las voces en su oído. —¿Soldado invernal? ¿Falcon? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Falcon? —susurra, recordando que Sam lo estaba cargando.

Hay una terrible pausa, entonces la voz de Sam se escucha. —Estoy bien. Las alas están muertas, pero se atoraron en una tubería, así que me salvaron el trasero de una muy larga caída.

Su mano derecha se resbala. Cierra su mano izquierda tan apretada como puede; las piezas que conforman los dedos del brazo metálico se enganchan en el metal, ajustándose en forma segura.

El técnico de HYDRA presiona el botón más grande del aparato. Entonces el brazo metálico rechina un poco y de pronto... deja de funcionar.

—Un pulso electromagnético —dice el técnico triunfante—. Veamos qué es el Soldado Invernal sin el brazo de metal que HYDRA le obsequió... —deja de hablar y abre la boca, incrédulo, al ver el cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen.

—Un soldado que aún tiene todo un maldito arsenal de cuchillos, más otro brazo, imbécil —dice Bucky. El técnico cae hacia atrás.

La fuerza con la que ha arrojado el cuchillo provoca que su agarre se afloje. Tony, por suerte, ha diseñado las partes del brazo para que éstas puedan moverse incluso cuando el dispositivo en su conjunto ha dejado de funcionar, por lo que Bucky todavía puede ejercer control sobre las puntas de los dedos, incrustados en el metal de la pasarela. Pero al arrojar el cuchillo se han aflojado un par de dedos, y está bastante seguro que un fuerte movimiento en la dirección equivocada le enviará cayendo a su muerte. Con cuidado, intenta agarrarse con la otra mano, pero su estúpida piel humana tiene el descaro de estar _toda sudada_.

Oye un zumbido que viene de arriba. Un momento después, Hawkeye rapelea desde un tramo de  tubería, deteniéndose cuando está colgando a unos centímetros detrás de Bucky.

—Déjame darte una _mano_ , Sarge —dice Hawkeye alegremente, echando una mirada de admiración en dirección al técnico muerto—. Seguro que sabes cómo _arremangarte*_ * tú solo.

—Oh, por Dios —gime Bucky—. No. Eso es _terrible_. Estoy tentado a dejarme caer y morirme, nada más para olvidar que te he escuchado decir eso.

—Nadie aprecia mis juegos de palabras —se queja Clint.

Bucky le dirige una mirada horrorizada. —Oh, no. Dime que _no lo has hecho_. ¿Le dijiste eso a él? ¡Le hiciste bromas de _brazos_ a un asesino de _un_ brazo!

—¡Pero se rio! En su mente, digo. Estoy seguro que lo hizo. —Clint sube por su cuerda a unos pocos centímetros, balancea las piernas lo suficiente para llegar a la pasarela y trepa con toda la agilidad de un acróbata—. En serio, yo creo que soy su persona favorita. Excepto por Steve, por supuesto, eso es un hecho. Y Nat. Definitivamente, soy su tercera persona favorita después de Nat.

Gruñendo, Bucky acepta la mano que le ofrece y medio trepa, medio se rueda en la pasarela.

Encuentran a Sam bajando cautelosamente al nivel del suelo a través de garfio de carga. Clint es el que les lleva hasta Steve.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo con ese incendio? —pregunta Bucky. Puede sentir el calor  incluso antes de que lleguen cerca de las llamas. Se ve bastante contenido por el momento, pero eso puede cambiar si una brasa flota demasiado cerca del tanque incorrecto, o si el calor se eleva lo suficiente para afectar a las tuberías que cruzan por encima.

—He estado suprimiendo el sistema de contención del fuego en caso de que se bloquee automáticamente la sección de HYDRA —dice Hill.

Bucky no había pensado en eso. —¿Ya encontraste la puerta, Steve?

—Eso creo. Me tomó un buen rato, porque la disfrazaron poniendo un tanque vacío encima de ella. Por cierto, estoy aquí arriba.

Los tres voltean hacia arriba y ven a Steve parado sobre uno de los tanques medianos, quien agita su mano, saludándolos. Bucky brinca y se sujeta en un largo y delgado tubo que le sirve para trepar hacia el tanque. No ve hacia dónde ha ido Clint, pero puede escuchar a Sam murmurando en los comunicadores acerca del “perfecto buen líder”, y el sonido de sus pesadas botas sobre escalones metálicos.

Una vez parado a un lado de Steve, ve lo que les había dicho acerca del tanque simulado. La escotilla está abierta, y en lugar de la parte interior de un tanque, está viendo una pequeña cabina de control. Hay una escalera que va hacia abajo desde la escotilla, continuando más allá de la cabina de control en una abertura redonda y una especie de espacio iluminado más allá.

—Aw, un tanque —dice Clint—. No pensamos en revisar los tanques. Probablemente tienen muchos de estos por toda la planta, así es como pueden soltar tantas unidades STRIKE a la vez.

—Tenemos intrusos —dice Sam, quien ha tenido la sensatez de mantenerse vigilando.

Steve salta adentro, usando el pasamanos para deslizarse hacia el fondo de la cabina de control. Bucky lo sigue. La cabina sólo puede contener a dos personas normales sin problema, y Steve no es exactamente de tamaño normal. Intercambian una mirada. Steve asoma la cabeza por la abertura redonda, entonces rápidamente baja por la escalera.

—Adelántate —dice Clint, presumiblemente a Sam—. Mantendré tu ruta sin obstáculos.

Bucky no puede oír ningún disparo desde abajo, por lo que medio sube, medio se desliza hacia abajo por la escalera tras Steve. Esta les lleva a un callejón que es el término de un estrecho corredor, brillantemente iluminado, donde Steve está esperando y claramente impaciente de ver lo que está en el otro extremo. Una vez que Sam llega con ellos, trotan por la relativamente corta distancia, hasta donde el corredor se abre en una habitación más grande.

—Wow —exclama Sam—. ¿Esto es un almacén o un museo?

—¿Un museo? —pregunta Hill.

—O una exhibición de armas —señala Sam.

—Hay largas mesas con todo tipo de equipo en ellas —dice Steve, levantando una mano para tocar una de las mesas—. Algunas son armas, también hay cosas que sólo parecen desechos. Hay también un par de corredores con vitrinas. Y estantes con cajas de acero cerca de las paredes.

—Muy bien, estamos camino hacia allá —anuncia Tony.

—Iron Man —dice Hill en forma precautoria.

—Hey, ya me siento mucho mejor ahora, y ¿quién sabe qué tipo de cosas podríamos aprender de  esos aparatos y equipo? Aunque sean desechos.

—Di la palabra mágica y lo pondré fuera de combate, Hill —dice Natasha.

—Bucky, mira —exclama Steve.

Bucky se vuelve para ver. Le toma un momento, entonces pregunta. —¿Ese es el mini submarino? ¿El que el Soldado Invernal estaba buscando?

—Debe serlo. Parece ser el mismo modelo que vi en el Hudson.

El mini submarino de un solo pasajero está en una plataforma elevada en el centro de la habitación, como un lugar de honor. Tiene una lona casi cubriéndole la mitad, pero la forma es inconfundible. De igual manera, es el objeto más grande en el lugar.

Entonces el oído de Bucky alcanza a captar un muy bajo sonido de motor. Suena tan extrañamente familiar, que le toma un largo momento para identificarlo. —Sam, ¿puedes escuchar eso?

Sam frunce el ceño. Sus ojos se abren mucho. —Sí —Ambos voltean alrededor, tratando de descubrir de dónde viene el sonido.

—¿Amigos? —pregunta Steve—. ¿Qué está...?

Hay un leve sonido de golpe contra algo metálico. Y se ha oído bastante cerca. Bucky busca alrededor de ellos.

—Buscadores de metal —explica Sam, recordando lo que JARVIS les había dicho. Bucky y Sam intercambian una mirada rápida, y entonces ven a Steve.

O más específicamente, al escudo de Steve.

Bucky camina alrededor de él. Efectivamente, uno de esos robots tipo insecto se ha enganchado en un borde del escudo. No va a ceder, no importa lo fuerte que empuje o tire de él. Steve, una vez que ve el pequeño robot, de forma rápida se quita el escudo de su espalda y trata de hacer palanca también. Consiguen moverlo un poco, pero el aparato se agita y fácilmente se pone fuera de su alcance. Bucky saca uno de sus cuchillos y trata de apalancarlo por debajo.

Entonces algo los golpea a ambos. Un fuerte dolor envuelve las manos de Bucky, obligándolo a soltar tanto el cuchillo como el escudo. Steve también lo suelta, y el escudo cae al piso con un sonoro ruido metálico.

El dolor se ha detenido, pero debió ser tan agudo que el sólo recordarlo hace que Bucky jadee, sus dedos se engarroten y sus nervios se crispen como si se hubiese quemado. Observa su piel enrojecida, y se da cuenta que en realidad, así ha sucedido.

—¡Rayos! —grita Sam, acercándose a Bucky y Steve—. ¿Están bien?

—Creo que sí pero, ¿qué fue eso? —sisea Steve. Examinan el insecto robótico, que ya no está adherido al escudo, sino tirado en el suelo, deshecho. El metal está quemado, y aún saca humo.

—Hey, amigos. Hay algo más, por allá.

Los tres ven en la dirección hacia la que Sam está apuntando. Al principio, Bucky no está seguro qué es lo que ven. Su primer pensamiento es: _un robot_ , porque se ha pasado mucho tiempo con Tony. Pero pronto se percata que en realidad es una persona que lleva un tipo de complicada maquinaria sobre él... no, ella, usándola en la parte superior de su cuerpo. No se ve tan distinto de algunos de los equipos que conforman las más potentes armas de energía de Zola.

Más alarmante, sin embargo, es el enjambre literal de insectos-robots que se levanta detrás de ella.

—Creo que este es el momento justo en el que corremos —dice Sam.

 

   *  *  * 

 

Es sólo cuando ocurre una segunda vez que averiguan lo que los insectos hacen.

Están escondidos detrás de las vitrinas cuando escuchan el característico chasquido metálico. Steve azota el escudo fuera de su espalda para ver al insecto enganchado en él. Luego Steve deja escapar un fuerte grito de dolor, aunque lo suprime con dificultad después de un momento, y cae de rodillas, el escudo rodando fuera de su alcance. Sam pisa el escudo contra el suelo mientras Bucky se arrodilla junto a Steve y le da a Sam una mirada inquisitiva; este sacude la cabeza y le muestra cómo está sosteniendo el escudo. El insecto es un bulto carbonizado de metal en el suelo.

—Clint, ¿recuerdas ese insecto robot que vimos? —dice Sam en los comunicadores—. Creo que ya sabemos qué es exactamente lo que hacen.

Bucky le permite poner a los otros al corriente y vuelve su atención a Steve. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bien —dice Steve. Se empuja un poco para levantarse en medio de una mueca. Bucky finge  que no puede sentir el leve temblor en los brazos de Steve; finge también no recordar _cuánto duele_ lo que hacen esos jodidos insectos eléctricos.

Sam agarra el escudo y lo voltea sin dejar de describir la situación. Bucky sólo fue golpeado una vez, y todavía siente recelo de tocar el escudo; Steve, por supuesto, se coloca las correas sobre sus brazos sin titubear.

El rumor del zumbido se vuelve más fuerte. Los tres empiezan a correr otra vez.

—¿Entonces esas cosas las atrae el metal? —Pregunta Steve.

—JARVIS cree que tienen sensores muy sofisticados, de esa forma ellos programan sus objetivos, que serían tipos de metales muy específicos —comenta Bucky, viendo a su alrededor—. Y tal vez ignoran otros tipos de metales.

Steve encuentra su mirada. —No es entonces una coincidencia que ellos tuviesen este tipo de tecnología aquí, en el mismo lugar que tienen los códigos latentes para el Soldado Invernal.

—Cierto —dice Bucky—. Debe ser. —Piensa en lo que esos insectos podrían hacerle al brazo de metal... el escudo, finalmente, es algo que tanto él como Steve han sido capaces de soltar y alejarse de su contacto físico. Otro pensamiento asalta su mente—. Hey, Iron Man. _No vengas aquí_ abajo.  Repito, mantén tu trasero fuera de esta sección.

—Oh, mierda. Bien pensado —dice Steve.

—Se ha quedado en la cabina de control —dice Natasha—. Voy a bajar.

—Esto es para todos. Cuiden sus armas. Suéltenlas si alguno de esos insectos se les adhieren —ordena Steve.

El zumbido cambia ligeramente de tono. Bucky mira por encima del hombro y ve que el enjambre se abalanza contra ellos.

—¡Sepárense! —grita. Entonces los tres se dispersan.

 

    *   *   *

 

De alguna forma, Bucky termina dentro del submarino. Tuvo que soltar sus pistolas, la armadura del brazo y un cuchillo cuando los insectos se pegaron en ellos; este último le había conseguido una buena descarga, porque a pesar que no había querido dejar de correr para sacarlo de su funda del tobillo, tuvo que hacerlo. El submarino le había parecido un buen lugar para recuperarse, a pesar que medio había esperado que este se cerrara herméticamente.

Dos insectos golpetean en el cristal. Se pregunta si pueden sentirlo ahí. Le preocupaba que de pronto, sólo se adhirieran a la superficie del submarino, puesto que es de metal, y lo cocinaran ahí adentro. Pero tal vez ha tenido razón al pensar que los aparatos descartan ciertos metales. Porque no podrían tener un lugar lleno de artículos de metal si no cuentan con algún tipo de exclusión de elementos conocidos.

Es claro que la agente de HYDRA lleva el dispositivo corporal como un controlador central para el enjambre. Si lograran quitárselo, los insectos dejarán de ser un problema.

La agente se mueve, quedando a la vista. Bucky atrapa un destello rojo en la cima de las vitrinas. Asume que Natasha ha llegado a la misma conclusión que él; mira con avidez a través del cristal mientras ella lanza un tipo de red a un grupo de insectos. Ella salta a la cima de otra vitrina, deslizando un cuchillo fuera de la manga. Lanza el cuchillo hacia la agente que opera los insectos.

Bucky se alegra de estar tan cerca para ver toda la acción: el cuchillo vuela grácilmente hacia su objetivo. Entonces se detiene, flotando momentáneamente en el aire. La operadora hace un movimiento de lanzamiento con la mano, y el cuchillo vuela de regreso hacia Natasha. No es del todo preciso, ya que ella ni siquiera tiene que hacerse a un lado; entonces, esto es más un movimiento evasivo que un contraataque.

Observa a Sam rodeando cautelosamente una esquina, pistola en mano. Ve que este apunta y dispara hacia la operadora. Las balas son más difíciles de detectar, pero estas rebotan entre chispas antes de caer al piso y las mesas. Como con el cuchillo; parece que hay un escudo invisible que rodea a la operadora, y que detiene cualquier arma que se lance contra ella.

¿Armas... o metales?

—Intenten lanzarle algo que no sea metálico —dice Bucky por los comunicadores.

Hay una pausa. —¡No hay muchas cosas que no sean de metal en este lugar! —dice Steve, aún así, en el siguiente momento algo pasa volando hacia la operadora. Algún tipo de caja de plástico de un brillante color amarillo. La operadora se hace a un lado con facilidad.

Bucky suelta un sonido de frustración y empieza a hurgar alrededor del submarino, tratando de obtener alguna idea. Se pregunta si puede haber alguna pistola o algún arma que pueda usar; le gustaría ver si el escudo es capaz de detener un misil, y tal vez los insectos no son suficientemente rápidos para deshabilitarlo. Pero claramente, el submarino no es funcional, sólo está ahí como una especie de exhibición.

Entonces, alcanza a ver algo sólo de pasada. Al principio no lo registra, así que regresa su escaneo visual a los paneles detrás del asiento, tratando de descubrir qué es lo que ha llamado su atención.

Ahí. Ligeros rasguños en la esquina de uno de los paneles. No son sólo rasguños... es una estrella.

Con el corazón martilleándole el pecho, Bucky usa su último cuchillo para tratar de abrir el panel. Frunce el ceño al ver el enredijo de cables.

Tal vez este lugar es en donde su futuro yo ha ocultado su comunicador y solo quiso marcarlo. Sintiéndose extrañamente desilusionado, mete la mano dentro de la abertura. Siente que hay algo entre los cables.

Hay algo más grueso y pesado que los nudos de cables en su mano. Se detiene entonces, y con mucho cuidado trata de sentir qué es lo que toca. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de algo delgado y plano. Lo saca de ahí.

Es un cuchillo. Un cuchillo _de cerámica_.

Lo ve por un largo momento. Siente entonces que sonríe, pensando que no será capaz de explicar a nadie por qué lo hace.

Tal vez esto es tal como el Soldado invernal ha visto cómo debe completar su misión. Pero Bucky sabe que esto va más allá de ese pensamiento. Primero la nota, y ahora el cuchillo, ambos _específicamente_ enviados a él.

Acaricia con un dedo la estrella hecha de rasguños en el panel.

Hay un ruido en el exterior, y Bucky recuerda que está en medio de una pelea. Trata de ver el escenario: Sam y Steve están lanzando más cajas de plástico hacia la agente, pero la nube de insectos los han rodeado. Natasha está tratando de levantarse del piso.

Bucky sale de la cabina del submarino y baja.

Espera hasta que la agente esté volteada hacia el otro lado, listo para lanzar el cuchillo.

La agente todavía lo siente venir, volviéndose de inmediato, sólo para encontrarlo aproximándose hacia ella. Bucky la ve trabajando la maquinaria en su cuerpo. Hay un fuerte ruido, no como los repulsores de Iron Man. El enjambre se desprende de Steve y Sam, volviendo a su controladora.

Bucky cierra la distancia.

Puede ver el momento en que la operadora se da cuenta que, cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, no tiene ningún efecto en Bucky. Sus ojos se abren enormes. Los insectos intentan localizar a Bucky, pero no encuentran nada a lo que se deban adherirse; incluso los cierres y las partes metálicas de su ropa son demasiado pequeñas, o tal vez los insectos están programados para ignorar los objetos de metal más comunes.

La armadura del brazo podría haber sido útil para sacar a la operadora del escudo protector de la maquinaria. De cualquier forma, Bucky golpea el aparato. Ella jadea, y entonces golpea a Bucky con bastante fuerza en la espinilla.

Intercambian golpes por un corto tiempo. El semi-traje que la mujer lleva constriñe sus movimientos, pero también funciona como una armadura.

Se da cuenta que una mano de la operadora suelta los controles y va hacia su espalda. Bucky alcanza a ver el brillo de una luz y piensa: granada. Así que se apresura, desliza el cuchillo en su mano; agarra el brazo de la mujer con su otra mano y logra detenerla antes de que arme la granada. Hace un fuerte ataque hacia arriba con el cuchillo, deslizándolo debajo de las correas y los paneles de la maquinaria, y la operadora deja escapar un sonido ahogado. Ella se tambalea hacia atrás unos pasos, luego se deja caer al suelo.

El pesado zumbido de los insectos muere. Cada pequeño artefacto vuela hacia la superficie más cercana y se apaga por completo.

Bucky levanta su vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Steve. Sam y Natasha se recuperan por sí mismos. En sus oídos, Hill solicita una actualización de la situación.

—Subnivel asegurado —reporta Natasha—. Dile a Stark que ya es seguro aquí, y ya puede bajar. Si esta era la pelea con el jefe de este nivel, probablemente es porque estaba resguardando la entrada a otro lugar, así que nosotros cuatro iremos a buscarlo.

 

   *  *  *

 

El siguiente nivel se vuelve un laberinto de laboratorios y centros de trabajo, totalmente desiertos. Bucky los visualiza pasando horas en el lugar, buscando. Pero, de hecho, el corredor principal termina en un área abierta circular con un techo a casi quince metros de altura. Hay dos niveles construidos en las paredes entre el punto donde se encuentran y el techo curvo, que dan directamente hacia el área abierta. Bucky puede ver grandes cajas negras colocadas en estantes a todo lo largo de esos dos niveles.

—Servidores —dice Steve.

Sam y Natasha se ven el uno a la otra. —Yo me encargo —dice Sam. Se trepa a una escalera hacia el siguiente nivel.

El perímetro de la zona circular está lleno de vitrinas similares a las que habían visto en la sección del museo. Los ojos de Bucky encuentran una caja metálica en una de las vitrinas: con una estrella roja brillante en el lado de color plata.

Atraviesa la distancia hasta ahí, muy consciente de la tranquilidad en la habitación. Deberían haber tenido más resistencia, piensa. HYDRA habría vigilado más de cerca, si realmente querían recuperar el Soldado Invernal.

Su mano izquierda le hormiguea debajo de la armadura del brazo. Aunque esta no es funcional todavía, se la ha vuelto a poner.

Al llegar a la vitrina, ve que hay una pantalla plana en la parte superior de la misma que tiene el color de cristal ahumado y un pequeño agujero en el otro lado, no muy diferente al de la cámara de un teléfono celular.

—Para lecturas biométricas —dice Iron Man después que Steve se la describe—. Impresión de la mano y un escáner retinal.

—¿De Zola? —pregunta Hill.

No, eso no tendría sentido. Bucky pasa saliva antes de hablar. —Míos, creo.

Presiona su mano derecha sobre la pantalla. Esta brilla con suavidad, con barras de luz roja que atraviesan la zona en la que la mano está en contacto con la superficie. Estas cambian de rojo a verde.

Se escucha un zumbido suave. El soporte cilíndrico bajo el cuadro se eleva a la altura de su cabeza. El pequeño hoyo se ilumina en rojo. De mala gana se inclina. Destellos de luz justo en el ojo. El hoyo se ilumina en verde.

El cilindro baja otra vez. Hay un leve siseo, como de aire escapando de un contenedor sellado.

Entonces oye una voz. Él la escucha y _la reconoce_. Tiene que tragarse una súbita regurgitación de bilis, siente un sudor frío que baña toda su piel.

—Увидел истину на дне ( _Uvidel istinu na dne / Él vio la verdad al final_ ).

La vitrina se ha abierto; la parte superior se divide por la mitad, por una unión anteriormente invisible y las dos mitades se apartan, deslizándose. En el interior hay un monitor de baja tecnología. Palabras en cirílico se están ejecutando en ella.

Escucha a Nat acercándose a su lado. Ella lee la pantalla sobre su hombro. —El código es una anulación. Revertir Sujeto a Protocolo 1 —ella voltea a ver a Steve—. Protocolo 1 es probablemente una instrucción para obedecer o para proteger al personal de HYDRA.

Siente que ella se tensa. Sigue su mirada hacia donde ella la ha dirigido y ve a un hombre vestido con bata de laboratorio en el nivel que está arriba de ellos, mirando por encima de la fosa. En edad media en los cincuenta, calvo. Sostiene un subfusil vagamente en una mano

—Activo, elimina todas las amenazas de HYDRA.

Bucky Lo mira fijamente. El hombre hace un ruido de impaciencia y repite: —Activo, elimina todas las amenazas de HYDRA.

Y de pronto, Bucky está _furioso_.

Realmente no puede pensar en el Soldado Invernal como su futuro yo, más allá de una idea abstracta. Pero sabe lo que es ser un prisionero de guerra, y puede ver al Soldado Invernal como un Hermano de Armas, o algo parecido; otro soldado quien ha peleado y sangrado y asesinado por una causa en la que realmente él no le interesa a nadie. Es uno entre cientos de miles. Como lo fue Bucky, antes que Steve fuese por él. Todo eso, él sabe cómo se siente. 

Estos bastardos lo lastimaron y lo convirtieron en una cosa, y cuando logró liberarse, han lastimado gente, tratando de recuperarlo.

Si Bucky no hubiese estado ahí, razona, HYDRA podría haber tenido éxito. Si Bucky no hubiese tomado el lugar del Soldado Invernal, HYDRA lo hubiese recapturado y “reiniciado” otra vez, por completo. Lo hubiesen obligado a lastimar a sus amigos. Lo hubiesen obligado a lastimar a _Steve_.

—¡Activo!

Esta vez está completamente consciente de que ha sujetado su arma. Se mueve con suavidad, deslizándose; este movimiento no debería ser sencillo, y aún así lo es; es muy, muy fácil. Seguro retirado;  enfocar el blanco.

(Bucky Barnes podría haber hecho algún comentario ridículo de esto. El Soldado Invernal, lo sabe, no se pronuncia jamás sobre un asesinato.)

Escucha movimiento a sus nueve en punto. Levanta de pronto su brazo izquierdo para desviar la bala. Luego Steve está ahí, cubriendo su lado débil, y Nat su espalda.

Ahora los agentes de HYDRA salen por todas partes, la mitad de ellos en uniformes negros de STRIKE, y totalmente armados. Es posible que estuviesen esperando, planeando pelear contra los Vengadores con el Soldado Invernal de su lado.

—¡Cap! ¿Recuerdas cuando necesité un viajecito, con los aliens? —pregunta Nat.

—Estoy listo, cuando tú me digas —responde Steve.

Bucky voltea sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver que Nat salta sobre el escudo de Steve y este la impulsa, aterrizando en el nivel superior y despachando a un puñado de agentes de HYDRA. Hay un tumulto mientras Sam salta de dondequiera que había estado escondido entre los servidores.

—Conexión remota establecida con la red interna de los servidores de HYDRA —dice Hill—. Iron Man, cambia lugar con Hawkeye —dirige Hill—. Hawkeye, baja y apoya al equipo del sótano. Iron Man, te daré el acceso a la red de HYDRA desde la computadora en la cabina de control. Siéntete libre de jugar como quieras con sus sistemas.

—Bien, si _tengo_ que hacerlo... —responde Tony.

En el fondo, la voz de Clint se escucha entre quejas—. ¿No podías esperar dos segundos hasta que me quitara de la silla?

Bucky se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ve a Steve sonriéndole como un enorme bobo.

Un técnico de HYDRA aparece por una puerta lateral y sostiene una pistola semi automática. Bucky da un paso muy cerca de Steve, frente con frente; sube su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de este y dispara. El técnico cae. El brazo derecho de Steve, con el escudo sujeto al mismo, sube también por detrás del hombro y encima de su cabeza, cubriéndolos a ambos. Las balas rebotan en el escudo.

—¿Sigues conmigo? —murmura Steve en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, como una silenciosa burbuja de tranquilidad en medio de una batalla.

—Ni siquiera hemos visto el final de la línea todavía, amigo —dice Bucky.

Ellos terminan su misión.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El Club de las Alturas (High-Mile Club). Es una frase que se utiliza para referirse a cualquier actividad sexual durante un vuelo, en un avión comercial. 
> 
> ** Chispas, ¿he comentado que es un desastre emparejar los juegos de palabras? Pues sí, un soberano de-sas-tre. Pero bueno. Va. --------Clint hace la broma del juego de palabras con arm, que puede significar brazo, arma, manga, astil, etc, etc. La broma aquí, es que hace referencia al brazo y a las armas que Buck del futuro suele llevar en sus misiones. Elegí el término arremangarse porque su utilización es la misma que en inglés, además, para poder emparejar ese jueguito raro, aunque aquí no se usa mucho la palabra. Y sí, seguro Buck se ríe, en su mente, claro.


	15. Capítulo 15

**_WINTER SOLDIER / El Soldado Invernal_**

Se detiene cuando una enorme mano le palmea el hombro. Afortunadamente, es el derecho. No está seguro de cómo se las ha arreglado para que nadie pueda notar la diferencia entre la forma como se siente un hombro metálico y uno real. Y cómo ha evitado bañarse cuando algún otro Aullador estaba presente.

—¿Qué hubiese hecho sin ti, Buck?

Piensa en el Capitán del Futuro, quien ha funcionado perfectamente bien por sí mismo durante varios años. Barnes lo ha observado por meses. Sus habilidades son ligeramente diferentes de las del Soldado Invernal, pero su eficiencia es la de un experto.

Aun así... piensa en las debilidades que cuidadosamente se ha encargado de catalogar, los vacíos y las fallas en la técnica del Capitán. Steve es un buen soldado, y sus habilidades y mejoras no pueden ser equiparables con cualquier otro soldado en el campo. Pero lo que es adecuado para las fuerzas terrestres de HYDRA no será suficiente para enemigos más poderosos. Y sabe que el Capitán se enfrentará a enemigos mucho más poderosos en el futuro. 

Incluyendo al Soldado Invernal.

Esto lo hace recapacitar de golpe: ¿ _qué ocurriría si fuese yo quien le enseñara_?

¿Qué ocurriría si, décadas antes que se implementasen los programas Red Room y Black Widow, el Capitán América se convirtiese, aún sin quererlo, en el primer aprendiz del Soldado Invernal?

 

* * *

 

 

**_BUCKY BARNES_ **

Faltan dos días antes que el ciclo de la luna alcance el mismo punto en que el intercambio sucediese.

—Siento como si estuviese viendo a mi mejor hombre ir a la guerra —dice Steve en voz queda.

—Otra vez, ¿eh? —comenta Bucky. La primera vez se sentía asustado, pero esto, parcialmente, había sido por Steve, quien sin duda, hubiese continuado buscando problemas en su ausencia —no se había equivocado— y el resto habían sido vagas y amorfas ideas acerca de cómo sería pelear en las líneas del frente.

Ahora lo sabe. Y el temor está devorándolo con mayor ánimo, tanto así, que si pudiese, saltaría fuera de su propia piel.

—Por lo menos, esta vez puedes darme una muy buena despedida. Por todo el tiempo que nos queda.

—Bueno, en realidad... —dice Steve, mucho rato después. Bastante estresado, Bucky siente en sus entrañas un leve temblor por la anticipación, porque reconoce _ese tono_ en la voz de Steve—. He estado pensado en algo. Es sólo una idea. No sé si tú...  está bien si no quieres. Pero...

Bucky pone los ojos en blanco. — _Todo el tiempo_ empiezas a decir las cosas de esa forma, y aún así, termino yéndome de cabeza con cualquier loco y descabellado plan que maquinas. Así que anda, ya déjamelo caer.

Steve se lo dice.

 

* * *

 

 

**_WINTER SOLDIER /El Soldado Invernal_**

Steve le sonríe, sus dientes brillan en su rostro manchado de polvo. Está evitando usar toda su fuerza y su velocidad. Barnes lo sabe, y no hay forma en que pueda exigirle que no lo haga sin revelar sus propias técnicas y fortalezas mejoradas. Pero lo están trabajando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Barnes.

—Es gracioso —dice Steve—. Nunca antes quisiste boxear conmigo. Me ayudaste a saber cómo disparar, sí, pero jamás hicimos fintas.

—Tal vez porque descubrí que a ti te gusta más ir y lanzarte contra el enemigo que dispararles —gruñe Barnes. También piensa que Bucky nunca tuvo esa tentación—. Vamos, intenta esa última rutina. Esta vez, trata de imaginar en dónde está mi centro de gravedad, y pon más de tu peso en la dirección en la que puedes desestabilizarme.

Steve asiente. Espera algunos segundos y entonces se abalanza contra él en haciendo una curva, inclinándose como si estuviera a punto de realizar un Fosbury Flop y luego salta. Una mano se cierra sobre la parte posterior de la camisa de Barnes. Esta vez Steve ha calibrado su centro de gravedad correctamente, por lo que Barnes se deja tirar hacia adelante. Cae fácil, rodando, y le da a Steve un gesto apreciativo cuando se levanta.

—No está mal, Rogers.

Steve le sonríe radiante, contento de manera desproporcionada. Esto es lo que Barnes recuerda con más claridad de su tiempo en que entrenaba agentes para HYDRA: ese placer genuino de sus estudiantes al obtener su aprobación. Siempre le había gustado, lo sabe. Enseñar a los reclutas cómo seguir con vida había sido el tipo más sencillo de órdenes a seguir.

—Deberíamos haber estado haciendo esto antes, Buck —dice Steve—. He estado aprendiendo sobre la marcha, puesto que el Básico en realidad no cubre mucho de lo que puedo hacer ahora, pero debería haber pensado en cómo otra persona puede ver las debilidades de mi técnica que yo no puedo ver.

—No temas practicar con los demás —le recomienda Barnes—. He visto que los observas cuando están boxeando. Puedes ser cuidadoso con ellos, así como lo eres conmigo.

—Creo que lo haré. Pero tú siempre serás mi favorito, Buck —Steve sonríe, limpiándose la cara con la orilla de su camisa—. Porque te sale muy natural. Tal vez puedas pedir que te asignen a un campo de entrenamiento, después de la guerra, claro, si para entonces no estás harto del ejército.

—Estoy HARTO del ejército —dice, pensando en lo que Bucky ha escrito en su libreta—. Pero tal vez lo haga.

Después de un cuarto de hora Dugan entra en el pequeño claro que han estado utilizando y dice: —Tengo una paloma mensajera que dice que el Capi debe hablar con algunos reporteros ahora.

Steve hace mala cara. —Está bien. Bucky, vienes conmigo, ¿verdad?

 

> _Tap, tap._
> 
> _—Nunca me sentí muy cómodo con todo el asunto de la publicidad, pero estuve pensando en algunas formas de manejar estas situaciones durante los viajes del USO. Es otro inconveniente de ser el Capitán América, ¿sabes? Era mucho más fácil cuando tú estabas conmigo. Siempre fuiste encantador con los reporteros y me quitabas mucho peso de su atención. Siempre dijiste que lo odiabas, pero creo que querías decir que odiabas verme sufrir con eso cada vez que íbamos._

 

Barnes habla para evitar un suspiro. —Sólo porque dijiste que yo era tu favorito.

Se pregunta si Bucky amaba a Steve Rogers demasiado como para amar así también al Capi.

 

* * *

 

 

_Después de todo, parece que si podré usar mi traje de lujo   :-)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando llega el momento, se encuentran a la mitad.

Bucky trata de no mostrarse sorprendido. Había tenido una vaga idea de qué esperar, había visto videos y fotografías. El Soldado Invernal no le parece tan familiar; bien podría haber sido un desconocido que llevaba el rostro de Bucky.

Aún no tiene idea de cómo definir lo que está sintiendo. Debería estar temeroso, temblando en sus botas ante esto, pero sólo lo siente como la historia de fantasmas que es.

El Soldado Invernal lo observa fijamente.

Por la forma como los demás lo describieron, Bucky esperaba que el Soldado Invernal fuese... fiero. Salvaje. Sin embargo, se ve calmado, y de alguna forma, intenso; algo que Bucky jamás imaginó de sí mismo. Su expresión más bien se ve vacía. No parece del todo sorprendido.

Es más fácil encontrar familiaridad mirando hacia atrás que hacia adelante. Es más fácil reconocer dónde has estado que creer en dónde podría terminar.

—Yo... —las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Bucky. Se siente cobarde, de pronto, enfrente de este hombre que ha sufrido tanto—. Steve y yo... bueno. Él te lo dirá cuando vuelvas. —Quiere decirle _Lo lamento_ , excepto que no sabe si es lo que siente. No sabe si al Soldado realmente le importa si lo hace o no.

El soldado niega con un gesto. —Eres tú a quien él ama.

Y ahí... esa es la primera vez que Bucky cree que se está viendo a sí mismo. Que está viendo a alguien que llegará a ser.

—Pienso que todos lo creen así —dice Bucky con cautela—, pero yo no creo que eso sea verdad. Él me extraña, como yo extraño al Steve con quien crecí, antes de que se transformara en el Capitán América. Y aunque deseemos que sean de nuevo exactamente como habían sido, ya nada es lo mismo. —Se lame los labios, piensa en los tristes silencios de Steve—. Hay partes de él ahora en las que sólo tú puedes ayudarlo. ¿Sabes? Te extrañaba, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. 

El Steve que Bucky ha conocido no habría sido capaz de ocultar de él un secreto como el Soldado Invernal.

El Soldado Invernal se mueve. Bucky se prepara para un ataque, una puñalada o tal vez un corte en la garganta. Pero el hombre que será su futuro cae al suelo antes de llegar a él, de rodillas. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, mientras entierra su rostro en el estómago de Bucky, sujetándolo en un gesto de rendición y arrepentimiento.

Un sonido ahogado y doloroso se escucha, y ninguno sabe quién de ellos lo ha dejado escapar. Podrían haber sido ambos. Bucky baja los hombros, se inclina hacia adelante, con las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Soldado. Otra sacudida de familiaridad lo invade ante la textura de su cabello, aunque Bucky nunca lo tuvo tan largo.

—Lo mantuve a salvo, para ti —susurra roncamente el Soldado entre la camisa de Bucky—. Tienes que... no sabía cuánto lo había cambiado... el haberte perdido...

—El _habernos_ perdido —murmura Bucky; No duda que perder al Soldado Invernal ahora podría romper a Steve de muy nuevas y distintas maneras. Y de esa forma, sabe que necesita decírselo—. Por eso mismo, debes tener mucho cuidado de ti, así como de él, cuando regreses al futuro. El cual, debo añadir, tiene muchos más extraterrestres de los que legítimamente siempre imaginé. No lo hagas perdernos por segunda vez.

El Soldado deja escapar un ahogado sollozo, acurrucándose un poco más en Bucky. Este piensa que es bueno que su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado ya a que los supersoldados traten de apretujarlo casi hasta aplastarlo.

Deposita un beso en la coronilla del Soldado. Da varios empujoncitos en la cabeza de su otro yo para hacerlo voltear hacia arriba y así poder confrontarse como los espejos que son el uno del otro. Se agacha y besa al Soldado en la frente, pasa sus pulgares por los pómulos hasta el puente de la nariz, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

Como una bendición.

 _Nuestra madre solía hacer esto_ , quiere decirle. Pero eso no es lo que el Soldado necesita, no otro recordatorio de lo que ha perdido.

En lugar de eso, Bucky lo ve directo a los ojos y susurra: —Te perdono.

El soldado se estremece, tiembla; su cuerpo se siente mucho más sólido que el de Bucky, más inflexible e inamovible que el de Steve. Él está llorando en serio, y Bucky susurra, _está bien, está bien, estaremos bien_ , porque demonios, él está llorando también. Es una jodida tragedia que va en  dos direcciones.

—Todo lo que has hecho —le dice—. Todo por lo que te lamentas, por mi causa, te perdono. Porque yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. No importa si no puedes recordarlo nunca. Así que tienes que amar a Steve por mí, también. Sé que ya lo amas. Porque ese grandísimo bobo nos esperará por siempre. Cuando estés listo, solo díselo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nos necesita —dice el Soldado—. Ahora lo sé.

—Así es. Él podrá dar grandes discursos, pero no es muy bueno en eso de cuidarse a sí mismo. Creo que lo arruinamos un poco cuando le salvábamos el trasero todo el tiempo. Parece como si nos hubiesen contratado para ese trabajo.

El cuerpo del Soldado se estremece, esta vez, demasiado fuerte. —Lo lamento.

—Lo sé.

 

 

 

ARTE DE SUPERHUMANDISASTER

 

 

* * *

 

 

—¿La aceptó?

Ni la presencia del Príncipe Thor o su pregunta lo sorprenden de alguna manera.

 _—¿Mi bendición? Sabes bien que no debes preguntar, príncipe guerrero. Yo jamás revelaría una elección tan privada, ni siquiera a su propio futuro_.

—Muy bien —Thor sonríe y se inclina sobre el pasamanos—. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de cuento fue el de ellos?

— _Tal conocimiento es para el Protagonista del Cuento_ —hace una pausa—.  _Pero si yo hubiese sido llamado para darle un nombre, podría decir que el cuento es acerca del amor_.

Thor canturrea pensativo. —Si bien es notable el hecho que dos almas de semejante valentía podrían reunirse en contra de todo cálculo, me parece que la historia de su amor se había escrito desde el momento en el que sus aventuras comenzaron.

_—Estás demasiado acostumbrado a las grandes epopeyas, hijo de Asgard. A pesar de eso, no lo  has entendido. El amor que mi Protagonista del Cuento necesitaba ganar, nunca fue el de Steve Rogers._

 

 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin del camino.  
> Digo, con la traducción de este extraordinario fic.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo lo hice. Dos veces. Leyendo y traduciendo.  
> Y de ser así, te invito a que le des kudos a su autora, Etharei.
> 
> Yo hice muy poco, porque en realidad el trabajo de crear un universo en un fic, es monumental. Y ella lo ha logrado de forma magistral.

### Epílogo 

 

Se adentra en su habitación y se detiene.

Las dos paredes, anteriormente desnudas, están ahora cubiertas con fotografías, desde el techo hasta el suelo. La mayoría de ellas muestran a alguien que se parece a él, aunque más joven —cinco años... o setenta— así como un gran número de ellas que incluyen a Steve. Parece como si tres cuartas partes de las fotos se tomaron con la cámara del celular. En el centro de la pared frente a la cama, en un lugar de honor, hay una fotografía enmarcada, más grande y de mejor calidad que las otras.

Barnes puede adivinar de qué se trata. El reporte que Rogers le dio hace dos horas, aún está fresco en su mente; sin embargo, se acerca a ella con cautela.

Le sorprende sentirse nervioso. Más aún que esa primera vez que había entrado al Smithsoniano, cuando la desesperación y la rabia que lo consumían lo mantenían ardiendo. Ahora, él está solo, no hay una misión, no hay necesidades inmediatas. Sólo está... sólo él.

No. Están él y _él_. Su otro yo, quien tiene la historia de ambos y ahora, un trozo del futuro también.

Había olvidado lo claustrofóbico que la casa de Rogers en el futuro puede hacerlo sentir.

El pensamiento lo distrae lo suficiente, hasta que está justo frente a la fotografía.

Trajes idénticos. Manos entrelazadas sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa. Una gran rebanada de pastel, casi toda hecha pedazos en un solo plato. Hay siluetas de otras personas en el fondo, una multitud de pantalones y mangas, al parecer aplaudiendo, pero están fuera de foco. El glaseado en sus rostros, manchas de color azul y rojo y blanco, y él está sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que realmente sea consciente de ello.

Golpetea el marco con un dedo de metal, justo sobre el punto central de la foto: las manos unidas. Bucky fue capturado medio riéndose, con el rostro y el cuerpo volteados hacia Steve, quien está encorvado también hacia Bucky como si nadie más que ellos existiese ahí. Steve está sonriéndole en forma luminosa, mientras sostiene su mano, en donde una banda dorada es claramente visible, alrededor de un dedo de carne y hueso.  

Piensa en darle un fuerte puñetazo al cuadro, atravesarlo hasta la pared. Hace un tiempo lo hubiese hecho. Tal vez. Observa detenidamente la imagen y un fuerte mareo lo envuelve. Como si lo bombardeasen durante horas, sin alimento alguno y dejándolo en pedazos por el río del tiempo.

Se recarga contra la pared y trata de recordar cómo respirar. Se dice a sí mismo que esto es mejor que el hielo y la insensibilidad.

Nunca volverá a sentarse en esa silla por su voluntad, así que tiene que vivir con esto.

Le toma toda una vida atravesar esta tormenta, para que la quietud y la límpida luz del sol devuelvan las enviciadas atrocidades a las sombras en donde él las mantiene. Parpadea y respira, regularizando sus latidos, _latido, latido, latido_ , hasta que está sólo viendo hacia la cama impecablemente arreglada y las ahora no blancas paredes y las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas.  

Algo llama su atención. Pasa la mirada por la habitación de nuevo hasta que lo ve: un anillo de oro en la mesilla de noche.

Olvida respirar otra vez. Atraviesa la habitación y lo levanta. Es de Bucky. Lo sabe porque no es del tamaño de los dedos de Steve.

Lo observa detenidamente, y entonces, ve las fotos detrás de él.

Y piensa: _Este te lo ha dejado_ a ti. _Es Bucky quien te está hablando._

 

 

Peggy sonríe cuando lo ve entrar a su habitación, detrás de Steve. Ella busca en su rostro por un momento, y entonces le dice: —Mi querido esposo.

Los ojos de Steve se abren enormes, y mira ansiosamente entre Barnes y Peggy. —Peggy, esto es...

Barnes le sonríe. —Amadísima esposa.

Ella ríe en forma genuina y despreocupada.

Este día, él se siente hecho de todas esas cosas perdidas. El sonido de su alegría atrae esas piezas y las une entre sí. Piensa que siente cómo sus bordes rotos se suturan. Las rasgaduras y brechas siguen ahí, pero él está recordando que es una pieza entera, cuando todo está dicho y hecho.   

Así es como se siente un milagro, piensa.

Empuja a Steve para pasarlo y sentarse en la silla cercana a la cama. —¿ _Ahora_ sí me contarás  acerca del cisne de tu abuela?

Ella se ríe. —Schmidt difícilmente fue la primera persona que logró hacer la conexión entre la mitología y la ciencia. Siempre han existido áreas en el gobierno de Su Majestad que han investigado teorías científicas extremas y fenómenos inusuales; la SSR simplemente fue la iteración más reciente de eso. Hay ciertos protocolos establecidos para... eventos inesperados. Esa frase es un código que yo cree para mí, para cuando debía confiar en un operativo, aunque sin preguntarle acerca de su propósito o su origen. Sólo se lo he dado a cinco personas en mi vida; tú eres el único que no es de mi familia.

—Gracias.

Steve alcanza una silla detrás del equipo médico en el otro lado de la cama y la acerca a donde está Bucky. —Estoy empezando a pensar que me he perdido de algo.

Peggy voltea a ver a Bucky. —¿En verdad, no lo sabe?

—Nope —Niega Bucky, y voltea a ver a Steve—. La Agente Carter supo que había algo extraño conmigo, cuando estuve allá.

Peggy se ríe un poco. —Agente Carter. Cielos, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien me ha llamado así.

Steve sonríe con tristeza. —Bueno, tú siempre has sido más lista que yo, Peggy.

—Y un poquito menos enamorada del Sargento Barnes, lo cual estoy segura que ayudó —dice Peggy en forma casual.

Steve se sonroja mucho, viendo a Bucky. Este también se siente extrañamente avergonzado.

—Oh, Dios —dice Peggy, viéndolos—. Y yo que viví preocupada de tener que juntarles las cabezas alguna vez. No saben cuánto me lamenté el no hacerlo, durante esos años que creí que ambos habían muerto.

—No estoy seguro si eso hubiese sido algo bueno —dice Bucky—. Este estaba demasiado alelado contigo.

—Peggy —interviene Steve apresurado—. Sabes que siempre fue en serio, quiero decir, todo entre tú y yo...

—Sí, sí —Peggy agita su mano desdeñosamente, aunque el esfuerzo le provoque un temblor en el brazo—. Nunca dejé de amarte, Steve. Mi esposo lo sabía, aunque sabía que también lo amé mucho a él. El amor es notable, de esa manera. —Voltea a ver a Bucky—. ¿Sabes que la primera vez que me visitó, después de que despertó del hielo, me propuso matrimonio?

—Bueno, siempre dijo que lo haría después de la guerra —comenta Bucky.

Peggy le sonríe con una chispa de travesura en sus ojos. —¿Sabes que tuve la total intención de compartirlo contigo?

Bucky parpadea, sintiendo que su rostro se enciende. La forma en que ella dice “ _compartirlo_ ”, de alguna manera no deja ninguna duda de lo que quiere decir. —Eso es... ah... realmente amable de tu parte...

—Claro, el afecto de dos buenos y fornidos hombres, eso habría sido una enorme dificultad para mí —dice Peggy secamente.

Steve los ve a ambos con la boca abierta.

—Creo que acabamos de romper al Capitán América —comenta Bucky. Otro pensamiento lo asalta—. ¿Sabes? Si le hubieses respondido ‘si’ a su propuesta, de alguna manera los tres podríamos estar casados.

—Parece que Steve olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle —replica Peggy, al mismo tiempo que Steve dice—: Aún no sé cómo es que ustedes dos se casaron.

Bucky los ve a uno y a otra. —¿Deberíamos empezar con mi yo del pasado que vino al futuro mientras yo me fui a visitar el pasado, o esa anécdota en la que Peggy y yo éramos una pareja de esposos en Francia?

Pasa un momento de contemplación, entonces Peggy habla. —Será mejor que le contemos lo que ocurrió en Francia, querido, mientras soy capaz de detectar cualquier intento de _creatividad_ —su tono de voz disfraza el verdadero contexto de sus palabras, en las que ella dice no estar segura de cuánto tiempo más permanecerá presente, o cuándo vendrá el siguiente lapsus de olvido. No tiene mucho sentido que le digan una larga y complicada historia, de la que ella podría no recordar casi nada después.

Su mano marchita cubre la de él. —Deja de preocuparte, Sargento. Mis recuerdos de la guerra son mejores que los tuyos —Bucky no se mueve. Momentáneamente, lamenta haber perdido ese tiempo en el que ella fue Directora de SHIELD; debió ser magnífica. Ella ve a Steve y le hace una seña para que le de su mano, así tanto Peggy como Bucky estarán también tocándolo a él. —De cualquier forma, Francia es una muy buena historia.

 

 

 

Este es el primer sueño que tiene después de volver, y se trata de un recuerdo que no reconoce.

_Los aspectos legales son sospechosos y en cualquier caso, no totalmente útiles en este asunto del viaje en el tiempo._

_Es el simbolismo el que importa._

_Un recuerdo cálido para uno y una forma de cierre para el otro._

_"-para tenerte y protegerte, de ahora en adelante..."_

 

Va hacia la habitación de Steve y se sube a su cama, a su lado. Steve se había despertado al sentirlo entrar —tal vez ni siquiera estaba durmiendo—, pero no protesta. De hecho, parece bastante divertido al ver su cama invadida en medio de la noche.

—¿En serio, Steve? —se queja Barnes—. Sólo _tenías_ que encontrar una forma en que esto funcionara para mí.

—Tú siempre fuiste parte de esto —responde Steve en voz baja. Levanta una mano, más se detiene. Encuentra la mirada de Barnes, cuestionando. Barnes asiente. Steve cuidadosamente le retira un mechón de cabello de su frente—. Yo no... No asumo que ahora sientas algo similar. Pero yo jamás te olvidé.  

Barnes duda. Y entonces dice. —Mantener un secreto hace que uno piense más en él, no menos.

—¿Me estás _juzgando_? —pregunta Steve con cierto deleite. Su radiante sonrisa es chocante y familiar. Barnes la recuerda claramente del Steve del Pasado, tanto en esa película del museo como en su propia realidad en technicolor, aunque esto le hace preguntarse si alguna vez ha visto esa sonrisa en el Steve del Futuro.

—No recuerdas las cosas muy bien —comenta Barnes—. Dum Dum no perdió su zapato; se lo dio a un perro, y el perro nunca se lo devolvió.

Esta vez, Steve se ríe ruidosamente. —Oh, wow. ¿Cómo pude olvidar al perro? No dejó de hablar del perro por días. Y seguía maldiciéndolo cuando todo salía mal.

— _¡Ese jodido perro!_ —cita Barnes—. Fueron esos noventa maravillosos días con el Segundo Batallón; todos pensaban que había un perro real en nuestra trinchera

Steve descansa su mano entre ellos, sobre la manta.

Hace un doble golpeteo. _Tap, tap_.

—¿Tienes otra historia para mi, Barnes?

Se muerde los labios. —Puedes llamarme Bucky. No me molesta. —Y sabe que a Bucky tampoco, lo cual es otra maravilla.

Steve sonríe. —¿Tienes otra historia para mi, Bucky?

La tiene, claro.

Se queda dormido en algún momento. El sueño lo encuentra otra vez, o tal vez ha sido él quien vuelve a caer en ese recuerdo. Y ahí está Steve, otra vez sonriendo.

_...para bien o para mal; en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en la enfermedad y en la salud,_

_hasta que la muerte nos separe_

 

Están parados bajo la luz del sol, y están hechos de esa luz de sol.

 

_Te amo, Bucky, en todas tus temporadas._

 

Manos cálidas sostienen su mano y labios suaves están tocando los suyos. Más tarde, piel tibia se deslizará sobre su piel y ardiente carne—aliento—entusiasmo se unirán a los suyos.

Y mucho, mucho más tarde, ellos lo harán una segunda vez ( _tal vez_ ), y ambos recordarán este momento ( _posiblemente_ ). Viejas historias contadas en un nuevo mundo. El pasado en el futuro, el futuro en el pasado y el tiempo fluyendo eternamente.

Despierta con la luz del día, mientras unos ojos azules lo observan. Dice con gran reverencia en el silencio: —Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

[ FIN ]


End file.
